Prima
by Chicadelasseries
Summary: -El pozo se cerro hace un año-comentó una pelinegra con una mirada triste mirando el fondo del mismo -¿Kagome estas segura?-le preguntó su madre mirándola con preocupación -Si, ya es hora de seguir adelante, solo espero que esto sea lo correcto-le respondió mientras tomaba su bolso de ropa y junto con su familia se marchaba a la estación que la alejaría de todo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esta es la primera historia que escribo de Inuyasha, además de que va a ser un crossover con la serie Yu Yu Hakusho, como todos saben, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Ciudad de Tokio, tren camino a la ciudad de Sarayashiki 15:00 p.m**

Una pelinegra de vestido color amarillo pastel hasta la rodilla con escote en "U" y sin mangas con un saco de color celeste de manga corta, estaba esperando a llegar a su destino, su cabello suelto caía libremente por su espalda llegando hasta unos cinco dedos por encima de la cintura y un fleco cubría su frente contrastando su piel nívea, sus ojos café estaban fijos en la ventana pero no estaba admirando el paisaje, ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos desde hacía mucho, recordando lo que la había hecho tomar esa decisión. Partir, partir lejos de su amada familia, pero por sobre todo, lejos de aquel pozo que había cambiado su vida llevándola a un mundo, o mejor dicho época, diferente del suyo, donde había conocido a sus más queridos amigos, donde conoció el amor y el dolor de diferentes maneras y a diferentes niveles, donde un ser sobrenatural de mirada ámbar se había, no solo robado sus pensamientos y suspiros, sino también su corazón. Aquel lugar donde atestiguo grandes acontecimientos de la historia e incluso partes que la misma perdió con el tiempo y donde presencio cosas que nadie debería, todo para derrotar un ser, un hibrido cuyo corazón y espíritu estaban llenos de maldad, todo para destruir a Naraku y a la famosa Perla de Shikon, pasar por todo eso solo para que al finalizar la misión el pozo que le había llevado a una vida de aventura la arrancara de la misma sin ninguna contemplación.

Kagome ya no aguantaba más los recuerdos y no podría progresar estando tan cerca de ellos, donde cada parte de su casa, incluso de su misma ciudad, estuvieran repletos de ellos, eso estaba desgarrando su alma y su corazón por completo, pero todo ese dolor desaparecería si tan solo pudiera volver a ver a su amado peliplateado y besar una vez más esos labios que le habían sacado más de un suspiro. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, solo el sonido de su teléfono la había sacado de su letargo

-¿Hola?-respondió sin muchos ánimos

- _Kagome, quería llamarte para saber cómo estas_ -la voz de su madre tenía tanta dulzura que la hizo sonreír

-Estoy igual que hace como 30 minutos cuando el tren salió de la estación-le contestó con algo de diversión

- _Lo sé, es solo que me preocupas, es la primera vez que te vas así de lejos_ -le contesto su madre del otro lado de la línea

-Te recuerdo que me dejabas viajar con los demás a distancias mucho más grandes y por mucho más tiempo-le recordó mientras un brillo de nostalgia apareció en sus ojos

- _Lo sé, pero por lo menos entonces confiaba en que Inuyasha te protegería, ahora estas sola y estas lejos-_ argumentó la mujer mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de un niño

-Solo estoy a unas 3 horas de viaje, además la tía ya dijo que se encargaría de mi, ella me va a estar esperando en la estación-le recordó la pelinegra acomodando un mechos de cabello detrás de su oreja

- _Lo sé, pero hace tanto que no ves a mi hermana, ¿que pasaría si ella no te reconoce? ¿y si le sucede algo y no llega?_ -mientras escuchaba a su madre Kagome pensó que si se preocupaba de tal manera por solo unas horas de viaje entonces no quería ni imaginarse como debió de ponerse mientras viajaba con sus amigos

-Mamá, estoy bien. La tía me reconocerá o de lo contrario yo la reconoceré a ella, sabes que siempre eh sido una desvergonzada y no creas que me va a dar pena gritar su nombre por toda la estación-comentó con un toque de diversión palpable en su voz, sin duda esa sería una escena digna de verse

- _No hagas eso_ -le contestaba mientras los gritos de Sota se escuchaban aun mas fuertes

-¿Que le sucede a Sota?-le preguntó la pelinegra volviendo su vista a la ventana

- _Le está enseñando a tu abuelo a jugar videojuegos, pero supongo que no lo está haciendo bien_ -le respondió su madre mientras a Kagome le caía una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-Bueno mamá, es mejor que los vigiles, te llamo llegando a la casa de la tía, te quiero mucho y te mando muchos besos para todos-se despidió la pelinegra mientras varias personas se detenían a mirarla por la dulzura con la que hablaba con su madre, pero ella no les dio importancia, solo se acomodo en el asiento esperando a llegar a su destino

 **Ciudad de Sarayashiki, Secundaria Sarayashiki 15:45 p.m**

Una castaña de uniforme azulado y pañuelo amarillo discutía con un muchacho pelinegro vestido de verde, un pelinegro más bajo de estatura que portaba una túnica negra, un pelirrojo de uniforme rosa, un pelinaranja de uniforme celeste y una muchacha de cabello azul mientras caminaban en dirección a la entrada de la escuela

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir por tu prima a la estación?-preguntó con fastidio el pelinegro de verde

-Porque quiero que la conozcan, además mi mamá y mi papá no podrán ir por ella-le explicó la castaña con un deje de suplica

-Yusuke tiene razón, ese es un asunto que no nos concierne a nosotros-le contesto el pelinegro de túnica negra

-Hiei por favor, si algo le pasa a Kagome mi tía me matará-le suplicaba la castaña

-¿Se llama Kagome? que nombre tan extraño...aun así no entiendo porque no puede venir sola, además ni que la fueran a secuestrar o algo así, son solo 3 horas de viaje-comentó Yusuke restándole importancia al asunto

-Ese no es el problema Yusuke-intentó explicarle la castaña al borde de la desesperación

-¿Entonces cual es?-pregunto Yusuke ya cansado de la discusión

-Creo que si no tiene idea de cómo llegar a algún lado no debería viajar y mucho menos sola-argumentó Hiei

-Les repito que ese no es el problema, el problema es que Kagome ha tenido varias enfermedades bastante grabes los últimos años y es por eso que ahora que se recupero de ellas mi tía la convenció para que viniera a Sarayashiki de visita, pero como no podían acompañarla ella viene sola y lo que nos preocupa es que comience a sentirse mal en el camino y le pase algo grave-explicó Keiko con bastante preocupación

-Aun así no nos incumbe-reitero Hiei

-Vamos Hiei, Keiko solo se preocupa por su prima, lo menos que podríamos hacer es ir por ella a la estación, tampoco es como si tuviéramos que ir a buscarla a su casa-argumentó el pelirrojo

-Gracias Kurama, deberían aprender de él-les dijo en forma de regaño al resto

-La verdad es que no tengo problema en acompañarte siempre y cuando no haya algo que hacer en el Mundo Espiritual-agrego la peliazul

-Gracias Botan, que gusto me da que me apoyen-Keiko estaba muy aliviada

-Está bien ¿cuando llega tu prima de nombre extraño?-le pregunto Yusuke descansando en la entrada para despedir a sus amigos

-Kagome llega hoy a las 17:40 y su nombre no es extraño-le replico la castaña

-Sí que lo es, no vas por ahí conociendo a muchas chichas que se llamen "Kagome" ¿o sí?-Yusuke le respondió sin mucho interés

-Tienes que admitir que Urameshi tiene razón-lo apoyo Kuwabara

-Como sea ¿me acompañaran?-les suplicaba la castaña de ojos café

-De acuerdo pero al salir de la escuela tendremos que correr si es que no quieres llegar tarde-le respondió Yusuke dando por terminada la discusión

-Yo no tengo inconveniente alguno, es más, no tenia ningún plan para después de clases-se incluyó Kuwabara

-Hiei y yo estaremos esperándolos a la salida-les aseguro Kurama mientras Hiei lo miraba de reojo

-No deberías hablar por los demás-le espetó el aludido

-Tienes que ir Hiei, ¿quién sabe? tal vez te termine gustando la prima de Keiko-comentó Yusuke mientras tenía una mirada pervertida

-Lo dudo-fue lo único que espondeo el aludido desapareciendo de la escena

-Tengo que irme, ya casi termina mi descanso, nos vemos después de clases-se despidió Kurama camino a su escuela

-Adiós, los veré con suerte a la salida-se despidió también Botan mientras corría en dirección contraria a la de Kurama

-Como sea, hasta la salida-se despidió también Kuwabara para dirigirse a su próxima clase

-Vámonos Yusuke, ya hay que ir a clase-le apresuró la castaña mientras lo tironeaba del brazo

-Ya voy, ya voy-se quejaba el adolescente

Así paso el día hasta la hora de la salida exactamente a las 17:30 hs, al salir todos se encontraron en la entrada del instituto, aunque Hiei iba de mala gana, todos se apresuraban para llegar a la estación que se encontraba a unos 15 minutos en autobús, pero por salir con retraso tuvieron que ir caminando

Estación de Sarayashiki, 17:45 p.m

-No puedo creer que estemos llegando tarde-se quejaba Keiko mientras se abría paso abruptamente entre la gente

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en salir?-preguntó Kurama imitando a la castaña solo que no tan violentamente

-Todo fue porque Yusuke se quedo dormido en la azotea y tuve que ir a buscarlo, además de que no se despertaba-lo culpaba la castaña mientras se detenía mirando a la gente a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a su prima

-Bueno, supongo que tu prima ya debe haber llegado, lo mejor es buscarla-le sugirió Botan

-No la veo-comento la castaña subiéndose a una banca para tener mejor visión

-A todo esto, no nos has dicho como es tu prima-comentó Yusuke con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza

-Bueno...Kagome tiene el cabello negro, ojos café y tiene la piel muy clara-les respondió la chica mientras el resto miraba los alrededores encontrándose con más de una chica con esa descripción

-¿Podrías ser un poco mas especifica?-le preguntó Yusuke mirando a todas las pelinegras

-Bueno...la verdad es que no eh visto a Kagome desde que se mudaron a Tokio, eso fue hace como 8 años-les explico Keiko mientras sus amigos se caían de espaldas

-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NO SABES COMO ES TU PRIMA?-le grito Yusuke histérico

-ESO NO FUE LO QUE DIJE, LO QUE DIJE FUE QUE NO LA EH VISTO EN MUCHO TIEMPOR ¿COMO CREES QUE NO VOY A SABER COMO ES MI PRIMA?-ambos estaban discutiendo en medio de la estación logrando que la gente se les quedara viendo

-Por favor bajen la voz-les pedía avergonzado Kurama

-Es verdad, están mirándonos mucha gente-lo apoyaba Kuwabara bastante avergonzado

-ES ELLA QUE NO SABE COMO ES SU PROPIA PRIMA-Yusuke estaba gritando a más no poder

-CLARO QUE SE COMO ES ELLA, IDIOTA-termino Keiko gritando roja del coraje

-¿Keiko? ¿Eres tú?-una voz dudosa la llamo detrás de ella y al voltear se encontró a una joven de largo cabello azabache y mirada café, con un vestido amarillo y un saco de color celeste dejando ver sus brazos y sus largas piernas bien formadas, su ropa abrazaba su cuerpo de una forma muy delicada mientras llevaba un bolso de viaje colgado al hombro

-¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi?-pregunto la castaña aun sin poder creérselo

-Si, soy yo Keiko-confirmo la azabache mientras se acomodaba el bolso haciendo que su prima corriera a abrazarla

-Que alegría verte-abrazo a su prima dándose cuenta de que ella le llevaba unos cinco dedos más de altura-Eres más alta-agrego separándose y observándola mejor

-Si, también me deje crecer el cabello-observo como unos cuatro chicos y una chica de cabello azul la miraban fijamente sin molestarse en disimularlo-Ummm...Keiko ¿quiénes son ellos?-preguntó mientras Keiko volteaba a ver como sus amigos miraban a su prima

-Ellos son mis amigos. Él es Yusuke Urameshi, mi mejor amigo; ella es Botan, mi mejor amiga y ellos son dos amigos mas, Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara y Shuichi Minamino-los presentó señalando a cada uno-Todos, ella es mi prima Kagome Higurashi-la presento mientras el resto aun no dejaba de mirar a la azabache

-Hola-fue apenas un murmullo de la joven mientras se sonrojaba por ser observada de esa manera-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto un poco más nerviosa haciendo que todos cayeran en cuenta de que estaba hablándoles

-No, disculpa es solo que eres diferente a como te imaginábamos-respondió Botan mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo y movía su mano derecha restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto aun dudosa la azabache

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Ya habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que llegue a la estación pero no veía a mi tía por ningún lado, entonces veo como un grupo de gente comienza a reunirse para ver algo, con algo de suerte podría encontrar a mi tía ahí. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí al lugar para ver porque tanto alboroto y al llegar lo primero que veo es a una chica como de mi edad, de cabello castaño hasta por los hombros, mirada café, con un uniforme escolar de color celeste cuya falda le llegaba hasta las rodillas pelear con un muchacho de probablemente la misma edad, de cabello negro verdoso peinado hacia atrás con bastante fijador, también con ojos café, vestido con un conjunto largo de color verde y zapatos negros mientras uno chico de cabello corto de color anaranjado, bastante alto, de uniforme celeste y zapatos negros y piel nívea igual que la mía y un pelirrojo de cabello largo, ojos verdes, piel ligeramente bronceada y uniforme rosa con zapatos negros intentaban calmarlos; también había un sujeto más bajo de cabello negro con destellos blancos al frente, vestido con una túnica y ropa negra, además de tener ojos ¿rojos? no, eso es imposible, seguramente es por el reflejo del sol

Estoy a punto de retirarme cuando siento una sensación muy familiar y mi mirada enseguida viaja al pelirrojo de cabello largo y al pelinegro más bajo, pero eso es imposible, se siente como si fueran youkais pero a la vez no lo fueran, ¿serian híbridos? no, eso es imposible, no hay manera de que existan youkais o híbridos en esta época ¿o sí? Mientras más los miro puedo sentir su youki con más claridad, el pelirrojo sin lugar a dudas es el que me tiene mas intrigada, por un segundo parecía como si fuera un demonio pero después su energía parecía la de un humano ordinario. Unas personas se pararon frente a mi "ocultándome" de la vista de ellos pero yo aun podía verlos, entonces algo que dijo la castaña llamo mi atención

-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE NO SABES COMO ES TU PRIMA?-le grito el chico histérico

-ESO NO FUE LO QUE DIJE, LO QUE DIJE FUE QUE NO LA EH VISTO EN MUCHO TIEMPOR ¿COMO CREES QUE NO VOY A SABER COMO ES MI PRIMA?-ambos estaban discutiendo bastante fuerte

-Por favor bajen la voz-les pedía avergonzado el pelirrojo de ojos verdes

-Es verdad, están mirándonos mucha gente-el de cabello naranja también estaba avergonzado

-ES ELLA QUE NO SABE COMO ES SU PROPIA PRIMA-el chico gritaba bastante molesto...un segundo ¿dijo prima? ¿Podría ser?

-CLARO QUE SE COMO ES ELLA, IDIOTA-esa voz, bueno...no tengo nada que perder

-¿Keiko? ¿Eres tú?-le pregunte no muy convencida mientras me paraba detrás de ella pero a una distancia prudente

-¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi?-me pregunto confirmando mis dudas, ella es mi prima Keiko, es más baja que yo, que sorpresa

-Si, soy yo Keiko-le respondí mientras me acomodaba el bolso, sabía que me abrazaría

-Que alegría verte-me abrazo viendo la diferencia de altura-Eres más alta-agrego separándose y observándome directamente

-Si, también me deje crecer el cabello-observo como los cuatro chicos y una chica de cabello azul que no había visto me miraban fijamente sin molestarse en disimularlo-Ummm...Keiko ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunto mientras ella los voltea a ver

-Ellos son mis amigos. Él es Yusuke Urameshi, mi mejor amigo; ella es Botan, mi mejor amiga y ellos son dos amigos mas, Hiei, Kazuma Kuwabara y Shuichi Minamino-los presento señalando a cada uno-Todos, ella es mi prima Kagome Higurashi-nos presento mientras podía sentir más fuerte la energía de esos dos chicos que habían llamado mi atención

-Hola-fue apenas un murmullo y sé que estaba sonrojada ¿por qué me ven así?-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto un poco más nerviosa haciendo que todos reaccionaran

-No, disculpa es solo que eres diferente a como te imaginábamos-respondió ¿Botan?, creo que así se llamaba

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto aun dudosa mientras el pelirrojo de ojos verdes se me acerca

-A lo que se refiere es que esperábamos a alguien un poco más parecida a Keiko-me comenta mientras sonríe nerviosamente, a esta distancia puedo asegurarlo, es un youkai ¿pero cómo?

-No sean así, es solo que Kagome se parece mucho a su papá-les replica Keiko

-Encantado de conocerte Kagome linda, Kazuma Kuwabara a tus servicios-el de cabello anaranjado me toma de las manos de la misma manera que lo hacia el joven Koga, solo que él me hace sentir un tanto incomoda, pero bueno...después de todo él es un extraño

-Vaya, Keiko no nos dijo que tenía una prima tan atractiva-me comenta Yusuke mientras me toca el trasero, por reflejo me suelto y le doy un golpe al estilo Sango, estoy casi segura que este muchacho podría ser un descendiente del monje Miroku sin ningún problema

-Pervertido-es lo único que digo mientras me cruzo de brazos molesta ¿cómo se atreve?

-Me agrada-comentó el pelinegro de baja estatura mientras se acerca dejándome confirmar también que él es un youkai, el lado bueno es que sé mantener mi reiki bajo control, así no sabrán que soy una sacerdotisa, o por lo menos hasta estar segura de que no son una amenaza para Keiko o la familia

-Yusuke te lo tienes bien merecido-le responde Keiko imitando mi posición mientras "Yusuke" se levanta sobándose la mejilla izquierda, justo donde deje la marca de mi mano

-Buen golpe, ¿practicas deportes o algo así?-me pregunta con curiosidad mientras lo miro más relajada

-Tomé clases de natación hace un tiempo-le respondo mientras me mira con una mirada arrogante

-Se nota bombón, tus piernas son de infarto-me responde haciendo que me sonroje, sin lugar a dudas es peor que Miroku

-Yusuke deja de acosar a la prima de Keiko-le reprende la chica de cabello azul

-Solo digo la verdad-se excusa guiñándome un ojo

-Necesitas una ducha helada-le regaña Keiko golpeando también su mejilla

-Parece ser de familia-comenta Kuwabara haciendo que lo miremos, solo que Keiko lo hace furiosa

-¿Qué dijiste Kuwabara?-esto se estaba saliendo de control

-Y-Yo no dije nada ¿verdad Kurama?-le responde dudoso mientras se oculta detrás del pelirrojo de ojos verdes ¿qué no se llamaba Shuichi?

-No me metan en sus peleas, por favor-les responde mientras tiene una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, sentí tanta pena por el pobre que me apiade de él

-¿Donde está la tía Naoko?-le pregunto desviando su atención

-Ella no pudo venir a buscarte porque temprano en la mañana mi papá tuvo un pequeño accidente en el restaurante y me pidieron que viniera yo en su lugar mientras ellos estaban en el hospital-me explica olvidándose de sus amigos

-¿Es grave?-le pregunte preocupada

-Para nada, solo fue un descuido, lo más seguro es que estén yendo para la casa en este momento-me explica mientras comenzamos a caminar para irnos

Durante el camino fui conociendo mas a los amigos de Keiko, también pude comenzar a sentir algo de energía espiritual de Yusuke y Kuwabara al igual que de Botan, me pregunto si Keiko será consiente de las habilidades de ellos, o de si ellos mismos serán consientes, ¿quién sabe? tal vez no soy la única sacerdotisa de la familia

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

 **Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Regular?, la verdad es que esta idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo pero no sabía si publicarla o no, pero bueno, me entere que voy a ser tía y me dio un ataque de inspiración y valentía, por lo tanto acá esta. Agradecería sus comentarios para saber que piensan**

 **ACLARACION IMPORTANTE: No sigo una línea de tiempo especifica, es decir que en esta historia la batalla contra Naraku no duro lo mismo de la serie, mientras que Kagome en la serie y el manga empieza y termina con 15 y 18 años en esta historia ella tiene 16 mientras que Keiko tiene 15 y Yusuke lleva un año funcionando como detective del mundo espiritual (recordemos que empezó cuando tenía 14). En esta historia el pozo se sello hace casi un año, que fue lo mismo que duro la batalla contra Naraku, por lo tanto Kagome y el grupo de Yusuke todavía asisten a clase**

 **Otra cosa muy importante, tal y como lo dice mi nombre, soy partidaria del Sesshome o SesshomaruxKagome, pero eso no quita que no pueda hacer que otro personaje masculino se interese en ella y ella en él, eso se verá más adelante.**

 **Me despido. Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: ALMUERZO (PARTE 1)

 **ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE EMPEZAR: muchos de los nombres como los de el hermano y la madre de Kagome al igual que de la hermana de Kuwabara van a estar como yo los conocí en la versión del doblaje latino, mientras que los nombres como el de los padres de Keiko, el de Kuwabara y otros que posiblemente aparezcan luego fueron nombres que se me ocurrieron, eso lo hago a falta de conocer sus verdaderos nombres, sin embargo hay muchos que no tienen o solo son presentados como "padre de..."**

 **Esta historia está siendo publicada en Wattpad bajo el nombre "AmoelSesshome", esa es mi cuenta ahí, por lo que no es plagio. Ninguno de los personajes de las series me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi y de Yoshihiro Togashi**

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Después de que Kagome se despidiera de los amigos de Keiko al llegar a la casa de sus tíos, y que estos la saludaran cálidamente, Kagome fue a la habitación que ahora compartiría con su prima para hablar tranquilamente con su madre

- _¿Hola?_ -se podía escuchar la voz de un niño

-¿Sota? Soy Kagome-con eso fue más que suficiente para que el pequeño niño se pusiera feliz

- _Hermana ya te extraño, ¿Cómo llegaste?_ -le preguntó interesado

-Bueno, llegue bien y yo también ya los extraño, la tía Naoko les manda muchos besos, todos dicen que se alegran de verme, también se sorprendieron de que crecí mas que Keiko y que me dejara el cabello largo-la azabache le respondía con total naturalidad a su hermano

- _Imagino que no debe ser tan divertido como viajar a ya sabes donde pero deberías intentar divertirte_ -le recomendaba su hermano con voz nostálgica, a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo con su hermana por sus viajes al Sengoku, de alguna manera se había encariñado con los amigos de los que ella tanto le hablaba. Pero especialmente se había encariñado con Inuyasha

-Lo sé, pero no creo que sea muy diferente-le comentó la pelinegra haciendo que su hermano guardara silencio un momento

- _¿Qué quieres decir?_ -le preguntó el menor sin comprender

-Espera un momento-la azabache se acercó a la puerta y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie escuchando, al estar segura volvió a tomar el teléfono para seguir hablando-Parece que Keiko también tiene amigos youkais, no me preguntes cómo pero los tiene, no estoy segura de si ella lo sabe o no, pero lo voy a averiguar-le explicaba la situación con mucho cuidado

- _¿Crees que ella sea una sacerdotisa también?_ -le preguntaba su hermano intrigado

-No estoy segura, apenas me enteré de lo de sus amigos, ellos fueron por mí a la estación junto con Keiko-le contó mientras se acomodaba en la que ahora sería su cama

- _¿Crees que sepan quién eres?_ -le preguntó su hermano con temor

-No lo creo, no hay registros de la Miko de Shikon, además no eh determinado aun que clase de demonios son, de hecho, ellos tienen apariencias muy humanas-le comentaba mientras jugaba con el cable del teléfono fijo

- _Ten cuidado_ -fue lo único que le dijo su hermano- _llegó mamá, no le diré nada hasta que estés segura, lo mejor será no preocuparla_ -le aseguró su hermano, desde que las cosas en el Sengoku habían comenzado a complicarse Sota se convirtió en su confidente. Claro que no le decía absolutamente todo, las cosas que ella había presenciado lo hubieran traumado sin lugar a dudas, en realidad nunca le había contado ni la mitad de las cosas que habían sucedido en la era feudal

-Gracias Sota, pásame con ella y después quisiera hablar con el abuelo si esta por ahí-se despidió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

- _Hola hija, ¿cómo llegaste?_ -le preguntó su madre alegremente al tiempo en el que Keiko entraba en la habitación

-Bien mamá ¿cómo esta todo por ahí?-preguntó mientras le hacía señas a su prima para que se sentara con ella

- _Todo está en orden, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?_ -le preguntó con preocupación

-Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes tanto, a diferencia del pensamiento popular no soy de cristal-le respondía la azabache mientras Keiko contenía una risita-mamá hay alguien aquí que quiere saludarte-le dijo mientras le pasaba el teléfono a su prima y se levantaba a acomodar su ropa en el cajón que Keiko le había cedido, después de todo, ellas se habían convertido en compañeras de cuarto

-Hola tía Naomi-la saludó Keiko alegremente

- _Hola Keiko, que bueno escucharte, confío en que tú y Kagome se harán muy unidas. Por favor cuídala mucho ¿sí?_ -le pidió Naomi dulcemente, solo como ella solía pedir las cosas

-Claro, yo cuido a Kagome-respondió en voz alta mientras la aludida ponía los ojos en blanco

-Mamá yo soy mayor que Keiko, se supone que yo debo cuidarla y no al contrario-le recordó la pelinegra mientras tanto su madre como su prima se reían de su comentario

- _Es verdad amor, pero aun así me preocupas mucho_ -le confesó su madre mientras Keiko reconocía la tristeza que tenia

-Tía Naomi, te prometo que Kagome y yo nos cuidaremos mutuamente y si ella enferma de nuevo te avisare en seguida-le aseguró mientras tanto Kagome como su madre sentían una sensación de culpa embargándolas. Por encubrir a la pelinegra no solo tuvieron que mentir en su escuela, sino también en su familia, pero de haber dicho la verdad nadie les hubiera creído, incluso había posibilidades de ser encerradas en alguna institución mental de por vida, pero aun estaba la posibilidad de que Keiko les creyera. Después de todo ella también sabia de la existencia de los youkais ¿verdad?-Sí, adiós tía Naomi-se despidió Keiko mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Kagome

- _Kagome espero que la pases muy bien con tus tíos, si llegas a arrepentirte puedes decirme y volverás de inmediato_ -le recordó su madre

-Sí, eso lo sé, no te preocupes, después de todo esto será muy bueno, ya verás. Besos a Sota y al abuelo-se despidió la pelinegra mientras Keiko la miraba interrogante, Kagome podía sentir como la energía de su prima estaba levemente alterada, eso era algo que había practicado mucho, ya no era la misma que había caído por el pozo a los 15, de hecho. Gracias a la anciana Kaede y al monje Miroku, ella se había convertido en una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, llegando a alcanzar a Kikyo

-¿Sucede algo Keiko?-le preguntó mientras su prima la miraba nerviosa, dudando de si debía preguntar o no

-Es solo que...-después de un suspiro pareció tomar valor y hablar-¿por qué la tía Naomi esta tan triste con tu visita?-le dijo su duda

-Digamos que los últimos dos años de mi vida no han sido los mejores y mi mamá cree que es posible que yo no pueda seguir adelante-le dijo la verdad, no completa pero la verdad al fin

-¿Es por lo de tus enfermedades?-se animó a preguntar la castaña aun sentada en la cama

-Algo así, tiene que ver con ese tema pero a la vez es por otras cosas que fueron sucediendo-es todo lo que le podía decir sin comprometer ningún tipo de información

 **Keiko P.O.V**

Estaba nerviosa desde que supe que Kagome vendría, no es que no quiera que mi prima me visite, es solo que las circunstancias eran extrañas. Sus repentinas enfermedades, la tristeza y preocupación de la tía Naomi y ahora esto; sé que me está escondiendo algo y voy a averiguar que es

-¿Quieres que veamos una película aquí?-le digo intentando cambiar de tema, si bien no somos unidas desde hace mucho, me preocupa que ella no tenga la confianza suficiente en mi como para no decirme que es lo que verdaderamente sucede

-Me encantaría pero ya es tarde, ¿no tienes clases mañana?-me pregunta mientras sigue acomodando sus cosas ¿por qué no me mira?

-Sí, pero no nos quedaremos tan tarde-le respondo acomodando un montón de almohadas en mi cama

-Está bien, ¿que vemos?-me preguntó mientras dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, hacia tanto que no hacíamos algo así, debo admitirlo, estaba emocionada.

Después de ver "La ultima casa a la izquierda" íbamos a dormir pero como siempre los planes no son como uno quiere, Kagome ya se había dormido y no íbamos ni por mitad de película, ya casi debe ser medianoche. Con un suspiro dejo en la mesa de noche el recipiente con palomitas a medio comer, apago la televisión con el control remoto y me duermo en la cama junto a Kagome, antes de dormir puedo ver la tranquilidad de su rostro

-Los muchachos tenían razón, somos muy diferentes, lo único que tenemos en común son los ojos-susurro para quedarme dormida con una leve sonrisa

 **Narrador P.O.V**

En otro lugar de Sarayashiki un pelirrojo de ojos verdes estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo, desde la tarde no había dejado de pensar en cierta pelinegra de ojos café, había algo en ella que lo calmaba, pero no sabía que

-Kagome, no sé que tienes pero me agrada-comento para sí mismo cerrando los ojos con gran tranquilidad

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

No puede ser, son las 7:30 a.m y yo estoy en camino a la casa de Keiko, si fuera por mí faltaría a las primeras clases del día pero después tendría que arreglar cuentas con ella, que aburrido. Antes de que pudiera llegar veo como varios chicos entran al restaurante, que extraño, aun es temprano para comer

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?-veo como casi todos los chicos de mi clase están en el lugar, ellos casi nunca vienen por aquí

-Yusuke-me llama el padre de Keiko, Hideo

-Hola ¿qué sucede aquí?-le pregunto mientras observo que tiene su brazo enyesado-¿está bien?-le pregunto señalando su brazo

-Sí, solo un pequeño accidente-me dice como si nada

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto mientras veo alrededor-¿día ocupado?-agrego saludando con la mano a la madre de Keiko

-No te lo imaginas, tal vez sea por nuestra nueva estrategia de venta-comenta dejándome desconcertado

-¿Estrategia de venta?-pregunto mirándolo confuso, el solo ríe y me hace señas para que me acerque hacia él

-¿Sabes cuál es la mejor estrategia de negocios?-me pregunta mirándome con superioridad

-¿El cliente siempre tiene la razón?-le pregunto dudoso

-No, la mejor estrategia de ventas es tener una sobrina dulce y amable que reparta algunos volantes-me dice con orgullo mientras veo que Kagome sale de la cocina llevando varios pedidos, pero lo que al instante roba mi atención es su minifalda

-Ahora entiendo-digo en voz alta mientras veo a la prima de Keiko y sus hermosas piernas

-Buenos días Yusuke-me saluda mientras se acerca a mi-¿vas a ordenar algo?-me pregunta mientras yo la miro divertido-¿qué?-me pregunta fingiendo confusión

-Solo admiro el fruto de la repartición de volantes-le comento mientras ella ríe

-Bueno, ellos me están recibiendo en su casa, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar un poco. Y si no me prestaban atención de una forma lo harían de otra-me responde orgullosa-además tu mismo dijiste que tengo lindas piernas, entonces ¿por qué no sacarles algo de provecho?-me dice con una sonrisa de lado, esta chica es increíble

-Yo no dije que tenias lindas piernas, yo dije que tenias una piernas de infarto-le recuerdo haciendo que se sonroje y ría-¿qué dijo Naoko de todo esto?-le pregunto interesado

-Al principio creí que iba a matar a mi tío, pero en cuanto llego la gente se distrajo bastante, ¿no vas a ir a la escuela?-me pregunta señalando mi ropa verde

-Este es mi uniforme-le respondo simplemente mientras ella me mira confusa

-¿No vas al mismo instituto que Keiko?-me pregunta mientras le pasa su plato a un muchacho sonriéndole cuando este le pagó

-Sí, pero no me agrada el uniforme, entonces no lo uso. En lo personal es raro para mi estar levantado a esta hora, pero si no llegaba tu prima iba a acribillarme-le comento notando la ausencia de ella-¿dónde está Keiko?-le pregunto mientras se escucha un grito en la planta superior

-Creo que acaba de despertar-comenta mientras sigue atendiendo a los clientes

-¿Apenas? llegaremos tarde-le digo quejándome

-¿Entonces no te gusta ser impuntual?-me pregunta acercándose nuevamente

-Casi nunca asisto a las primeras clases, me salto varias que no me gustan pero si tu prima me hace levantarme temprano lo menos que puede hacer es estar lista para que lleguemos a tiempo-le respondo con molestia, Keiko es tan desconsiderada. Parece que todos se dieron cuenta de la hora porque pagaron y se fueron dejando la clientela habitual-eso fue rápido-comento sorprendido

-Debiste verlos llegar, eran como hormigas entrando-me responde Naoko mientras Hideo mantiene una distancia prudente

-Ya me explicaron la nueva estrategia de ventas-le comento mientras mira con enojo a Hideo

-Mhmp...No me agrada que la clientela venga solo para verle las piernas a mi sobrina-me responde mirando a su marido con reproche

-Mi abuelo tenía el mismo plan para hacer que los muchachos de mi escuela fueran a comprar tonterías a casa, cuando mi mamá supo lo que hacía lo obligó a compensarme bastante, pero después se acostumbró-nos comenta Kagome mientras Naoko esta guardando el cambio en la caja registradora

-Aun así tu tío sabe que no debe aprovecharse, eres nuestra invitada y por sobre todas las cosas, una miembro de la familia. Solo espero que no se le ocurra intentar tal cosa con Keiko-le dice mientras Hideo aparta la vista con claro miedo. Como si Keiko fuera a acceder, además a ella no le gustan mucho las minifaldas, lamentablemente

-Es solo la primera vez, ya verás que volverán solo por la comida-Kagome intenta calmarla mientras Naoko sonríe orgullosa

-Por supuesto que sí, apropósito ¿Keiko aun no se levanta? llegará tarde a clases-la madre de Keiko fue a buscarla

-Es raro que Keiko se quede dormida-comento mientras ayudo a acomodar los platos vacios de los clientes, aun en el apuro terminaron la comida

-Cuando quise ir a despertarla mis tíos dijeron que se iba a levantar sola-me responde mientras se recarga en el mostrador sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano

-¿No iras a clases?-le pregunto por su forma tan calmada de ser

-Tengo un permiso especial en mi escuela, mi mamá habló con mi director y me dieron las tareas adelantadas y con mucha ayuda de mis amigas pude hacerla antes de viajar, básicamente tengo toda mi estadía libre-me contesta sonriente

-Quisiera tener ese trato-admito que me da algo de envidia-¿hiciste absolutamente todo? ¿Eres una especie de genio o algo?-le pregunto curioso

-No, pero mi amiga Ayumi es lo más cercano que tengo, ella es esa clase de chicas que ama estudiar y ser aplicada, en lo personal se ve un poco aburrido pero es una buena amiga, en cuanto supo que tenia las tareas adelantadas se ofreció a ayudarme con ellas-me cuenta mientras me sorprende, esa chica redefine el significado de "Nerd"

-Quisiera un amigo así, nuestro genio personal es Kurama pero él no llega a tanto-le cometo mientras me mira confundida

-Kurama es el chico pelirrojo de cabello largo ¿verdad?-me pregunta haciéndome ver mi error, es cierto, ella lo conoció como Shuichi Minamino, que tonto soy

-Ehhh, si, le decimos Kurama como apodo-le digo intentando sonar convincente

-Ya veo, ¿de qué viene el apodo?-me pregunta interesada ¿y ahora que digo? ahhh ¿Keiko donde estas?

-Yusuke vámonos ya-me grita una desesperada Keiko sacándome del restaurante a rastras, gracias Kami

 **Keiko P.O.V**

Me desperté muy feliz, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan tranquila al dormir, pero al ver que Kagome no estaba junto a mi me acerque al ver la hora y era ¡LAS 7:30!, salí corriendo de la cama, me lave la cara y los dientes mientras me cepillaba el cabello, corrí a buscar mi uniforme y me lo puse rápidamente pero no encontraba mi maletín, corrí desesperadamente por toda la planta alta hasta encontrarlo, ya era tarde y no quería ni mirar la hora. Mientras guardaba rápidamente lo que necesitaría para el día escucho a mi mamá llamarme

-Yusuke te está esperando abajo-me comenta mientras intento recuperar un lápiz que se me cayó debajo de un mueble, ¿por qué a mí?, decido darme por vencida y abandonarlo, ya después conseguiría uno en la escuela. Corro a toda velocidad viendo como Yusuke hablaba con Kag pero eso no importa, tomo rápidamente a Yusuke del brazo y lo llevo a rastras prácticamente todo el camino

-Gracias por salvarme-me dice mientras entramos a clase pero el profesor no esta

-¿Donde está el profesor Ueda?-pregunto a una amiga mía

-Va a llegar tarde-me responde simplemente mientras quiero desmayarme, ¿toda esa carrera para nada?, rendida me acomodo en mi asiento a esperar, después de una larga y aburrida clase de matemática, de la que sacaron a Yusuke por dormirse, pude prestar atención a lo que me había dicho antes

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que te salvé?-le pregunto confundida

-Sí, es que tu prima y yo estábamos hablando de Kurama y ella me preguntó porque le decíamos así y no se me ocurrió que decirle, pero por suerte apareciste y me salvaste de meter la pata-me explica mientras busca algo en su maletín-¿Qué trajiste para comer Keiko?-me pregunta mientras yo reviso el mío y no encuentro mi almuerzo

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito histérica logrando que todos me miren

-¿Que te ocurre?-me pregunta Yusuke asustado por mi grito

-¡OLVIDE MI ALMUERZO EN CASA!-le respondo igual mientras salgo del aula camino a la dirección, golpeo la puerta y espero el "adelante" que no tarda mucho

-¿Sucede algo Yukimura?-me pregunta el señor Takenaka al verme entrar, me siento tan avergonzada

-¿Podría utilizar el teléfono? por no llegar tarde olvide mi almuerzo en casa y quiero pedir que me lo traigan-le explico la situación mientras siento mi cara arder, esto nunca me había pasado antes

-Por supuesto Yukimura-me dice pasándome el teléfono y rápidamente llamo a casa

- _Residencia Yukimura_ -escucho la voz de mi madre al otro lado de la línea

-Mamá soy Keiko, ¿podrías traerme mi almuerzo que lo olvide?-le pregunto avergonzada

- _Claro, enseguida te lo lleva tu prima_ -me asegura calmándome, pero muero de hambre, espero que Kag se apresure, con ese pensamiento me dirijo a la entrada del instituto a esperar por mi prima

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Después de que Keiko y Yusuke se marcharan terminé de ayudar en el restaurante, al parecer no había demasiado para hacer, hubiera dejado algo de tarea para entretenerme, pasé casi toda la mañana acomodando lo que me faltaba y me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, pensé seriamente en salir a caminar o algo. Entonces fue que mi tía me llamó para almorzar, nos sentamos y dimos gracias por la comida. Fue raro no ser la primera en levantarme, aunque mis tíos me preguntaron el porqué desperté tan temprano, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado dormir mas pero mi cuerpo aun no se adapta a mi nuevo horario, aun despierto a las 6:00 a.m, desayuno rápido y estoy lista para empezar el día, me duermo temprano y tengo un exceso de energía muy importante, es más, cada vez se me hace más difícil encontrar con que entretenerme.

Estábamos los tres en el restaurante cuando suena el teléfono y mi tía me pide que vaya a dejarle su almuerzo a Keiko y me explica cómo llegar, salgo trotando de la casa de lo más feliz, al fin, estuve vagando por la ciudad para ir camino a la escuela de Keiko, la pobre debe estar muriéndose de hambre sin su almuerzo. Ya casi comenzaba su receso, tenía que apresurarme, entonces siento una extraña energía acercándose a mí y al escuchar mi nombre y voltear me encuentro a Kurama

-Hola-dije casualmente mientras él me miraba, entonces caí en cuenta de que me estaba mirando las piernas-¿ves algo que te guste?-le pregunto mientras él me mira alarmado y se sonroja, el youki que siento en él se hace más fuerte y por un segundo me pareció ver un destello dorado en sus ojos

-Hola, Kagome-me dice sonrojado y mirando en otra dirección, ahora su energía volvió a cambiar por la de un humano ordinario ¿cómo hace eso?

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto viéndolo sudar, eso lo había visto cuando la bestia de Sesshomaru, Yako le jugaba una mala pasada

-Sí, es solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí-admite mirándome tan natural como cuando lo conocí

-Ah es que Keiko se olvidó su almuerzo y se lo estoy llevando a la escuela-le explico mostrándole la bolsa de papel que me dio mi tía

-Yo también voy a la escuela de Keiko y Yusuke, ¿vamos juntos?-me ofrece guiándome como todo un caballero

-Claro, me encantaría-acepto mientras nos ponemos en marcha, el camino fue tranquilo, hablamos de cosas típicas y nos reíamos bastante, le conté sobre mi familia, mis amigas, mi escuela; él me conto de su madre, de su padrastro y de su hermanastro, también unas anécdotas de Keiko y los demás, él era muy divertido, después de darle su almuerzo a Keiko y que ella casi me bese por traer su amada comida los siete, ya que estaban Hiei, Kuwabara y Botan con nosotros; subimos a la azotea para que los chicos pudieran comer.

 **Narrador P.O.V**

-Cuéntanos un poco de ti Kagome-me pide Kuwabara

-No hay mucho que decir, solo que vivía en Sarayashiki hasta que mi papá falleció, entonces mi mamá creyó que era mejor mudarnos a Tokio con mi abuelo paterno, tengo un hermano menor llamado Sota y un gato gordo llamado Buyo, practiqué natación y creo que eso es todo-les cuento mientras ellos comen-¿y ustedes?-les pregunto mientras ellos comen

-Básicamente Kurama es el chico atractivo e inteligente que hay en todas las escuelas, solo que él no lo aprovecha-me responde Yusuke haciendo que Kurama se sonroje y yo ría

-Pues Yusuke es el cliché de chico malo con calificaciones bajas, que falta a clase y golpea alumnos de otras escuelas, además de que es un pervertido-me dice Kurama mientras Yusuke finge sentirse ofendido

-Pues, por lo menos si una chica atractiva me habla yo le contesto-le reprende Yusuke

-Yo siempre les contesto, que no acepte salir con ellas es algo totalmente distinto-se defiende el pelirrojo

-Además, el día que una chica atractiva le hable a Urameshi será el fin del mundo-agrega Kuwabara mientras Keiko y Botan lo fulminan con la mirada

-¿Quieres decir que no somos atractivas?-preguntó molesta Botan

-N-No, lo que yo quise decir es que una chica muy atractiva nunca hablaría con Yusuke-agrega asustado, sin duda Kuwabara no tiene sentido de supervivencia

-No aclares que oscurece Kuwabara-comenta Yusuke mientras parece que las chicas van a matar al pobre Kazuma

-Si siguieran el ejemplo de Kagome y utilizaran mas minifaldas creo que las alagarían mas-responde Yusuke mientras ambas chicas lo golpean a la vez

-Para tu información Yusuke, Kagome se acostumbro a utilizar las minifaldas por el uniforme de su escuela, además de que en lo personal no me gustan mucho las minifaldas-aclaró Keiko molesta

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?-pregunto mirando a Kuwabara

-Pues soy el estudiante más temido de la secundaria Sarayashiki-presume con orgullo-tengo una hermana mayor llamada Seiryu con quien no me parezco en nada y un gato llamado Eikichi-me responde alegremente

-Yo no tengo mucho que contar, en realidad, casi no tengo vida-me responde Botan alterando su energía, esa energía espiritual es extraña no es como una que yo haya sentido antes, y hablando de energías extrañas Kuwabara y Yusuke alteraron las suyas al oír la ultima parte, ¿qué les pasa?

-¿Y tu Hiei?-le pregunto dulcemente, él es el que más me recuerda el Sengoku, más precisamente a Sesshomaru, es distante y callado igual que él

-Hago lo que me da la gana-me dice simplemente

-Hiei es el sujeto antisocial del grupo-comenta Yusuke mientras que Hiei le golpea la cabeza, eso es exactamente lo que Sesshomaru le haría a Jaken. Recordar eso me saca una leve risita que hace que Hiei se sonroje y mire hacia otro lado

 **Fin del capítulo 2**

 **Sé que este capítulo no paso algo muy interesante es solo para preparar lo que se avecina, Kagome ya confirmo la naturaleza de Kurama y Hiei, pero todavía duda de su prima, Kuwabara, Botan y Yusuke, en el próximo capitulo ya las cosas se van a empezar a volver un poco más interesantes en el grupo. Como siempre sus reviews son agradecidos y gracias a Anixz por comentar**

 **Se despide Chicadelasseries**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: ALMUERZO (PARTE 2)

 **Kurama P.O.V**

Me sorprendí de ver a Kagome yendo hacia la escuela de Keiko y solo por curiosidad decidí acercarme a ella, la verdad es que Yoko está bastante interesado en ella, aunque no debería sorprenderme, Yoko Kurama era un demonio zorro que con facilidad se interesaba en chicas lindas y la minifalda azul de Kagome junto con su blusa blanca no ayudaban mucho a mantenerlo alejado, Yusuke tiene razón, sus piernas son hermosas. Para mi mala fortuna a Yoko le gustaron bastante y casi toma el control de mis ojos, suerte que pude controlarme y parece que ella no lo notó, no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si ella supiera que no soy necesariamente un humano normal. Después de platicar un poco de nuestras vidas con ella, Hiei y Yusuke están peleando pero a ella le divierte y ¿Hiei se sonrojó?

- **No me agrada que se sonroje con ella** -me dice Yoko molesto

-A mi tampoco pero vamos, es Hiei de quien hablamos-dudo que él pueda interesarse de esa forma en la prima de Keiko ¿verdad?

- **Es mejor que se mantenga alejado** -advierte Yoko, esto no es bueno, usualmente no le molesta cuando le gusta una chica y otro le coquetea pero ahora esta celando a Kagome y lo peor es que la esta celando de Hiei

-¿Kagome tienes novio?-le pregunta Botan repentinamente ganando la atención de todos

-Bueno, no en realidad, estuve interesada en un chico pero no resulto como esperaba, por lo tanto, no-responde bastante segura

-¿El sujeto te celaba mucho?-le pregunta Yusuke

-No, bueno...era algo celoso pero no fue por eso, fue más bien por su indecisión de estar conmigo o volver con su ex. Espere un tiempo pero después fue suficiente y terminamos como solo amigos, después hubo otro sujeto, pero eso tampoco funciono-nos cuenta mientras sonríe suavemente

-Pues ellos se lo pierden-opina Botan cruzándose de brazos

-¿Pero que decidió el primero?-Yusuke está interesado en su relación y eso se nota

-Bueno, técnicamente yo decidí por él, pero lo que haya sucedido entre ellos es algo que yo ignoro-le responde bastante pensativa mientras mira su reloj de pulsera-es mejor que me vaya, seguro ustedes tienen que ir a clase-comenta mientras se dirige a la salida

-Hay una feria esta noche, deberíamos ir ¿no?-comenta Yusuke mientras se levanta del suelo donde estuvo sentado hablando

-Es buena idea, ¿qué dices Kag?-le pregunta Keiko con ojos suplicantes levantándose igual que todos

-Suena divertido, en ese caso a adelantar cosas en la casa, si todo está en orden creo que los tíos nos darán permiso-le dice a Keiko, se nota que ambas están emocionadas

-A las 17:40 en el parque, nos encontraremos en la entrada para conseguir boletos-decide Yusuke

-¿Vendrás Hiei?-le pregunta Kagome mientras lo mira expectante

-Supongo-termina accediendo sin mirarla haciendo que ella sonría, ¡Hiei se sonrojo otra vez!

- **Esto no me gusta** -declaró Yoko desde mi interior

-Estoy de acuerdo-le digo mientras Kagome se va alegremente, entonces todos nos quedamos en un silencio un poco tenso

-¿Entonces iras Hiei? creí que no te gustaban esas cosas-le pregunta Botan con una sonrisa divertida

-¿No que dudabas de que la prima de Keiko te gustara?-le preguntó pícaramente Kuwabara

-Es cierto, además te sonrojaste cuando ella te miraba-comentó Yusuke mientras Hiei se sonrojaba nuevamente

-Me largo-dijo desapareciendo rápidamente

-Ay eso es amor, tenemos que hacer algo para que esos dos terminen juntos-declaró Botan con una expresión soñadora mientras Yoko gruñía en mi interior

-No hay que adelantar conclusiones, tal vez estamos malinterpretando la situación, quizás a Hiei solo le guste Kag, pero no podemos asegurar eso de ella-les recuerda Keiko haciendo que solo me calme un poco

-Intenta hablar con Kagome y ver qué piensa de Hiei, si dice que le parece atractivo entonces les daremos un pequeño empujón, de lo contrario no hacemos nada-propone Botan mientras bajamos de la azotea

-Están olvidando algo muy importante-les comento mientras intento que mi voz salga lo más natural posible

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunta Yusuke confundido

-Suponiendo que Kagome y Hiei se gusten y comiencen una relación, ¿qué creen que diga ella al saber que Hiei no es precisamente humano?-les recuerdo mientras todos se quedan estáticos

-Eso es verdad, no lo consideramos-admite Botan

-¿Qué sucedería si ellos salen y al descubrir el secreto de Hiei, Kagome se asuste tanto que se marche y no regrese?-plantea Kuwabara, me siento mal por hacerle esto a Hiei pero también lo hago porque me preocupa, no dudo que Kagome sea una gran chica pero ella es humana, ¿cómo tomaría el hecho de que Hiei no?

- **Llegado el caso, ¿cómo tomaría que nosotros no lo somos?** -me pregunta Yoko desde mi interior

-Kagome podría asustarse mucho, incluso a mi me costó aceptarlo-comenta Keiko con preocupación

-¿Es realmente necesario que ella se entere?-pregunta Kuwabara con cautela

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué pasaría si Hiei pierde el control frente a ella? ¿O si ellos tienen hijos y se da cuenta de que no son necesariamente humanos?-pregunta Botan frenéticamente

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta Yusuke inseguro

-Creo que lo mejor sería ver qué sucede entre ellos, y pase lo que pase apoyar a Hiei si lo necesita-les digo esperando que acepten, es decir, me agrada Kagome, creo que es linda y todo pero primero está mi mejor amigo

-Creo que Kurama tiene razón-admite Keiko

-Sí, es verdad-apoya el resto

-Lo mejor será esperar hasta la noche-sugirió Kuwabara retirándose mientras Botan y yo hacíamos lo mismo

 **Keiko P.O.V**

Desde ayer que la mirada de Kurama no paso desapercibida para mí, creo que soy la única que lo notó, pero lo que dijo de Hiei es verdad. Eso demuestra que para Kurama son más importantes los sentimientos de Hiei que los suyos, sin duda ambos son buenos posibles novios para Kag, solo espero que ella se lo tome bien. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a mi salón, después hablaría con Kag sobre ambos

 **Kagome P.O.V**

No sé que me sucede, la forma en la que actué con Hiei, fue igual que como actuaba con...No, eso es imposible, nunca podría, nunca lo reemplazaría de esa forma y menos le haría eso a Hiei. No jugare a lo mismo que Inuyasha jugó conmigo y Kikyo en el Sengoku, si bien él no está aquí no voy a hacer eso

-Quisiera volver a verte, te necesito Sesshomaru-susurro para mí misma, aun no puedo creer que pase de estar perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha a estarlo de su hermano mayor, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que él me correspondió. Sesshomaru, el más serio y frio Daiyoukai que pudiera existir jamás, el Lord de las tierras del Oeste me había correspondido, cada vez que recuerdo ese encuentro que lo inició todo mi corazón se acelera

 _FLASH BACK_

Volvía de mi época y mientras salía del pozo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda y al voltear ahí esta él, con su rostro inexpresivo y una ceja elegantemente elevada en una muda pregunta que yo no sabía si contestar o no

-Sesshomaru-susurro muy despacio pero sé que él me escuchó

-¿Qué haces Miko?-él me pregunta con su tono inexpresivo

-Si te lo digo no me creerás-le respondo mientras me siento en el pozo

-Hazlo-me ordena de manera contundente dándome a entender que no cambiara de opinión

-Bien...como sabes soy la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, pero lo que no sabes es que no naci necesariamente en esta época. Mi nacimiento tiene lugar dentro de...unos 500 años en el futuro-le miro atentamente esperando su reacción pero nada ¿acaso este hombre o youkai no siente absolutamente nada?

-Mhmp...Te creo Miko-me dice sorprendiéndome, un momento ¿me dijo Miko?

-Sesshomaru ¿por qué nunca me dices por mi nombre?-le pregunto con curiosidad

-No tenemos ese nivel de confianza, Miko-me responde dándome la espalda

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que no confías en mi o que crees que yo no confío en ti?-le pregunto confundida haciendo que se detenga pero no voltee

-¿Confías en mi?-me pregunta calmadamente

-Bueno...no te conozco mucho, pero si Sesshomaru, confío en ti-le digo segura

-En ese caso yo también confiare en ti, Kagome-me respondió para después marcharse dejándome completamente impactada, dijo mi nombre sin rastro alguno de desprecio u odio. Después de eso me fui a la aldea con mis amigos, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Después de eso comenzamos a frecuentarnos más seguido, Rin y yo comenzamos a hacernos cercanas y había veces que cuando Inuyasha se iba a encontrarse con Kikyo, yo iba a encontrarme con Sesshomaru. Nadie sabía de eso, solo Sesshomaru y yo, claro que se lo dije a Sango pero eso fue mucho tiempo después.

 _FLASH BACK_

No podía mas, ya había admitido mis sentimientos por Sesshomaru pero estaba segura de que él no lo sabía, nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanos que había comprendido que él era más de lo que aparentaba, no era alguien malo, solo inexpresivo por su vida, las presiones que soporto, el dolor y la soledad lo volvieron así. Esa noche habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en el pozo devorador de huesos y así fue. Apenas llegue sentí su energía detrás de mí, últimamente tenía esa costumbre, siempre estaba a mis espaldas esperando que volteara para comenzar a hablar, pero en esta ocasión al voltear él me sujeto del rostro con ambas manos y me besó, ese fue el beso más dulce y apasionado que me dieron en mi vida. Yo solo correspondí, poco a poco sus manos descendieron a mi cintura mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo y yo sujete su rostro para profundizar más el beso

-Sesshomaru-fue lo único que pude decir puesto que él me callo con otro beso aun más dulce que el primero

-Mía-fue lo único que pronunció mientras me miraba a los ojos de una manera tan profunda que hacía que me sonrojara y me temblaran las piernas, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y él me besó de nuevo

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Mis ojos se están llenando de lágrimas que intento contener y el pecho me duele, ¿por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué no pude disfrutar de esa felicidad un poco más? esa fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida, la noche en la que disfrute de Sesshomaru como hacía tiempo que quería disfrutar. Pero como todo lo bueno en esta vida, tuvo su final y después de eso nunca pude volver

Una sensación conocida recorrió mi cuerpo sacándome de mis pensamientos, había un youkai cerca de mi ¿pero dónde? al ver a mi alrededor solo pude ver humanos normales, esa presencia había desaparecido ¿por qué? ¿Cómo? un extraño presentimiento me embargó, sin perder más tiempo fui a la casa de mis tíos. En cuestión de minutos regresé al restaurante y mi tía me estaba esperando

-¿Pudiste darle el almuerzo a Keiko?-me pregunta despreocupada, al parecer todo estaba bien

-Sí, eh tía a Keiko y a mí nos invitaron Yusuke y sus amigos a una feria esta tarde ¿podemos ir?-le pregunte con una sonrisa tímida

-Mmm...Bueno, hoy ayudaste mucho en el restaurante, además Keiko se ha estado esforzando mucho en sus deberes, y Yusuke irá con ustedes...no veo por qué no, solo no vuelvan muy tarde ¿está bien?-me pide mientras yo la abrazo feliz y emocionada

-Gracias tía, te adoro-y después de darle un beso en la mejilla corro a la habitación para preparar ropa y bañarme, que felicidad. Tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto, pero aun así me preocupa esa presencia que sentí ¿qué habrá sido? Al llegar a la habitación preparo algo de ropa, en las noticias del clima dijeron que hoy haría algo de calor en la noche, por lo tanto separo un short de Jean y una blusa negra, también busco un par de zapatillas casuales pero lindas, si algo aprendí en el Sengoku es que siempre debo estar preparada para lo que sea y esa presencia que sentí hace rato me lo confirma, "protegeré a Keiko a como dé lugar" con ese pensamiento me dispongo a bañarme y luego voy a limpiar un poco el desorden de la habitación

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Después de que las clases terminaran, Keiko se dirigía a su casa acompañada por Botan

-No sé que ponerme para esta noche-le decía nerviosa la peliceleste a la castaña que iba mirando el suelo-¿qué te ocurre Keiko?-le preguntó preocupada

-No es nada, es solo que...se siente raro-le respondió la castaña mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó confundida su amiga

-Chicas-escucharon el llamado de una muchacha de cabellos verde agua que se acercaba a ellas

-Yukina, hola-la saludó alegremente la muchacha de ojos violetas

-Hola Botan, hola Keiko ¿cómo están?-les preguntó alegremente Yukina

-Pues estamos bien, vamos camino a la casa de Keiko a conseguir algo de ropa, ¿te avisaron de la salida a la feria?-le preguntó Botan entusiasmada

-Kazuma me invitó hace unos momentos, pero no sabía que ponerme asique iba a ir a buscarlas para preguntarles-respondió la peliverde notando la falta de ánimo de su amiga-¿Keiko te encuentras bien?-le preguntó con preocupación

-Si Keiko, ¿qué te ocurre?-le insistió Botan

-Es solo que se siente un poco extraño el que Kagome esté aquí, creo que no me había dado cuenta de cómo perdí la costumbre de tenerla cerca-les explicó mientras Yukina no entendía

-¿Quién es Kagome?-preguntó confundida

-Es mi prima, ella vino de visita. Vamos a mi casa para que la conozcas-Keiko estaba un poco más alegre y juntas se fueron a la casa de la castaña

 **Casa Yukimura, habitación de Keiko**

Las chicas habían llegado pero no encontraron a Kagome, entonces escuchan la puerta del baño abrirse y de este sale una pelinegra ya preparada para la feria

-Hola chicas-Kagome las saludó mientas notaba a Yukina, en su mente la azabache se preguntaba cuantos youkais conocía su prima

-Kagome, mi amiga Yukina. Yukina, mi prima Kagome-las presentó Keiko mientras Yukina le regalaba una linda sonrisa a la pelinegra

-Mucho gusto, me encanta tu blusa-la señaló la peliverde

-Gracias Yukina, eres muy dulce-le responde sintiendo otra energía extraña, la misma de unos momentos atrás. Con disimulo se acercó a la ventana abriéndola para que entrara aire, sin embargo también está dando un vistazo al exterior

-Bueno voy a bañarme, ¿ustedes van a cambiarse chicas?-le preguntó a las otras dos que estaban viendo la habitación con las cosas de Kagome, llamándoles la atención una fotografía con un chico peliplateado de orejas de perro en un gran edificio y Kagome con un vestido rosa

-¿Este es tu novio Kagome?-preguntó interesada Botan alertando a Kagome de su descuido

-No, él es mi mejor amigo, se llama Hojo-mintió descaradamente pero con Yukina presente no sabía si decir el nombre "Inuyasha"

-¿Tiene cabello plateado y ojos dorados?-le preguntó Keiko extrañada

-No, ¿cómo crees? se lo habíamos pintado y le habíamos puesto unos lentes de contacto, fue para un festival en mi escuela-les respondió mostrándoles una foto de Inuyasha viéndose como humano

-Es muy guapo, ¿de verdad no te gusta?-Botan la estaba presionando para que hablara

-Admito que un tiempo estuve enamorada de él, pero no resultó y quedamos como solo amigos-les dijo la verdad, no era completa pero era una verdad al fin y al cabo

-Que mal, hubieran sido una linda pareja-comentó Keiko alistando ropa para cambiarse

-A decir verdad, ya no pienso eso, creo que nos hubiéramos asesinado uno al otro a la primera semana, él no era exactamente el tipo de chico que escucha y habla serenamente-les explicó mirando con cariño la foto y sonriendo con nostalgia

-¿Te estará esperando al regresar?-le preguntó Keiko pero al ver como se borraba la sonrisa del rostro de su prima se arrepintió enormemente

-No, él se fue y no creo poder volver a verlo jamás. En cierto punto ambos lo hicieron-comentó ausente mientras guardaba la foto en un cajón

-¿Ambos?-preguntó Botan confundida

-Tenía un hermano mayor, cuando él me "rechazo" comencé a ser más cercana a su hermano. No había comparación entre ellos, uno era como la dinamita, explosivo y ruidoso mientras que el otro era como el viento, frio y tenias que tener paciencia para escucharlo. Uno fue mi primer amor y mi primer corazón roto, mientras que el otro fue mucho más que eso, él fue...-ya no quería seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, solo se limitó a sonrojarse

-¿Él fue tu primera vez?-preguntó Keiko sorprendida

-No, bueno, mi primera vez se sintió un poco como una obligación, un intento desesperado por mantener ese amor primerizo, pero me hubiera gustado que él lo fuera-terminó confesando muy sonrojada y con una leve sonrisa

-Vaya, pero ¿qué les paso? ¿A dónde se fueron?-preguntó cautelosa Botan

-Desaparecieron, no sé cómo, no sé porque, solo sé que se fueron y que tal vez nunca los vuelva a ver. Pero ya no hablemos mas de eso, es hora de prepararnos, hoy nos espera una bonita noche ¿Yukina vienes?-le preguntó a la peliverde que se había mantenido al margen de todo

-Sí, solo que no sabía que ponerme exactamente-admitió la Koorime*

-¿Quieres ayuda?-se ofreció la pelinegra dulcemente

-Me encantaría-accedió la peliverde

Una vez todas estuvieron listas se despidieron de Naoko y Hideo y se pusieron en marcha hacia la feria donde todos las estaban esperando, Keiko tenía puesto una blusa naranja con un chaleco corto azul oscuro, una minifalda café y zapatos bajos del mismo color; Botan llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa con manga corta y unas zapatillas blancas; Yukina lleva un vestido rosa paste, de manga 3/4, ceñido en el busto pero cayendo libre desde abajo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, junto con unas sandalias de color blancas. Kagome sentía extraño no llevar su minifalda pero tenía que estar segura de que podría pelear cómodamente y solo si fuera necesario

Al llegar vieron a Yusuke vestido con un jean azul, zapatillas negras, una camisa básica sin mangas de color blanca y sobre esta un abrigo de color verde azulado; Kurama estaba vestido con jeans azules, camisa blanca y un abrigo de color marrón haciéndolo ver muy sexy; Kuwabara lleva su típica gabardina y pantalón blanco; mientras que Hiei tenía la misma túnica negra de siempre. Todos entraron y Kagome comenzó a notar cierta cercanía entre Hiei y Yukina, a pesar del gran interés que Kuwabara le demostraba a la chica y los ojos asesinos que lo que quería desaparecer de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible

-¿Hiei quieres acompañarme a la montaña rusa?-le preguntó la pelinegra mientras Kurama no se lo creía, el aludido solo se limito a asentir y seguir a la chica bajo la mirada de todos, por alguna razón no podía negarse a lo que ella le pedía

 **Fin del capítulo 3**

 **Bueno, sé que esto no es MUY interesante pero me gustó como quedó así, la verdad es que estoy un poco enferma y mi cerebro no quiere funcionar D:**

 **Koorime: Clan de las apariciones de hielo, su comunidad habita en una isla flotante donde no se permiten los hombres ya que son considerados como causantes de desastres, se reproducen cada 100 años sin involucrase con los hombres, por lo que su descendencia es femenina y se la considera un "reflejo" de la madre, llegado el caso de establecer una relación con un hombre nace un niño que debe ser desterrado.**

 **Algo mas, estuve pensando en hacer un pequeño spin-off con la relación de Sesshomaru y Kagome, es decir la que les presente en este capítulo, me gustaría que comenten si les gustaría o no la idea, ahora sí. Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: APUESTA, ATAQUE Y SECUESTRO

 **Feria de Sarayashiki, 18:15 p.m**

Hiei y Kagome comenzaron a hacer la fila para subirse a la montaña rusa mientras el resto se había negado, con la excusa de darles miedo o de haber comido recientemente, en realidad habían querido darles un espacio a la parejita y ver que sucedía entre ellos.

-¿Por qué quieres acercarte a mi?-le preguntó Hiei

-Supongo que los celos son malos concejeros, si quieres tanto a Yukina deberías decírselo-le explicó la pelinegra sorprendiendo a su acompañante

-No es eso-le respondió simplemente

-¿Entonces la quieres como una hermana?-le preguntó confundida

-No, ella es mi hermana, pero no lo sabe. Fuimos criados separados, ella sabe que tiene un hermano pero no sabe que soy yo-le explicó levemente la situación. Hiei no entendía porque se sentía en tal confianza con una completa desconocida

-Y no se lo dices porque temes que se entere de algo que hiciste, algo malo-Kagome no estaba preguntando nada, lo estaba afirmando. Ella había hablado un par de veces con Kohaku y sabía que muchas veces los hermanos hacían ese tipo de cosas; de estar en su situación, no sabría cómo reaccionar

-¿Como lo sabes?-le preguntó interesado el pelinegro

-Mi mejor amiga tiene un hermano, él hizo algo malo y ella sufrió mucho, por eso él siempre mantiene una distancia considerable, pero ella solo quiere tenerlo cerca. No digo que este mal lo que estás haciendo, pero creo que no estás considerando lo que está sintiendo Yukina-le explicó mientras se sentaban en sus lugares

-Ella está mejor sin mi-fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro mientras esperaban que el juego iniciara, la verdad era la primera vez que Hiei se subía a una montaña rusa y no estaba seguro de que esperar

-Aun puedes arrepentirte, se te ve algo nervioso-le comentó haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el seño

-Estoy bien-fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro y durante los siguientes 10 minutos nunca se arrepintió tanto de ceder ante su orgullo. Al terminar el recorrido Hiei salió apoyado en Kagome y sumamente pálido

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Keiko preocupada mientras los chicos intentaba disimular la risa

-No es gracioso-se quejo Botan mientras Yukina y ella se acercaban al pobre Hiei

-Pobrecito...deberías descansar...se ve muy mal-decían las chicas preocupadas ignorando al resto, ellos sentían grandes celos de que Hiei obtuviera tantos cuidados de ellas, una vez recuperado solo para seguir molestando a los demás hizo que le compraran una bebida, claro que ellos iban a negarse pero las miradas asesinas de las cuatro muchachas los convencieron, aunque de muy mala gana al ver la sonrisa de burla del pelinegro consentido

Luego de que Hiei se recuperara por completo comenzaron a recorrer toda la feria, entraron a las casas de terror donde en más de una ocasión Kagome quedo abrazada a Kurama haciendo que este se sonrojara y ella riera. Tal cosa no paso por alto para nadie, eso solo confirmaba la sospecha de Keiko, aunque no pudo pensar demasiado en eso ya que un hombre con una marcara de jockey y un machete, asemejando a Jason Voorhees (asesino de viernes 13) comenzó a perseguirlos por todo el lugar, llegando a sorprender incluso a Kurama y Hiei; después se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna para descansar del susto y continuaron recorriendo el lugar tranquilamente hasta que Kuwabara y Yusuke comenzaron a pelear por quien era más fuerte, siendo ambos probados en un juego de golpear una base con un mazo y hacer sonar una campana, por supuesto ambos lo lograron consiguiendo unos lindos muñecos de peluche para Keiko y Yukina, aunque Yusuke solo se lo dio a Keiko diciendo que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto. Keiko tenía un cisne que cabía perfecto en su brazo izquierdo, este era de color blanco y tenia plumas con brillos, mientras que Yukina tenía un extraño mono de color anaranjado

-Es igual a ti Kuwabara-comento Yusuke burlándose de su amigo

-¿Que dijiste Urameshi?-le desafió el pelinaranja

-No otra vez-suspiraron todos al unísono

-Vamos a otro juego-Kagome le susurró a Kurama mientras sigilosamente llamaban la atención del resto y dejaban a los dos muchachos peleando en medio de la feria

-¿Que les parece ese?-preguntó Keiko entusiasmada señalando un puesto de tiro con arco, a Kagome enseguida se le ocurrió algo

-¿Que dices Keiko? ¿Te atreves?-le preguntó Kurama caminando hacia el puesto

-Yo también quiero-gritó emocionada Botan mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara se acercaban nuevamente al grupo

-Espérenme-gritó Kuwabara mientras Yusuke miraba a los tres espectadores

-¿Ustedes no van a jugar?-les preguntó Yusuke a Kagome, Hiei y Yukina

-No-respondieron los dos pelinegros al unísono haciendo sonreír a Yusuke, mientras que Yukina negaba con una sonrisa leve

-Entonces ustedes dos no se creen capaces-comentó Yusuke haciendo que el resto mirara a los pelinegros

-No veo que tiene de divertido apuntar una flecha a un blanco-argumentó Hiei, mientras Kagome no respondía, ella solo quería ver tirar a su prima para despejar su duda

-¿Que dicen? ¿Se acobardan? que pena-comenta Yusuke con un aire de decepción que molestaba al de túnica negra

-Acepto-respondió Hiei mientras las chicas lo miraban

-Después vamos nosotras-agregó Botan

-¿Por qué no una batalla de los sexos?, los dos vencedores de los chicos contra nosotras-propuso Keiko

-No se ofendan...pero las chicas no son buenas con las armas-les respondió Yusuke haciendo que Kagome se sintiera ofendida, ella tenía planeado mantenerse al margen para no delatarse, pero ese comentario la había molestado

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te acobardas ante unas chicas?-le preguntó Kagome picándolo de la misma manera que lo hacía con Inuyasha

-Ja, si eso piensas entonces bien, pero cuando gane admitirán que los chicos mandan y van a admitir que las chicas no son buenas con las armas-objetó Yusuke

-Y si ustedes pierden entonces...-Botan estaba pensando en una buena prenda

-Si ustedes pierden tendrán que admitir que las chicas son las mejores y van a tener que subirse al trencito para niños pequeños frente a toda la feria-propuso Kagome mientras los chicos iban a protestar pero Kuwabara se les adelanto

-Aceptamos la apuesta, pero eso nunca ocurrirá porque los chicos mandan ¿verdad?-preguntó mientras el resto se miraban dudosos de si Kuwabara tenía información que ellos no

-Bien, empecemos-accedió Kagome

-Las damas primero-concedió Yusuke

-Entonces apresúrate-le indicó Keiko entrando en su modalidad de competición, al igual que a Kagome, odiaba que Yusuke la subestimara

Así Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama y Yusuke se posicionaron, pagaron para jugar y se alistaron a preparar sus arcos bajo la mirada desafiante de Kagome y el resto de las chicas excepto Yukina, quien se mantenía al margen de todo. El primer tiro resulto bastante cerca para Kurama y Yusuke mientras que la flecha de Kuwabara cayó antes de avanzar y la de Hiei falló por casi una cabeza del blanco, quedando ambos descalificados. Kagome no solo estaba usando el juego para intentar cerrarle la boca a Yusuke, sino que también lo haría para despejar sus dudas sobre su prima Keiko, después de todo, un tiro bastaría para saber si era o no una sacerdotisa. Las chicas se ubicaron pero antes de tirar Yusuke y Kurama se les acercaron para decirles algo

-Es más difícil de lo que parece, solo se necesita una gran puntería y habilidad-les decía Yusuke presumiendo

-Es cierto, deben estar calmadas y no dejar que la presión las supere-Kurama les dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras Kagome en su mente se decía a si misma cosas como "no los golpees, es solo un juego" mientras luchaba por no dejar salir su reiki a la superficie

-Tienen razón, pero ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?-preguntó la castaña observando atentamente el arco ahora en sus manos, Botan y Keiko se prepararon para disparar pero solo pudieron hacer que sus flechas avanzaran hasta menos de mitad de camino, luego estas cayeron, comprobando Kagome que se había equivocado, ella había estado muy atenta al tiro de su prima pero aunque ella misma no había utilizado reiki en su primer tiro la anciana Kaede le había explicado que eso se debía al poco contacto que había tenido con youkais, mientras que al establecer contacto con energías demoniacas despertó su reiki, el de su prima no estaba, aunque haya pasado casi un año por lo que tenía entendido, en contacto con esos muchachos

-Que lastima, parece que ganamos-les comentó Kurama sin ánimos de ofender

-¡Los chicos mandan!-gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara mientras chocaban las manos en señal de festejo y de victoria, Kagome veía la molestia en el rostro de las chicas, eso fue más que suficiente para querer golpear a Yusuke

-Vamos, cumplan la apuesta-presionó Yusuke mientras Botan y Keiko se miraban molestas

-Doble o nada, tu contra mí, el perdedor admite la superioridad del otro y además de lo pactado hará lo que el ganador quiera durante una semana-propuso Kagome de bazos cruzados

-Pues, eso suena tentador querida Kagome pero no lo creo, apostaron y perdieron. Ahora cumplan-les exigió Yusuke

-Si tanto me temes entonces no hay nada que hacer, esperaba más de ti Yusuke-comentó Kagome con aires de decepción

-Yo no te temo-le espetó el pelinegro molesto

-¿Entonces aceptas?-le preguntó la pelinegra indiferente, aunque por dentro se estaba riendo a carcajadas

-Con una condición, la apuesta aplica a todos. Si yo gano ustedes serán nuestras sirvientas, pero si ustedes ganan lo seremos nosotros-propuso Yusuke

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!-le gritaron Keiko y Botan al mismo tiempo que Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara querían matarlo por tal cosa

-Trato hecho, ¿el mejor en tres tiros?-preguntó Kagome sintiendo el pánico de su prima y amigas al igual que la molestia de los chicos-no se preocupen, tengo un plan-les comentó la pelinegra a sus amigas

-No metas a otros en tus apuestas-lo reprendió Hiei

-Vamos chicos, es Kagome, ella parece ser la menos indicada después de Yukina para sostener un arco y una flecha, además ténganme algo de confianza ¿de acuerdo?-les pidió Yusuke con un gran exceso de confianza en sí mismo, pero Kagome lo había escuchado

-¿Listo?-le preguntó Kagome impaciente por hacer que se tragara sus palabras

-En tu lugar no estaría tan impaciente por perder mi libertad durante una semana completa-le espetó Yusuke altaneramente

-En tu lugar no estaría tan confiado-argumentó la pelinegra cruzada de brazos-tu primero-le cedió el lugar, el tiro de Yusuke fue bueno, solo a unos cuantos centímetros del centro rojo, eso sería difícil de superar, o eso es lo que él pensaba

-Tu turno, bombón-le entregó el arco y una flecha a la chica, Kagome se puso en posición, respiro profundamente y lanzo la flecha cayendo unos centímetros más al centro que la de Yusuke, ella quería divertirse un rato

-Te toca, Bombón-lo imitó con ironía mientras le paso el arco, las chicas la recibían con aplausos y los chicos comenzaban a sentir pánico

-Bien, esto será pan comido-comentó Yusuke mientras se ponía en posición y disparaba, la flecha quedo solo a un escaso centímetro de la zona roja mientras los chicos suspiraban aliviados, ese tiro fue aun mejor que el otro. Kagome pasó junto a su rival y se puso en posición

-¿Yusuke quieres que te diga un secreto?-le pregunto la pelinegra mientras miraba al blanco

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el aludido muy confundido por la actitud de la chica

-No deberías juzgar a alguien por su apariencia-respondió la azabache soltando la flecha y dando en la zona roja por escasos centímetros, esto hizo que todos sus amigos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos

-¿Qué demonios?-preguntó Yusuke alarmado mientras recibía el arco

-¿Suerte?-comentó la pelinegra fingiendo modestia, ese tiro había sido para meter algo de presión a su rival, ella lo haría comerse sus palabras

-Ya veremos-respondió el pelinegro alistándose para su último tiro, él se puso en posición y soltó la flecha llegando a la zona roja aun más cerca del centro que Kagome

-¡Eso es Urameshi!-gritó entusiasmado Kuwabara mientras a Hiei y Kurama se les formaba una sonrisita de alivio, por otro lado Keiko y las demás estaban preocupadas por el tiro de Kag

-Supera eso-la reto Yusuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía victorioso, la azabache de mirada café se puso en posición y dijo

-¿Sabes Yusuke? el exceso de confianza puede ser peligroso-le comentó sin apartar la mirada del rostro del pelinegro y así como lo dijo soltó la flecha haciendo que esta cayera en el centro perfecto coronándola como la ganadora indiscutible. El rostro de los chicos era un poema, mientras que las chicas no lo podían creer

-¡Hurra Kagome!-gritaron todas al unísono mientras corrían a abrazar a la azabache y sonreían victoriosas y alegres

-¿Olvide mencionar que estoy en el equipo de arquería de mi escuela?-preguntó Kagome divertida sorprendiendo aun mas a los chicos

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, NO LO SABIAMOS!-grito Yusuke escandalizado y molesto

-Ustedes nunca preguntaron-fue la simple respuesta de Kagome mientras que Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara miraran molestos a Yusuke

-¿No que confiáramos en ti?-le preguntó Hiei a punto de matarlo

-Eso es trampa, me niego a cumplir la apuesta, ustedes me manipularon-se escudaba Yusuke mientras las chicas se acercaban a él

-No hubo trampa alguna, tu apostaste y perdiste, ahora tienen que ir al tren de los niños y obedecernos por toda una semana ¿o piensas pagar el precio de incumplir una apuesta?-le preguntó curiosa la peliceleste

-Es verdad, ustedes deben cumplir-apoyó Keiko con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Cual es el castigo?-preguntó Hiei molesto mientras las chicas miraban a Kagome en busca de una respuesta

-El castigo consiste en que todos iremos al centro comercial, conseguirán ropa de chicas y van a cantar la canción "Libre soy" de la película "Frozen" en frente de todo el público-les explicó la pelinegra mientras los chicos la miraban con pánico y suplica, esas caras no tenían precio alguno. Las chicas por otra parte sonreían malvadamente, todas excepto Yukina que aun no comprendía mucho de lo que sucedía

-Me niego rotundamente-declaró Yusuke molesto

-Piénsalo de esta manera, técnicamente son nuestros, por lo que podríamos obligarlos a hacerlo de todas formas-comentó Botan divirtiéndose

-No es justo, Yusuke hablo por nosotros, no tenemos nada que ver-intento negociar Kurama

-Lo lamento pero esa fue la apuesta, Yusuke tiene que decidir: paga el precio de incumplir la apuesta o son nuestros-le respondió Kagome tranquilamente

-Prefiero ser un sirviente-comentó Hiei

-¿Como nos repartiríamos en todo caso?-preguntó confundido el pelirrojo

-Pues...Keiko y Yusuke, Botan y Hiei, Kuwabara y Yukina, y tu conmigo-le respondió Kagome

-Te cambio a Hiei por Kurama-le propuso Botan nerviosa

-Es verdad, además quien tenga a Yukina será el que menos trabajo tendrá-comentó Keiko

-Yo no quiero un sirviente-comentó Yukina tímidamente

-Entonces elige a uno de ellos para ser tuyo y puedes liberarlo esa parte de la apuesta-le sugirió Kagome

-Elijo a...-la peliverde estaba mirando el rostro de suplica de Yusuke, el confiado de Kuwabara, el indiferente de Hiei y el interesado de Kurama pero tenía que admitir que ya había elegido a uno-Kurama-respondió finalmente logrando que todos se sorprendieran y Kurama la mirara sin creerlo, todos pensaron que iba a elegir a Kuwabara

-Lo lamento muchachos-respondió el pelirrojo aun sorprendido

-¿Por qué Yukina querida?-preguntó Kuwabara llorando dramáticamente arrodillado en el piso

-Lo siento Kazuma, pero solo podía elegir a uno y sentí mas pena por Kurama-respondió tímidamente la de cabellos color menta

-Bueno, en ese caso me quedo con Kuwabara-pidió Botan entusiasmada

-Yusuke es mío-declaró Keiko sujetando al pelinegro por el saco

-Eso nos deja a ti y a mi Hiei-le comentó Kagome mientras el pelinegro le daba una pequeña sonrisa

-No creas que te lo hare fácil-fue lo único que le respondió mientras camina en dirección a los demás, Kurama se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido elegido por Yukina, con algo de celos tuvo que ver como Hiei y Kagome hablaban de una manera muy familiar, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y lo peor de todo era que ahora Hiei estaría todo el tiempo que quisiera con ella, lo admitía, estaba muy celoso de su mejor amigo.

Después de eso y de que los chicos, incluido Kurama, se subieran al humillante tren para niños, decidieron ir a la casa de Yusuke y ver algunas películas para después marchar cada quien a su casa. Mientras iban camino a la casa de Yusuke, Kagome comenzó a sentir cierta presencia que se le estaba haciendo conocida, el detective, Kurama y Hiei también lo sintieron, pero decidieron actuar como si nada para no preocupar al resto, lo que se descartó en cuanto un grupo de aparentemente hombres comenzaron a rodearlos espantando a los que no los habían sentido

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó Keiko asustada, con un simple movimiento de ellos la luz de la calle se apago dejando todo en penumbras asustando a las chicas excepto a Kagome y Botan

-Solo queremos algo de diversión-contestó uno avanzando en dirección a la castaña pero Kagome se puso frente a ella de forma protectora

-No queremos problemas, solo váyanse por favor-pidió la pelinegra protegiendo a su prima y con voz firme

-Ya la oíste, si no quieres ir a un hospital será mejor que se vayan por donde vinieron-les advirtió Yusuke mientras se quitaba el abrigo, alistándose para pelear

-Urameshi tiene razón, no dejaremos que se acerquen a las chicas, protegeré a mi amada Yukina con mi vida-declaró Kuwabara con una pose valerosa mientras a las muchachas se les caía una gotita en la nuca

-Gracias por eso Kuwabara-le comentó Botan con gran sarcasmo

-No creerán que ustedes pueden detenernos ¿o sí?-preguntó aparentemente el líder del grupo ya que este era más alto que el resto y aunque no se le veía la cara, se podía ver claramente una gabardina negra larga de color oscuro

-Yusuke...-Kagome quiso advertirle de algo pero una energía rápidamente la hizo ponerse alerta y apartó a Keiko del camino de una gran navaja que le cortó el brazo izquierdo a la pelinegra

-Kagome-llamó Keiko preocupada mientras el "hombre" que la había cortado saboreaba la sangre que había quedado en la navaja

-Mmm...Tu sangre es deliciosa-comentó acercándose más a la pelinegra, pero Kurama se le adelanto y se puso en su camino

-Chicas corran-les dijo mientras Botan y Yukina ayudaban a que Kagome se levantara y con una última mirada comenzaban a correr siendo Kagome llevada a la fuerza por su prima y sus amigas

-Ellos estarán bien-le gritaba Botan corriendo mientras se la llevaban del lugar

CON LOS CHICOS

Al líder del grupo no le gusto lo que habían hecho sus presas, se suponía que eso no debía suceder, pero así seria todo más fácil, solo debía seguir el plan de su amo y llevarse a la novia del detective del mundo espiritual.

-Vayan tras ellas-gritó el líder mientras tres del grupo fueron tras las chicas pero cuando Yusuke y los otros iban a evitarlo otros sujetos ocultos aparecieron cortándoles el paso. Contando a los tres que se habían escapado había un total de 11 sujetos

-¡No lo permitiré!-gritó Yusuke con ira lanzándose a pelear siendo seguido por sus amigos, era una lucha dispareja, cada uno debía luchar contra dos sujetos cuidándose de una que otra intervención de un tercero que aprovechara para atacar, tenían que apresurarse o de lo contrario atraparían a las chicas

CON LAS CHICAS

Un grupo de cuatro mujeres corrían desesperadas por una solitaria calle, sin dudas las estaban cazando pero ninguna sabía que era lo que esos sujetos querían, Kagome corría pero la herida la estaba matando de dolor, no podía curarse o eso sería muy sospechoso. Al llegar a una esquina uno de sus perseguidores salió de la nada cerrándoles el paso

-Entreguen a la novia del detective del mundo espiritual y no les haremos daño-les dijo mientras las chicas retrocedían pero otro de esos sujetos les cerraba el paso, ambos las acorralaban contra un almacén cerrado

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó temerosa Yukina

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-le preguntó Kagome a su prima

-Kag...no sé cómo decirte esto pero estos sujetos...-quería explicar la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el tercer sujeto que se paro detrás de ella y soplo un extraño polvo verdoso que hizo que Keiko quedara inconsciente

-Keiko-gritaron las chicas mientras Yukina y Botan caían de rodillas al piso quedando inconscientes al instante, si no hacia algo pronto Kagome también se desmallaría

-La pelinegra es mía-respondió el sujeto con la navaja

-No se acerquen-les respondió la pelinegra pero su vista se estaba nublando, el cuerpo le pesaba y ya no le quedaban mucho tiempo de consciencia, pronto se desvanecería

-Ichiro rocíala nuevamente, no quiero que se resista-ordenó uno de ellos, Kagome no podía distinguirlos, de hecho su equilibrio le falló al intentar dar un paso y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras nuevamente era rociada por ese extraño polvo, lo último que pudo sentir antes de perder la consciencia fue ser aprisionada por unos brazos fuertes y un ligero aroma a mentas que la relajaba

-Descansa pequeña-le sugirió su captor mientras la tomaba en brazos, lo único que ella pudo ver fue un par de ojos azules eléctricos y después todo se volvió negro

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

Todos estábamos peleando pero de repente los tres sujetos aparecieron sujetando a Kagome inconsciente, oh no. Puede ver como Hiei y Kurama dejaban de pelear para ver a ese sujeto

-Déjala-gritaron ambos mientras los atacaban pero ellos dejaron inconscientes a los dos sujetos sin apartar la vista de la pelinegra

-Te dije que trajeras a la novia del detective del mundo espiritual, no a otra-le regañó el líder, entonces iban tras Keiko, un momento ¿dijeron novia?

-Ella es más valiosa, créeme-le aseguró el de ojos eléctricos con la chica aun en brazos, esto no me gusta

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto-les grito con la esperanza de que la dejen

-Bien, si tanto te importa su seguridad entonces ven al bosque al norte de Sarayashiki a media noche, trae a tus amigos y si nos vencen dejaremos ir a la chica, de lo contrario, Senaku...-señaló al sujeto de la navaja-...degustara su sangre por completo, mientras que Fumio degustara su delicado cuerpo-terminó señalando al otro sujeto, eso no lo permitiré

-No dejare que se la lleven-declaró Hiei sacando su katana pero en ese momento el sujeto que tenia a Kagome la sujetó por la cintura solo con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba su rostro

-Inténtalo y le romperé el cuello-declaró ese sujeto, mientras Hiei tomaba con fuerza su espada

-Maldito-masculló Kuwabara, esto no me gustaba pero después rescataríamos a Kag, solo pudimos ver como una extraña nube de color morada los rodeaba y ellos desaparecían junto a Kagome

-Vamos a buscar a las chicas-les digo corriendo en la dirección en la que las demás se habían ido, ellas nos dirían que sucedió

-¿Por qué se llevaron a Kagome?-preguntó al aire Kuwabara corriendo junto a mí

-No lo sé, pero eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es traerla de regreso y ver que todas estén bien-le respondí a Kuwabara, la verdad es que esta situación no me gustaba

-Ese sujeto dijo que ella era valiosa, más que Keiko ¿que habrá querido decir?-preguntó Hiei confundido

-No estoy seguro, después hare que Botan se lo pregunte a Koenma, pero creo que podría ser porque pasamos bastante tiempo con ella-les dije mientras a lo lejos podía ver a Keiko y las demás inconscientes en el suelo, no parecía que estuvieran heridas

-Yukina reacciona-Kuwabara sacudía levemente a Yukina mientras Kurama traba de reanimar a Botan y yo hacía lo mismo con Keiko

-¿Que paso?-preguntó Botan desorientada mientras se sentaba y se sujetaba la cabeza-es cierto, esos sujetos querían llevarse a Keiko-casi gritó mientras la aludida despertaba

-Yusuke...-susurró mi nombre sentándose igual que Botan

-¿Que sucedió aquí?-preguntó molesto Hiei mientras las chicas veían a su alrededor confundidas

-Esos hombres nos acorralaron...-comenzó Yukina

-Pero después uno me hizo desmayarme...-continuó Keiko

-Y luego nos desmayamos también-terminó Botan-recuerdo que la ultima en pie...-Botan y las chicas se ponían de pie sujetándose la cabeza

-Kagome-dijeron las tres al unísono mientras miraban a su alrededor

-Yusuke ¿dónde está Kagome?-me preguntó Keiko preocupada, eso era algo que ninguno quería responder-¿dónde está mi prima?-me preguntó molestándose

-Keiko...-comenzó Kurama pero ella lo interrumpió

-Oh Kami, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué le paso a Kag, Yusuke?-me preguntó ahora muy angustiada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Se la llevaron-fue lo único que dije mientras bajaba la mirada, no podía verle la cara a la pobre Keiko

-¿Qué? no, no...Eso es imposible, se supone que nos cuidaríamos, mi tía Naomi me pidió cuidarla...Yusuke... ¿dónde está? ¿Quiénes eran?-me preguntó mientras retrocedía y las lagrimas caían de su rostro, me destrozaba ver a Keiko de esa manera

-Keiko cálmate, traeremos de regreso a tu prima-intentaba consolarla Botan

-Ellos me querían, dijeron que querían...pero se llevaron a Kag...se la llevaron por mi culpa-Keiko lloraba amargamente mientras Yukina y Botan la abrazaban

-Los encontraremos Keiko-asegure mientras la abrazaba

-Es mi culpa...si me hubieran llevado a mí... ¿qué sucederá si enferma? ¿O si ellos la lastiman?...ella me protegió y se la llevaron porque fui débil...se la llevaron por mi culpa... ¿cómo voy a decirle esto a mi tía Naomi? ¿Cómo le diré que su hija desapareció?-Keiko estaba desconsolada, nunca la había visto así en mi vida, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kurama le hizo oler una planta que la dejó inconsciente

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntó molesto Kuwabara

-Keiko estaba en shock, ella teme por su prima pero hasta que no se calmara no podríamos avanzar, hay que descubrir porque se llevaron a Kagome, y hay que hacerlo antes de media noche-nos respondió mientras yo cargaba a Keiko en mis brazos al estilo nupcial

-Vamos, ¿podemos ir a tu casa Kuwabara?-le pregunte mientras caminaba en la dirección de la casa de mi amigo

-Claro, mi padre no está y Seiryu va a cuidar de Keiko-me contestó mientras todos nos íbamos hacia allá

 **Casa Kuwabara, 22:30 p.m**

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Kuwabara le explicamos la situación a Seiryu y ella se puso a cuidar a Keiko en seguida, pero aun había cosas que no entendíamos

-Botan necesito que vayas con Koenma y le digas lo que pasó, tienes que buscar toda la información que puedas de Kagome, esos sujetos dijeron que era valiosa, y tenemos que saber porque-le pedí mientras dejaba a la castaña dormida en el sillón, ella sin más palabras se subió a su remo y marcho al Mundo Espiritual

-¿Kazuma que sucedió exactamente?-le preguntó Seiryu mientras colocaba un paño mojado en la frente de Keiko

-Unos sujetos nos atacaron y se llevaron a la prima de Keiko, pero no sabemos porque-le respondió su hermano sentado en el suelo acariciando a su gato

-¿Creen que sea buena idea investigar a la prima de Keiko?-preguntó la castaña mayor sin estar convencida

-No es algo que queramos hacer pero es necesario para ver qué es lo que quieren de ella-le respondió Kurama mientras traía algo de té para todos, en ese momento Keiko despertó algo exaltada

-¿Me drogaron?-preguntó molesta retirándose el paño de la frente

-Era necesario, si no lo hacíamos seguirías en shock-le respondió Hiei mirando por la ventana

-Aun así...-Keiko aun estaba triste

-No te preocupes Keiko, estoy segura que los muchachos traerán a tu prima-le aseguró Seiryu mientras la abrazaba y Keiko asentía levemente

 **Lugar y hora desconocidos**

Kagome P.O.V

Desperté algo aturdida en un lugar oscuro, parecía una especie de bodega o algo así, todo estaba oscuro y no podía apreciar muchos detalles del lugar, a lo lejos podía ver unas barras de acero. Me acerco lentamente pero al apoyar mi mano izquierda me duele, ahora lo recuerdo, me habían cortado; al observar mi mano puedo ver un vendaje blanco, entonces una sombra aparece en frente mío

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto a la defensiva, ellos no iban a intimidarme

-Tranquila linda, no voy a hacerte daño-me responde sacándose la capucha y entonces lo que veo me deja sorprendida. Era un pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico y una cruz en la frente

-¿Bankotsu?-pregunto confundida mientras él me mira divertido

-Entonces si eres la misma chica-me dice mientras se quita la gabardina que traía puesta y veo que viste con un jean negro y una camisa azul oscuro

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto impactada, es imposible que él esté aquí-Naraku te asesinó al quitarte el ultimo fragmento de Shikon que te quedaba-le recuerdo, si bien Inuyasha tuvo que ver al devolverle su ataque Naraku fue quien lo asesinó de forma definitiva

-Pues solo te diré que un conocido, mi nuevo jefe, me dejó escapar del infierno con mi cuerpo y si le sirvo bien me dejara traer a algunos de mis hermanos, el primero será Jakotsu, pero solo para tu información, en este lugar me llaman Ichiro y no Bankotsu-me cuenta mientras me pasa una extraña pasta por un orificio de la reja

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-le pregunto confundida dejando la pasta a mi lado, no lo comeré, no sé de donde viene o que tiene

-Deberías comer, no voy a drogarte y si quisiera violarte lo habría hecho mientras estabas inconsciente, ahora dime ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí?-me pregunta sentándose en el suelo

-¿Dónde está tu alabarda?-le contesto con otra pregunta

-Mi Banryu se perdió en el tiempo, no sé donde este pero no la necesito, aun tengo varios de los venenos de Mukotsu-me responde mientras la desagradable imagen de su hermano queriendo hacerme su esposa y peor aun queriendo matarme aparecían en mi mente causándome un gran escalofrío

-¿Y así pretendes que coma?-digo mirando con desconfianza aquel plato

-En lo personal no me interesa, pero bueno, el jefe quiere conocerte y ver porque eres tan especial, pero antes quiero saber cómo es que esta viva-me comenta cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fijamente

-Yo no te diré nada, tus hermanos y tú mismo intentaron matarme, ¿por qué habría de responder tus preguntas?-le respondo altaneramente mientras cierro los ojos y me cruzo de brazos ofendida

-Porque si no lo haces morirás de una forma lenta y dolorosa-me responde mientras abro mis ojos para verlo jugar con un cuchillo

-No pareces un mal sujeto, ¿por qué haces esto?-le reitero mi pregunta

-Era esto o seguir en el infierno y después de un par de siglos, el lugar se torna aburrido-me responde clavando el cuchillo en el suelo, ahora me doy cuenta de que es de madera

-¿Dónde estoy?-le pregunto viendo un poco mejor, en eso él se pone de pie y enciende la luz, mis ojos me duelen por la repentina iluminación pero al acostumbrarme un poco puedo ver que no estaba en una bodega, estoy en una habitación, las paredes blancas me rodean, no hay ventanas y hay un pequeño futón detrás de mí, pero yo estaba en el suelo-¿si había un futón porque desperté en el suelo?-le pregunto confundida mientras él se encoje de hombros haciendo que yo quiera caer de espaldas

-Este lugar es una de nuestras tantas bases, pero responde de una maldita vez mi pregunta y dime ¿cómo es que estas viva?-me pregunta ya algo exasperado

-No te lo diré-es mi respuesta mientras a él le aparecen varias venitas en la frente

-Escúchame pequeña...-va a amenazarme pero yo lo interrumpo

-Escúchame tu, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, ya suficiente tuve con el bastardo de Naraku para que ahora me vuelvan a meter en algo de lo que no tengo idea, no voy a decirte nada porque no sé nada y si no le respondía ni al mismo Sesshomaru mucho menos te voy a responder a ti, golpéame, mátame de hambre si eso te hace sentir mejor pero no te diré nada-le respondo totalmente molesta poniéndome de pie y alejándome al rincón más apartado de la habitación mientras Bankotsu me mira molesto

-Bien, pero conste que quise ser lo más amable que pude, si no le respondes a mi jefe él no dudara en matarte y no es tan paciente como yo-me responde marchándose y dejándome nuevamente en la oscuridad, si bien soné valiente y molesta la verdad es que interiormente estoy muy asustada, no es que no pudiera defenderme, es solo que esta vez iba a estar sola, ¿ellos querrán hacerle daño a Hiei y Kurama?¿o tiene que ver con Yusuke, Botan y Kuwabara?

-Inuyasha...-esta vez quisiera que me salvaras pero sé que esto no pasara, lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos y yo se los permito, lloro en silencio por estar nuevamente en esta situación pero sé que esta vez nadie me va a salvar. Inuyasha ya no va a destruir todo el lugar con tal de encontrarme, Sesshomaru me había rescatado en varias ocasiones y siempre lo hacía rápidamente, aunque en su compañía nunca llegaban a tocarme, él siempre los asesinaba primero. Ambos me protegían y ahora no tenía a ninguno, ese pensamiento solo me hacia querer llorar aun mas

 **Casa Kuwabara, 23:15**

Hiei P.O.V

Botan aun no regresaba y Yusuke y Seiryu estaban consolando a Keiko mientras que Yukina se entretenía con el idiota de Kuwabara, Kurama por otro lado estaba serio, ambos estamos preocupados por Kagome, la mirada del zorro no paso desapercibida para mí, es más que obvio que ella le gusta igual que a mí, pero no está considerando todas las posibilidades

-En cuanto regrese Botan sabremos para que la quieren-le digo con la intención de descubrir sus pensamientos

-Lo que me preocupa es lo que le estarán haciendo, ella es ajena a todo esto-me responde molesto mientras aprieta fuertemente sus puños hasta volver los nudillos blancos

-Perder el control no es tu estilo-le recuerdo mientras él me mira molesto

-¿Crees que eso me importa? solo Kami sabe lo que le están haciendo a la pobre de Kag y tu actúas como si nada-me responde con voz baja pero se notaba molesto

-Solo no me dejo llevar por mis emociones-le respondo, interiormente me preocupa bastante lo que le deben estar haciendo-pero tienes razón, ella es ajena a todo esto-le concedo volviendo a la sala donde están todos, en un momento a otro llega Botan corriendo agitadamente

-¿Dónde estabas Botan?-le pregunta Keiko confundida, mientras la aludida nos mira a todos con suplica

-¿No le dijeron?-pregunta extrañada y confundida

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto Keiko poniéndose de pie

-Los sujetos que se llevaron a Kagome dijeron que era valiosa, por eso le pedimos a Botan que buscara información sobre ella en el mundo espiritual-le explica Yusuke mientras a la castaña menor comenzaron a salirle venitas en la frente

-¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE? ¿QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAS ENCONTRAR DE MI PRIMA GRANDISIMO TONTO?-le grita totalmente molesta mientras yo gruño internamente, odio que grite

-Keiko cálmate-le pide Botan mientras Keiko la mira con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Que encontraste de ella Botan?-le pregunta Yusuke mientras Botan toma algo de aire

-Nada-fue lo único que nos dijo

-¿Entonces por qué se la llevaron?-preguntó confundido Kuwabara

-No, literalmente no encontré nada, no hay fecha de nacimiento, no hay escuela, no hay nada, es como si alguien se hubiese llevado toda su información de los archivos del príncipe Koenma-nos responde confundiéndonos mas

-Pero eso es imposible, esos archivos están bajo la protección especial del mundo espiritual-comentó Kurama, esto es extraño

-¿Eso qué significa?-pregunta Keiko confundida

-Significa que nadie excepto Koenma y el mismo rey Enma pueden tener acceso a esos archivos-le respondo mientras todos me miran sorprendidos

-Hay que encontrar a Kag-concluye Keiko

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

 **Hola, se que estuve un poco ausente pero bueno, ya volví, jajajaja ¿qué les puedo decir? me gustaría que me dejen sus comentarios que me animan a seguir, acepto todo tipo de críticas. Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: RESCATE Y EXPLICACIONES

 **Bosque de Sarayashiki, 00:05 a.m**

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

Esto no me gustaba nada, que la información sobre Kagome desapareciera así de la nada es algo extraño. Después de que Botan nos lo dijera los muchachos y yo vinimos al bosque para esperar a esos sujetos, tal parece que solo querían una pelea pero al llegar aun no había nadie, por lo que estábamos preocupados ¿se habrán arrepentido?

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Después de que lloré por varios minutos pude calmarme, si iba a morir no lo haría llorando, lo haría de pie como siempre lo hacía Sesshomaru. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, supongo que habrá pasado una hora o algo por el estilo

-De pie-un sujeto encapuchado me abre la puerta y se me acerca, no puedo ver su rostro porque lo cubre con una capucha de color negra, al ver que no me levanto me toma bruscamente por el brazo y me lleva prácticamente a rastras por el pasillo, parece una extraña mansión antigua y al bajar unas escaleras en forma de caracol me llevan a lo que parecen ser unas catacumbas. Las paredes de piedra son iluminadas por antorchas muy precarias, se pueden apreciar telarañas de diferentes formas en ellas y cada vez parece que descendemos mas, no sé que es este lugar. Bajamos las largas escaleras durante unos 10 minutos hasta llegar a un largo pasillo que daba solo a una puerta con un extraño símbolo* que no pude reconocer

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto para mí misma

-Estas en la entrada a la recamara del amo, inclínate ante él-me responde llevándome al interior de la habitación y arrojándome fuertemente al suelo, entonces al levantar un poco la mirada puedo apreciar un par de pies con zapatos negros y una túnica del mismo color, recorro la figura que está sentada en un trono como si fuera una especie de faraón y el símbolo de la puerta está en la cima de ese trono

-¿Quién eres?-le pregunto confundida

-Me han llamado por muchos nombres, pero tú, humana, puedes llamarme Leviatán-me responde a lo que los soldados que están en diferentes puntos de la habitación exclaman en voz alta

-Larga vida al destructor, larga vida a Leviatán-al pronunciar esas palabras todos hacen una reverencia a su amo y luego vuelven a sus puestos

-Bien, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo aquí?-le pregunto aun confundida, esta parece ser una clase de secta, un momento ¿me llamó humana?

-Mi siervo, Ichiro, me ha informado que eres diferente. Mas quiero ver por mi mismo que te hace tan especial como para desperdiciar mi tiempo en ti-me responde mientras Bankotsu se para junto a mí

-Mi señor, esta mujer fue quien acabó con la perla de Shikon hace 500 años, mucho antes de la instauración del Makai-le responde Bankotsu señalándome

-¿Insinúas que la humana es inmortal?-le pregunta Leviatán con voz grave, su voz se me hace conocida ¿pero de donde?

-No lo sé, ella se ha mostrado renuente a cooperar con información pero he confirmado que es la misma mujer, una prueba de ello es la falta de temor que demuestra-le explica el pelinegro mientras que "Leviatán" me ve directamente, aunque no puedo asegurarlo debido a su capucha, puedo sentir su mirada en mi

-Responde ¿eso es verdad?-me pregunta haciendo que me recorra un escalofrió por la espalda

-No, no sé de que están hablando, por favor, déjenme ir-le pido mientras intento parecer atemorizada

-Huelo la mentira en ti, mujer-me dice mientras se pone de pie y yo lo imito, pero yo quiero retroceder

-No sé nada, lo juro-hay algo en él que no me gusta, este sujeto me da una sensación extraña en el estomago

-No te creo nada-me responde y en un rápido movimiento me sujeta del cuello y me arrincona contra una pared, el aire comienza a salirse de mis pulmones pero no ingresa nuevamente, me estoy desesperando, este sujeto va a matarme. Intento alejarlo dando patadas pero no funciona, eso solo hace que me levante en el suelo con una sola mano, no es humano-morirás-me asegura mientras en un desesperado intento por zafarme le quito la capucha y si por el estrangulamiento no me había quedado sin aire, lo hubiese hecho al ver su cara

-Na...ra...ku-digo como puedo, es él, no puedo equivocarme, el cabello negro, los ojos rojos, es él. Parece que me entendió porque me soltó de repente haciendo que caiga al suelo y tosa en busca de aire

-Entonces es cierto, conociste a Naraku-comenta mientras vuelve a sentarse en su trono

-Tu...eres Naraku-le digo mientras me sujeto la garganta, por el miedo había olvidado mis poderes de sacerdotisa

-No, pero no estás lejos. Naraku deseaba dominio, pero yo deseo más que eso, yo deseo adoración. El mundo pronto va a inclinarse ante mí y tu, pequeña, me dirás todo lo que sepas sobre Naraku y la perla de Shikon-me ordena mientras yo puedo detallar mejor su cara, si bien el parecido es increíble puedo notar cambios, su barbilla es mas cuadrada, su cabello no es negro azabache como el de Naraku, es más bien, como el de Yusuke y es lacio, parece ser un poco más bajo de estatura y espalda más ancha, pero no puedo denotar mucho mas por su túnica

-No te diré nada, no tengo porque hacerlo-le respondo molesta, nunca ayudaría a alguien como él

-Si no lo haces, entonces no me sirves de nada-hizo un ademan con su mano y un soldado acerca su espada a mi garganta

-Mi señor, si me lo permite, la mujer no solo tiene información importante, sino que también estaba acompañada por el humano Yusuke Urameshi-le comenta Bankotsu mientras yo lo miro confundida ¿quién es en realidad Yusuke?

-Acompañada por el detective del Mundo Espiritual, eso es interesante-comenta Leviatán mientras yo no entiendo nada, ¿en qué me metí esta vez?

-Mi señor, ¿qué desea que haga?-le pregunta firmemente el soldado que amenaza mi garganta

-Regrésala con los suyos, deseo que le informe a Urameshi sobre mi-en ese momento siento como un gran golpe me da en la nuca y todo se vuelve negro

 **Bosque de Sarayashiki, 00:20 a.m**

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

Después de lo que parecieron ser unos 15 minutos una extraña nube de color morado se presentaba en el lugar y un sujeto de cabello negro largo en una trenza se acercaba con Kagome inconsciente

-¿Qué le hiciste?-le pregunto molesto y preocupado, cuando vamos a atacarlos otra nube de un color amarillo nos comienza a rodear y siento como mi cuerpo deja de responderme ¿qué demonios?

-Mi nombre es Ichiro, sirvo al amo Leviatán. En cuanto ti, detective del Mundo Espiritual, mi amo tiene gran interés en ti, por otra parte...no podrán moverse sino hasta dentro de unos 15 minutos, acabo de rociarlos con un potente veneno que los dejara paralizados por ese tiempo. Como sea, díganle a la mujer que esta vez corrió con suerte, la próxima, el amo no será tan piadoso con ella-nos dice para después darnos la espalda, pero se detiene y sin voltear agrega-por cierto, tiene la garganta lastima, al amo no le agrada que no respondan sus preguntas-nos dijo desapareciendo en la nube de color morada

-Maldito-escucho a Kurama intentar forcejear para llegar hasta su cabello y retirar unas semillas que al crecer comienzan a soltar un extraño polen que nos permite movernos otra vez

-¿Está bien?-Kuwabara se acerca a Hiei, quien ya tiene en brazos a Kagome y la está examinando

-El brazo izquierdo tiene una cortada y su cuello tiene marcas, parece que la estrangularon, además de que tiene un golpe en la nuca y está sangrando-le responde mientras se quita la túnica y hace presión en la herida de la cabeza, además aparta un poco la blusa dejando ver las marcas en su cuello

-Malditos-Kurama empieza a hacer crecer plantas para comenzar a curarla

-Lo mejor será llevarla con las chicas-propongo mientras siento ira, ¿por qué le hicieron esto?, es tanta la furia que siento que golpeo el árbol más cercano que encuentro con mi puño derecho y este queda enterrado en la dura corteza

 **Casa Kuwabara, 1:05 a.m.**

 **Keiko P.O.V**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que los chicos se fueron, pude excusarme con mis padres diciendo que nos quedaríamos a dormir con Yusuke a pedido de su madre, pero estoy preocupada

-Keiko tranquilízate, ya verás que todo estará bien-me asegura Botan pero eso no me sirve

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Kag? casi le confieso que esos sujetos no eran humanos, ¿y si ellos dijeron algo? ¿Si ella ya lo sabe y está asustada? no todos los días te enteras de que existen los youkais y que conoces a varios y no lo sabías-le respondo alterada, estoy demasiado preocupada

-Apuesto a que Hiei podría convencerla de que eso fue solo una pesadilla, que solo se enfermo y lo imagino todo-me propone Botan

-Hiei no jugara con la mente de mi prima-le respondo firmemente

-¿Qué se traen Hiei y Kurama con esa chica?-pregunta Seiryu repentinamente

-¿Kurama?-pregunta confundida Botan, entonces ella aun no se da cuenta

-Kurama y Hiei gustan de mi prima, pero parece que ella tiene mayor afinidad con Hiei-le respondo mientras todas me miran, especialmente Seiryu

-Qué extraño, es difícil que alguien se lleve mejor con Hiei que con Kurama ¿estás segura?-me pregunta Seiryu mientras prende un cigarrillo

-Sí, se nota que a Hiei le gusta, cada vez que ella le habla dulcemente él se sonroja-le comenta Botan

-Además de que accede a lo que ella le pide-agrega Yukina

-Eso es impresionante, aunque me da algo de pena Kurama, él es un buen chico-comenta Seiryu

-No sabía que Kurama sentía eso-comenta un poco avergonzada Yukina

-Es verdad, en la casa de los sustos se los vio juntos pero no creí que fuera para tanto-le responde Botan

-Si esa chica hace sonrojar a Hiei ya quiero conocerla-admite Seiryu mientras me siento un poco molesta

-No es de extrañarse-respondo de no muy buena manera

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me cuestiona la hermana de Kuwabara

-Que todo el que conoce a Kag se queda prendado de ella, Yusuke y los demás parece que van a crear un club de fans de ella-le contesto con molestia

-¿Estas celosa de tu prima?-me pregunta Botan ¿celosa de Kag? nunca ¿o sí?

-No, bueno...admito que ella es el centro de atención, incluso cuando éramos niñas siempre ella tenía más amigos, pero...-no puede ser, si estoy celosa de Kag

-No tienes por qué estar celosa de ella-me asegura Yukina pero no sé

-Es cierto, pero ella no lleva ni tres días aquí y ya conquisto a Hiei y Kurama, Yusuke parece adorarla igual que Kuwabara e incluso ustedes ya la quieren, además de que mis padres están mas que encantados con tenerla en casa, adoran que ella ayude en el restaurante, los clientes de esta mañana fueron solo por ella, es más alta, tiene el cabello más largo, es más bonita, es simpática, Kagome es básicamente la perfección encarnada para los ojos de todos y eso me hace sentir mal-les confieso mientras camino por toda la sala desahogando mi frustración

-Ella no es la perfección-me asegura Botan-es decir, si, es linda, es agradable y todo pero ella no eres tú, sus vidas son muy diferentes-me asegura mientras pone su mano en mi hombro

-Es verdad, sin importar quien sea, no todos aceptan fácilmente los sucesos que te han ocurrido-me apoya Yukina

-Eso es cierto, viste como tu mejor amigo resucitaba de entre los muertos, viste como se convertía en un detective del Mundo Espiritual, viste como hacia amigos youkais, te secuestraron, conociste al mismísimo príncipe Koenma y ahora estás hablando con una psíquica, un dios de la muerte y una aparición de hielo como si fuéramos lo más normal del mundo. No todos pueden decir eso-me recuerda Seiryu haciendo que me sienta mejor con respecto a mi inseguridad, pero en ese momento llegan Yusuke y los otros con Kagome en brazos de Hiei, ella está inconsciente y está sangrando, ahora me siento culpable por sentir celos de ella

-¿Está bien?-pregunta preocupada Seiryu

-Las heridas están sanando pero no sabemos si recordara algo-le responde Kurama, al apartarlo un poco puedo ver las marcas en su cuello

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto alarmada, Kagome ¿qué te hicieron?

-Tiene algo de fiebre-comenta Seiryu tocando su frente, entonces Kagome reacciona y abre los ojos, a la primera que ve es a Seiryu

-Sango-susurra débilmente pero nos confunde ¿quién es Sango?

-Todo estará bien-le asegura Kurama mientras ella vuelve a dormir

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

 **Kagome P.O.V**

 _Estoy en el Sengoku, frente al árbol sagrado ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?_

 _-Miko-escucho que me llaman y al voltear veo a Sesshomaru_

 _-Sessh...-no puedo terminar, él me interrumpe_

 _-¿Por qué te marchaste?-su voz suena neutral como siempre, pero en su mirada hay dolor, no me ve, es como si yo no estuviera_

 _-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto confundida mientras él se aleja y me da la espalda_

 _-Te marchaste, miko-agrega sin mirarme_

 _-Sesshomaru, estoy aquí-le digo mientras intento tocarlo pero algo corre junto a mí y al bajar la vista veo que es Rin_

 _-Señor Sesshomaru ¿por qué se fue la señorita Kagome? ¿Ya no nos quería?-le pregunta tristemente mientras Sesshomaru camina_

 _-Es probable-le responde mientras Rin lo sigue_

 _-Eso no es cierto, Sesshomaru-cuando intento tomarlo por el brazo lo atravieso como si fuera un fantasma_

 _-¿Qué haremos ahora señor Sesshomaru?-le pregunta Rin tristemente_

 _-Olvidarla-le responde simplemente mientras mi corazón se rompe_

 _-No, Sesshomaru no me olvides, por favor-le suplico mientras lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. Entonces todo se oscurece y siento que caigo, caigo en el pozo mientras la imagen de Sesshomaru se aleja-no te vayas, no me olvides-le pido con todas mis fuerzas_

Entonces despierto, estoy bañada en sudor y mi cabeza me duele, no sé en donde estoy ni que está pasando, solo puedo ver a los amigos de Keiko durmiendo a mi alrededor, entonces al ver a un costado puedo apreciar un pequeño balcón, decido levantarme y acercarme lentamente, aun estoy alterada, siempre es el mismo sueño. Sesshomaru me olvida y se marcha, solo quiero llorar, ya no lo resisto, quiero volver, quiero verlo, quiero gritar y al saber que no puedo me provoca una gran ansiedad. El sol apenas está saliendo, deben ser las 5:30 a.m, una brisa mece mis cabellos pero ese sueño aun está en mi mente

-Deberías descansar-escucho la voz de Kurama detrás de mi

-No puedo-es mi simple respuesta mientras me acerco a la baranda y me abrazo a mí misma, la mañana es bastante fresca y siento algo de frio

-Podrías enfermar-me responde mientras me envuelve en una manta

-Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones-le respondo mientras agacho la mirada

-¿Quién es Sesshomaru?-me pregunta sorprendiéndome, entonces volteo a verle por primera vez el día de hoy

-¿Q-Que?-le pregunto nerviosa

-No parabas de suplicarle que no se fuera, además de que estabas llorando-me responde mientras un nudo se forma en mi garganta

-Solo es alguien a quien quería y de quien me separararon-le respondo simplemente

-¿Tu novio?-su voz suena seria, casi molesta ¿está celoso? no, ¿qué cosas pienso?

-Algo así, el medio hermano mayor de mi primer amor, nosotros estábamos iniciando algo cuando de repente nos separamos-le explico mientras siento un nudo en la garganta al recordar ese sueño

-¿Él se fue?-me pregunta mientras se cruza de brazos

-Algo así-le respondo nostálgicamente, aunque en realidad yo lo hice, yo me marche del Sengoku

-No sé de nadie que quisiera alejarse de ti-comenta sorprendiéndome

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto confundida

-Kagome, me gustas-me dice directamente mientras yo me sorprendo

-No me conoces-le digo mientras esquivo su mirada

-Pero eso quiero, si tú me dejas-me aclara sujetando mi mentón para que lo vea

-Kurama, eres muy dulce pero...-él me interrumpe con una sonrisa serena

-No quiero presionarte, solo conocerte y ver que pasa ¿te parece?-me pregunta mientras yo me quedo en silencio

-Una vez me interesé en alguien que no había superado a su viejo amor, y sufrí mucho, no quiero hacerte sufrir de la misma manera-le digo mientras él me sonríe

-Quiero asumir el riesgo-me responde viendo directo a mis ojos, después de un leve suspiro asiento y él me abraza, tal vez deba seguir con mi vida, aunque nunca olvide a Sesshomaru aun debo continuar. Después de eso Kurama y yo comenzamos a hablar y conocernos un poco más, él parece bastante dulce y agradable

-Kagome ¿cómo te sientes?-me pregunta Keiko acercándose a mí, al abrazarla veo que el reloj de la pared marca las 6:40 a.m ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando?

-Me encuentro bien-le respondo simplemente

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo de anoche?-me pregunta Hiei mirándome y luego a Kurama, esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría, ¿qué hago? el resto se despierta y nos acomodamos en la sala, parece que quieren interrogarme

 **Narrador P.O.V**

-Bien, ¿recuerdas algo?-pregunta Yusuke nervioso

-Recuerdo la feria, la apuesta pero después es algo confuso, recuerdo un chico de ojos azules y luego negro-no era la verdad, pero tampoco era mentira, ella aun no confiaba del todo, después de las experiencias vividas con Naraku, ¿quién lo haría?

-Unos sujetos intentaron atacarnos-le recuerda Hiei de manera seria

-¿Y qué paso?-preguntó la pelinegra

-Te llevaron con ellos, pero te regresaron-le responde Yusuke sentándose en un sillón individual

-¿No recuerdas nada de eso?-le preguntaba confundido Kuwabara

-Ahora que Yusuke lo menciona recuerdo algo, un lugar, una bodega o algo así-le respondía la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó preocupada la peliceleste

-Me duele la cabeza. Un momento, ahora recuerdo, un sujeto...Leviatán, estaba estrangulándome, ese lugar parecía una secta o algo por el estilo-Kagome estaba representando un buen papel

-Lo mejor será que descanses y no pienses en ello, por cierto, mi nombre es Seiryu y soy la hermana mayor de Kazuma-se presenta la castaña mayor mientras Kagome la mira, le parecía familiar

-Mucho gusto, Kagome Higurashi-le responde tendiéndole la mano

-¿Quién es Sango?-le preguntó repentinamente Kuwabara. Kagome no sabía qué hacer ¿qué tanto había dicho?

-¿Qué?-preguntó aturdida la azabache

-Anoche, cuando te trajeron de regreso me llamaste Sango-le respondió Seiryu tranquilamente

-Sango es mi mejor amiga, es casi una hermana para mí-le respondió la pelinegra más tranquila, por suerte no había dicho más

-¿Se parece a Seiryu? pobre chica-comentó el pelinaranja recibiendo un golpe por parte de su hermana mayor haciendo que todos rieran

-Por cierto, Keiko recuerdo que ibas a decir algo de esos sujetos ¿qué era?-le pregunto la pelinegra con la obvia intención de que su prima le revelara información

-No recuerdo-respondió la ojimarrón nerviosa

-No suenas muy segura ¿ustedes los conocían?-les preguntó a los demás mientras Yusuke y Kuwabara sudaban un poco

-Para nada, supongo que solo eran unos locos-contestó Urameshi restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Los tíos lo saben?-le preguntó a su prima deseando tener una negativa

-N-No, les dije que la madre de Yusuke nos pidió quedarnos con ellos-le respondió la castaña de cabello corto mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Bueno...-Kagome suspiró con alivio-...lo mejor será no decir nada, de lo contrario los preocuparíamos y me harían volver a Tokio, además se lo dirían a mi madre y ella enloquecería seguramente, no quiero preocuparla, a nadie-aclaró mientras se tocaba el cabello y al ver su mano tenia algo de sangre seca-¿cómo?-pregunto confundida

-Te curamos, la herida cerró muy rápido-explicó nervioso Kuwabara

-Oh...bueno, gracias-la pelinegra no estaba convencida, y le llamaba la atención Seiryu, ella también tenía habilidades, pero no muy grandes, sin duda, ella y su prima eran imanes de gente poco común

-Lo mejor será que vayan a casa-les sugirió Yusuke, él tenía planes de ir al Mundo Espiritual a hablar con Koenma personalmente

-Si, además quiero bañarme-agrego Kagome mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco

-Vamos, las acompaño-se ofreció Hiei

-No es necesario-intento convencerlo Keiko

-Sí lo es-respondió el pelinegro de baja estatura mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-No queremos molestarte, seguro tienes cosas que hacer-intervino Kagome dulcemente haciendo que Hiei se sonrojara por el tono de su voz, Seiryu miraba todo muy atentamente, un Hiei sonrojado era algo que no se veía todos los días

-Hmph, andando-esa elección de palabras y el tono neutro hicieron que Kagome se estremeciera y eso lo notaron Kurama, Seiryu y Keiko

-S-Si, hasta pronto-se despidió la pelinegra nerviosa. Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, Hiei iba adelante mientras Kagome y Keiko iban detrás de él, ambas perdidas en sus pensamientos hasta que la castaña decidió hablar

-¿Estás bien?-le susurro en voz baja a su prima, pensaba que Hiei no la escucharía

-Sí, no es nada-le respondió la pelinegra mirando la espalda de Hiei, si bien no era alto como Sesshomaru, tenia cierto encanto. Kagome sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojo por ese pensamiento, se supone que ella intentaría algo con Kurama, no debía tener esos pensamientos con Hiei

-¿Qué piensas de Hiei?-preguntó Keiko maliciosamente haciendo que Kagome se sonroja

-No sé qué quieres decir-su voz temblaba por los nervios, eso le gusto al pelinegro

-No dejas de mirarlo y estás sonrojada-le contestó su prima divertida

-E-Eso no es cierto-reprochó la pelinegra mientras Hiei sonreía

Hiei P.O.V

No me gustó la situación en que la encontré con Kurama, pero el saber que capto su atención es bastante alentador, además de que se sonroje cuando me mira me da un buen presentimiento. Sé que Keiko cree que no las escucho y ella igual, pero esto es muy interesante

-¿Qué piensas de él? ¿Te parece atractivo o algo así?-Keiko estaba haciendo preguntas directas, eso es bueno, por lo menos así sabré que es lo que ella piensa de mi

-No, es decir, es lindo pero a la vez es raro, es como si fuera lindo pero no de la manera en la que uno acostumbra, es como si destacara de una forma poco común, pero en el buen sentido-intento explicarse, bueno, eso no me dice mucho, solo que llamo su atención pero eso es algo

-¿Como Kurama?-le pregunta Keiko haciendo que me moleste, ¿qué tiene que ver Kurama?

-No, no es como Kurama. Kurama es alto, tiene ojos atrapantes, igual que su cabello, Kurama es el prototipo de chico perfecto, que asiste a clase y parece ser la clase de chico que te llena de atenciones y halagos, en cambio Hiei parece ser la clase de chico al que no te acercas por parecer malo pero que morirías porque hablara contigo, es serio y cayado pero parece decir lo justo y necesario, es como el chico peligroso que quieres pero que es raro que tengas, y que si bien no es muy expresivo, cuando te da una atención es de una forma única-Kagome es bastante especifica

-¿Entonces de Kurama te gusta el físico, pero de Hiei la personalidad?-intenta aclarar Keiko

-Eso, creo. Aunque Kurama tiene una personalidad agradable y Hiei es atractivo a su modo-entonces estoy en igualdad de condiciones con Kurama, eso es molesto, pero por lo menos tengo una oportunidad. Después de eso las dejé en su casa y me fui a ver a Koenma, se que los demás también irán, excepto Kurama, seguramente el zorro tendrá que asistir a clases

 **Mundo Espiritual, 7:30** a.m

Yusuke P.O.V

Después de que Hiei y las chicas se fueran Botan y yo salimos de la casa de Kuwabara, ambos quedamos en encontrarnos en la oficina de Koenma, siento que Kagome no nos dijo toda la verdad, y conociendo a Hiei, él también llegara allá

-Koenma tenemos que hablar-le digo parándome frente a su escritorio donde hay una gran pila de papeles de las almas que ingresan al mundo de los muertos

-¿Que quieres Yusuke?-me pregunta sin siquiera mirarme

-Keiko tiene una prima llamada Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Anoche unos sujetos la secuestraron, no eran humanos comunes Koenma, ellos sabían que yo trabajo para ti-le explico la situación mientras él y Ogri me escuchan atentamente

-¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-me pregunta confundido

-Ellos dijeron que Kagome era valiosa, pero cuando le pedí a Botan buscar información sobre ella no había nada-le respondo mientras Hiei se acerca a mi lado

-Pues...si Botan no encontró nada es porque ella no tiene nada de especial-me responde Koenma restándole importancia al asunto

-Príncipe Koenma, es que en realidad no encontré nada, no había expediente alguno sobre ella-le explica Botan mientras Koenma la mira con el ceño fruncido

-Eso es imposible, seguramente no buscaste bien-le responde Koenma no creyéndole

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto Hiei mientras Botan se veía ofendida

-Por supuesto que no, yo busque perfectamente bien, pero no había nada-respondió la peliceleste cruzándose de brazos

-Eso es imposible-asegura Koenma mientras se levanta de su asiento y vamos a un lugar extraño

-Nunca había estado en este lugar del castillo-confieso admirando una especie de biblioteca enorme, nos dirigimos a la sección de la letra "Y" y Koenma esta buscándola, aunque no entiendo el porqué lo hace en esta sección

-En este lugar solo podemos entrar mi padre y yo, en casos contados alguien más entra en este lugar, por eso no me sorprendería que Botan no encontrara el expediente de esa muchacha-nos explica mientras ojea carpetas de color marrón con diferentes nombres

-¿Todos los nombres de los seres humanos están aquí?-pregunto impresionado, si bien el lugar es enorme es un poco difícil de creer

-Claro que no Yusuke, estos expedientes están ordenados por orden de nacimiento. Todos los que ves fueron los que nacieron hace 15 años-me responde Koenma, son miles-Yukimura, Keiko...edad...tipo de sangre...aquí esta, parientes...veamos...Higurashi, Kagome...edad...mmm parece que solo se llevan un año de diferencia, eso quiere decir que su expediente está en el otro almacén-nos comenta saliendo de la habitación y entrando en la de enfrente repitiendo el mismo proceso pero con la letra "H"

-¿Lo encontró?-le pregunto Botan mirando como revisaba los estantes

-No, quizás lo confundieron y lo enviaron a la "K"-nos comenta dirigiéndose a esa sección-aquí tampoco esta, eso es extraño. Acompáñenme-nos dice mientras nos acercamos a un escritorio donde un ogro de color verde pasto nos mira interesado

-¿Puedo ayudarlo príncipe Koenma?-le pregunta extrañado

-No encuentro el expediente de Kagome Higurashi, quiero saber quien tuvo acceso a ese expediente-le explicó mientras el ogro revisaba sus registros

-El expediente Higurashi, Kagome fue retirado por el rey Enma hace unos dos años atrás, pero nunca fue regresado a su lugar por orden de su padre-nos explica confundiéndonos mas

-¿Para que quería mi padre ese expediente? ¿Acaso lo sabes?-le preguntó Koenma seriamente

-Solo sé que el rey Enma vino en persona por su expediente, al parecer algo que haya hecho esa muchacha lo tenía muy interesado-le explicó el ogro mientras Hiei y yo nos mirábamos ¿Que esconde realmente Kagome Higurashi?

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

 ***la cruz satánica también conocida como la cruz Leviatán, una variación del símbolo alquímico para el azufre negro, que representa el fuego y azufre.**

 **Chan chan chan...okno. Bueno, como siempre gracias a los que comentan o solo leen jajaja me alegra saber que mi historia llega a ustedes y que ceden un poco de su tiempo en leerla para el próximo capitulo la verdad saldrá a la luz, ahora ustedes díganme ¿qué creen que le intereso al rey Enma? jajaja, agradezco sus comentarios y espero que les este gustando la historia**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ (PARTE 1)

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Había pasado casi una semana después del incidente, el grupo se había enterado de la situación del expediente de Kagome pero no tenían respuestas, también aprovecharon para investigar sobre el tal "Leviatán" pero no encontraron la gran cosa, al parecer el alias era para evitar cualquier tipo de rastreo. La apuesta aun no había comenzado pero pronto lo haría

 **Secundaria Sarayashiki, 12:00 p.m**

-Desde mañana todos respetaremos la apuesta-anunció Keiko a Yusuke y Kuwabara en la azotea, ese día Kurama tenía que ir por su hermanastro y Kagome estaba ocupada ayudando en el restaurante por lo que no pudieron reunirse todos

-Eso no es posible, la maestra Genkai quiere que mañana por ser sábado vayamos a verla, parece que unos sujetos estuvieron rondando por su templo y quiere que averigüemos que sucede, parece que no son humanos-le explicó Yusuke mientras Keiko suspiraba

-Me gustaría ver a la maestra Genkai, no la veo desde lo del torneo oscuro-comentó Keiko recordando lo sucedido con los hermanos Toguro y el torneo oscuro

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas?-preguntó Yusuke mientras la miraba sentado desde el suelo

-No puedo, Kagome querría venir conmigo y no sabría que decirle-le explicó la castaña mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro

-¿Es tan necesario que ella este contigo las 24 hs del día?-preguntó extrañado Kuwabara

-No, pero mis padres no me permitirán irme sin Kag, se supone que ella vino para pasar tiempo juntas-les explico la oji-marrón mientras miraba el cielo

-Invéntale que tienes que hacer una tarea importante en mi casa o algo así-propuso Yusuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-No me gusta mentirle pero está bien, de verdad tengo ganas de ver a la maestra Genkai-accedió Keiko mientras se levantaba e ingresaba nuevamente a la escuela

 **Residencia Yukimura, 13:15 p.m**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Hoy hubo mucha gente en el restaurante, parece que los volantes dieron resultado ya que esta vez nadie me estaba prestando verdadera atención, entonces siento una energía extraña, es Bankotsu o Ichiro, la verdad no me importa pero me preocupa que este aquí

-Disculpa, pero me dijeron que la comida en este lugar es deliciosa-comenta haciendo que mi tío me vea y me haga una señal para que lo atienda

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunté en tono bajo, no quiero que nadie sepa quién es

-Tengo hambre y hasta donde sé, este lugar es un restaurante, donde sirven comida que sirve para no tener más hambre-me explica sonriendo de manera arrogante

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-le digo mientras le paso un menú para que elija algo y se marche

-Voy a tener que quejarme con el dueño, eres muy descortés-me comenta mientras me mira divertido

-No lo metas en esto ¿qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto cruzándome de brazos

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar mañana en la tarde-me responde mientras yo me siento confundida

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto extrañada y él me mira sereno

-Mi jefe me pidió que te diera un pequeño recorrido de la ciudad, él está interesado en ti y debo vigilarte-me responde mientras a mi me dan ganas de reír

-¿Tu? ¿Vigilarme? ja, no me hagas reír. No iré a ningún lado y menos contigo, pero menos aun sabiendo que es por orden de ese sujeto-le respondo mientras él me mira interesado

-Irás conmigo quieras o no-me responde muy confiado

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?-le respondo desafiante, ¿quién se cree que es?

-Pues, lo que me hace pensar que vendrás conmigo es el hecho de que conozco a tu linda prima y si pude encontrarte aquí, estoy seguro que podre encontrar a esa chica y apuesto a que a mi jefe no le importara que tus tíos se unan a la fiesta-me comenta molestándome

-No metas a mi familia en esto, no sé qué es lo que quieren de mí, pero sea lo que sea no involucren a mis parientes. Puede que no seas un youkai, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerte daño-le respondo mientras me mira interesado

-¿Es esa una amenaza?-me pregunta divertido

-Es una promesa-le aseguro mientras siento la energía de mi tío acercarse a mi

-¿Está todo bien?-nos pregunta mientras Bankotsu sonríe

-Absolutamente, es solo que somos viejos conocidos y nos sorprendió encontrarnos aquí ¿cierto Kag?-me pregunta divertido

-Sí, nos conocimos por unos amigos-le aseguro a mi tío mientras él parece emocionado

-Todos los amigos de mi sobrina son amigos de la casa, ¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-le pregunta tendiéndole la mano

-Bankotsu, Bankotsu Ishida-le responde mientras le devuelve el saludo-señor, quería pedirle si no me permitiría invitar a su sobrina para salir mañana en la tarde, como somos viejos conocidos me encantaría enseñarle un poco de la ciudad-le pide a mi tío mientras él sonríe

-Pero por supuesto, por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando tengan cuidado-le responde mi tío mientras yo me quedo sin habla

-Entonces paso por ti mañana a las 12:00 p.m iremos de paseo, busca ropa cómoda, vamos a caminar bastante-me comenta Bankotsu mientras se marcha ¿qué acaba de suceder?

-Parece un buen sujeto-me comenta mi tío haciendo que comprenda de repente la situación, eso es injusto

-No tienes ni idea-le comento mientras sigo limpiando las mesas. Después de eso esperamos a que Keiko llegara de la escuela y vamos a mi habitación, toda la tarde mi tía ha estado emocionada por mi supuesta "cita", aunque no sea una cita realmente ella está feliz

 **Habitación de Keiko, 18:30 p.m**

-¿Entonces mañana tendrás una cita?-me pregunta mi prima interesada

-No es una cita, es solo salir con un viejo conocido quien me chantajeo para que accediera-le explico mientras busco algo de ropa para tomar un baño, no creo tener tiempo mañana

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me preguntó Keiko mientras yo suspiraba

-Ya le había dicho que no, pero le pidió permiso a tu padre para que yo saliera con él y Hideo dijo que sí, ahora estoy obligada a ir-le explico mientras elijo una camisa blanca, un jean azul y un par de zapatillas cómodas

-Mi papá es el menos oportuno-me comenta Keiko mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro ¿cómo hubiera sido mi padre en esta situación?

-Tengo que hablar con mi madre, hace días que no la llamo-digo en voz alta para dirigirme al teléfono mientras Keiko se sienta junto a mí en la cama, marco el número y comienza a sonar

- _Residencia Higurashi ¿quién habla?_ -responde mi hermano

-Hola Sota, habla Kagome-le digo mientras escucho un gran estruendo-¿qué paso?-pregunto alarmada

- _El abuelo está acomodando cosas en el templo ¿descubriste lo de los amigos de Keiko?_ -me pregunta mientras recuerdo que se lo había comentado

-Algo así-le respondo simplemente

- _¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Son youkais?-_ me pregunta mientras yo no sé qué decir

-Aun no lo sé, pero eso creo-le explico mientras juego con el cable del teléfono, no me gusta mentirle pero en esta situación debo hacerlo

- _Está bien, pero no le diré nada a mamá aun, ¿o ya se lo puedo decir?_ -me pregunta dejándome indecisa

-Si quieres puedes decirle, pero repítele lo mismo que te dije-le conteste desinteresada

- _Esperare un poco más ¿ellos ya saben sobre ti?_ -me pregunta interesado

-No, aun no. Pero creo que no tardara mucho-le explico mientras una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

-¿Qué te ocurre?-me pregunta Keiko divertida

-Luego te explico-le respondo mientras aparto el teléfono-Sota ¿cómo esta todo por allá?-le pregunto curiosa

- _Todo está bien, mamá...Kagome está llamando_ -le grita a mi madre mientras ella toma el teléfono

- _Hola Kagome_ -me saludó mi madre

-¿Cómo ha estado todo por ahí?-le pregunto mientras pongo la bocina para que Keiko también escuche

- _Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, excepto por tu abuelo que esta regañando unos chicos de tu edad por no conocer la historia de la perla de Shikon y de su guardiana_ -me comenta mientras Keiko y yo nos miramos avergonzadas

-Hola tía Naomi-le saluda Keiko

- _Hola querida Keiko, ¿cómo están ustedes?_ -le pregunta mi mamá mientras mi prima y yo nos miramos, obviamente pensando en lo del secuestro

-Todo tranquilo, aunque tu hija resultó ser toda una conquistadora. Ya tiene tres pretendientes detrás de ella-le responde a mi madre confundiéndome ¿tres?

- _Vaya, veo que te diviertes amor_ -me comenta mi madre mientras yo me sonrojo

-¿Qué puedo decir?-en verdad no sabía que decir

-Uno se llama Bankotsu-le comenta Keiko sorprendiéndome

 _-¿Bankotsu? ¿Ese no es el muchacho que conociste en..._ -antes de que mi mamá termine su oración decido interrumpirla

-Sí, él está viviendo en Sarayashiki, mañana vamos a vernos y aprovechare para preguntarle sobre los chicos, pero por favor, no se lo digas a Sota, no quiero que se ilusione y todo resulte en vano-le pido mientras Keiko me mira confundida

- _Entiendo, Kagome ¿estás segura que estarás bien? ¿Qué va a pasar si resulta ser que ellos...-_ mi madre teme preguntarme

-Si Bankotsu sabe donde están intentare ir a verlos, pero de lo contrario, si me dice que no lo sabe entonces...solo tendré que hacerme a la idea. Bueno mamá, les mando muchos besos y me alegra que estén bien, los estaré llamando en los próximos días, los extraño y cuídense mucho. Besos a los chicos-me despido de ella y miro directamente a Keiko

-¿Qué?-me pregunta confundida

-¿Qué tres pretendientes?-le pregunto curiosa

-Kurama, Bankotsu y Hiei-me responde sorprendiéndome ¿Hiei gusta de mi?

-Mientes, Hiei no me ha dicho nada y ¿desde cuándo sabes lo de Kurama?-le pregunto mientras me acomodo en la cama

-Hiei se sonroja cada vez que le hablas en ese tono que tienes, es obvio, respecto a Kurama, a él es a quien más se le notaba o por lo menos desde mi punto de vista-me responde confundiéndome

-¿Qué tono?-le pregunto extrañada

-Cuando hablas con Hiei usas un tono que es muy suave y dulce, casi como un susurro y eso a Hiei le encanta, además de que él no puede negarse a lo que tú pidas-me explica mientras la imagen de un peliplateado de fríos ojos ámbar llega a mi mente y no puedo evitar sentirme algo triste

-Entonces aun lo hago-susurro para mí misma pero Keiko me escuchó

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunta confundida

-Lo del tono, solo lo usaba con una persona y ahora lo uso con Hiei sin darme cuenta-le respondo mientras ella me mira enternecida

-¿Entonces te gusta Hiei?-me preguntó emocionada, yo niego levemente

-No lo sé ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Keiko?-le pregunto mientras ella se sorprende

-No aun, pero ¿por qué preguntas?-me responde mientras yo suspiro

-Porque yo si lo eh hecho, y aun no lo supero, es más, no quiero superarlo-le respondo mientras abrazo mis piernas con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo se llama?-me pregunta ella entusiasmada

-Sesshomaru Taisho-le respondo mientras una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en mi rostro al decir su nombre

-¿Él te corresponde?-me pregunta Keiko con una gran sonrisa

-Sí lo hace, pero no podemos estar juntos por ahora-le respondo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y qué los detiene?-me pregunta ella confundida

-La distancia, pero yo aun lo amo-le respondo mientras ella me abraza y yo me recargo en su hombro

-Kagome-ella no sabe que decir, me compadece

-Aun tengo la esperanza de volver a verlo, pero cada vez es menos-le digo decaida, después de hablar con Keiko me baño y me preparo para una cena ligera y luego a dormir, tal vez mañana pueda hablar con Bankotsu

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

Desperté y me preparé para desayunar, después me arreglé para ayudar un poco en el restaurante, hoy es sábado y estoy segura que el yeso de mi tío debe estar impidiéndole trabajar. Al bajar me sorprendo de encontrar a Yusuke y sus otros amigos, ellos también se sorprenden de verme a mí

-Hola-los saludo mientras me pongo un delantal en la cintura y me acerco a ellos

-¿No es muy temprano para estar levantada un fin de semana?-me cuestiona Yusuke extrañado

-Saldré con alguien esta tarde asique debo dejar las cosas un poco más acomodadas para irme tranquila-al decir eso pude sentir como Hiei y Kurama alteraban sus energías, al parecer estaban molestos, entonces ellos me mandan una mirada penetrante que yo decido ignorar

-¿Una cita? ¿Quién es el afortunado?-me pregunta Yusuke muy interesado

-No lo conoces, se llama Bankotsu-le respondo mientras Kurama y Hiei fruncen el ceño

-¿Un antiguo amor?-sigue preguntándome, me siento interrogada

-Nada más alejado de eso, es más, peleábamos bastante pero me convenció usando algo de chantaje-le respondo divertida-¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen tan temprano?-les pregunto mientras Yusuke juega con un menú

-¿Keiko no te dijo nada?-me pregunta Kuwabara nervioso mientras yo niego

-Vinimos a buscar a Keiko para hacer un pequeño viaje, vamos a visitar a la abuela de Kurama que necesita algo de ayuda con unas cosas de su casa-me explica Yusuke, tal vez lo olvidó

-Denle mis saludos pero creo que primero tendrán que lograr despertar a Keiko-les comento mientras acomodo los servilleteros para ponerlos en las mesas

-Últimamente se duerme mucho ¿no creen?-pregunta divertido Kurama

-Tiene el sueño algo pesado, ¿pero quién no?-le respondo mientras mis tíos se acercan

-Madrugaste, hola muchachos Keiko se está levantando-nos dice mi tía Naoko mientras empieza a cocinar

-Es costumbre-le respondo mientras comienzo a acomodar los servilleteros

-¿Costumbre o emoción? ¿Qué dijo tu madre sobre tu cita de hoy?-me pregunta mi tío mientras siento dos miradas molestas sobre mi

-No es una cita, y no dijo nada, solo que tenga cuidado-le respondo mintiendo un poco, la verdad es que no le había dicho mucho, pero no es una cita

-Mi hermana Naomi es muy comprensiva, además ella me contó que no has salido con nadie desde ese muchacho, ¿cómo se llamaba? creo que su nombre empezaba con "S"-me comenta mi tía sorprendiéndome

-Sesshomaru-le respondo mientras ella sonríe

-Es una pena pero ella no me dijo que le pasó, ¿por qué terminaron su relación?-me pregunta mientras seca un plato limpio

-¿Ella no te lo dijo?-le pregunto mientras ella niega y yo suspiro-Sesshomaru tuvo que marcharse, pero no sé donde este-le respondo mientras ella me mira extrañada

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me pregunta mientras yo niego

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso? no me gusta hablar de ese tema, además, el chico que veré hoy quizá sepa algo de él o eso es lo que espero. La verdad es que sí estoy algo emocionada-les respondo mientras siento esa sensación en el estomago, nunca puedo hablar de Sesshomaru o pensar en él sin sentir una gran tristeza o una gran emoción, el solo pensar que podría volver a verlo me hace querer gritar de felicidad, mi tía asiente y me mira tristemente pero decido ignorarlo, después de despedir a Keiko y los otros espero a que Bankotsu llegue, aun no sé qué es lo que está tramando pero lo descubriré

-Buenos días-me saluda mientras sonríe de lado, seguramente se divierte con esta situación

-Terminemos con esto por favor-le respondo tomando mi bolso y despidiéndome de mis tíos agitando mi mano

-Que carácter, no me imagino cómo pudo soportarte Inuyasha-me comenta molestándome, pero si quiero información debo pasarlo por alto

-Hablando de Inuyasha ¿sabes que fue de él y los demás?-le pregunto mientras caminamos por la calle

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero por su modo de vida seguramente ya murió-me responde secamente

-¿Y su hermano? él era un youkai completo, ¿sabes que fue de él?-le pregunto interesada

-Supongo que debe ser la misma situación, después de todo, fueron más de 500 años ¿por qué preguntas?-me cuestiona divertido, ahora que lo veo viste de la misma manera que cuando me secuestro, la camisa azul oscuro y un jean negro

-Eran mis amigos-es mi simple respuesta

-Como digas-me responde simplemente restándole importancia al asunto

-¿A dónde vamos?-le pregunto mientras caminamos en dirección a la estación de trenes

-Son unas horas de viaje pero llegaremos para el atardecer-me responde sorprendiéndome

-¿Tan lejos está?-le pregunto confundida

-No, pero haremos varias paradas-es lo único que me dice, luego de eso se limito a ignorar mis preguntas, es peor que Sesshomaru, siquiera con él llegábamos a un punto en el que se molestaba y me respondía para que me callara, claro que cuando estaba de humor tenia mejores formas de hacer que dejara de hacer preguntas

 _FLASH BACK_

Estábamos caminando en dirección al lago, había pasado un mes desde el primer beso y nos llevábamos bastante bien, excepto cuando le preguntaba algo y él no me contestaba, como en ese momento

-¿Podrías decirme a donde me llevas?-le pregunte ya cansada de su silencio

-Haces muchas preguntas-me respondió sin siquiera mirarme

-Disculpa pero tengo derecho a hacerlas, me besas, me dices que soy tuya y luego te desapareces por casi un mes y luego llegas de repente y...-no pude seguir ya que me acorralo contras un árbol y me beso apasionadamente mientras me sujetaba de la cintura, apegándome más a su cuerpo, en un momento mordió levemente mi labio inferior sacándome un gemido que aprovecho para introducir su lengua en mi boca, oh Kami, en ese momento me sentía desfallecer, las piernas me temblaban y sentía mi cara arder además de cientos de mariposas en el estomago

-Guarda silencio-me susurra en el oído mientras muerde levemente mi lóbulo derecho haciendo que una corriente eléctrica viaje por todo mi cuerpo

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El recordar eso aun hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente, cuando quería Sesshomaru podía dejarme sin aliento con algo tan simple como un beso, un suspiro se escapa de mis labios y Bankotsu lo ignoró, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo? se supone que al sellarse el pozo debía alejarme para siempre de estas cosas pero parece que nunca voy a poder tener una vida normal, siquiera antes tenía a Sesshomaru a mi lado para darme ánimos pero ahora estoy sola, al menos por ahora

-¿Me dirás al fin como es que estás viva?-me preguntó Bankotsu seriamente

-Soy de esta época, solo viajaba por el tiempo al pasado gracias a la perla de Shikon-le respondí finalmente

-¿Quién fue el que le dio el golpe final a Naraku?-me preguntó nuevamente

-Si debo responder a tus preguntas tú debes responder a las mías-le recrimino mientras él asiente

-Pregunta lo que quieras-me responde con tono de fastidio

-¿Cómo fue que regresaste?-le pregunto directamente

-No tengo idea de cómo, solo sé que Leviatán me trajo del infierno y que puede traer a mis hermanos o a la gran mayoría de ellos-me responde sin mirarme-ahora responde lo que te pregunte-me exige

-Fue un ataque en conjunto, pero una flecha purificadora lo exterminó y luego de la destrucción de la perla todo rastro de Naraku desapareció-le explique mientras pensaba en mi siguiente pregunta

-¿Por qué Leviatán te trajo de regreso pudiendo traer a alguien más fuerte?-le pregunte mientras él me miro tranquilo

-No tengo idea, supongo que porque sabe que voy a obedecerlo hasta tener conmigo a mis hermanos-me respondió simplemente

-¿Inuyasha se volvió mas fuerte después de que morí?-me preguntó tranquilamente

-Sí, él continuo entrenando con Colmillo de Acero y se volvió muy fuerte-le conteste caminando junto a él

-¿Quién es realmente Leviatán?-le pregunte mientras Bankotsu voltea a verme

-No debes preguntar eso-me respondió confundiéndome

-¿Por qué no?-le cuestione mirándolo extrañada

-Es peligroso-me respondió simplemente

-Naraku también lo era-le replique

-Naraku solo quería poder, Leviatán quiere poder y adoración, eso quiere decir que hará mas que Naraku para conseguir su objetivo, pero a él le falta algo que Naraku tenía-me comenta interesándome

-¿Qué le falta?-le pregunte curiosa

-Una debilidad, a pesar de todo Naraku estaba enamorado de esa mujer, la sacerdotisa de barro, pero Leviatán no tiene tal cosa, él no ama a nada ni nadie, eso lo hace más peligroso, por eso te compadezco pequeña, porque si sigues resistiéndote a él sin lugar a dudas morirás-me respondió mientras yo fruncí mi ceño

-Todos tienen una debilidad-le respondí mientras él negaba

-No Leviatán, ni siquiera el detective del Mundo espiritual podría vencerlo-me responde dejándome sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué es el Mundo Espiritual?-le pregunto curiosa mientras entramos a un almacén, al entrar caminamos por un largo pasillo adornado con varias vitrinas de ropa y al fondo del pasillo hay una puerta de madera, Bankotsu la abre y veo que es un armario de dónde saca una mochila y se la cuelga al hombro

-El Mundo Espiritual es el lugar donde se decide el futuro de un alma después de morir, es la unión de numerosos planos que se cruzan aunque está más conectado con el Mundo Humano que con el Mundo Demoniaco-me responde sorprendiéndome

-¿Mundo Demoniaco?-le pregunte confundida

-¿Acaso no sabes nada? el Mundo Demoniaco o Makai es el mundo donde habitan los demonios, ahí no hay humanos-me responde sorprendiéndome, eso es increíble. Entonces si hay esperanza de encontrar a Sesshomaru

 **Estación de Sarayashiki, 15:20 p.m**

Al llegar a la estación conseguimos unos boletos que Bankotsu no me dejo ver, pues decía que aun no debía saber a donde íbamos, al subir y acomodarnos el tren se puso en marcha

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Habían pasado cerca de dos horas de viaje cuando el de cabello trenzado decidió tomar un recipiente de su mochila que la pelinegra miraba curiosamente

-¿Vas a envenenarnos?-preguntó la pelinegra viendo como su vagón iba casi repleto de pasajeros

-Tranquila, no es peligroso, es solo para hacerlos dormir, nadie debe ver cuando nos bajemos-le responde pasándole un pañuelo para que evite respirar

-¿Por qué no deben vernos?-le preguntó intrigada la oji-marrón

-Porque no vamos a bajar en una parada real-le respondió mientras se ponía de pie y soltaba el veneno al tiempo que se cubría. Al entrar en contacto con el suelo, la fuerza del impacto hizo que el frasco se rompiera y una especie de neblina azul comenzó a emerger mientras que toda la gente se quedaba inconsciente en sus asientos

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?-le preguntó la azabache histérica mientras su acompañante la cargaba en el hombro como a una bolsa de papas, no sin antes tomar su mochila, dirigiéndose a la puerta donde la oji-marrón observó las intenciones de su compañero

-Bajar-respondió al momento de saltar y rodar por una colina verde haciendo que la pelinegra cayera y su cabeza azotara duramente contra el suelo, dejándola aturdida. Por otro lado, Bankotsu había aterrizado rodando perfectamente evitando daño alguno

-¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?-le gritó la chica con gran ira, de no ser porque Bankotsu ya estaba marchándose estaba segura que ella misma lo habría regresado al infierno en ese instante, con gran dolor y aun algo aturdida logró ponerse de pie torpemente siguiendo al pelinegro de ojos azules

-Debiste poner tus manos como defensa-fue su simple respuesta mientras ella sentía como su ira crecía rápidamente

-DEBISTE DECIRME QUE IBAMOS A SALTAR DE UN TREN EN MOVIMIENTO-le recriminó la pelinegra mientras se adelantaba a él y le cerraba el paso

-Eres muy molesta ¿lo sabías?-ante ese comentario la pelinegra se quedo paralizada, solo para instantáneamente ser presa de una ira incontenible

-Y TU ERES UN IDIOTA ¿LO...-la ira de la pelinegra se termino en cuanto el pelinegro le robo un beso dejandola en shock

-Eres más linda cuando te calmas-le comentó al separarse y continuó caminando

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le preguntó aturdida la oji-marrón

-Porque tuve la oportunidad, admito que no eres nada fea. Pero por sobre todo, supongo que es la despedida-le dijo dejándola confundida ¿despedida?

-¿Despedida?-le preguntó la azabache

-Pronto lo entenderás-fue su simple respuesta pero sonó tan seria que no quiso seguir preguntando y solo se limitó a seguirlo, iban caminando a través de un extraño bosque, que al parecer el joven de cabello trenzado conocía muy bien

-¿Me dirás a dónde iremos?-le preguntó la pelinegra en casi en un susurro

-Mi Banryu parece estar por estos lugares, hemos estado intentando encontrarla pero eso fue casi imposible, por eso te traje. Debes ayudarme-le explico mientras la adolescente sentía como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo nuevamente

-¿Me chantajeaste, amenazaste a mi familia, me arrojaste de un tren en movimiento y todo para encontrar tu estúpida alabarda? ¿Es una broma?-le preguntó sumamente molesta

-Daría tu vida por mi alabarda, además a Leviatán se le ocurrió la idea, de ser por mí, te hubiera abandonado en cuanto respondiste a mis preguntas-le respondió mientras la chica ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas tener en su poder un collar de subyugación como el de Inuyasha, a varias personas les vendría bien uno. Después de que estuvieron horas caminando llegaron a un extraño lugar, parecía un templo o algo por el estilo

-¿Qué es este lugar?-le preguntó la joven confundida

-Para ser una sacerdotisa eres un poco tonta ¿no lo crees?, es más que obvio que este es un templo-le respondió el ladrón con fastidio

-Sé que es un templo, yo vivo en uno grandísimo patán, lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué estamos en un templo?-la pelinegra no entendía

-Espérame aquí-dijo su acompañante mientras se perdía en la oscuridad, solo hasta ese momento la pelinegra había notado como la tarde había dado paso a la noche, después de lo que parecieron ser unos cinco minutos Bankotsu regresó-bueno, ya es hora-comentó mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-le pregunto la miko*

-Mi plan no funcionará, se suponía que me ayudarías distrayendo a la anciana que vive aquí mientras yo buscaba mi alabarda pero parece que se puso en alerta y sabe que es lo que estamos planeando-le respondió el pelinegro mientras caminaba en dirección al templo

-¿Entonces?-le cuestionó la pelinegra subiendo con él

-Aun debes ayudarme-le recordó el de cabello trenzado mientras ella suspiraba, definitivamente sus tíos se molestarían con su demora

 **Templo de la Maestra Genkai, 20:45 p.m**

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

Después de que llegáramos la maestra Genkai nos conto sobre los "invitados" que estuvo recibiendo los últimos días, al parecer algunos youkai de clase D han estado rondando por el templo buscando algo, ella dijo estaba segura de que lo que buscaban era una extraña arma que tenía bajo su cuidado

-Este es el arma que estaba en el templo-nos explicó la maestra enseñándonos el arma

-Parece una gran espada-comentó Keiko intentando tocarla

-No deberías hacer eso-le aseguró Hiei

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó la castaña

-Hiei tiene razón, se siente feo estar cerca de esa cosa-le comentó Yukina

-Esta espada tiene una gran energía demoniaca, me da escalofríos solo de estar cerca de ella-le mencionó Kuwabara, pero tiene razón, la espada es extraña

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-le preguntó Kurama seriamente

-Durante la noche se puede escuchar cómo se acercan, es casi por esta hora. Usualmente intentan entrar pero no se los permito, los enfrento fuera de la casa, pero al parecer esa arma debe ser muy importante ya que cada noche vienen más y más youkais para llevársela-nos explica la maestra mientras Hiei se pone en alerta

-Ahí vienen-nos dice mientras nos preparamos, este día será divertido

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Bankotsu me llevó hasta la cima del templo, entonces muchos youkais inferiores con túnicas con el símbolo de Leviatán estaban rodeándolo

-Tienes que posicionarte detrás de la casa, oculta tu aroma y tu poder, debes ser indetectable. Solo trae mi Banryu y te dejare en paz-me explicó mientras yo asentía, si esto lo alejaba de mí y de mi familia entonces lo haría rápido, después de todo, sin los fragmentos de Shikon la alabarda no tiene prácticamente ningún poder ¿cierto? Con eso en mente me dirigí a donde Bankotsu quería, la verdad es que no quisiera irrumpir en un templo pero es lo mejor

-Toma-un youkai me da una túnica idéntica a la de ellos, yo me la pongo de mala gana, la verdad es que no quiero que me confundan como una seguidora de Leviatán

-¿Dónde está la alabarda? ¿Tienen idea?-le pregunto a dos "hombres" que me acompañan

-La alabarda esta dentro de ese templo, nosotros vamos a distraer a quienes la protegen, tu tarea es entrar al templo y llevártela-me explica uno que está a mi izquierda

-Bien, lo intentare. Díganle a Ichiro que me espere al pie de las escaleras, en cuanto tenga su Banryu me dejaran en paz a mí y a mi familia-les respondo mientras me oculto debajo de una ventana, al hacer eso ellos se van a comenzar a atacar a quienes se les oponen, no tengo idea de quienes son, pero espero que no salgan muy heridos

 **Genkai P.O.V**

En cuanto sentimos las energías de esos youkais nos preparamos para pelear

-Yusuke, estoy segura de que intentaran llevarse esa espada, tu y los muchachos vayan a evitar que entren mientras tanto Keiko, Yukina y Seiryu irán con Pu a la habitación de aquí junto, si algo sucede estarán protegidas-les expliqué mi plan mientras que Yusuke me miraba extrañado

-¿Qué va a pasar con usted?-me preguntó respetuosamente Kurama

-Lo más seguro es que esto sea una trampa, seguramente están planeando una distracción para llevarse la espada, por eso yo me quedare a cuidarla. Eso es algo que no se esperaran-le respondí mientras Keiko y las demás se iban a ocultar con Pu

Así los muchachos se fueron y yo me quede esperando en la habitación de la espada, es entonces cuando siento la puerta abrirse

-Parece que no hay nadie-escuché como la figura susurro, aun no se había percatado de mi presencia-espero que todo salga bien-comentó mientras intentaba tomar la espada, pero extrañamente esta la rechazo

-Entonces no eres su dueño-comenté dando a conocer mi presencia, esa figura se volteó rápidamente hacia mi dirección

-Supongo que usted es la encargada del templo-era una afirmación, su voz sonaba suave, como si no quisiera que nadie escuchara

-En efecto, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no irrumpir en lugares sagrados?-le pregunté con burla-deberías marcharte mientras puedas jovencita-le sugerí mientras ella se tensaba

-No quiero pelear con usted, pero no puedo marcharme sin Banryu-me dijo señalando la espada

-¿Entonces la zanbató tiene nombre?-le pregunté confundida

-¿Zanbató? Banryu es una alabarda y como usted mencionó antes, no soy su dueña, pero conozco a quien sí lo es y debo entregársela de inmediato-me respondió mientras yo intentaba ver su rostro, pero la túnica que vestía me lo impedía

-No siento youki en ti, ¿quién eres pequeña?-le pregunté poniéndome en pose de pelea

-Soy humana si es a lo que se refiere, pero no puedo decirle quien soy. De verdad, no quiero pelear pero debo llevarme esa alabarda-me reiteró mientras yo la atacaba, entonces algo que nunca había visto en esos sujetos sucedió, había un campo de fuerza de color rosa pálido que la protegía

-¿Cómo...-ella me interrumpió

-Soy humana, pero no una ordinaria-me aseguró tomando el mango de la alabarda pero no pudo levantarla, aun así mantenía el campo

-La energía que utilizas es impresionante, pero eso no explica ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?-le interrogo mientras rodeo el campo de fuerza

-Eso no importa-me responde levantando la espada de la repisa pero esta cayó estruendosamente

-No podrás levantarla tu sola-le comento mientras ella se acerca a la pared

-Entonces qué bueno que no estoy sola-me comenta dando tres golpes a la pared para apartarse de esta, entonces una gran cuchilla la atraviesa y comienza a destrozar la pared. Al caer un youkai apareció y tomo la alabarda

-Vámonos, Ichiro nos espera-le dijo mientras yo lo atacaba

-No permitiré que se la lleven-les asegure-Reigan-dispare contra ellos pero esa muchacha los cubrió a ambos con ese campo rosado, pero con la fuerza de mi disparo ellos salieron disparados en dirección a los demás

-¡Maestra Genkai!-escuché como las muchachas me llamaba y ahora todos estábamos en el patio del templo, los muchachos eran rodeados por diferentes youkais con túnicas iguales a la de la muchacha

-Vaya, parece que no pueden hacer nada bien-comentó un muchacho de cabello negro trenzado, vestido con un traje tradicional de color blanco junto con un peto

-Yusuke-Keiko estaba junto con Botan, Seiryu y Yukina

-Si me disculpan, quiero a mi Banryu-nos dijo mientras comenzaba a atacar a Yusuke, si bien no era un gran luchador era bastante ágil, cada golpe que Yusuke le daba él los esquivaba

-Maldito, quédate quieto-Yusuke estaba dando golpes a lo tonto como de costumbre

-No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo detective espiritual-le dijo mientras lo eludía y se acercaba a la chica quien al tenerlo cerca bajó su escudo

-Espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste-le dijo mientras dejaba que ese muchacho sin problema alguno tomara la alabarda

-Te dije que era la despedida-le respondió dándole la espalda mientras sus acompañantes nos rodeaban, todos estaban alerta pero al llegar casi a las escaleras se frenó y dio una leve mirada a la muchacha-adiós-se despidió abanicando su alabarda a lo que la joven reacciono antes que todos. Una gran cantidad de polvo se formó a nuestro alrededor impidiéndonos ver.

-¡CHICAS!-escuché el grito desesperado de Yusuke, sin lugar a dudas ellas se habrían llevado la peor parte del ataque, pero al irse despejando el polvo pudimos ver como todas estaban siendo protegidas por esa joven que quiso llevarse la alabarda

-Te fortaleciste después de todo, la chica que recuerdo habría muerto en cuanto el ataque hubiese hecho contacto-comentó ese muchacho de cabello trenzado mirando a la joven ¿ellos no son compañeros?

-Te dije que los dejaras fuera de esto-fue la respuesta de la muchacha, la túnica que traía puesta quedo prácticamente destruida, dejando a la vista a una muchacha de ojos café, cabello negro y ropa casual con las manos en frente sosteniendo el escudo

-Imposible-escuche a Hiei murmurar mientras todos la mirábamos

-Veo que por lo menos dejaste de ser esa chiquilla patética que siempre estaba dependiendo de Inuyasha para su protección-le comentó mirándola de frente

-No tienes derecho a hablar de Inuyasha, el Bankotsu que conocí era un guerrero con honor, que daba la vida por sus camaradas. Ahora el sujeto que esta frente a mí es solo alguien con su apariencia, alguien que utiliza a los demás y luego los desecha como a basura, dime ¿ahora qué te hace diferente del terrateniente y el capitán del castillo del Norte que te traicionaron? ¿Qué te hace diferente de Renkotsu cuando remató a Jakotsu para quedarse con su fragmento? ¿Qué te hace diferente del mismísimo Naraku? Aseguras detestar la deslealtad pero mírate, atacaste a personas que te siguen como a un líder-le recriminó la muchacha mientras bajaba su kekai*

-La lealtad de estos hombres es hacia Leviatán, no hacia mí. Por lo tanto, yo no les debo lealtad a ellos, preguntas ¿qué me hace diferente de Naraku? pues te lo diré, yo no estoy interesado en una mujer que me rechazó, mi único propósito es traer a mis hermanos de regreso, porque no importa que camino tomemos, siempre nos llevará al sendero de la destrucción, solo que esta vez, yo no seré el destruido-le respondió dándole la espalda y desapareciendo junto con sus hombres

-K-Kagome, ¿eres tú?-le preguntó Keiko sorprendida

-¿La conoces?-le pregunté mientras todos la rodeaban mirándola como si estuvieran observando a una aparición

-Somos primas-me respondió "Kagome" mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, para quedar completamente inconsciente

 **Fin del capítulo 6**

 ***Miko: es, literalmente, sacerdotisa en japones**

 ***Kekai: barrera o campo de energia**

 **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. No voy a poner mucha nota porque no se me ocurre que escribir jajajaja...Agradezco comentarios de todo tipo, gracias a los que leen y comentan, los adoro**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ (PARTE 2)

 **Templo de la Maestra Genkai, 21:15 p.m**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Todo el cuerpo me pesaba, no puedo abrir los ojos, pero estoy en algo cómodo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Keiko hay algo que no nos hayas dicho?-escuché una voz preguntar algo molesta

-Yo no sabía nada Yusuke, lo juro-esa era la voz de mi prima, ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Ignorabas el hecho de que tu prima fuera psíquica?-le preguntó otra voz extrañada

-Ella nunca me dijo nada, no sé cómo es que pudo pasar esto-le respondió Keiko angustiada

-¿D-Dónde estoy?-pregunté abriendo los ojos lentamente, intentando incorporarme, pero al momento de hacerlo caí estrepitosamente al suelo

-No deberías moverte-me recomendó Hiei desde una esquina de la habitación, entonces fue como una película, Bankotsu, él ataco a Keiko y a los demás ¿pero qué estaban haciendo ellos en el templo? ¿Acaso me vieron? es lo más seguro, después de todo, estaban interrogando a Keiko

-Eh soportado cosas peores-le respondí sentándome pero al hacerlo me di cuenta de que no tenia puesta mi ropa, solo el sujetador (corpiño). Inmediatamente me cubrí con las sabanas y registré la habitación frenéticamente buscando mi ropa

-Estaba sucia, por favor espera a que se lave-me pidió Yukina mientras me observaba temerosa desde la otra punta de la habitación, entonces reparé en que estaban todos aquí. Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama me observaban como si fuera su enemiga mientras que Kuwabara, Seiryu, Botan y Keiko evadían mi mirada, la anciana de antes estaba sentada junto a mí observándome detenidamente

-Bankotsu se llevo su Banryu ¿verdad?-le pregunté a nadie en particular mientras me recargaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos un momento

-¿Qué eres?-fue la pregunta de Kurama, su tono era diferente al que siempre usaba conmigo

-¿De qué vale responder? después de todo, creerán lo que quieran-oh si, Sesshomaru me había enseñado varias cosas, entre ellas, el mostrarme fría e impasible mientras intentaba recuperar mis fuerzas

-¿Crees que esto es una broma?-me preguntó Yusuke molesto-Keiko pudo salir herida, o peor aún, pudo morir ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza al momento de aceptar ayudar a ese sujeto?-me preguntó mientras golpeaba la pared

-Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era proteger a mi familia-le respondí abriendo nuevamente mis ojos y mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me preguntó Keiko temerosa y confundida

-Leviatán sabe quién eres, también sabe quiénes son los tíos y lo que yo puedo hacer, de haberme negado en este momento Naoko y Hideo estarían compartiendo tiempo de calidad con mi padre-le respondí tranquilamente mientras ella palidecía

-¿Quién eres?-me preguntó haciendo que yo eleve una de mis cejas, no se porque pero estoy actuando igual de seria e indiferente que Sesshomaru

-Kagome Higurashi, tu prima-fue mi simple respuesta mientras ella se indignaba, podía ver como lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos

-Eso no es verdad, la Kagome con la que crecí nunca hablaría de manera tan fría y mucho menos me guardaría secretos de este tipo. Ella nunca me mentiría-me recriminó mientras me dieron ganas de reír

-Eso se oye un poco hipócrita viniendo de ti ¿no lo crees?-le pregunté mientras sonreía levemente, ella me miró con sorpresa para luego apartar sus ojos de mi

-Tienes razón, no te dije que es lo que sucedía realmente, te mentí porque creí que no me creerías que...-no la dejé continuar

-¿Que tu mejor amigo es el detective del Mundo Espiritual, que tienes amigos que no son precisamente humanos o que mientes todo el tiempo para evitar que los demás lo sepan, ocluidos tus padres?-le pregunté mientras Yusuke la abrazaba

-Ella solo intenta proteger al resto-me recriminó Yusuke

-Mphm...Es curioso, siempre que intentamos proteger a alguien recurrimos a las mentiras porque creemos que el resto no nos comprenderá-comento mientras recuerdo a mis amigas Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, a Hojo, incluso como les mentía a mis amigos del Sengoku para ir con Sesshomaru

-¿Nos estas juzgando?-me preguntó Kurama indignado haciendo que levante la vista

-Yo soy la menos indicada para juzgar a los demás, después de todo, yo también he mentido bastante-le respondo con tristeza haciendo que su mirada cambie de reproche a confusión

-¿Entonces trabajas para Leviatán?-me preguntó Kuwabara hablando por primera vez, yo solo negué con los ojos cerrados

-Solo querían que yo ayudara con la recuperación de Banryu, si lo hacia dejarían a Keiko y a los demas miembros de mi familia, incluyendome, fuera de todo peligro-le respondí mientras veía a Keiko llorar y luego correr a abrazarme

-Lo lamento, lamento haber dudado de ti Kag-se disculpó mientras yo no le correspondía el abrazo

-Keiko no sabes cuánto me gustaría abrazarte, pero recuerda que no tengo mi blusa-le comento sonrojándome por la presencia de los chicos haciendo reír a mi prima

-Lo sé-me respondió mientras se separaba de mi y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que tenía un gran moretón en el rostro, en la mejilla para ser exacta-fue cuando ese sujeto ataco, una piedra me golpeó-me comentó mientras yo acercaba mi mano izquierda a su mejilla derecha y utilizaba mi reiki para curarla. Ella al igual que el resto solo se paralizaron ante mi acción, cuando terminé retiré mi mano y ella se miró en un espejo para voltearse hacia mi totalmente sorprendida

-Tengo más trucos-le respondí sonriendo levemente

-¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso pequeña?-me preguntó la anciana mientras yo la veía intrigada

-La anciana Kaede y Miroku-le respondí mirándola a los ojos

-¿Ellos te enseñaron a controlar tus habilidades?-me preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ellos me enseñaron algunas cosas, mi abuelo también ayudó en mi formación-le respondí simplemente mientras los demás no se perdían detalle de la conversación a pesar de no participar

-¿Tu abuelo es psíquico también?-me preguntó Hiei

-Yo no soy una psíquica y él tampoco-le respondí mirándolo confundida, entonces él funcia el seño

-Si no eres una psíquica ¿qué eres?-me preguntó intrigado

-Soy una sacerdotisa-le contesté mientras él, Kurama, Botan y la anciana abrían los ojos sorpresivamente

-¿Qué es una sacerdotisa?-preguntó confundido Kuwabara

-Una sacerdotisa es quien se encargaba de la protección de las aldeas en los tiempos antiguos, cuando humanos y youkais caminaban juntos en este mundo, las sacerdotisas eran educadas para controlar su energía espiritual y purificar a los youkais al igual que los monjes-le explicó Kurama

-Las sacerdotisas odiaban a los youkais, pero se supone que estaban extintas, las pocas sacerdotisas que existen solo son adornos de los templos-argumentó Hiei

-Las sacerdotisas a diferencia de los monjes tenían prohibido enamorarse y formar una familia, ellas solo debían dedicarse a la protección de las aldeas que visitaban o en las que vivían. Pero cuando desobedecían a esta regla muchas veces, por no decir casi todas, ellas morían-le explicó Botan

-¿Morían?-le preguntó Keiko confundida y mirándome asustada

-Sí, hubieron casos de mujeres, sacerdotisas, que se enamoraron o se involucraron de forma intima con youkais o híbridos, en todos esos casos ambos o uno de ellos morían. El caso más conocido es el de la protectora de un objeto muy peligro que se enamoró de un hibrido y ambos murieron-les explicó Botan mientras yo presentía a quien se refería

-Te refieres a la protectora de la perla de Shikon, la sacerdotisa Kikyo-comenté mientras ella me miraba sorprendida

-¿Conoces esa historia?-me preguntó extrañada

-Debo hacerlo, después de todo, soy su reencarnación-le aseguré mientras ella se quedaba de piedra

-¿La reencarnación de la sacerdotisa legendaria?, eso es imposible, ¿como podrías estar tan segura?-me preguntó un tanto histérica

-La anciana Kaede me lo dijo-le respondí algo avergonzada

-¿Quién es esa tal Kaede que tanto mencionas?-me preguntó desconfiada

-Ella es la hermana menor de Kikyo-le respondí mientras ella me miraba extrañada

-Eso es imposible, la sacerdotisa Kikyo...-comenzó a decirme pero yo la interrumpí

-Murió hace mas de 550 años, a manos del híbrido que amó y que ella "asesinó", esa no es la verdadera historia-le aseguro mientras ella se sienta frente a mí y me mira muy seria

-¿Entonces cuál es?-me pregunta desafiante

-Kikyo se enamoró de un híbrido llamado Inuyasha, él la convenció de que ella le diera la perla de Shikon para convertirse en un humano y estar el resto de su vida junto a ella...-comencé a contar mientras escuchaba un suspiro de enamoradas de parte de las chicas-...pero otro hibrido, uno llamado Naraku tomó la forma de Inuyasha y de Kikyo respectivamente para hacer que ellos se atacaran el uno al otro, durante esa batalla Kikyo fue herida de gravedad y pidió a su hermana menor, Kaede, que quemara la perla de Shikon junto con sus restos para que sus almas la protegieran desde el mas allá. Lo que pocos saben es que en realidad Kikyo no asesinó a Inuyasha, sino que lo dejó sellado en un árbol. El día en el que Kikyo murió la perla de Shikon desapareció de este mundo hasta que 550 años después la perla regresara conmigo al momento de mi nacimiento. Literalmente nací con la perla-les expliqué mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Hiei sobre mi-¿por qué me miras así?-le pregunto ya cansada

-No puedes ser una sacerdotisa-me responde simplemente

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto confundida

-No eres pura-me responde Hiei haciendo que todos en la habitación me miren y yo me sonroje

-No se supone que eso sea divulgado-le digo arrojándole un almohadón que él esquiva fácilmente

-¿Entonces siempre supiste que no éramos humanos?-me pregunta Kurama serio

-Sí, lo supe desde que los vi en la estación-le respondo aun sonrojada

-¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada?-me pregunta Botan

-¿Se supone que debía decir: "Hola soy Kagome Higurashi, soy una sacerdotisa y ustedes youkais, pero no se preocupen, no me molesta"?-les pregunto siendo muy irónica mientras ellos me ven intrigados

-¿No te dan miedo los youkais?-me preguntó Yusuke

-Ustedes no son los primeros youkais que conozco, admito que hubieron varios que al principio me helaban la sangre pero ya no, es difícil que le tema a un youkai. Además no sabía si Keiko lo sabía, en ese caso iba a armar un desastre en caso de que ella no lo supiera, aparte de ser algo que no me correspondía-les digo cruzándome de brazos

-¿Has viajado al Makai*?-me pregunta Botan ¿Makai? ¿Qué es eso?

-No sé de que hablas-le respondo confundida, pero luego recuerdo lo que me explicó Bankotsu

-¿Tus amigos youkais no te hablaron del Makai?-me pregunta confundido Kuwabara

-Mis amigos youkais no son necesariamente de esta época, es más, no son ni de este siglo. Cuando cumplí 15 años una mujer ciempiés me llevó a través de un pozo en el templo de mi familia, al salir me di cuenta de que estaba en el periodo Sengoku Jidai y que la famosa perla de Shikon estaba oculta dentro de mi cuerpo, ya que yo era la reencarnación de su ultima guardiana, la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Pero Naraku la quería y para evitar que se la llevara tuve que romperla y junto con una exterminadora llamada Sango, un zorrito de fuego llamado Shippo, Inuyasha, y un monje pervertido llamado Miroku tuve que buscar los fragmentos solo para pelear contra Naraku y al final de la pelea destruí la perla de Shikon pero como estaba en el Meido fui traída a esta época y el pozo que me permitía viajar al pasado se selló desde entonces-les explico rápidamente quedándome sin aire al final de la historia mientras ellos tratan de asimilarlo todo

-Wow, ¿algo más?-me pregunta Yusuke confundido y sorprendido

-En realidad nunca estuve enferma, solo fueron mentiras que mi mamá y mi abuelo inventaron para justificar mis faltas a la escuela y mis ocasionales desapariciones por varias semanas, incluso meses-les digo como dato adicional mientras Keiko abre los ojos con sorpresa y se cubre la boca

-¿Osea que eres la Miko de Shikon?-me pregunta Hiei desconfiado

-Sí, sé que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad, así como puedes sentir si soy pura o no estoy segura de que puedes saber si te miento o no-le digo sonrojándome nuevamente

-Bueno, pareces decir la verdad, entonces viajaste casi 500 años en el pasado-comentó Kurama mientras Keiko me miraba fijamente

-¿La tía Naomi lo sabe?-me preguntó Keiko saliendo del shock

-Sí, ella conoció a Inuyasha y me ayudaba a prepararme cada vez que debía volver al Sengoku-le contesto mientras ella me mira aun más sorprendida

-¿Ella también pudo viajar al pasado?-me preguntó confundida

-No, Inuyasha podía cruzar a esta época. Aun así lamento haber tenido que mentirles pero tenía que saber que no eran ningún peligro para Keiko, además es algo que no suelo decir mucho-les digo mirándolos a todos

-Lo entendemos-me respondió Hiei con tono neutral

-Bien, ¿qué es un detective del Mundo Espiritual?-les pregunto mirando a Hiei y Kurama

-Veras, hace un tiempo yo morí y conocí al príncipe del Renkai, Koenma. Él me permitió revivir porque morí en el momento equivocado y después de eso me convertí en el detective espiritual, no es muy diferente a ser una sacerdotisa pero nosotros respondemos directamente a Koenma-me explica Yusuke mientras aun tengo dudas

-¿Y qué es el Makai exactamente?-le pregunto mirandolo fijamente

-Cuando los dioses decidieron que los humanos y youkais ya no debían vivir en el mismo mundo se creó una dimensión alterna conocida como Makai, ese es el Mundo del Mal o Mundo Youkai-me explica Kurama sentándose junto a mí

-¿No vas a purificarnos?-me pregunta Yukina algo temerosa

-Claro que no, si bien castigaba a Inuyasha y Miroku con algunos golpes nunca haría algo que de verdad hiriera a mis amigos-le respondo recordando las bofetadas y los "abajo" a los muchachos

-He revisado los documentos del Mundo Espiritual pero no había escuchado que la Miko de Shikon fuera de esta época, a propósito, yo soy algo así como un dios de la muerte occidental, me encargo de llevar las almas de los muertos al Mundo Espiritual para que sean enviadas a su lugar correspondiente-me explica Botan subiendo a un extraño objeto, algo así como un remo

-Yo soy un demonio zorro y Hiei uno de fuego, Yukina por el contrario es una aparición de hielo o Koorime-me explica Kurama ¿entonces es como Shippo?

-¿Eres un zorro de fuego?-le pregunto interesada

-No, soy un zorro de plata conocido como Yoko Kurama-me explica mientras me mira intensamente haciendo que me sonroje, su mirada puede ser penetrante "pero no lo es tanto como la de Sesshomaru"

-Asi que de ahi viene el apodo-comento sonriendo levemente

-¿Sucede algo?-me pregunta Yukina inocentemente mientras yo bajo la mirada

-No, volviendo al tema, ¿quién es Leviatán?-les pregunto mientras ellos me miran confundidos-deben de conocerlo, después de todo, él estaba tras de ustedes-

-No estamos seguros, creímos que utilizaba su nombre real pero no fue así, solo es un alias que evita que lo rastreen-me respondió Yusuke

-Es cierto, no pudimos encontrar nada, aunque ni siquiera pudimos encontrar algo de ti-comentó Kuwabara haciendo que Yusuke lo golpeara y yo me le quedara mirando incrédula

-¿Qué dijo?-les pregunté molesta, claro que había escuchado lo que dijo

-Ehhh pues...veras...-empezó Yusuke a lo que Botan lo interrumpió

-Es que cuando te secuestraron dijeron que eras valiosa y queríamos saber el porqué-me respondió la peliceleste jugando con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

-Me investigaron-no era una pregunta y ellos lo sabían

-Lo sentimos-se disculpó Kuwabara

-Bien, tendremos que trabajar en nuestros secretos y mentiras. Pero primero, ¿cómo que no encontraron nada de mí?-les pregunté algo confundida

-En el Mundo Espiritual hay expedientes de todos los seres humanos y youkais, pero cuando intentamos buscar información sobre ti no había nada, pero después descubrimos que el rey Enma se lo habia llevado hace unos dos años-me explicó Botan

-Cuando viajé al Sengoku, qué extraño, a propósito, me llamo Kagome Higurashi y ¿usted es?-le pregunté a la anciana que se mantenía escuchándome atentamente

-Yo soy la maestra Genkai, entrené a Yusuke y Kuwabara para que controlaran su energía espiritual-se presento mientras yo la saludaba respetuosamente

-Mucho gusto, lamento haber irrumpido de esa forma en su templo pero era necesario para proteger a Keiko, aunque creo que no me salió muy bien-le respondí mientras sonreía avergonzada

-Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu familia-me respondió la maestra mirándome de la misma forma en que lo hacia la anciana Kaede

-Gracias-susurre muy bajo, ¿por qué me los recuerdan tanto?-Pero lo mejor es irnos, los tíos van a matarnos por no llegar-le dije a Keiko mientras ella se paraba de repente e iba a buscar mi ropa

-Puedo hacer que ellos crean que llegaron antes de las 21:00-me comentó Hiei mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida

-¿Cómo?-le pregunté mientras él se volteaba

-No va a gustarte saber-me dijo dándome la espalda-a muchos suele molestarles-

-He visto un hibrido convertirse en un humano, a una gatita inofensiva transformarse en una pantera lista para luchar, como un monje tenía un agujero negro en su mano, vi como mi propia alma salía de mi cuerpo para entrar en el de mi encarnación. Créeme Hiei, nada de lo que puedas mostrarme va a sorprenderme-le aseguré mientras él se retiraba la venda que cubría su frente, en la cual acabo de reparar, al hacer eso un tercer ojo se abrió en su frente

-Bueno, admito que eso es sorprendente pero no es lo más impresionante que he visto-le aseguro recordando cuando a Sesshomaru le volvió a crecer el brazo, o cuando se transformó en Yako.

-Este es el ojo de Jagan, con él puedo manipular las mentes de youkais inferiores y de los humanos, con esto puedo hacer que ellos crean que volvieron temprano-me explicó mientras se acercaba y se agachaba a mi altura dejándome ver el mejor el Jagan, por instinto yo acaricié la zona de su frente haciendo que el mismo se cerrara

-¿Duele?-le pregunte en un susurro

-Cuando lo recibí, ahora solo me hace mas fuerte-me respondió parándose y alejándose nuevamente

-Ya veo-fue lo único que dije mientras Keiko volvía con unos harapos

-Tenemos problemas-me dijo Keiko mostrándome los "harapos"

-¿Esa es mi ropa?-le pregunto impactada-no otra vez-me cubro la cara con las manos

-¿Esto te había pasado con anterioridad?-me preguntó confundido y divertido Yusuke

-Hubo una que otra ocasión en la que tuve que usar ropa que no era mía porque, o estaba destruida o me la robaban-les expliqué con aburrimiento, esto no puede estar pasándome

-¿Cómo te roban la ropa?-me preguntó Kuwabara

-Dejándote inconsciente y desvistiéndote-les expliqué mientras Kurama y Hiei estaba muy sonrojados-¿qué?-pregunté inocentemente

-Nada, solo que tienes bonito busto-me contestó Yusuke mientras yo me miraba y notaba que al cubrirme la cara había quedado descubierta de la cintura para arriba, me sonrojé y me cubrí para buscar algo que arrojarle pero Keiko se me adelantó y lo golpeó dejándolo en el suelo

-Pervertido, déjala en paz-le ordenó mientras yo me moría de la vergüenza

 **Fin del capítulo 7**

 ***Makai: es otra forma de referirse al Mundo Demoniaco o Mundo del Mal**

 ***Renkai: es otra forma de referirse al Mundo Espiritual**

 ***Ningenkai: es otra forma de referirse al Mundo Humano**

 **Segunda parte de estas explicaciones, espero que le haya gustado y acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios, besos y cuídense.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: CITA FALLIDA

 **Habitación de Keiko, 23:15 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Después del incidente con los chicos y que Hiei "convenciera" a mis tíos de que habíamos regresado a una hora decente Keiko y yo nos alistamos para dormir, pero estábamos tan exaltadas que no podíamos

—¿Que harías si Hiei se te declarara durante los próximos días? —me preguntó Keiko desde su cama

—No lo sé, pero Hiei no es del tipo de declararse o por lo menos, no con palabras—le explico mientras me acomodo para que estemos frente a frente

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —me preguntó divertida

—Lo sé porque Sesshomaru era igual—le comento mientras ella se me queda mirando

—¿Cómo es Sesshomaru? —me pregunta intrigada

—¿Quieres verlo? —le pregunto interesada

—Sí, pero ¿cómo? —me pregunta sentándose en su cama, entonces yo me levanto y corro hacia mis cosas, en un pequeño bolsillo de mi mochila de viaje saqué la cámara fotográfica que mi mamá me había conseguido para uno de mis viajes, luego de contarle sobre mis amigos

—Este es su grupo—le comento mientras le muestro una foto de Rin haciendo el símbolo de victoria con los dedos mientras asustaba a Jaken, a lo lejos podía verse a Sesshomaru sentado cerca del dragón Ah-Un, todos en una gran pradera

—Hay una niña pequeña—comentó mirando a Rin

—Se llama Rin, en ese momento tenía 7 años y es la protegida de Sesshomaru—le respondo mientras ella ve a la cámara y me ve a mí repetidas veces

—Si no te conociera diría que esa niña es tu hija—me comenta mientras yo me sonrojo

—No eres la primera que me lo dice, mira el sapo es Jaken y es el fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru; después esta Ah-Un y finalmente el de blanco es él—le señalo a cada uno al decir sus nombres

—No lo veo bien—me responde intentando hacerle zoom a la imagen

—Espera, tengo otra—le digo mientras le muestro una en la que Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken están en un campo y Rin está jugando con un abanico

—No veo bien su rostro Kag—se queja mientras yo busco otra en la que Rin está durmiendo recostada en un árbol, Jaken la está mirando y Sesshomaru está viendo hacia el frente

—¿Mejor? —le pregunto divertida

—Oh Kami, es hermoso—me comenta emocionada—¿qué es lo que trae en el hombro? —me pregunta señalando a Moko-moko

—Es su estola, la usa siempre y es suave y muy cómoda—le respondo mientras veo como ella babea por la foto—¿entonces lo apruebas? —le pregunto divertida

—Aprobarlo es poco, Kag este youkai es hermoso, es aún más atractivo que Yoko Kurama—me asegura mientras yo rio

—Lo sé, es que Sesshomaru es increíble, es fuerte, es atractivo, es determinado y cuando quiere serlo es muy apasionado. Al principio solo lo veía como el hermano mayor y malvado de Inuyasha, pero en cuanto comencé a conocerlo me di cuenta de que no era tan malo. Si, era Sesshomaru Taisho, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, gran Daiyoukai, hijo del general perro Inu No Taisho, el asesino perfecto, el youkai mas frio y despiadado de todo el Sengoku Jidai, pero era MI Sesshomaru y era increíble—le cuento mientras ella me mira impresionada

—¿Lord de las Tierras del Oeste? ¿asesino perfecto? Kag ¿quién era este sujeto? —me pregunta impactada mientras va subiendo el tono de voz

—Shhh, si alguien te escucha creerán que estás loca o que yo me estoy metiendo con un mafioso—le respondo divertida mientras ella se sonroja

—Lo siento, pero ¿cómo fue que terminaste enamorada de él? —me preguntó mientras yo apagaba y guardaba la cámara donde nadie la buscaría

—Fue por medio de escapadas, cuando Inuyasha se iba tras Kikyo mis amigos pensaban que yo me iba por el bosque a llorar, pero en realidad me iba a un lugar apartado para hablar con él. En un principio hablábamos de nuestros grupos, yo le contaba cosas de esta época y él casi no hablaba, solo negaba o contestana con un "Mhmp", pero nada más, hasta que un día comenzamos a hablar de sus espadas y de su protegida Rin y yo comencé a hacerme cercana a ella y un día me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada y un tiempo después me di cuenta de que era correspondida—le conté mientras me acuesto nuevamente

—¿Pero porque tenía a esa niña con él? —me preguntó mientras se acomodaba también

—Cuando conocí a Sesshomaru fue porque Inuyasha tenía oculta en una perla negra de su ojo la entrada a la tumba de su padre y en esa tumba había una espada, esa espada era Colmillo de Acero y Sesshomaru la quería por ser la espada más poderosa, pero su padre la dejó para Inuyasha y después de que Sesshomaru intentara asesinarnos, Inuyasha con Colmillo le cortó el brazo izquierdo y él se fue herido en su forma de demonio que es un Inu gigantesco de color blanco llamado Yako. Tiempo después por otra pelea por la espada él fue herido nuevamente y Rin lo encontró y cuidó de él, pero la aldea donde Rin vivía, siendo huérfana, fue atacada por unos youkais lobo y la asesinaron, entonces Sesshomaru la revivió con su propia espada Colmillo Sagrado—le relato mientras ella no me cree

—¿La revivió? ¿con una espada? ¿por qué si tenía esa espada quería otra? —me preguntó incrédula

—La espada de Sesshomaru le da la habilidad de ver a los sirvientes del otro mundo y eliminarlos, pero con personas que están vivas, la espada no funciona y solo puede resucitar a alguien una vez por persona. Colmillo Sagrado era una espada que no podía matar, por eso Sesshomaru la consideraba indigna e inservible, pero luego comenzó a valorarla—le explico mientras ella suspira

—Conociste muchas cosas increíbles Kag, me gustaría conocer esa espada y a Sesshomaru, además de a todos tus amigos del pasado—me comenta mientras suspira y mira al techo

—Estoy segura que tú también conociste cosas increíbles—le comento para que me cuente algo

—No mucho, no tengo poderes espirituales o si los tengo no lo sé, pero lo más extraño que conocí es a Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, la maestra Genkai, a Pu, el torneo en el mundo espiritual y finalmente a Ogri. He conocido personas, no objetos. En realidad, nunca he peleado de verdad o he sido de ayuda para Yusuke—me cuenta con voz deprimida

—Me hubiese gustado poder decir lo mismo, estar en una pelea con youkais no es divertido Keiko, tienes que reaccionar o morirás, no creas que siempre he sido una gran arquera o que soy una sacerdotisa intrépida y temeraria. La mayor parte del tiempo que estuve en el Sengoku funcioné solo como un radar de fragmentos de Shikon y casi todo el tiempo Inuyasha y los demás debían estar protegiéndome; no tienes idea de cuantas veces tuve que correr para salvar mi vida o rezar por un milagro—le explico mientras me siento en la cama

—Pero si te entrenas podrás ser una sacerdotisa, incluso podrías ser detective igual que Yusuke—me comenta imitándome

—No quiero ser una detective del Mundo Espiritual, además, ya no soy necesaria en este mundo, solo quiero una vida tranquila—le replico mientras miro las sabanas, es verdad, solo quiero una vida tranquila con Sesshomaru

—¿Entonces que harás con Leviatán? —me pregunta intrigada, la verdad es que no lo había pensado

—No lo sé, supongo que no involucrarme, eso es cosa de Yusuke, pero si nos ataca entonces no dudare en defenderme y responder. Nadie se mete con mis seres queridos, ya sea Bankotsu, Naraku o el mismísimo Leviatán—le aseguro mirándola con convicción

—Gracias por cuidarnos, por cuidarme—me agradece Keiko mientras se recuesta

—No te preocupes, mientras yo este aquí ningún ser sobrenatural va a herirte y si todo sale como planeo tendrás la protección del Lord del Oeste—le comento en modo de broma haciendo que ella se ría

—Suena a que quieres casarte—me comenta haciendo que me sonroje

—Ya duérmete—le digo mientras le arrojo un almohadón y me acuesto en mi cama. Casarme con Sesshomaru, eso no estaría mal

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Me levanté temprano como era mi costumbre, la verdad es que estoy de muy buen humor y para ser un domingo es un hermoso día

—Buenos días—saludo felizmente a mi tío Hideo con un beso en la mejilla

—Alguien está de buen humor, parece que en su cita le fue bien—me comenta haciendo que una venita palpite en mi frente

—Que no fue una cita, y si estoy de buen humor es porque dormí excelente—le contesto volviendo a mi humor alegre

—Esta mañana no hay clientela, pero seguro que no tardan en llegar, necesito que vayas y que me compres estos ingredientes, por favor—me explica entregándome una lista que saca de su yeso

—A la orden mi capitán—le respondo con saludo de soldado y salgo a la calle, mientras iba caminando veo que no hay muchas personas, no me sorprende, después de todo aun no deben ser las 7:00 a.m.—veamos que debo conseguir—digo para mí misma mientras leo la lista que me dio mi tío pero entonces esa extraña y misteriosa energía que sentía hace unos días vuelve a aparecer y muy cerca, como buena chica finjo no darme cuenta y siento como esta se va acercando hasta estar en un callejón en la calle de enfrente, pero no puedo ver mucho de lo que hay ahí ya que la sombra no me deja. Por alguna razón no ha desaparecido, entonces decido acercarme más hasta ingresar al callejón

—No deberías estar aquí—escucho una voz a mis espaldas y al voltear veo a Hiei

—Que susto me diste, ¿no sentiste esa energía? —le pregunto en voz baja mientras él se me adelanta

—No, ¿de qué hablas? —me pregunta y yo confundida al buscar la presencia esta desapareció, otra vez

—No importa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —le pregunto cortésmente

—Koenma nos pidió que por protección las mantuviéramos vigiladas a ti y a Keiko, pero sobre todo a ti—me explicó mientras yo comenzaba a caminar

—¿Entonces vas a ser como en la película "obsesiva"? ¿vas a seguirme a todas partes y vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos? —le pregunto divertida mientras él me sonríe suavemente

—Eso depende, ¿vas a intentar correr? —me pregunta con una voz que prometía problemas, eso lo sé, por alguna razón no puedo evitar sonrojarme

—¿Quién sabe? —le respondo encogiéndome de hombros—ahora que recuerdo, tu eres mi sirviente por una semana —le recuerdo la apuesta mientras él me mira divertido

—Entonces ¿que desea mi ama? —me pregunta alzando una de sus cejas, eso hace que yo me muerda el labio inferior ¿por qué me lo recuerda tanto? pero a la vez es diferente

—Deseo que me acompañes a conseguir ingredientes—le muestro la lista mientras él frunce el seño

—No eres divertida—me comenta devolviéndome el papel

—¿Quién lo dice? —le pregunto divertida mientras corro en dirección a la tienda más cercana, pero él me persigue sin inmutarse, se me olvidaba que Hiei es un youkai. Después de divertirnos un par de horas buscando los ingredientes Hiei y yo nos encontrábamos caminando de regreso a mi casa hablando tranquilamente

—¿Entonces rompiste su cello y la perla? —me pregunta con tono de burla

—Sí, eso de romper cosas se me da muy bien—le digo mientras rio al recordar—me gusta estar contigo Hiei, me recuerda al Sengoku—le comento mientras le sonrío sonrojada

—A mí me agrada estar contigo también, eres diferente a las demás, pero debo preguntarte ¿que sientes exactamente con Kurama? —me pregunta tornándose serio

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto confundida

—Sé que le gustas y a mi igual, por eso ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer? —me pregunta directamente confesándose de paso

—Hiei...yo no sabía que tu...—suelto un gran suspiro—debo decirte lo mismo que le dije a Kurama, una vez me enamore de alguien que no había superado a su antiguo amor y sufrí mucho con ello, no quiero que tú sufras, no quiero que ninguno lo haga, eres increíble Hiei, de verdad me siento a gusto contigo, pero...aún tengo la esperanza de que Sesshomaru, él youkai con el que tenía una relación antes, regrese—le respondo lo más sinceramente posible

—Comprendo, pero vales el riesgo—me responde dejándome sorprendida, nunca abandonó ese tono neutro ni dejó de caminar

—¿Entonces al igual que Kurama intentaras seguir conociéndome? —le pregunto mientras él solo asiente—en ese caso, esta tarde después de las 17:00 p.m. estoy libre, si tú quieres podríamos ir al centro comercial, quiero conseguir unas cosas para mi familia, recuerdos más que nada—le sugiero mientras llegamos a la puerta del restaurante

—Me encantaría, a esa hora pasare por ti—me asegura entregándome las bolsas de compra

—Gracia, hasta la tarde—me despido dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje y yo ría, después de eso me dirigí a la cocina donde me estaba esperando mi tío

—Tardaste mucho ¿pasó algo? —me preguntó preocupado

—No, solo estaba un poco perdida pero un amigo me ayudo. Por cierto, esta tarde saldré con un amigo de Keiko, Hiei—le comento mientras saco las cosas de las bolsas

—¿Otra cita? —me pregunta impresionado y algo molesto—no sé si me agrade que todos te inviten a salir—me comenta mi tío mientras yo me sonrojo

—Solo iremos a conseguir suvenires para mi mamá, el abuelo y Sota. No es una cita—le aseguro mientras él suspira

—Mi niña, si un muchacho quiere pasar tiempo a solas contigo es porque le gustas—me comenta mientras mi tía Naoko y Keiko entran a la habitación

—¿Qué muchacho quiere qué? —me preguntó mi tía mientras Keiko sonreía

—Hiei y yo saldremos esta tarde, pero no es una cita—le aseguro mientras acomodo las comprar en sus respectivos lugares y Keiko me observa sorprendida

—¿Hiei? ¿el mismo Hiei que es amigo de Yusuke? ¿ese Hiei te invitó a salir? —me pregunta sorprendida y casi a los gritos

—Si, ese Hiei y si de algo sirve, yo lo invité—le confieso mientras ella abre aún más los ojos por la sorpresa

—Pero ¿qué paso con Sesshomaru? —me preguntó impactada mientras yo fruncía el seño

—Sesshomaru es Sesshomaru y Hiei es Hiei, no los estoy confundiendo y además es una salida de amigos, solo para conocernos, sé que Sesshomaru se molestaría, pero él no está aquí ahora, además ya hablé de él con Hiei y todo está más que claro—le aseguré mientras la miraba directamente

—No peleen, Keiko respeta la decisión de tu prima y Kagome, si estas tan segura de que las cosas son así entonces bien, pero asegúrate de que los muchachos que se interesen en ti entiendan bien el mensaje o alguien podría salir lastimado—me pide mi tía mientras yo agacho la mirada y asiento, entonces subo las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación

 **Hiei P.O.V**

Después de sincerarme con Kagome ella no me rechazó, si bien dejó en claro que estaba en igualdad de condiciones que Kurama no me dio el "No" definitivo, aún tengo oportunidad, claro que también está el otro sujeto, pero no creo que sea problema

Al ser la hora en la que habíamos quedado me dirijo a su casa, apenas voy llegando cuando la veo salir y saludarme, trae puesto un vestido amarillo con finos breteles y estampado de flores al igual que sandalias de color café

—Hola—me saluda mientras yo no puedo articular palabra alguna, con algo tan simple ella se ve hermosa

—Hola—es lo único que atino a decir, pero ella ríe y comienza a caminar en dirección al centro comercial, todo el camino fue hablándome de la época antigua y su vida como sacerdotisa, al parecer tratando de que yo participara, estábamos pasándola tan bien hasta que escucho un grito

—Hiei, Kagome—al voltear Yusuke y Keiko junto con Kuwabara y Botan vienen tras nosotros, solo puedo gruñir levemente mientras Kagome susurra un "Keiko" muy bajo, pero puedo oírlo

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto en lo que los demás siguen caminando en nuestra dirección, ya de nada sirve ignorarlos, entonces los esperamos

—Keiko cree que te estoy utilizando como una especie de reemplazo temporal en lo que encuentro a Sesshomaru y creo que está preocupada de que te lastime de alguna forma—me cuenta sorprendiéndome, no sabía que le importara tanto a Keiko

—Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo—es lo único que puedo decir

—Lo sé, pero eres su amigo y ella se preocupa por ti—me responde mientras me sonríe suavemente y los demás nos alcanzan

—¿Hacia dónde iban tortolos? —nos pregunta Yusuke haciendo que quiera golpearlo

—A conseguir recuerdos para mi familia, ¿quieren acompañarnos? —les ofrece Kagome haciendo que yo me moleste, ¿por qué debe ser tan considerada?

—Claro—respondió Yusuke alegremente mientras seguíamos nuestro camino. Keiko y Botan iban con Kagome mientras Kuwabara y Yusuke iban conmigo, aunque yo no les estaba prestando mucha atención

—¿Entonces te le adelantaste a Kurama eh? —me pregunta Yusuke mientras yo lo ignoro

—Bueno, después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿no? —me molestaba Kuwabara

—¿Si sabían lo que quería porque vinieron? —les pregunte directamente

—Pues...Keiko dijo que Kagome quizás estaba confundida y que podrías necesitar apoyo, además de que según Kag, "esto no era una cita"—me explicó Yusuke mientras yo me encogía de hombros

—Agradezco la preocupación, pero este asunto no les corresponde—les digo mientras miro en dirección a Kagome, ella entonces me mira de reojo y me sonríe, por reflejo yo le devuelvo la sonrisa solo que la mía es leve

—Lo sentimos, pero si te hace sentir mejor, a Kurama le haremos lo mismo si la invita—me asegura Yusuke mientras yo suspiro, ellos son muy entrometidos, pero claro que les hare lo mismo si Kurama se acerca con esas intenciones, puede que él sea mi mejor amigo, pero eso no significa que voy a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

Después de que compramos varias cosas y de que pasamos una tarde agradable decidimos sentarnos a comer algo

—¿Entonces cuando debes volver a Tokio? —le preguntó Yusuke mientras yo le prestaba toda mi atención a esa pregunta, pero más a la respuesta

—Debo volver a finales de este mes, principio del próximo—le respondió mientras todos la mirábamos sorprendidos

—¿Tan pronto? —le preguntó Keiko impactada—¿no se supone que te quedarías dos meses? —le cuestionó confundida

—Sí, pero quiero verificar si mi familia está completamente bien y poner unas protecciones al templo, solo por seguridad—nos explica mientras una gran presión aparece en mi pecho

—¿Y luego de eso? —le pregunta Botan

—Me quedare en Tokio hasta terminar la escuela, después tendré que buscar de ir a la universidad o algo—le responde alegremente

—Ya veo, ¿no vendrás a Sarayashiki? —le pregunta Yusuke mientras ella suspira

—No lo sé, es lo más probable. Quizás en vacaciones de invierno—nos asegura mientras mira a todas direcciones como buscando algo

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunto hablándole después de un rato de estar callado

—No importa, me pareció sentir una energía conocida, pero debo estar equivocada—me respondió no muy convencida

—¿Por qué no estrenas tus habilidades? —le preguntó Yusuke de repente

—Es verdad, podrías entrenarte, solo por si acaso—le comentó Botan

—No tengo quien lo haga—le responde bebiendo de su bebida de uva

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a la maestra Genkai? —le sugirió Yusuke

—Yo nunca he peleado a menos de que sea con un arco y flechas, además, no sé si ella quiera—comenta mientras Kuwabara sonríe

—Yo hablo muy seguido con la hermosa Yukina y ella dijo que la maestra Genkai siente mucha curiosidad por ti—le comenta el descerebrado molestándome, detesto que se dirija así a Yukina

—Entonces quizá lo considere, solo si mi madre me lo permite lo hare. Aunque no estoy realmente interesada en hacerlo, después de todo, las sacerdotisas ya no son necesarias—nos responde alegremente

 **Residencia Yukimura, 19:40 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Después de pasar el día con los demás Keiko y yo volvimos a la casa, claro que ellos nos acompañaron, pero no pude tener otro momento a solas con Hiei. En este momento Keiko se está bañando y yo estoy en la habitación acomodando unas cosas

—Kagome, amor, ¿puedes ir a conseguir un medicamento para tu tío por favor? —me pidió mi tía desde la puerta

—Claro, ¿qué debo conseguir? —le pregunto mientras tomo mi cartera y guardo el dinero que ella me ofrece

—Pide un relajante muscular, es que le duele mucho el brazo y yo estoy atendiendo el restaurante—me explica algo afligida

—Voy enseguida y te ayudo—le digo mientras salgo de la casa, el camino a la farmacia fue corto y rápido, pero al salir siento una extraña presencia nuevamente cerca mío, no hay gente a mi alrededor, por lo que me pongo en guardia justo cuando un cuchillo sale de la nada y me corta algunos cabellos

—Eres interesante—me comenta el sujeto que estaba con Bankotsu, el que me había cortado anteriormente

—El atacarme no es buena idea—le digo mientras guardo el medicamente en la cartera y retrocedo dos pasos

—El resistirte no lo es, tus amigos no te ayudaran esta vez—me asegura mientras yo me preocupo

—¿Qué les hiciste? —le pregunto molesta mientras mi reiki fluye libremente

—Eres fuerte, pero esto fue solo un juego. El amo Leviatán dice que quiere jugar un juego y quiere hacerlo contigo, por ello me envió a decirte que vayas junto con tus amigos con la tal Genkai y que le pedirás que te entrene, de lo contrario un miembro de tu familia lo pagara—me asegura

—No toques a mi familia—le advierto mientras desaparece en una nube de color morada, eso parece miasma como el de Naraku. El miedo me recorre y voy apresuradamente a la casa, pero al llegar todo está bien, le doy el medicamento a mi tío y ayudo a mi tía, pero nada en toda la noche, al llegar la hora de cerrar subo a mi habitación llevándome a Keiko a rastras, para cuando le expliqué todo llamamos a Yusuke y él nos explicó que a media noche debíamos salir de la casa y esperarlos en la calle, que iríamos a otro lado y así lo hicimos

 **Residencia Urameshi, 00:20 a.m.**

 **Hiei P.O.V**

Esta tarde estaba vigilando la casa de Keiko cuando Kagome sale sola, cuando me dispongo a seguirla siento una extraña presencia cerca mío

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunto sin voltear

—Eso no es importante, lo importante aquí es que te alejaras de Kagome—me respondió haciendo que me voltee y al hacerlo veo a un sujeto de cabellera plateada y de ojos ámbar, aunque no podía ver bien su cara por la capucha del traje negro que traía y una espada desenvainada, él estaba parado en la azotea conmigo

—No pronuncies su nombre—le digo mientras tomo mi espada también

—¿Por qué habría de escucharte? —me pregunta mientras nos preparamos para pelear, el sujeto pelea bien, pero yo soy más rápido

—¿Trabajas para Leviatán? no dejare que te le acerques—le aseguro mientras seguimos luchando

—Escoria—me responde mientras me avienta lejos de él, en ese momento puedo sentir la energía espiritual de Kagome elevarse y cuando intento ir en su ayuda ese sujeto me toma por sorpresa y me derriba colocando su espada en mi cuello

—No te le acerques—digo como puedo, pero él me sonríe de lado y me sujeta por el cuello elevándome en el aire

—No puedes impedírmelo, pero calma, no le haré daño, después de todo, prometí protegerla con mi vida, solo te digo que el que debe mantener distancia eres tu—me aseguró mientras yo me quedaba de piedra

—¿Eres el tal Sesshomaru? —le pregunto confundido

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—me responde saltando del techo y yendo a otra dirección y justo cuando voy a seguirlo veo que Kagome regresa a salvo a la casa, aun así, voy a buscar a Yusuke

Después de eso nos reunimos todos en la casa de Yusuke, después de todo su madre está en Las Vegas y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana

—¿Entonces dijo que me protegería con su vida? —me preguntó ella extrañada—dime, ¿tenía orejitas de perro o puntiagudas? —preguntó haciendo señas con sus manos poniéndolas sobre su cabeza

—No lo sé, no vi bien su cara, la capucha lo cubría—le respondo mientras Kurama atiende mis golpes, no es que lo necesite, pero lo dejare ser por esta vez

—Entonces solo sabemos que es alguien de cabellera plateada y ojos ámbar que conoce a Kagome, ¿recuerdas de alguien que haya prometido protegerte con su vida? —le preguntó Kuwabara con burla, seguramente no cree que muchos hayan hecho esa promesa

—Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, ambos lo prometieron, ambos tienen cabellera plateada y ambos tienen ojos ámbar, pero estoy confundida, por las contestaciones suena a Sesshomaru, pero por la actitud arrogante suena a Inuyasha. Pero ninguno de ellos ayudaría a Leviatán, ambos son muy orgullosos como para recibir ordenes—nos aseguró mientras ella y Keiko se restregaban los ojos

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó cansada Botan

—Tienen amenazada a mi familia, con Naraku era más fácil ya que él desconocía que yo tuviera pariente alguno, pero con Leviatán no puedo decir lo mismo, aun así, esto puede ser una trampa—nos explica su lugar en esta situación

—Lo mejor será descansar, mañana lo solucionaremos—sugiere Kurama, aunque es un youkai aún tiene una parte humana que necesita descanso y el resto también

 **Fin del capítulo 8**

 **Bueno, díganme ¿quién ataco a Hiei? ¿fue Inuyasha o Sesshomaru?**

 **Una cosa más, gracias a todos los que me comentan, sé que esperan mucho por mis actualizaciones, pero en estos días van a ser un poco más seguidas gracias a que ¡YA SOY UNA EGRESADA DEL NIVEL SECUNDARIO! Jajajaja, y como no me llevé ninguna materia ni nada voy a tener mucho tiempo libre, por lo tanto, intentaré dedicarme más tiempo a la historia.**

 **PD: Gracias a Susaku-X por el consejo del guion largo, la verdad es que la historia se ve mejor así**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: LO QUE FUE DE TI

 **Lugar y hora desconocidos**

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Un peliplateado estaba paseándose por una habitación completamente molesto, esa noche había vuelto a ver a su adorada azabache pero nunca la espero reencontrar en acompañada de otro macho, él estaba hecho una furia

—Deberías calmarte, es sofocante estar cerca tuyo—le comentó Bankotsu con burla

—No te metas—fue su única respuesta

—Por favor, no sigues molesto porque ella estaba con otro, ¿o sí? —le provocó mientras el peliplateado gruñía amenazadoramente—no es tan malo, después de todo yo la bese, ¿qué problema hay con que otro la acompañe? —le preguntó divertido mientras el otro lo miraba

—Tú la besaste, antes no te asesine por órdenes de Leviatán, pero vuelve a acercarte así a ella y te regresare al infierno Bankotsu, ese sujeto sin embargo fue besado por ella—le replicó mientras sentía su sangre hervir

—En ese caso te dejare tranquilo, pero debes comprender que tú estabas muerto igual que yo y que ella debía seguir con su vida—le recordó mientras el peliplateado detenía su andar y, una vez que su antiguo acompañante se alejara lo suficiente, se acercó a un espejo y retiró la capucha de la túnica. En el espejo frente a él una mirada ámbar se reflejaba y solo había ira y dolor en ella, pero al pensar en esa azabache un brillo de alegría y esperanza aparecía levemente

—Ya te perdí una vez Kagome, no lo hare dos veces—prometió mientras sonreía de lado acercándose a un relicario y lo abría para después salir de la habitación

 **Residencia Yukimura, 1:45 a.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Desperté agitada, otra vez tuve ese sueño con Sesshomaru, pero al ver que estaba con Keiko me relajé un poco. Sentí una energía extraña, esa que siento todo el tiempo, pero desaparece, ahora está en el techo de la casa y decidí levantarme a investigar, lo que sea con tal de no volver a dormir.

Al asomarme por la puesta del patio trasero vi una figura ir en dirección a la calle y por mera curiosidad decidí seguirla

—Aun tienes espíritu de aventura—me comenta una voz profunda a mi espalda y al voltear veo a alguien con una túnica—¿no me reconoces? —me pregunta mientras yo recuerdo que Hiei me dijo lo de su atacante

—¿Sesshomaru? —pregunto con lágrimas en mis ojos

—No, Kagome. No soy mi hermano—me responde molesto quitándose la capucha y dejándome ver su cara

—Inuyasha—susurro sorprendida

—Después de todo este tiempo aun piensas en mi medio hermano—me comenta molesto

—¿Cómo...—voy a preguntarle, pero él me interrumpe

—Tiempo después de que el pozo se sellara escuché una conversación de Sango y Rin, ellas estaban hablando de lo mucho que Sesshomaru te extrañaba y de cómo le hacías falta. Tiempo después presioné un poco a Sango y ella me contó de tus escapadas con él—me respondió aún más molesto acercándose a mí con el ceño fruncido

—¿Estás molesto por mis encuentros con Sesshomaru? —le pregunto indignada

—Si, por eso y porque me traicionaste con él, dijiste que todo lo que querías era permanecer a mi lado, pero a la primera oportunidad te metiste con Sesshomaru, seguramente él te estaba utilizando para molestarme, no creo que Sesshomaru nunca te pudiera amar—me dice mientras yo le doy una bofetada y él me mira impactado

—No tienes derecho a reclamar, porque si eso es considerado traición tu también me traicionaste a mí, todas las veces que te marchabas con Kikyo durante toda la noche yo te esperaba, te esperé y permanecí a tu lado mientras tú me usabas como reemplazo. Dices que Sesshomaru me usaba, pero él me dio más amor del que tú nunca me diste, Sesshomaru significa mucho para mí, lo amo con toda el alma y tú no puedes reprocharme eso—le digo mientras lagrimas escapan de mis ojos

—Lo lamento Kagome—se disculpa mientras me abraza

—¿Por qué, por qué haces esto? —le pregunto mientras lloro en su pecho

—Porque Sesshomaru fue más de lo que yo fui para ti, porque aun en su lecho de muerte él solo podía pensar en ti—me responde helándome la sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración, me sentí aturdida, no puede ser

—Sessho...maru—susurro mientras las lágrimas caen sin detenerse, no es verdad, no puede ser verdad

—Kagome, lo lamento, pero debías saberlo—me dijo mientras me separaba un poco de él

—¿Cómo fue...que...—no podía hablar, me faltaba el aire y todo me daba vueltas, no, él no

—Kagome contrólate, fue hace mucho tiempo. No tiene caso hablar de eso ahora—me respondió sujetándome por los hombros

—¿Qué le pasó? —logro preguntar a pesar del nudo en mi garganta

 **Inuyasha P.O.V**

—Está bien, te lo diré—le respondí mientras la cargaba en mis brazos e íbamos a un lugar más alejado, la azotea de una escuela para ser preciso

—Esta es la escuela de mi prima—me dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y yo la imitaba para comenzar a contarle lo sucedido

 _FLASH BACK_

El pozo se había cerrado hacia casi 60 años, aun no entendía como Kagome y Sesshomaru pudieron llevar una relación a mis espaldas, después de un tiempo conseguí darme cuenta de mi error, si pudiera ver a Kagome le diría cuanto la amo. El día de hoy era como cualquier otro, hacía mucho que la anciana Kaede había fallecido, ahora su cabaña era de Rin ya que ella decidió hace algún tiempo formar una familia con Kohaku, Sango y Miroku murieron también hace mucho y sus hijos ahora tenían familia, Shippo y yo viajamos juntos de vez en cuando para ayudar aldeas cercanas cuando hay problemas, pero no es la gran cosa, él está en una clase de relación extraña con la última descendiente de la familia Relámpago. En cuanto a mi medio hermano, aun viene a ver a Rin, pero no tan seguido; ahora estoy en el árbol sagrado pero un aroma llega a mis fosas nasales haciendo que me moleste

—Sé que estas ahí Sesshomaru—le digo mientras él sale de la espesura del bosque—¿vienes a ver a Rin? —le pregunto

—No es de tu incumbencia—me responde fríamente como siempre, al parecer eso es algo que no va a cambiar nunca, pero justo cuando voy a atacarle siento una presencia extraña cerca nuestro, parece que Sesshomaru también lo hizo ya que se puso en guardia

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunto alistando a Colmillo de Acero

—Ha pasado un tiempo Inuyasha—me saluda Yura, la youkai de los cabellos que Kagome y yo derrotamos al empezar a recolectar los fragmentos

—¿Cómo...—ella me interrumpió antes que terminara de preguntar

—Mi señor...él me ha concedido la vida nuevamente y tiene un plan para ustedes dos. Si sirven a mi amo Leviatán podrían salir muy beneficiados—nos ofreció mientras Sesshomaru la miraba fríamente—él me habló de una mujer, que ella se perdió o algo así, el punto es que ella les causó mucho dolor, por ello si ustedes le sirven él podría hacer que la olviden, todo el dolor de sus corazones desaparecería—nos ofreció mientras Sesshomaru gruñía

—Eso es falso, Kagome nunca nos ha causado dolor alguno—le objeté mientras ella sonreía burlona

—Ella se marchó y no regresó jamás, los olvidó, los abandonó, ella continuó con su vida y ustedes se quedaron en el pasado como un mal recuerdo, Kagome...—Yura no pudo continuar ya que Sesshomaru la atacó con su látigo

—Una sabandija tan insignificante como tú nunca podría comprender a alguien como ella, es más, ni siquiera eres digna de pronunciar su nombre—le replicó con asco mientras ella se reponía del ataque

—Lo pagaras—Yura estaba muy molesta y atacaba a Sesshomaru con todo lo que tenía, pero no era suficiente, mientras ellos peleaban más youkais inferiores aparecieron queriendo atacar a la aldea, pero yo intervine. Mientras yo peleaba con esos youkais Sesshomaru seguía peleando con Yura, pero vi perfectamente cuando un sujeto muy parecido a Naraku apareció detrás de él y con su mano atravesó su pecho, literalmente tenía su corazón en sus manos

—SESSHOMARU—grité espantado, eso era imposible, él no pudo. Poco a poco vi como él se desvanecía en el suelo y un charco de sangre se comenzaba a formar debajo suyo

—Señor Sesshomaru, me decepciona—comentó ese sujeto mientras Yura hacia una respetuosa reverencia

—Amo Leviatán—le llamó mientras yo sentía mi sangre hervir

—¡MALDITO!—grité con furia al momento de atacarlo, pero él me esquivó muy fácilmente

—No te metas en esto Inuyasha—me ordenó una voz y vi como Sesshomaru se incorporaba con gran dificultad

—Vaya...eso no me lo esperaba—comentó mientras Sesshomaru se lanzaba al ataque, la pelea era muy desigual, la herida sangraba más a cada instante, pero él no se rendía—para ser un Daiyoukai eres bastante descuidado, después de todo, solo bastó distraerte un poco para hacerte una herida mortal, la sola mención de esa mujer hace que tus sentidos te fallen miserablemente—lo provocaba mientras los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaban rojos, eso era malo

—Sesshomaru contrólate—le grité mientras peleaba con Yura

—Es verdad, contrólate Sesshomaru, una mujer no debería descontrolarte tanto—se burlaba Leviatán mientras seguía esquivando el látigo de Sesshomaru—¿sabes? después de esto quizá deba ir a visitar a esa mujer, claro, luego de visitar a esa niña llamada Rin. Me pregunto qué dirá "Ka-go-me" cuando le muestre su cadáver—lo provocó aún más haciendo que Sesshomaru empleara a Bakusaiga

—Muere—dijo con todo el odio de su alma mientras lo cortaba con Bakusaiga, pero ese sujeto se cortó su brazo antes de que el poder de la misma lo destruyera por completo, sin embargo, el brazo fue rápidamente reemplazado por otro exactamente igual

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunté confundido

—El amo Leviatán es inmortal, él es quien acabara con los dioses de la muerte y tomara su lugar para reinar a los vivos y muertos—me respondió Yura mientras un escalofrío me recorrió la espada

—Yura, retírate—ordenó mientras ella obedecía y los demás demonios se marchaban con ella

—¿Qué es lo que planeas maldito? —le pregunté acercándome cautelosamente mientras Sesshomaru se apoyaba en una rodilla, al parecer, la herida lo estaba afectando

—Mis planes son simples, tal y como Yura lo dijo, me convertiré en un dios de la muerte y todos aquellos que no me sigan morirán en mis manos—me respondió mientras Sesshomaru lo observaba

—No te acercaras a Kagome o a Rin—le aseguró Sesshomaru mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

—Morirás en breve y la vida de esa humana llamada Rin se extinguirá pronto por su condición humana, sin embargo, esa mujer llamada Kagome...ella vivirá, y ¿quién sabe? tal vez ella sea el primer sacrificio que elija como dios, aunque eso no quita que no pueda divertirme con ella antes de eso—nos dijo mientras yo perdía mi paciencia

—Toma esto...Viento Cortante—le ataqué ya cansado de escuchar como hablaba de Kagome, pero él desapareció

—Inuyasha...—me llamó Sesshomaru mientras yo envainaba a Colmillo de Acero

—Resiste, voy a buscar ayuda—le dije, pero él me detuvo

—Sé que voy a morir, solo promete...que cuidaras de Kagome, no dejes que él se le acerque—me pidió en un susurro

—Sesshomaru—susurré mientras sentía un gran dolor en el pecho

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

 **Kagome P.O.V**

No podía ser verdad, mientras Inuyasha hablaba yo sentía el dolor en mi pecho crecer mientras un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, solo podía llorar al pensar en lo que Sesshomaru debió haber sufrido. Todo el dolor en ese momento se convirtió en odio e ira, Leviatán me había arrebatado a Sesshomaru, entonces yo le arrebataría la vida

—¿Qué sucedió después? —le pregunté mientras Inuyasha bajaba la mirada

—Leviatán tenia razón, dos años después Rin falleció por una enfermedad, ella fue enterrada junto a mi hermano, Miroku y Sango, al igual que Kohaku y yo—me explicó confundiéndome

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté extrañada

—Yo también morí Kagome, seis años después de la muerte de Sesshomaru los otros Lores cardinales iniciaron una guerra por las tierras del Oeste. Jaken, Kirara, Ah-un, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, y otros que querían defender sus tierras se unieron a nosotros para repeler el ataque, pero fue inútil, Shippo tal vez continúe con vida, pero del resto no estoy muy seguro—me explicó mientras yo notaba por primera vez el símbolo de Leviatán en la espalda de su túnica

—No, no lo harías—le dije retrocediendo mientras Inuyasha mantenía la mirada en el suelo

—Tenía que volver, tenía que verte Kagome, Leviatán no es alguien con quien puedas jugar, él no es como Naraku. Tienes que alejarte de él—me dijo desesperado mientras yo no sabía que decir

—Leviatán mató a Sesshomaru, eso no lo voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente Inuyasha, gracias por volver por mí, pero...—le digo mientras él me ve tristemente

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que tengas esto—me dijo entregándome a Colmillo de Acero

—¿Tu espada? —le pregunté muy confundida

—Colmillo de Acero era para protegerte, ahora que nos enfrentaremos no podré usarla contra ti—me aseguró mientras yo tomaba la espada

—Prometo liberarte, Inuyasha...por favor, resiste—le aseguro mientras me dirijo a la salida

—Una cosa más Kagome—me llama antes de que me retire—Leviatán posee los medios para resucitar a los muertos, Bankotsu y yo no somos los únicos, Yura de los cabellos, Hoshiyomi, Tsubaki, la princesa Abi, la bruja Urasue y muchos otros fuimos traídos del infierno por él. Parece que nos mantiene en este mundo de alguna manera, pero no se cual sea—me explica mientras un nudo se forma en mi estomago

—¿Crees que quiera traer a Sesshomaru? —le pregunto angustiada

—Cuando estuve en el infierno no lo vi, quizá él ya reencarno—me sugiere dejándome más tranquila—sin embargo, Leviatán tiene a Bakusaiga y Colmillo Sagrado. Las tomo tiempo después de matar a Sesshomaru—me explica mientras yo siento más odio

—No puedo creer que Sesshomaru este...—la sola idea de no volver a verlo me hace querer llorar

—Sesshomaru no era el mismo desde que partiste, poco a poco fue cediendo ante la soledad, ni siquiera Jaken pudo hacer mucho por él, supongo que al no tenerte a su lado y tampoco tener a Rin hicieron que quedara suspendido en su propio tiempo—me comenta Inuyasha mientras yo lo miro tristemente

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunto con la voz quebrada

—Hable con sus hombres, Sesshomaru era más reservado, más serio, incluso comenzó a dejar de mostrar interés en atender el Oeste, Jaken quedaba a cargo mientras él se desaparecía por días, semanas incluso. En ocasiones lo encontré en el pozo, pero en cuanto me sentía cerca él se marchaba—me comentó mientras yo me sentía miserable, todo el sufrimiento que le causé, Sesshomaru perdóname por favor

—Fue por mi culpa—logro susurrar mientras lagrimas caen por mi rostro

—No digas eso, de hecho, el volverte a ver era su única razón de vivir, él esperaba ansioso ese día—me asegura mi mejor amigo mientras yo sonreía levemente

—Gracias por decírmelo, adiós Inuyasha—me despido mientras él baja las orejas tristemente

—Cuídate Kagome, la próxima vez que nos veamos tal vez tendremos que pelear—se despidió alejándose saltando de techo en techo

—Adiós Inuyasha, siempre serás mi primer amor, por eso nunca te voy a olvidar—le aseguro mientras bajo las escaleras en dirección a la salida

 **Residencia Yukimura, 6:15 a.m.**

 **Keiko P.O.V**

Un ruido me despertó y al incorporarme pude ver a Kagome entrar en la habitación con su pijama rosa y los pies sucios, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que traía una espada

—¿Kagome? ¿estás bien? —le pregunto mientras ella me mira sin emoción alguna—¿qué sucede? ¿y de donde sacaste esta espada? —le pregunto mientras señalo la espada que estaba en sus manos

—Llama a Yusuke por favor—me pidió mientras se alejaba y se encaminaba hacia el baño

—¿Pero ¿qué sucedió? —le pregunte insistente pero ella solo me ignoró

—Llama a Yusuke y al resto, hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar con ellos esta tarde—me respondió mientras ocultaba la espada detrás de la bañera, después de eso vi manchas de sangre en el suelo. Sus pies estaban lastimados

—Kagome...—quise seguir insistiendo, pero ella me miro seriamente y yo no pude seguir, esa mirada, nunca la había visto en ella—En seguida lo llamo—le concedo mientras me acerco al teléfono y marco el número, tengo que llamar y colgar varias veces, parece que está dormido

—¿Hola? —me responde un Yusuke totalmente adormilado

—Yusuke habla Keiko, algo le pasa a Kag, algo grave—le digo mientras veo que ella saca un botiquín del baño y comienza a atender sus heridas

—¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? —me pregunta preocupado

—¿Qué pasó? —escucho una voz de fondo

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunto confundida

—Hiei y Kurama están aquí, ellos se quedaron a pasar la noche mientras Kuwabara las cuidaba a ustedes, aunque veo que no hizo un buen trabajo—me responde con molestia en su voz—¿qué le paso a tu prima? —me reiteró la pregunta

—No lo sé, cuando desperté ella no estaba y acaba de llegar, está actuando muy raro—le respondo mientras veo que Kagome retira pedazos de vidrio de sus pies, pero ni siquiera se queja, solo sé que le duele porque frunce un poco el ceño al retirarlos

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? —me preguntó Yusuke alerta

—No, ¿podemos ir nosotras a la tuya? —le pregunto mientras veo como Kag se acerca, ya tiene los pies vendados y cojea un poco—¿puedes caminar? —le pregunto preocupada

—¿Está bien? —me pregunta Yusuke preocupado

—Pásame con Yusuke por favor—me pide mientras yo le paso el teléfono

—¿Keiko? —escucho como preguntan

—Yusuke soy Kagome, me encuentro bien, pero hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar en un lugar privado—ella le dice con voz apagada y por un momento no escucho nada del otro lado de la línea

—Vamos a buscarlas y a Kuwabara—-sugirió Yusuke

—No, esta tarde debemos vernos en algún lugar privado—decidió mi prima mientras su voz sonaba neutral, casi sin emoción

—Pasaremos por ustedes a la hora del almuerzo, vendremos a mi casa, aquí no hay nadie—escuché lo último para que después ella colgara el teléfono y se recostara sin decirme nada, ella estuvo todo el día en la cama hasta la hora de ir con Yusuke y los demás, tampoco quiso probar bocado alguno

—¿Qué le ocurre a Kagome? —me preguntó mi mamá preocupada

—No lo sé, pero la convencí de salir con los chicos, distráela un poco—le dije mientras ella asentía

—Si se siente mal debes decírnoslo—me pidió mientras yo iba a buscar a Kagome, pero ella ya venía vestida con una blusa negra sin mangas, un short de jean de color azul desgastado y zapatillas negras

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunto mientras ella solo asiente, besa a mi madre y sale de la casa

—Te mantendré informada—le aseguro a mi mamá mientras miramos preocupadas la salida. Al salir de la casa veo como ella saca de unos arbustos un tubo como para guardar planos y se lo pone en la espalda

—Vamos—me dice simplemente, ella comienza a avanzar

—Si, ¿qué es eso? —le pregunto señalando el tubo

—Aquí dentro esta la espada, nadie debe verla—me dice dirigiéndose a la salida donde los chicos nos esperan, durante todo el camino los muchachos le preguntaban qué le sucedía, pero ella no respondía, de hecho, parecía que solo se movía por inercia y no por voluntad propia

 **Residencia Urameshi, 12: 15 p.m.**

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Al entrar en la casa del pelinegro Kagome pareció reaccionar, sin embargo, solo se limitó a sentarse en un sillón de la sala con el tubo en sus manos

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —le preguntó directamente Hiei

—Esta madrugada me desperté y sentí una energía cerca de la casa, en el techo más precisamente...—comenzó la oji-marrón mientras Botan la interrumpía

—¿Era un sirviente de Leviatán? ¿te atacaron? —preguntó preocupada

—Sí y no—le respondió confundiéndolos

—¿Era un sirviente de Leviatán, pero no te hizo daño? —le preguntó Yusuke extrañado

—Así es, él solo quería hablar conmigo, por eso fuimos a su escuela...—continuó relatando cuando Kurama la interrumpió

—¿Te fuiste con ese sujeto? —le preguntó enojado y celoso el pelirrojo

—Eso fue muy tonto de tu parte—Hiei también estaba molesto

—Inuyasha nunca me haría daño—les respondió fríamente, casi con indiferencia, mientas fruncía el ceño suavemente

—¿Quién es Inuyasha? —le preguntó confundido Yusuke

—Inuyasha es el hibrido del que les conté, él es el medio hermano menor de Sesshomaru y quien estaba conmigo cuando acabamos con Naraku, además de ser mi mejor amigo en el mundo—les explicó calmadamente

—Trabaja para Leviatán—le argumentó Hiei

—Inuyasha solo quería volver a verme, y estoy más que segura que Leviatán lo resucito contra su propia voluntad—les aseguró la azabache mientras los miraba molesta

—¿Lo resucitó? ¿cómo? —le preguntó Kuwabara

—No lo sé, Inuyasha y Bankotsu no lo recuerdan. Ellos dijeron que estaban muertos y que luego él los resucitó y les prometió algo a cambio de sus servicios—les explicó la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Inuyasha también me dijo que ellos no son los únicos que trajo, él dijo que Leviatán resucitó a muchos youkais y parece tener alguna conexión con Naraku, además de que tiene en su poder las espadas de Sesshomaru—les comentó mientras al pronunciar el nombre del Daiyoukai bajaba la mirada

—¿Entonces ese sujeto también le está sirviendo a Leviatán? —le preguntó Hiei con celos e ira al ver como el mencionar el nombre del peliplateado la hería

—Sesshomaru nunca le serviría a Leviatán—aseguró la pelinegra levantando la mirada, pero aun sin emoción

—¿Cómo estas tan segura? —le preguntó Botan desconfiando

—Porque Leviatán lo asesinó y robó sus espadas—les respondió mirándolos fijamente uno por uno, pero sin un rastro de emoción en su rostro

—Pero...tu dijiste que Sesshomaru era el youkai más poderoso del Sengoku, que era un Lord y que podía incluso resucitar a los muertos con su espada—le replicó Keiko mientras los demás la miraban sorprendidos

—Sé lo que dije, pero Inuyasha me contó que después de que desaparecí Sesshomaru dejó de ser él mismo. Según Inuyasha, a él lo consumió su soledad, solo vivía esperando el día para volverme a ver, que eso era lo único que evitaba que enloqueciera pero que después nada más le importaba, ni sus tierras, ni sus entrenamientos...nada, solo yo y que incluso en el momento de su muerte yo seguía siendo el centro de sus pensamientos—a medida que la pelinegra hablaba todos notaban como cerraba sus ojos y sus manos se mantenían en puños, intentando contenerse para no llorar—Leviatán me usó como arma para herirlo, por eso pudo matarlo, de lo contrario Sesshomaru nunca habría sufrido ni un solo rasguño...por mi culpa él murió, porque no pude volver al Sengoku—terminó mientras los demás la veían tristemente, la Kagome frente a ellos era una Kagome rota

 **Fin del capítulo 9**

 **Bueno, como verán estoy actualizando un poco más seguido. Solo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios que me animan a seguir**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: MI DECISIÓN ESTÁ TOMADA

 **Residencia Urameshi, 13:15 p.m.**

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Después de que Kagome terminara nadie hizo más preguntas, ahora todos sabían el porqué de la actitud de la azabache y no la presionaban. Un ambiente muy tenso los envolvía hasta que uno de ellos decidió romperlo

—¿Ahora qué va a pasar? —preguntó Botan intentando desviar la tensión

—Tenemos que averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre Leviatán—contestó Hiei como si fuera lo más obvio

—¿Estás segura que podemos confiar en tu amigo? —le preguntó Yusuke a la pelinegra que se había mantenido en silencio—quiero decir, puede que esté siendo manipulado de alguna manera—comentó mientras veía la tristeza en los ojos de Kagome

—Él no está siendo manipulado—aseguró—tengo pruebas de eso—agregó abriendo el tubo y revelando una espada de aspecto antiguo

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó intrigado Kurama

—Esta es Colmillo de Acero o Tessaiga, es la espada destructora del mundo humano y es capaz de asesinar a 1000 espíritus de un solo movimiento—aseguró la pelinegra mientras la desenvainaba dejando ver una espada vieja y oxidada

—¿Estás segura? no lo parece—comentó Yusuke mientras una gotita estilo anime bajaba por su nuca

—¿Si la espada es tan poderosa como es que la tienes tú? —le preguntó dudoso Kuwabara

—Sí, ¿y cómo es que Leviatán le permitió que te la entregara? —le apoyó Yusuke

—Inuyasha me la entregó, dijo que no podría usarla para herirme. Además, Leviatán no puede utilizarla, la condición se lo impide—les aseguró la pelinegra acomodando la vaina en sus piernas y sosteniendo en alto la espada

—¿Qué condición? —preguntó Botan interesada

—Colmillo de Acero no puede ser tocada por cualquier ser, solo puede ser tocada por aquellos que tengan el deseo de proteger a otros, quienes carezcan de este deseo serán repelidos por un campo de fuerza, además de que no podrán ver la espada transformada—les explicó mientras todos querían ver la espada

—¿Se transforma? —preguntó interesado Kuwabara

—Colmillo de Acero puede transformarse en una gran espada capaz de absorber ataque de sus enemigos y tomarlos para sí misma, tal como el Meidou Zangetsuha o el Aluvión de Dimanatinas—les explicó la pelinegra seriamente

—¿Qué hay de las otras espadas? —le preguntó Kurama igual de serio, aunque se le notaba la preocupación en los ojos

—Colmillo Sagrado o Tenseiga es la espada hermana de Colmillo de Acero, es la destructora del mundo de los espíritus, capaz de resucitar a 1000 humanos de un solo movimiento. Por lo que Sesshomaru me explicó la espada permite ver al usuario a los sirvientes del otro mundo y asesinarlos para evitar que se lleven las almas, pero funciona una vez por persona y para poseerla se debe sentir compasión por otros, quienes no sientan ni un poco no deberían poder usarla—les explicó mientras todos la escuchaban atentamente

—¿Deberían? —le preguntó dudoso Yusuke

—Sesshomaru en un principio aseguraba no sentir ningún tipo de compasión, además de que consideraba a Colmillo Sagrado indigna de él puesto que esa espada no puede matar a los vivos, ni siquiera puede herirlos. Solo la utilizo en contadas ocasiones, por eso no estoy tan segura de que tenga alguna protección, aunque lo más seguro es que no la tenga—le respondió tranquilamente

—¿Hay otra espada? —preguntó Hiei

—Bakusaiga o Colmillo Explosivo, era una espada que estaba oculta en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y no podría usarla sino hasta que superara su obsesión por Tessaiga, es la espada más fuerte y destructiva de todas las que tuvo Sesshomaru y tiene la habilidad de destruir toda sustancia orgánica que ataque, impidiendo la regeneración de la misma. Desconozco si esta tiene una protección puesto que nadie había sido tan fuerte o tan tonto como para querer quitársela a Sesshomaru o siquiera intentarlo—les explicó la pelinegra cruzándose de piernas mientras el resto analizaba la información obtenida

—¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras comentarnos? —le preguntó Yusuke exhausto

—Quería pedirte que me llevaras con la maestra Genkai, quiero que me entrene—le pidió la pelinegra con una expresión seria mientras que todos en la habitación la voltearon a ver sorprendidos

—Dijiste que no querías ser una detective del Mundo Espiritual—le recordó Keiko

—Lo sé, y no esta en mis planes serlo, pero Leviatán no se detendrá y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como usan a mis amigos y atacan a mi familia—le aclaró la azabache sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su prima

—Eso es lo que Leviatán quiere, le estas permitiendo que juegue contigo—le explicó Kurama queriendo que ella desistiera

—Me está provocando, no voy a fingir que no sé nada, ahora usa a Inuyasha, mañana podría atacar a mis tíos o a mi madre, no puedo no hacer nada—se defendió la pelinegra igual de neutral

—¿Es eso o solo quieres vengarte por lo del tal "Sesshomaru"? —le preguntó Hiei directamente

—Estás herida y es comprensible pero no estás considerando las cosas—Kurama no estaba feliz con su decisión y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella cargara con el peso de una venganza

—Ya perdí a mis amigos y a Sesshomaru, no voy a perder a un miembro de mi familia—se defendió la joven de ojos café mientras el resto la miraba con pena

—Admite que quieres vengarte—le presionó Hiei

—¿Y si así fuera el caso? Leviatán me quitó al amor de mi vida, si ustedes estuvieran en mi lugar ¿no querrían vengarse? —les preguntó mientras ellos bajaban la mirada

—Kagome...—empezó Kurama, pero Yusuke lo interrumpió

—Cuando la maestra Genkai murió todos quisimos venganza y la mayoría no compartió tanto con ella como Kagome lo hizo con Sesshomaru, es algo hipócrita el recriminarle por sentirse así—le apoyó Yusuke mientras miraba al resto

—Es diferente Yusuke, nosotros sabemos lo que es tomar una vida—le reprendió Hiei sintiéndose frustrado

—Yo también lo sé, he tomado cientos de vidas de youkais, no me creas tan inocente—le respondió la pelinegra sintiéndose igual de frustrada, aunque no lo demostraba—sé que lo parezco, pero no soy una niña pequeña, sé que es estar al borde de la muerte, sé lo que es tomar una vida, aunque sea en defensa propia, sé lo que es el dolor—la pelinegra estaba cansada de ser considerada débil

—¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos? —les sugirió Yusuke algo incómodo por las miradas que Hiei le enviaba a Kagome, aunque por dentro estaba sorprendido ya que no había muchas personas que le sostuvieran la mirada a su amigo, y menos de la forma tan desafiante en que lo hacia Kagome, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo más un ruido en la ventana los alertó y al fijar la vista en ese punto de la habitación se sorprendieron, ahí estaba parado Inuyasha con su traje rojo de rata de fuego

—Inuyasha—susurró Kagome con verdadero sentimiento en la mirada mientras corría a abrirle la puerta, siendo recibida por un gran abrazo

—Perdóname Kagome—se disculpó el peliplateado

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la azabache confundida

—Anoche creí que había eludido a Leviatán, pero ahora sé que quería que te dijera lo de Sesshomaru, Kagome él quiere enfrentarse a ti a cualquier costo y yo como tonto caí en su trampa—le explicó el oji-dorado mientras miraba al resto del grupo en la habitación y al percatarse que Hiei y Kurama lo miraban de muy mala manera decidió separarse de Kagome lentamente, pero ella envolvió sus brazos en su cintura para que no se separara de ella

—No importa, me alegra que volvieras a ser tú, Inuyasha—le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar los viejos tiempos y una suave sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

—Kagome ¿tienes contigo a Colmillo de Acero? —le preguntó mientras se separaban lentamente

—Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó la pelinegra alegremente

—Solo confirmaba, me siento extraño al no tenerla conmigo—aseguró el peliplateado mirando en otra dirección

—Es cierto, no puedes alejarte de Colmillo, tu sangre de demonio ¿cómo es que...—la pelinegra estaba sorprendida detallando más a Inuyasha y notando otra cosa diferente en él—el collar de subyugación desapareció—señaló tocando con su mano el lugar donde debería estar el collar en el peliplateado mientras este sonreía arrogantemente

—Si, por fin soy libre de esa cosa, pero para serte honesto es extraño—le respondió mientras de su traje rojo sacaba el collar—si lo pones en mi cuello no podré quitármelo—le aseguró mientras se lo entregaba

—¿Por qué me lo das? siempre odiaste que lo usara contigo—le preguntó extrañada la pelinegra

—Leviatán me consiguió a Colmillo, pero recuerdo que le pedí a Shippo ser enterrado con ella, igual que hicimos con mi hermano, eso quiere decir que fue a nuestras tumbas y tomó las espadas—le explicó mientras Kagome veía espantada a Inuyasha—¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó confundido

—¿Te-tenías el traje de rata de fuego c-cuando moriste? —le preguntó mientras señalaba la ropa del hanyou

—Pues sí, pero cuando fui a buscar el collar vi que mi cadáver aun lo tenía puesto, por lo que busqué una réplica que ponerme—le relató mientras la chica suspiraba completamente aliviada—tonta, ¿acaso creíste que iba a usar la ropa de un muerto? qué asco—le respondió cruzándose de brazos

—¿Cómo encontraste mi casa? —le preguntó Yusuke impaciente mirando al peliplateado

—Seguí el rastro de Kagome—respondió simplemente mirando el techo

—Supongo que no estas aquí por solo una visita ¿verdad? —le preguntó Hiei mirándolo fijamente

—Es verdad, no solo vine para ver a Kagome, quiero que me pongas el collar de subyugación nuevamente—le dijo directamente a la chica mientras ella lo miraba con dudas

—¿Por qué quieres eso? —le preguntó la pelinegra

—Tonta, no creerás que voy a permitir que ese sujeto me use en tu contra ¿o sí? —le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante—si ese sujeto quiere manipularme voy a encargarme de ponerle todas las trabas posibles y ese tonto collar es una de las mejores opciones—le contestó mientras Kagome sonreía levemente haciendo que el resto notara el brillo especial en sus ojos al ver al hanyou, brillo inexistente hacía unos momentos

—Está bien—accedió la pelinegra mientras le colocaba el collar—perdóname Inuyasha—se disculpó mientras se alejaba unos pasos

—¿Eh? ¿qué quieres decir? —le preguntó confundido el peliplateado

—Por esto, ABAJO—pronunció la pelinegra el conjuro mientras todos observaban al hibrido caer fuertemente de cara al suelo

—¿KAGOME, POR QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO? —le preguntó el oji-ámbar molesto

—Es que tenía que probar que funcionara—le respondió mientras levantaba a Colmillo—supongo que tendrás que conservarla—le dijo mientras le pasaba la espada

—Fhe! prefiero ceder a mi sangre de demonio a que ese sujeto intente tocar la espada de mi padre—le respondió negándose a tomarla

—Recuerda a Setsuna no Takemaru, él pudo empuñar a Sounga usando el brazo que le cortaste a Sesshomaru—le recordó haciendo que todos los humanos miraran con pánico al hibrido mientras que Kagome parecía tranquila, como si estuviera hablando del clima

—Mi hermano se lo buscó por intentar matarnos, de todas formas, no voy a tomar la espada—se rehusó nuevamente

—En el castillo de Kaguya, cuando estábamos en el cuerpo de Naraku, cuando colmillo se rompió la primera vez... ¿debo seguir enumerando las ocasiones en las que tu sangre de demonio hacía que te volvieras incontrolable? —le preguntó mientras lo miraba divertida e Inuyasha se sonrojaba

—Aun así, no llevare la tonta espada, pero debes mantenerte lejos de Leviatán, deberías volver a Tokio o algo así—le comentó mientras miraba a otra dirección

—No lo creo, así como acabamos con Naraku, acabaremos con Leviatán. Pero esta vez no seré la dama en peligro—le aseguró la azabache recuperando su semblante serio

—Sigues siendo igual de terca—mencionó Inuyasha con nostalgia mientras se dirigía a la ventana—voy a intentar conseguirte una lista con los nombres de los resucitados, hay algunos que no querían regresar, pero él los trajo igual, intentare que ellos se me unan—le aseguró mientras saltaba y se perdía en la lejanía

—¿Crees que esté bien confiar en él? —le preguntó Yusuke mientras miraba a Kagome, ella solo mantenía la vista en la ventana y la espada en sus manos

—Sí, Inuyasha nunca me ha defraudado. ¿Entonces me ayudarán? —les preguntó mirando a Yusuke

—Absolutamente—aseguró Yusuke mientras Hiei y Kurama fruncían el ceño—¿cuándo quieres ir a hablar con la maestra Genkai? —le preguntó el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el sillón

—Mañana, hoy quiero hablar con mi madre y decirle que me quedare más tiempo en Sarayashiki, no me iré hasta ver muerto a Leviatán—aseguró la miko mientras miraba al resto

—Deberíamos hablar con el príncipe Koenma, apuesto a que él te apoyará con los registros del Renkai—sugirió una peliceleste muy entusiasmada

—¿Eso está bien? digo, que una mortal vea esas cosas ¿es correcto? —preguntó dudosa Keiko

—Por supuesto, después de todo, Yusuke es el detective espiritual, no tiene nada de malo. Además, Leviatán amenaza al mundo, el príncipe Koenma nos apoyará—aseguró la oji-violeta

—Gracias—la azabache abrazó a Yusuke y Botan—de verdad, gracias por apoyarme—les susurró dulcemente mientras Kuwabara miraba divertido la escena

—Yo también te apoyo—aseguró el pelinaranja mientras la pelinegra sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Kuwabara estuviera en las nubes solo para ser bajado bruscamente al notar las miradas asesinas de Kurama y Hiei

—¿Por qué el tonto de Kuwabara recibe un beso y yo un abrazo? —preguntó Yusuke molesto

—Porque nos cuidaba anoche—respondió la pelinegra haciendo que todos miraran a Kuwabara

—Eso me recuerda... ¿dónde estabas cuando ese sujeto se llevó a Kagome? —preguntó Kurama acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo pelinaranja

—Pues...—comenzó Kuwabara

 _FLASH BACK_

Kuwabara estaba sentado en una reposera en la azotea de la casa en frente a la de Keiko, ya era media noche cuando escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y al voltear se encontró un gatito blanco de manchas negras en sus patas, estas daban la apariencia de que traía botas. De repente sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y al voltear un puño se estampó fuertemente en su cara haciendo que quedara inconsciente

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

—...Y eso fue lo que pasó—terminó Kuwabara mientras una gota caía por la nuca de todos

—¿Te noquearon de un solo golpe? —preguntó Yusuke indignado

—¿No que eras el más rudo de toda la Secundaria Sarayashiki? —preguntó igual de indignada Botan mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas en señal de molestia

—¿No que muy fuerte? —Hiei también lo acorralaba molesto

—Ya déjenlo en paz, seguramente fue uno de los ayudantes de Leviatán—aseguró Keiko mientras Kurama se acercaba a Kagome

—Pudo ser Inuyasha—sugirió Botan mientras Kagome la miraba con duda

—Inuyasha nunca haría eso, es muy impulsivo como para hacer un ataque sorpresa, supongo que se habría mostrado como con Hiei—aseguró Kagome mientras sonreía levemente a Kurama quien solo pudo suavizar su mirada con ella, era simplemente increíble como podía parecer tan dulce e inocente cuando hacia menos de 15 minutos había estado hablando de matar a alguien

—Aun así, debió estar alerta—argumentó Hiei no muy contento por la cercanía de la pelinegra con el zorro

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Kurama notando por primera vez las ojeras en el rostro de la pelinegra

—Sí, es solo que no dormí casi nada—le respondió la sacerdotisa mientras se frotaba los ojos

—¿Esa pesadilla otra vez? —preguntó el oji-verde preocupado

—Sí, pero esta vez fue diferente, se sintió más corta—le respondió mientras Kurama le tocaba la mejilla y ella cerraba los ojos recargando su cabeza en la mano del pelirrojo

—Deberías ir a dormir—le sugirió Hiei acercándose a ella

—Buena idea, te llevo a la casa de tus tíos—se ofreció Kurama mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la salida dejando a un furioso Hiei y a una confundida Keiko en la casa de Yusuke

—Mejor ve con ellos antes de que Kurama la rapte o algo—le sugirió Botan mientras Keiko asentía y seguía a la pareja. Durante todo el camino nadie dijo nada, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, tanto que ninguno se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido sino hasta que estuvieron en la puerta del restaurante de la familia de Keiko

 **Residencia Yukimura, 15:45 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Kurama y Keiko estuvieron callados todo el camino, yo igual, pero me sorprende de esos dos ¿estarán molestos porque quiero entrenar con la maestra Genkai?

—Es mejor que me vaya—escuché murmurar a Kurama

—Nos vemos, hay cosas que debo hacer—respondí entrando rápidamente, quiero hablar con mi madre y hacer ciertas cosas, preparar lo necesario para mañana y los días que vendrán después

 **Habitación de Keiko**

Al entrar vi que mis tíos no estaban, quizá salieron a pasear. Sin tomarle mucha importancia decidí tomar el teléfono y marcar el número del templo

— _Residencia Higurashi_ -escuché la voz de mi mamá al otro lado

—Mamá...es Kagome—le dije mientras miraba a la nada

— _Kagome, que alegría escucharte ¿cómo la estás pasando mi amor?_ —me preguntó ella dulcemente

—Algo mal—le respondí casi sin ánimos

— _¿Sucedió algo? ¿te arrepentiste de ir?_ —me preguntó preocupada, odiaba preocupar a mi madre

—Me encontré con Inuyasha—escuché como ella jadeo de sorpresa—mamá...él me dijo lo que le pasó a Sesshomaru—le digo mientras cierro mi mano izquierda en un puño, lo hago con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos palidecen al extremo

— _¿Qué sucedió?_ —me pregunta con algo de temor

—Murió...lo asesinaron hace más de 400 años—le respondo apoyando mi cabeza en la pared cercana a la ventana, mi voz no tembló, tampoco hay lágrimas en mis ojos, pero aun siento dolor, dolor e ira

— _Kagome...cuanto lo siento ¿cómo estás?_ —su voz sí tiembla, está aguantando las ganas de llorar

—Como si esto fuera un sueño...no parece real, pero lo raro es que no hay lágrimas, tampoco depresión, solo dolor e impotencia—le explico mientras escucho un gran suspiro

— _¿Cuándo te enteraste?_ —me pregunta suavemente

—Anoche...mamá, hay algo que tengo que decirte—pensé en cómo decirle lo siguiente—hay alguien llamado Leviatán, él sabe que soy una sacerdotisa, no sé lo que quiere conmigo, pero está amenazando a los tíos. Aquí hay una mujer llamada Genkai, ella atiende un templo y quiero pedirle que me entrene...—ella me interrumpió

— _¿Naoko y Hiedeo están bien? ¿y Keiko?_ —me preguntó muy preocupada y alterada

—Ellos están bien, de hecho, Keiko sabe que soy sacerdotisa y sobre la existencia de los youkais, ella conoce algunos también y ellos van a ayudarme a detener a Leviatán—escucho un suspiro de alivio que me hace sonreír—la maestra Genkai enseña artes marciales y quiero que me enseñe, de esa forma no correré tanto peligro en batalla—le comento esperando su respuesta

— _¿Es necesario que pelees?_ —me pregunta tristemente

—Sé que quieres que lleve una vida normal, pero desde hace mucho deje de tener esa esperanza—reí sin gracia—después de todo, no se puede ser muy normal luego de viajar en el tiempo, amar a un youkai y haber sido la guardiana de una perla maldita—le respondí tranquilamente

— _Lo sé, pero me cuesta saber que podría perderte_ —me confesó mientras ahogaba un sollozo— _cada vez que saltabas al pozo me daba miedo de que no regresaras...pero cuando lo hacías sentía que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, no sabes cuantas noches pasé despierta pensando si estabas bien, si habías comido o si estabas feliz_ —me explicó llorando aún más haciendo que me sienta tan culpable

—Perdóname, pero te prometo que nunca me perderás, sin importar que pase siempre estaré contigo y los demás. Quería que supieras lo que pienso hacer y para que estés alerta, no sé qué planes tenga Leviatán, pero deben tener cuidado, si saben de los tíos también podrían saber de ustedes—le explico mientras ella se repone

— _¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?_ —me pregunta preocupada

—Mañana iré a ver a la maestra Genkai para pedirle que me entrene, después de eso voy a hacerme una pequeña escapada a Tokio y pondré unas protecciones en el templo, lo suficiente como para que nada les pase dentro, igualmente les pondré protecciones a ustedes. Si la maestra Genkai me acepta como alumna voy a esperar las dos semanas que me quedan de vacaciones poniendo algunas protecciones aquí también y en los tíos, después de eso tendremos que fingir que volví a casa, pero volveré aquí para iniciar el entrenamiento y esperar a que Leviatán aparezca—le expliqué mi plan mientras ella guardaba silencio

— _¿Y qué pasaría si esa mujer se rehúsa a entrenarte?_ —me preguntó dudosa

—No lo creo, pero de ser ese el caso, entonces buscare la forma de aprender por otros medios, pero debo aprender a pelear para disminuir cualquier tipo de riesgo—le respondí mirando la calle por la ventana, Keiko y Kurama estaban hablando en la acera

— _Está bien, ¿cómo está Inuyasha?_ —me pregunta desviando el tema

—Igual que siempre, terco, gritón, testarudo y tonto. Sigue siendo el Inuyasha que conocí, me atrevo a decir que un poco más maduro—le comento haciendo que ella ría suavemente

— _Dile de mi parte que espero que te cuide_ —me pidió mientras yo no tenía corazón para decirle que ahora nos enfrentaríamos por culpa de Leviatán

—Mhpm...una cosa más, pase lo que pase, no le digas nada a los tíos, ellos no saben sobre mi o los amigos míos o los de Keiko, ellos creen que son humanos normales—le expliqué mientras observaba a Kurama marcharse y a Keiko entrar en la casa

— _De acuerdo, te veré en unos días, cuídate y a tu prima, enséñale todo lo que tú sabes sobre los poderes espirituales_ —me pide confundiéndome

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunto extrañada

— _A Keiko, estoy segura que ella necesitará ayuda para manejar sus poderes espirituales_ —me responde tranquilamente

—Mamá...Keiko no tiene poderes espirituales—le aseguro

— _¿Estás segura? creí que como sus amigos eran youkais ella era una sacerdotisa igual que tú_ —me explicó apenada

—No, hace unos días se me presentó la oportunidad de averiguarlo y estoy completamente segura que ella no tiene poderes espirituales, pero conoce humanos que sí los tienen—le aseguro cerrando los ojos

— _Oh...en ese caso te encargo que la cuides mucho ¿sí?_ —me pidió animadamente

—No te preocupes, te amo y nos veremos pronto—me despido colgando el teléfono, al voltear veo a Keiko mirándome fijamente

—¿Cómo lo tomó? —me preguntó sentándose en su cama

—Igual que cuando le expliqué lo del Sengoku, no está 100% de acuerdo, pero confía en que haré lo correcto—le respondí acostándome en la cama

—Deberías comer algo e intentar descansar, casi no dormiste nada—me sugirió mientras yo cerraba los ojos

—Eso no es importante ahora, lo mejor será empezar a preparar las cosas para poner las protecciones—le respondo levantándome de la cama

—¿Qué necesitas? —me preguntó levantándose ella también

—Papel, tinta y cinta adhesiva—le explico mientras ella busca lo que le pedí y yo me acomodaba en su escritorio. Ella me entrego las cosas e inmediatamente me puse a dibujar sellos que me había enseñado el monje Miroku en las hojas de papel

—¿Para qué es eso? —me preguntó viendo los símbolos que dibujaba

—Pergaminos, no son los mejores, pero servirán por ahora, cuando vaya al templo conseguiré de los que tiene el abuelo y traeré varios para poner una debida protección—le respondo mientras los extiendo en el escritorio para que la tinta se seque

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —se ofreció tímidamente

—Claro, vamos a colocarlos en la casa, preferiblemente en lugares que no se vean. Los pondremos en la planta baja y en la planta alta—ella asintió estando de acuerdo, debíamos aprovechar que mis tíos estuvieran fuera para proteger la casa

—¿Llevan algún orden o algo? —me preguntó Keiko dudosa

—Estos van en las puertas delantera y trasera, estos van en las ventanas. Basta con que estén en la misma habitación, los debemos colocar donde no se vean o puedan ser quitados fácilmente—le expliqué mientras le entregaba algunos

—Bien—ella se fue a pegar los "pergaminos" que tenía con la cinta adhesiva

 **Fin del capítulo 10**

 **Todo ya se puso en marcha. Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo que recibo, los adoro y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo "QUIERO QUE ME ENTRENE" que planeo subirlo en los siguiente días.**

 **PD: Gracias a Jun Aoi por sus felicitaciones, la verdad es que estoy emocionada con esto de tener tiempo libre para escribir y actualizar sin la presión de no descuidar ninguna de mis tareas y mantener mis notas**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: QUIERO QUE ME ENTRENE

 **Residencia Yukimura, 23:30 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Estuve pegando defensas con Keiko casi toda la tarde, tanta energía gasté que me fui a dormir sin comer nada, pero ahora acabo de despertarme, aun no tengo hambre por lo que no voy a comer. Estando por fin a solas con mis pensamientos me doy cuenta de que mi vida nunca será como lo planeé, desde antes de que el pozo se sellara quise una vida con Sesshomaru, pero ahora no podré tenerla

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —me susurré a mí misma pensando en mis posibilidades, como lo veo tengo un solo camino, derrotaré a Leviatán y luego regresaré a Tokio, sin importar qué voy a vencer a ese monstruo, por Sesshomaru—te lo prometo—

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Me dormí cerca de las 4: 15 a.m., por ese motivo ahora estoy despertando nuevamente, solo gracias a Keiko por hablarme

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté sin el menor ánimo, solo quería seguir durmiendo, a pesar de tener que volver a ver como Sesshomaru se marchaba, aun quería seguir descansando

—Cerca de las 10:11 p.m.—me responde mientras yo gruño y me cubro la cabeza con la almohada

—Aún es temprano—aseguro desde mi escondite

—Mamá está preocupada por ti, le sorprendió el hecho de que no te levantaras temprano—me comentó mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza, un gran dolor de cabeza se avecinaba, ya podía sentirlo

—No fue una buena noche—aseguré mientras me sentaba en la cama, recargando mi espalda en la pared

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿esa pesadilla? aunque nunca me dijiste de que se trata—me preguntó sentándose a mi lado

—No, solo que desperté cerca de la medianoche y luego no pude dormir—le respondo cerrando los ojos—¿sabes a qué hora iremos a ver a la maestra? —le pregunto intentando desviar la conversación

—No, solo sé que Yusuke nos vendrá a buscar—me aseguró mientras me levanto y me encamino al baño

—Bajare en un momento, necesito despertarme—le comento mientras cierro la puerta sin esperar una respuesta

 **Keiko P.O.V**

—Kagome—murmuré para mí misma, me duele ver a mi prima así, aunque ella no lo diga sé qué extraña al tal Sesshomaru, no me imagino el dolor por el que estará pasando. Quisiera ayudarla, pero no sé como, bajo al restaurante pensativa

—¿Cómo está tu prima? —me pregunta mi papá mientras yo lo abrazo fuertemente—¿Keiko? —me pregunta extrañado

—Gracias por estar siempre conmigo—le digo mientras él me devuelve el abrazo aun confundido

—¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunta mi mamá suavemente

—¿Recuerdas al chico con el que salía Kagome? ¿Sesshomaru? —le pregunto sin soltar a papá

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con él? —me preguntaron ambos

—Kag se enteró de que él murió tiempo después de que ellos se separaron—les explico mientras ellos me miran sorprendidos—ese es el por qué actúa así, ella está deprimida pero no sé qué hacer—les explico mientras mi corazón late con fuerza

—Esta herida, mi pobre niña—escucho a mi mamá susurrar mientras baja la mirada con los ojos llorosos

—¿Qué sucede tía Naoko? —escuchamos la voz de Kagome, al instante mi mamá la abraza fuertemente

—Lo siento mucho mi amor, no sabes cuánto lo lamento—le dice mi madre abrazándola mientras Kag me mira confundida

—Keiko nos habló de lo que le pasó al muchacho con el que salías, en verdad lamentamos tu dolor—le consuela mi papá mientras ella me mira con reproche

—¿Les dijiste? —me preguntó Kag muy molesta

—Lo lamento, pero no sabía cómo ayudarte, mírate, no comes desde hace días y lo que quieres es dormir. Sé que te duele, pero esto no es sano para ti—le aseguro mientras ella me ve con molestia

—No tienes derecho a decirme eso, tu no lo conociste, no sabes de lo que hablas—me respondió mientras mi madre la sujetaba por lo hombros

—Kagome por favor no te molestes, tu prima solo quiere lo mejor para ti—le pidió mi mamá dulcemente

—Es cierto, desde hace días que no comes y no creas que no notamos lo poco que duermes, eso puede ser peligroso para ti. No conocemos el dolor que estas sintiendo, pero tienes que buscar como sobrellevarlo—le aseguró mi papá mientras ella miraba a la nada

—Lo intentare—les prometió intentando sonreír

—¿Lo lloraste? —le preguntó mi mamá

—Un poco, pero es como si ya no pudiera, algo me lo impide—le respondió abrazándola fuertemente

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó mi papá separándose de mi

—No, pero quiero salir, necesito distraerme—les pidió mientras ellos asentían

—Yusuke vendrá a buscarnos para salir con él y los muchachos, pero no sé cuánto nos lleve—les comenté mientras mi papá abrazaba a Kag

—Está bien, pero si necesitas algo estaremos aquí ¿de acuerdo princesa? —le preguntó mi papá mientras besaba su frente

—Gracias tíos, los amo mucho a ambos—ella los besa a cada uno y luego se va a la sala a ver televisión

Después de eso Yusuke llegó y le avisé a Kag, ella estaba viendo una película

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yusuke señalando un papel detrás del armario ¿cómo lo vio?

—Protección, no lo toques o pierde el efecto—le respondió Kag mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la salida

—¿Cómo sigue? —me preguntó Yusuke preocupado

—Deprimida, pero creo que no quiere aceptarlo—le respondo siguiendo a Kag, nos despedimos de mis padres y vamos en dirección a la casa de Kuwabara, una vez allí él nos estaba esperando afuera y nos dirigimos a la estación

 **Estación de Sarayashiki, 13:23 p.m.**

—¿Por qué los chicos no vinieron? —le pregunté a Yusuke mientras Kag iba con Kuwabara

—Kurama tuvo que reunirse con sus compañeros para hacer algo de su escuela—me respondió el pelinaranja

—¿Y Hiei y Yukina? —preguntó Kag mirando una vidriera, era un extraño almacén de cosas antiguas

—Yukina vive con la maestra Genkai y en cuanto a Hiei...él suele desaparecer de vez en cuando—le respondió Yusuke poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, por alguna razón me encantaba que hiciera eso

—¿Qué tanto ves? —preguntó interesado Kuwabara, pero Kag lo ignoró y entró al almacén. Nosotros simplemente la seguimos mientras ella se aceraba a tocar una campana en la pared

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —se ofreció galante un muchacho detrás del mostrador, quien cabe decir miraba de forma descarada a mi prima

—Los collares, quiero nueve—le respondió señalando la vidriera

—Esos son muchos collares linda ¿no crees? —preguntó el muchacho mientras Kagome parecía ignorar cualquier tipo de coqueteo, ella solo miraba lo exhibido

—Mejor que sean diez—se corrigió mientras el muchacho suspiraba frustrado por la indiferencia de Kag, solo se limitó a traer los collares señalados

—¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tu está interesada en estas baratijas? —le preguntó el muchacho mientras un anciano que llegaba de la parte trasera del almacén lo golpeaba haciendo que Yusuke y Kuwabara ahogaran una risa burlona

—Ten respeto por estos objetos muchacho—le reprendió el anciano

—Abuelo, esto es tonto, nada de esto funciona en verdad, son solo baratijas—se quejó el chico mientras cobraba los collares

—No deberías hablar de lo que no sabes—el anciano lo golpeó nuevamente—aun así ¿sabes para que funcionan estas cosas, pequeña? —le preguntó a Kagome, quien sonrió fácilmente

—Son amuletos de grabados, se graba un símbolo en ellos, dependiendo del símbolo representan una cosa diferente, antiguamente se usaban para proteger o maldecir a alguien, los quiero a todos con el símbolo de la protección—le respondió Kagome mientras el anciano sonreía complacido

—Me sorprendes—admitió mientras Kag se sonrojaba y el chico miraba incrédulo la interacción entre su abuelo y mi prima

—He tenido experiencia con cosas así, mi abuelo me enseñó mucho de eso—le comentó recibiendo los collares en una bolsa

—Me encantaría hablar con él—aseguró el anciano

—Por desgracia vive en Tokio y casi nunca deja el templo familiar—le explicó despidiéndose, nosotros la seguimos

—¿Para qué los collares? —preguntó Yusuke curioso

—Si los cargo con mi reiki podré hacer que funcionen como deben, se los daré a mi familia y amigos para que sea una protección en caso de que estén fuera de casa o en algún peligro—nos respondió mientras Yusuke sonreía

—Piensas en todo—le observó detenidamente, detesto que Yusuke adopte ese comportamiento con las chicas, es un idiota

—En mi experiencia con Naraku, nunca se pueden tomar demasiadas precauciones—nos respondió soltando un suspiro resignado

—¿Hay algo que debamos saber sobre el tal Naraku? es decir ¿que pasara si Leviatán lo resucitara? —preguntó Kuwabara haciendo que Kagome se detuviera en seco

—¿Kagome? —la llamé preocupada, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban clavados en Kuwabara

—Su alma...no sé en donde este, o si quisiera traer a Magatsuhi o peor aún, si quisiera podría traer al mismo Inu no Taisho—propuso mientras nosotros la mirábamos confundidos

—¿Quiénes son los últimos? —preguntó Yusuke confundido

—Magatsuhi es la parte negativa de la perla de Shikon, cuando luchamos con él descubrimos que cuando yo nací con la perla en mi interior Magatsuhi, por temor a mi poder, puso un sello en mí y cuando nos enfrentamos a él en el Sengoku fortificó el sello impidiéndome utilizar mis poderes de sacerdotisa. Si Leviatán lo resucita entonces tendremos un gran problema, uno casi tan grande si fuera el caso de Inu no Taisho, el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, él murió el mismo día que Inuyasha nació y era mucho más fuerte que él, incluso era más fuerte que Sesshomaru antes de tener a Bakusaiga—nos explicó mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda

—¿Es decir que el tal Magatsuhi puede quitarte tus habilidades? entonces con mas razón debes entrenar con la maestra Genkai cuanto antes—le respondió Yusuke mientras comprábamos los boletos y corríamos al tren

—¿La maestra Genkai sabe que vamos? —le preguntó Kagome sentándose en un asiento

—Si, hablé con ella esta mañana—le respondió Yusuke mientras ella se acomodaba para ver el paisaje

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Mientras el tren partía con rumbo al templo de la maestra Genkai ninguno notó una figura de cabello plateado que los estaba vigilando desde el techo de la estación

—Ya casi es hora—comentó mientras una sonrisa malvada aparecía en sus labios y un brillo de malicia se reflejaba en los ojos

 **Templo de la Maestra Genkai, 18:30 p.m.**

El grupo ya había llegado al templo y luego de saludar a Yukina pasaron a la sala principal, donde se sentaron para hablar tranquilamente con la maestra mientras bebían un poco de té

—Bien, ¿de qué es de lo que querían hablar conmigo? —les preguntó la anciana con voz paciente

—Maestra Genkai, le suplico que me entrene como entrenó a Yusuke—le pidió la pelinegra mirándola seriamente

—¿Por qué quieres eso? —le preguntó la mujer mientras la miraba interesada

—Leviatán asesinó a alguien muy importante para mí, por eso quiero vengar su muerte, pero más que nada quisiera liberar a un gran amigo y proteger a mi familia, pero para hacer todo eso debo hacerme más fuerte—le explicó la pelinegra con gran determinación en su mirada y voz firme

—Ya veo, lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarte—le respondió la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos

—Pero maestra...—Yusuke quiso protestar, pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió

—¿Por qué? —le cuestionó la adolescente sin apartar la mirada de la anciana

—Si buscas vengarte entonces te estas comportando de una forma muy torpe, eres muy joven para comprender lo que implica una venganza y estoy segura de que a esa persona no le gustaría que te vieras envuelta en algo que no podrás manejar—le explicó la pelirosada con calma y aprensión

—Si Sesshomaru estuviera en mi lugar haría lo mismo, pero como ya le dije, venganza no es lo único que me importa. Deseo proteger y liberar a mis seres queridos—le recordó la oji-marrón mientras sus manos se transformaban en puños

—Mphm...ya veo, si mal no recuerdo tu eres una sacerdotisa, por ello voy a preguntarte ¿alguna vez estuviste involucrada en una pelea sin armas? —preguntó la maestra

—No—respondió la pelinegra

—¿Practicaste algún deporte que implicara combate? —le cuestionó la pelirosada

—No—negó la azabache

—¿Nunca recibiste ninguna clase de entrenamiento en defensa? —volvió a preguntar la anciana

—No—negó nuevamente la azabache sintiendo gran frustración

—Entonces...si decidiera entrenarte, debería ser desde cero. ¿cuánto tiempo crees que Leviatán te dé para entrenar? —le cuestionó la maestra mientras ella agachaba la mirada—¿qué piensas decirle a tu familia sobre esto? —le interrogó nuevamente

—Mi madre ya está al tanto de mi deseo de aprender a pelear, en cuanto a Leviatán, solo quiero aumentar mis posibilidades de sobrevivir. Antes me protegían mis amigos, ahora no puedo decir lo mismo y ya no quiero ser una carga para nadie—ella levantó la mirada reflejando gran determinación haciendo sonreír a la mujer frente a ella

—Muy bien, sin embargo, a Yusuke le tomo 6 meses recibir un entrenamiento decente para aprender a usar el Reigan* y él ya tenía un cierto conocimiento previo sobre lucha cuerpo a cuerpo—le explicó la maestra dejando a Kagome sorprendida

—¿6 meses? —murmuró la pelinegra sorprendida para luego sacudir la cabeza apartando cualquier pensamiento—bien, no importa el tiempo—aseguró haciendo sonreír a Genkai

—En ese caso ¿cuándo comenzamos? —preguntó la anciana

—Cuando usted lo decida—accedió la adolescente con alegría

—En ese caso, espero que te traslades mañana en la tarde para instalarte, el entrenamiento comenzará al día siguiente, al amanecer—anunció la maestra mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación

 **Fin del capítulo 11**

 ***Reigan: arma de energía espiritual, es el ataque firma de Yusuke y consiste en la concentración del reiki en el dedo índice para formar una "bala" que Yusuke dispara contra el oponente, esta puede variar en tamaño llegando a ser del tamaño de un pequeño proyectil hasta el de un gran cañonazo**

 **¡Hola! sé que en comparación a los otros este capítulo en un poco corto y no sucede la gran cosa, pero por ciertos motivos personales no pude escribir más, además del hecho de que mi inspiración murió momentáneamente. Espero que comenten si les gusta o no y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo "Que el entrenamiento comience" (el cual tendrá un poco más de emoción, lo prometo)**

 **PD: Les deseo una muy feliz navidad y espero que la pasen muy bien junto a sus seres queridos, seguramente nos veremos antes de año nuevo.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: QUE EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENCE

 **Templo de la Maestra Genkai, 19:15 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Después de que volvimos de hablar con la maestra Genkai llamé a mi mamá, ella se sorprendió del tiempo que me llevaría el entrenamiento, pero después de discutir un rato se convenció de que era lo mejor, luego de eso, ella habló con mis tíos para decirles que habían llamado de mi escuela por un problema con mi salida y que debía volver a cumplir como cualquier estudiante normal. Ellos se pusieron algo tristes porque me iría tan pronto, pero pude conformarlos diciendo que en cuanto se solucionara pediría permiso para volver

En este momento estoy con Yukina en una habitación del templo de la maestra, más precisamente SU habitación, es un tanto incomodo estar con ella puesto que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, por lo que no hay mucho para hablar, ella me está ayudando a instalarme, esta vez vine yo sola para simular que volvía a Tokio

—¿Desde cuándo vives aquí? —le pregunté a Yukina para romper el silencio que se había formado desde que la maestra Genkai la dejó aquí

—Desde que los muchachos me salvaron de Tarukane—me respondió con una sonrisa

—¿Quién es Tarukane? —le pregunté mientras ella se ve algo triste

—Tarukane era un humano, miembro de algo llamado "Club Negro", un grupo de humanos que poseían gran fortuna que usaban para conseguir secuestrar, torturar y matar a youkais inferiores para su diversión, él me secuestró porque cuando las Koorime como yo lloramos nuestras lagrimas se convierten en cristales de gran valor, Tarukane solo quería que llorara para tener mis lágrimas y por eso él me torturaba hasta que los muchachos me salvaron—me relató mientras yo la miraba sorprendida

—¿No odias a los humanos? —le pregunté extrañada

—No, en realidad me parecen interesantes y me agrada estar en su compania—me aseguró con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que me recordó a cierta pequeña de cabello negro y kimono anaranjado

—Ya veo, ¿cómo fue que te capturaron? —me animé a preguntar

—Fueron unos psíquicos, ellos me encontraron cuando yo estaba buscando a mi hermano—me comentó mientras yo me estremecí

—¿Tu hermano? —pregunté con duda, ¿ella sabe de Hiei?

—Sí, tengo un hermano mellizo, él es un demonio de fuego, como Hiei. Pero nunca lo he visto y espero un día poder encontrarlo—me explicó mientras yo me arrepentía de haber tocado ese tema sabiendo que su hermano perdido era Hiei—¿y tú tienes hermanos? —me preguntó interesada

—Un hermano menor llamado Sota, tiene 9 años y después tengo 4 hermanas del alma. Sango, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi—le comento mientras sonrío con sinceridad

—Qué lindo, me gustaría tener hermanas—comentó con un aire de tristeza que hizo que algo dentro de mi pecho se estrujara—Keiko, Botan y Seiryu son muy buenas amigas, pero...Seiryu no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, prácticamente no hablamos, lo mismo sucede con Botan. Keiko es con quien más trato tengo, pero no sé si la pueda considerar de esa manera, hay veces en las que no se reaccionar frente a ella o cosas que ella no entiende sobre mi—me comenta mientras desvía la mirada

—¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de ser una Koorime? —le pregunté un tanto intrigada a lo que ella asintió apenada—pues...el que ella se comporte así es natural, después de todo, ella no ha tenido mucho contacto con los youkais. Al inicio yo era como ella, creía que Inuyasha era un tonto, arrogante, grosero, violento, impulsivo, impaciente y muchas cosas más, pero cuando comencé a conocerlo un poco más me di cuenta de que no estaba muy equivocada, pero que dentro de él había un chico leal, confiable y agradable, estoy segura de que, si le das la oportunidad a Keiko, ella podría comenzar a entenderte—le expliqué mientras ella me sonreía con ternura

—Lo sé, pero es un poco difícil, es decir, venimos de mundos completamente deferentes. No sabría como comenzar—me confesó suavemente

—No te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento, sabrás que hacer y qué decir para que te entienda—le expliqué guardando mi ropa

—Es lindo hablar contigo—me comenta haciéndome sonreír

—Lo mismo digo—después de eso nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio hasta que se hicieron las 20:00 p.m.

—Debo preparar la cena—me informó dirigiéndose a la salida

—Te ayudo—me ofrezco guardando lo último que me quedaba en un cajón y acercándome a ella.

Después de una cena tranquila y hablar un rato con la maestra Genkai llegó la hora de dormir por lo que Yukina y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación, pero al llegar una extraña ave azulada apareció de la nada y vino directo a mí, posándose en mi cabeza

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunto a Yukina señalando el ave, ella solo rió un poco

—Ese es Pu, es el reflejo del alma de Yusuke—me explicó mientras yo bajaba esa cosa de mi cabeza

—¿El reflejo de su alma? —pregunté confundida

—Sí, veras, cuando Yusuke murió se le dio una prueba para resucitar y como él pudo pasar esa prueba recibió a Pu, lo que Yusuke siente Pu igual—me explicó sentándose en su futón, el mío estaba junto al de ella por lo que nos sentamos juntas, no podía dejar de mirar a Pu

—Eres interesante—le comento mientras esa cosita sonreía, o bueno, hacia lo que parecía una sonrisa

—Pu se queda con Keiko, pero como ella pensaba que tú no sabías nada de los youkais creímos que lo mejor sería que no lo vieras—me explicó la peliverde mientras yo acomodaba a Pu en el suelo para que estuviera acostado boca arriba y me dedicaba a acariciar su pansa haciendo que sus pequeñas aletitas quisieran atrapar mis manos

—Eres divertido—rio mientras Yukina me ve divertida

—Te gustan los animales—observa con alegría

—Me encantan, de hecho, siento un gran amor por la naturaleza, excepto por los mosquitos—le respondo mientras ella sonríe ampliamente

—Yo también, amo la naturaleza y me encanta estar con los animales, son creaturas tan bellas y puras—me comenta haciéndome sonreír, parece ser que ella posee la inocencia de una niña pequeña a pesar de todo lo que vivió, sin lugar a dudas es alguien digna de admirarse

—¿Qué te parece si Pu duerme aquí hoy? —le pregunto acunando al pequeño entre mis brazos y acostándolo en la cama

—Eso sería lindo ¿qué dices Pu? —le pregunta mientras el pequeñín se cubre con las mantas y se acomoda en medio de nosotras

—Creo que eso es un sí—comento mientras rio y Yukina igual, después de eso estuvimos hablando hasta quedarnos dormidas

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_

Despierto agitada, otra vez esa pesadilla, pero no debería sorprenderme, siempre es igual. Al voltear veo que Pu y Yukina aun duermen, de hecho, Pu está roncando

—Que ternura—susurro para mí misma y volteo en busca de un reloj, necesito saber qué hora es, al ubicarlo leo claramente 4:45 a.m.—ya va a amanecer—me digo a mi misma mientras me levanto y me preparo con la ropa que elegí anoche, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón simple de color beige por debajo de las rodillas, finalmente tomo un par de zapatillas blancas y salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Después de lavarme me dirijo a la cocina y me encuentro a la maestra Genkai bebiendo un poco de té

—Eres puntual con la hora—me comenta sirviéndome una taza

—Buenos días, se lo agradezco—saludo tomando la taza de su mano mientras ella me mira profundamente—¿sucede algo? —le pregunto sosteniéndole la mirada

—Veo dolor en tus ojos pequeña, y un sentimiento de venganza también—me comenta mientras me siento frente a ella

—Sé que usted cree que haré que me maten por querer vengar la muerte de Sesshomaru, pero el perderlo es algo que me duele demasiado como para dejarlo así—le explico mirando mi reflejo en el té de hierbas

—¿Lo lloraste? —me preguntó dejando su té en la mesa frente a ella y poniendo las manos en su regazo, un suspiro cansado escapa de mis labios sin que pueda evitarlo

—No puedo, solo lloré cuando me dieron la noticia, después de eso no pude, algo me lo impide. Solo puedo sentir odio cuando pienso en lo que Leviatán le hizo y más aun sabiendo que profanó su tumba para robar sus espadas—le respondo frunciendo el ceño con molestia

—¿Qué tan unidos eran? —me preguntó pacientemente

—Mucho, estábamos planeando una vida juntos cuando nos separaron, él decía que después de acabar con Naraku iba a reclamarme como suya y llevarme con él al Oeste para que tuviéramos cachorros juntos—le comenté con una sonrisa por ese recuerdo

—Estaba enamorado—concluyó mientras yo asentía

—No era el ser más demostrativo del planeta, pero sabía cómo hacerme notar sus sentimientos—le comenté sonriendo tristemente

—¿Sus pocas demostraciones de afecto te impresionaban? —me preguntó interesada

—Eran únicas, mientras con todos era serio, frio y algo déspota*, conmigo era suave y paciente, posesivo y hasta celoso, pero comprensivo y leal. Daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás y decirle lo mucho que lamento el no haber podido volver a su lado y también para decirle cuanto lo amo—me confieso cerrando los ojos con pesar

—Si quieres que él lo sepa, entonces olvida la idea de tomar venganza, mejor lucha por justicia y para hacerlo sentir más orgulloso—me planteó la maestra como un regaño

—Una vez escuché a alguien decir "¿qué es la justicia? sino una venganza más moralista", en este momento no veo la diferencia. Como sacerdotisa valoro toda vida existente, pero, como mujer, solo quiero ver a Leviatán caer—le respondo levantando la mirada hasta la suya

—Espero que con el entrenamiento puedas liberarte de ese peso que cargas y puedas comprender las cosas de una manera diferente, pero más que nada, espero que puedas librarte de esos tontos deseos de venganza que no harán mas que traerte pesar—me comenta haciendo que una risa irónica saliera de mis labios

—¿Más pesar? ¿acaso eso es posible? perdí un año de mi vida por la Perla de Shikon, sacrifique a mis amigas, mi escuela y tiempo con mi familia por Naraku, pero eso habría valido la pena si podía estar con Sesshomaru, estuve esperando un milagro para volver a su lado y ahora ya no puedo. Ahora me veo involucrada en una pelea que no me corresponde, pero de la que si no participo tal vez maten a mi familia. Dicen que, al sufrir en una vida, eres recompensado en la otra, pues en mi vida pasada morí por culpa de un ser egoísta que me hizo creer que mi amor de esa vida me había traicionado, y en esta, lo vuelvo a perder por otro ser egoísta que deseo ver muerto a mis pies, un ser cuya cabeza deseo presentar ante la tumba de Sesshomaru como ofrenda a él y al Oeste. Si aún puedo tener más pesar, bien. Lo acepto, pero no perderé a otra persona que ame—le aseguro mientras ella sonríe de lado

—Hay fuego en tu mirada, eso es bueno, quiere decir que no te darás por vencida al primer obstáculo. Termina el té y alcánzame afuera, antes de aprender a pelear debes preparar tu cuerpo—me instruyó mientras se dirigía a la salida

 **Genkai P.O.V**

El dolor de esa niña era palpable tanto en sus ojos como en su voz, sin embargo, esos deseos de venganza no la llevarán a nada bueno y me niego a ver como un ser tan puro como ella es consumido por tales sentimientos, al entrenarla espero poder ayudar a aliviar su dolor y enseñarle a utilizar ese espíritu tan salvaje que poseé en su beneficio

—Maestra—me llama suavemente mientras se acerca a mi

—Vamos, es hora de comenzar—la guio hasta afuera del templo—para comenzar con tu entrenamiento darás 3 vueltas suaves al templo hasta llegar aquí, luego serán otras 3 vueltas a una velocidad media y después de eso serán unas 5 vueltas a tu máxima velocidad. Si te detienes más de 3 veces iniciarás desde cero—le explico mientras ella me mira con la boca abierta—tienes 1 hora para realizar esta tarea, de lo contrario se sumarán otras 5 vueltas a máxima velocidad y sin descanso—le advierto mientras le doy la espalda

—Pero eso es imposible—me replica sacándome una sonrisa

—Entonces te sugiero que comiences, tu hora inició hace 5 minutos—le comento mientras ella empieza a correr

Desafortunadamente no logró la prueba en el tiempo establecido por lo que tuvo que cumplir con el castigo, aunque no se quejó, por el contrario, solo se limitó a acatar las órdenes en silencio. Le llevó casi 1 hora más pero cuando finalizó el ejercicio cayó al suelo totalmente exhausta y bañada en sudor, me acerco a ella mientras está tumbada en el piso intentando recuperar el aire

—Tienes 10 minutos para recuperar el aliento y dirigirte a la parte trasera del templo, allí haremos tu próxima prueba—le ordeno retirándome a ver si Yukina preparó todo como se lo pedí, y efectivamente lo había hecho, al cabo de 15 minutos Kagome se presentó apoyándose en la pared, podía notar el temblor de sus piernas—llegas tarde, por ello restaré 5 minutos a tu descanso—la regaño mientras ella aprieta los puños y asiente

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —me pregunta soltándose de la pared y manteniéndose en pie con algo de dificultad

—¿Ves las maderas que están frente a ti? —le señalo tres maderas en tres diferentes soportes, yendo desde la más fina a la más gruesa, ella asiente—todas ellas tienen una marca negra en el centro, golpea esa marca hasta que las maderas se rompan, irás de la más fina a la más gruesa—le explico mientras ella se acerca tambaleante a la primera y la golpea para luego quejarse del dolor

—Es difícil—comenta sobando su mano derecha

—Golpeas mal—le respondo rodeándola

—¿Cómo se supone que debo golpear? —me pregunta confundida

—Cuando lanzas el golpe debes girar la mano hacia dentro hasta que los nudillos queden horizontalmente—le muestro guiando suavemente su mano hasta hacer contacto con la madera—ahora debes separar lo pies y flexionar un poco las piernas, busca tu equilibrio y con tu mano más fuerte golpe a la madera como te enseñé—le explico mientras ella lo hace sin tener resultado, solo obteniendo más dolor en el progreso—hazlo de nuevo—ella me obedece, así pasó casi dos horas hasta que sus nudillos sangraron manchando la madera—es suficiente por ahora, ve a que Yukina te cure. En la tarde continuaremos—ella me hace una corta reverencia y se marcha apoyándose en la pared

 **Kagome P.O.V**

El día fue una pesadilla, primero correr más de 16 vueltas al templo que era enorme, luego de 2 malditas horas de golpear tablas, seguidas de 1 hora de meditación, seguida de 5 series de 10 flexiones de brazos y finalmente, 5 series de 30 abdominales. En total 2 horas más, contando eso con 10 minutos de descanso por ejercicio suma un total de 7: 50 hs de ejercicios. Y, por si fuera poco, para finalizar el día de entrenamiento con broche de oro estoy en una tina semidesnuda y la maestra Genkai y Yukina me están vaciando hielo en todo el cuerpo

—¿Con eso será suficiente? —le pregunta la peliverde a la mayor

—No, aún falta algo más de frío—le respondió esta mientras yo no podía dejar de temblar ¿cuánto más desea torturarme esta mujer?

—Ma-maestra Ge-Genkai ¿pa-para q-que es e-esto? —le pregunto temblando a mas no poder

—El frío va a congelar tus músculos rápidamente para hacer que se contraigan, bajar la inflamación, beneficiar la circulación y finalmente evitar cualquier tipo de lesión—me responde arrojando más hielo—también elimina cualquier tipo de dolor que puedas tener—me explica mientras doy gracias al cielo por eso, de lo contrario debería conseguir muchos calmantes, quizá algo de anestesia general* me sea útil

Después de ese "relajante" baño Yukina curó y cerró todas mis heridas y me ayudó a llegar a la habitación, donde me desplomé y al cabo de unos minutos ya me encontraba dormida

 _UN MES MAS TARDE_

Desde que comencé el entrenamiento con la maestra Genkai he progresado mucho, ahora puedo completar los ejercicios con menor esfuerzo, aumenté mi resistencia, y ya puedo romper las tablas. Es sábado en la noche y estoy algo asustada ya que la maestra dijo que tenía algo especial preparado para mi mañana, no sé a quién quiero engañar, estoy total y completamente aterrada

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

La maestra, Yukina y yo estábamos bajando por las escaleras del templo y al llegar a la base hay unos 150 ladrillos huecos esperándonos

—Esta será una nueva adición a tus entrenamientos—me comenta la maestra haciendo que un escalofrío pase por mi columna vertebral—tendrás que ponerte esto—me ordena mientras me pasa unas pequeñas pesas en forma de pulseras

—¿Para que las pesas? —pregunté dudosa, sé que esto no me va a gustar

—Debemos trabajar en tu agilidad sin descuidar tu fuerza, además de que ayudará a tu resistencia. Tienes que subir cada ladrillo de aquí a la parte trasera del templo. Debes mantener el ritmo con las pesas puestas, 5 minutos por ladrillo, no más—me explica haciendo que reconsidere a mi profesora de deportes como el ser más exigente del mundo, definitivamente la maestra Genkai la supera

—Buena suerte—me desea Yukina mientras me ayuda con las pesas, la idea de decir "sálvame" me cruza por la mente, sin embargo, no creo que eso sea de ayuda en este momento, después de todo, yo me metí en esto

—Cuando termines con esto tengo otros ejercicios para ti, es momento de ver que tanta energía espiritual posees—me comentó mientras yo comenzaba con los ladrillos

 **Centro comercial de Sarayashiki, 18:15 p.m.**

 **Keiko P.O.V.**

Hace más de un mes que Kagome se fue a entrenar con la maestra Genkai, he querido ir a visitarla, pero Yusuke dice que solo seré una distracción, ella nos llama por teléfono de vez en cuando. Desde que ella se fue no hemos tenido noticia alguna de Leviatán o alguno de sus seguidores, Yusuke y los demás hablaron con el príncipe Koenma y él quiere conocer a Kagome, siente mucha curiosidad por la Miko de Shikon

—Tierra llamando a Keiko, ¿qué te sucede? —me pregunta Yusuke agitando una mano frente a mi cara, en estos momentos estamos en el centro comercial por algunas cosas que Kagome necesita, entre las que se encuentran unos vendajes, agua oxigenada y otras cosas más de curación

—¿Por qué no podemos ir a ver a Kag? estoy segura de que ella se pondría muy feliz—le pregunto a Yusuke mientras él se cruza de brazos

—Ya te lo he dicho, si vamos a visitarla podría desconcentrarse—me repite cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sin dejar de caminar

—¿Entonces como tendrá los vendajes y las otras cosas? —le pregunto confundida

—Yukina vendrá a buscarlas luego, no te preocupes—me responde calmadamente sacándome de quicio

—Ay ¿cómo puedes estar tan calmado con todo esto? un lunático esta detrás de la vida de Kagome y la pobre tuvo que sacrificar su tiempo con nosotros para poder entrenar y tú te lo tomas con toda la calma del mundo—le reproché muy molesta mientras él bajaba los brazos y me miraba muy seriamente

—No creas que estoy calmado Keiko, entiendo que estés preocupada por tu prima, pero el entrenamiento no es solo para que aprenda a defenderse de ese sujeto, esto es para que ella misma supere su dolor—me explicó con una pequeña sonrisa

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunté confundida

—¿No te has preguntado porque Hiei fue tan amable con ella desde el principio? ¿o por qué la maestra Genkai estaba tan interesada en ella? ¿o incluso que nosotros la integráramos tan bien y tan rápido? El fanatismo que Kuwabara y yo tuvimos con ella desde el principio no fue coincidencia—me explicó mientras yo lo miraba sorprendida

—Yo pensé que lo habían hecho porque les gustaba—respondí algo dudosa

—Bueno, eso también, pero en realidad no fue porque fuera tu prima o tuviera hermosas piernas—me asegura molestándome—todo eso fue porque al instante de verla nos dimos cuenta de que ella era alguien especial, a pesar de ser tu prima tú no supiste reconocer el dolor o la nostalgia que había en su mirada, incluso su aura era algo melancólica y pacífica. Ese fue el motivo por el que llamó la atención de Hiei y Kurama, especialmente de Hiei—en ningún momento Yusuke dejó de mirarme mientras hablaba, aun nos dirigíamos a la salida

—No lo entiendo—le confieso confundida, Yusuke solo suspira y me mira directo a los ojos

—Cuando los muchachos te conocieron, Hiei especialmente, vieron a una chica ordinaria en ti, vieron a alguien que no conocía lo que era una verdadera perdida porque, aceptémoslo, lo peor que te sucedió fue que yo muriera y luego regresé a la vida. En cambio, con Kagome fue diferente, todos supimos reconocer a alguien que había perdido algo importante, por eso Kurama y Hiei se apegaron a ella de esa manera, de alguna forma ambos al ser youkais entienden su dolor—me explicó haciéndome sentir mal

—¿Entonces ellos no la aman? —pregunté extrañada

—No lo sé, solo sé que ellos supieron reconocer su perdida. Piénsalo así, Hiei nunca tuvo familia, pero desde que encontró a Yukina él se mantiene alerta en lo referente a ella, aunque no lo diga, sé que se preocupa por ella; por otro lado, Kurama vio morir a muchos de sus amigos, gente querida para él, incluso estuvo al borde de dar su vida a cambio del bienestar de su madre humana; ellos buscan consolarla y ser consolados también. Ambos entienden de grandes pérdidas, algo que Kagome conoce, pero tú no—me explica mientras yo me detengo molesta y con la cabeza gacha, no puedo creer que me dijera eso, sé que no soy como Kag, pero sí se lo que es perder algo que te importa. Kagome y yo éramos hermanas cuando ella vivía aquí y desde que ella se fue nunca tuve un lazo tan especial con alguien además de Yusuke, en otras palabras, la perdí a ella

—No es justo—pronuncio con molestia—no es mi culpa que ella sea la Miko de Shikon, tampoco lo es que hayan asesinado a su novio, la ponen en un pedestal por haber tenido una vida difícil pero no fue mi culpa que ella no fuera alguien normal, no es justo que me hagan menos por no ser como ella—le digo mientras siento gran dolor en mi pecho

—No es que te hagamos menos, esto no es ninguna competencia Keiko, queremos a Kag, simpatizamos con ella por sus experiencias y su personalidad, pero ella no es tú, desde que ella llegó no has dejado de comparar sus vidas. Sus vidas son muy diferentes una de la otra, mientras que a ella la suya la llevó a lugares increíbles y a conocer seres y otras cosas lejos de nuestra imaginación tú tuviste la oportunidad de llevar una vida un poco más normal. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo bueno de todo esto? que tú estuviste con nosotros, estuviste conmigo. Kagome podrá ser una sacerdotisa legendaria, tener habilidades y todo lo que tú quieras, pero tú, Keiko, eres un pilar que nos mantiene estables, siempre nos das ánimo y me ayudas cuando caigo—me explica mientras lagrimas salen de mis ojos, nunca había visto a Yusuke actuar tan maduro y comprensivo

—Yusuke—no puedo decir nada, la voz se me quiebra

—Y eso no es todo, pasas tiempo con tu familia, compartes momentos con tus amigos, haces las cosas que ella no puede. Eres afortunada Keiko, imagina el dolor de tus padres si tú te desaparecieras por tanto tiempo, o como el mundo cambiaría para ti si fueras como Kagome. En algún punto nosotros queremos una vida normal, deshacernos de todos los secretos, pero al ver que hay gente como tú, gente que no teme por su vida al salir de casa o que no debe mentirle a todo el mundo, es algo que nos encanta. Porque si nosotros debemos llevar esta carga para que ustedes no lo hagan, entonces seremos felices de ver que ustedes están bien-me explicó mientras me abrazaba y yo lloraba en su hombro

—Perdóname Yusuke, yo no tenía idea, yo solo quería ser fuerte como ustedes—confesé mientras lo escuchaba reír suavemente

—Keiko, tú ya eres fuerte—me respondió separándose de mí y secando mis lágrimas con suaves caricias, no pude evitar sonrojarme por eso, ¡Oh Kami!, mi corazón latía muy rápido y no podía dejar de ver los ojos de Yusuke—¿qué te sucede? ¿estás enferma o algo? te pusiste roja—me pregunta confundido haciendo que sintiera mi cara arder aún más

—N-no, e-estoy bien—le contesté como pude, ¿qué fue eso? ¿por qué me sentí tan nerviosa y adormilada por Yusuke?, sin darme cuenta comenzamos a caminar, yo seguía haciéndome preguntas a mí misma mientras Yusuke caminaba junto a mí, ese momento fue tan perfecto, aunque el encanto se rompe al sentir una mano en mi trasero—pervertido—le doy una bofetada que lo deja tumbado en el suelo y me voy a mi casa completamente molesta, ya me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad

 **Residencia Minamino, 22:11 p.m.**

 **Kurama P.O.V**

Hace un mes que no la veo, honestamente no puedo dejar de tenerla presente todo el tiempo. Sé que ella aun ama a ese sujeto, pero...al recordar lo que pasó la noche antes de que se fuera me da cierta esperanza

 _FLASH BACK_

Kagome se iría mañana a entrenar y ya no podía esperar, tenía que hablar con ella, por eso durante la noche quise entrar a la casa de Keiko a verla, pero una kekai me lo impidió

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunté confundido tocando la protección y recibiendo una pequeña descarga de advertencia

—¿Kurama? ¿qué haces aquí? —escuché un susurro y al voltear hacia arriba la vi asomándose por la ventana

—Necesito hablar contigo—le digo señalando la puerta, ella me hace una seña de que la espere un momento y baja a verme

—Hola—me saluda al llegar conmigo

—Lo lamento, ¿te desperté? —le pregunté algo avergonzado

—No, aun no me dormía—me respondió con una sonrisa—¿sucede algo? —me preguntó inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de confusión

—No, es solo que...necesitaba hablar contigo. Lamento todo lo que dije en casa de Yusuke es solo que me importas mucho y no quiero que algo malo te suceda, sé que no tengo derecho a cuestionarte por la muerte de ese sujeto, pero no puedo soportar ver el dolor de tu mirada cuando hablas de él y eso me molesta, en verdad no sabes cuánto me molesta—le explico mientras ella me abraza

—Te perdono Kurama—me dice al separarse—como sabes me iré por un tiempo...por eso sugiero que te tomes un descanso del intentar conocerme, será lo mejor, ambos necesitamos espacio para pensar con claridad. La verdad es que me confundes mucho Kurama, y necesito saber que es esta confusión antes de darte más esperanzas—me explica dejándome sorprendido

—Lo entiendo, también creo que será lo mejor—concuerdo con ella mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos, quiero besarla, pero no sé cómo ella lo tome. Solo dejo de pensar al sentir sus manos en mi rostro y luego sus labios muy cerca de la comisura de mi boca, se siente tan bien que por un segundo cierro los ojos disfrutando del contacto, pero ella se separa

—Buenas noches—se despide entrando a la casa

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Fue un beso de compasión, eso lo tengo claro, pero...se sintió bien, en realidad, se sintió mejor que cualquier otro beso que me hayan dado antes. Un suspiro sale de mis labios mientras me acuesto en mi cama

—Serán unos largos cinco meses—susurro para mí mismo dejándome vencer por el sueño

 **Fin del capítulo 12**

 **Hola, como verán, al escribir este capítulo estaba en lo que mis amigos llamarían "el modo psicóloga" ya que me dedique a escribir más sobre los sentimientos y pensamientos que tenían nuestros personajes que otra cosa. Me pareció interesante también el empezar a demostrar el cambio en los sentimientos de Keiko para Yusuke y simplemente me divirtió el entrenamiento de la maestra Genkai para Kagome. En el próximo capitulo voy a continuar contando un poco más de sus entrenamientos y otras cosas más que tengo planeadas. Sin más me despido**

 ***Déspota: es una persona que abusa de su superioridad, fuerza o poder en su relación con los demás (ej.: la relación de Sesshomaru con Jaken podría considerarse algo despótica ya que en ocasiones se vale de su fuerza o intimidación para hacer que este cumpla sus órdenes)**

 ***Anestesia General: Pérdida o ausencia temporal de la sensibilidad de todo el cuerpo que suele ir acompañada de pérdida del conocimiento, se usa en intervenciones quirúrgicas como el trasplante de órganos o cuando la operación llevara mucho tiempo o causa mucha molestia**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: EL DOLOR DE KAGOME (PARTE 1)

 **Genkai P.O.V**

En tres días se cumplirán tres meses desde que Kagome está aquí, pero aun no desecha esos tontos deseos de venganza, he incrementado sus entrenamientos apropósito para que se desahogara, pero nada surtía efecto, al contrario, ella se fortalecía en gran medida, si bien no era tan buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como Yusuke, lo compensaba con su manejo del reiki y una gran actitud. Aún recuerdo cuando le estaba enseñando el Reigan

 _FLASH BACK_

Era el segundo mes de entrenamiento, ella me había mostrado su gran habilidad con el arco y las flechas, sin lugar a dudas era impresionante, su capacidad de hacer que sus flechas se tele transportaran a su verdadero objetivo era algo increíble

—Muy bien, ahora voy a enseñarte la misma técnica que sabe Yusuke, esta técnica es el Reigan y debes tener mucho cuidado cuando la uses, ya que si pierdes el control sobre tu energía espiritual podrías causar un gran desastre pequeña—le expliqué mientras ella me miraba con una expresión de pánico muy acertada

—¿Es realmente necesario que lo intente? —me preguntó temerosa

—Si quieres pelear contra Leviatán tendrás que poder usar todo lo que tengas al alcance y, esta, es una de tus mejores opciones—le aseguré mientras me dirigía a la parte boscosa del templo con ella siguiéndome

—Aun así, me gustaría más el prepararme para defenderme sin mi reiki—me comentó mientras yo la volteaba a ver extrañada

—¿Planeas pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un youkai? —le pregunté extrañada, no creo que se haya contagiado del mismo tonto pensamiento de Yusuke sobre el combate

—No, es que...verá, en el Sengoku existió un ser llamado Magatsuhi. El punto es que Magatsuhi había puesto un sello en mi desde mi nacimiento y cuando estuve combatiendo a Naraku en una de tantas ocasiones este ser bloqueó mis habilidades de sacerdotisa, mi miedo es que Leviatán lo traiga de regreso y me haga lo mismo—me explicó mientras yo la miraba sorprendida, esa situación seria de extremo peligro

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —le cuestioné con gran molestia, no debió ocultarme información tan importante—¿nunca has roto ese sello? —le pregunté mirándola severamente

—Lo lamento, pero el sello se rompió cuando Sesshomaru asesino a Magatsuhi, después de eso pude usar plenamente mis habilidades—me explicó mientras yo respiraba profundamente

—Eso no importa ahora, si Leviatán lo resucita tendrás que haber aumentado al máximo tus habilidades para que le sea imposible sellarlos. Por eso deberás entrenar aún más duro y perfeccionar el Reigan junto con otras técnicas que deberás aprender—le hablé estrictamente mientras ella asentía fervientemente

—Sí maestra—respondió enérgicamente—pero ¿qué es exactamente un Reigan? —me preguntó inocentemente haciendo que me cayera de espaldas

—Tonta, ¿cómo es que no lo sabes? —le regañé con gran frustración mientras ella reía nerviosamente y levantando sus manos en señal de que me calmara, después de un gran suspiro y recuperar mi compostura pude hablar con normalidad—escucha atentamente, el Reigan es la concentración de tu poder espiritual en el dedo índice de tu mano derecha, es básicamente como disparar un arma en tu mente, eso permite que liberes tu energía espiritual. Dependiendo de tu nivel espiritual podrás disparar cierto número de Reigans—le explico mientras ella asiente

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Nos llevó más de un mes pero al fin pudo lograr un buen Reigan, aunque se negaba a utilizarlo en su mayor diámetro aprendió mucho más rápido a concentrarlo que Yusuke, su concentración era plena, sus entrenamientos como sacerdotisa hicieron de ella una adolescente con gran paciencia y habilidad, más lo que aun debíamos trabajar era su aptitud física, si bien su capacidad mental y espiritual estaba bien desarrollada, en relación a lo físico debía aplicarse, de caso contrario moriría a la primera oportunidad

—¿Me llamó maestra? —me preguntó una voz delicada entrando en la sala de meditación

—Tal y como te había dicho en alguna ocasión, este entrenamiento tiene como objetivo hacerte más fuerte, no solo física sino mental y espiritualmente también—le expliqué mientras me acercaba a una mesa con varios tipos de incienso eligiendo uno de color purpura* y lo encendía

—¿Qué debo hacer? —me preguntó algo dudosa

—El día de hoy el entrenamiento consiste en la meditación, tendrás que meditar hasta liberar todo lo impuro dentro de tu mente. Pero eso lo harás en solitario, este incienso va a permitirte viajar a lo más profundo de tu mente, pero no te aseguro que sea algo lindo—le expliqué mientras ella se sienta en el suelo y cierra los ojos para concentrarse, aprovechando esto dejo la habitación

—¿Esto está bien maestra Genkai? —me pregunta Yukina esperándome en el pasillo

—Esa niña se niega a dejar pasar esos absurdos deseos de venganza y hasta que no lo supere no podrá continuar, me niego a seguir entrenando a alguien cuyas emociones la dominan de esa manera, sería como dejar una creatura salvaje en el mundo. Nadie sabe lo que podría suceder—le explico alejándome de la habitación mientras ella me sigue

—¿Pero una alucinación no es demasiado? —me cuestionó temerosa

—No, Yukina, esto es necesario. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo esperando que ella se desahogue, el verdadero entrenamiento deberá comenzar cuanto antes—ella se detiene abruptamente en el pasillo y al voltear puedo ver que me mira con preocupación y confusión

—¿Que el entrenamiento no era en serio ya? —me cuestiona confundida

—Lo que hemos estado haciendo es comenzar a preparar sus capacidades físicas sin dejar de lado las espirituales, pero aún queda mucho por hacer, perfeccionar sus disparos de Reigan es lo más importante después de eso comenzamos a practicar la devolución de alma y el toque paralizante. Técnicas que no le enseñe ni al mismo Yusuke, pero ella necesitará todo lo que pueda aprender para comenzar a defenderse de sus futuros enemigos—le expliqué mientras ella asentía no muy convencida—¿qué es lo que te preocupa en realidad Yukina?—le pregunté observándola cuidadosamente, desde que ella llegó al templo siempre ha sido como un libro abierto, su ingenuidad e inmadurez mental, a pesar de todo por lo que pasó, la hacen alguien a quien proteger, pero aun así reconozco que hay un gran poder y potencial en ella. Solo espero que si en alguna situación ella se ve involucrada en algo difícil pueda manejarlo

—Usted dijo que Kagome sería como una creatura salvaje, pero ella no es mala, ella solo ha sufrido mucho, no quiero que la sigan lastimando—me respondió con honestidad y pena

—Te has vuelto muy cercana a esa muchacha ¿no es así? —le cuestioné, aunque conocía perfectamente la respuesta, pero aun así quería oírla de ella

—Al principio me sentía extraña con ella alrededor, pero...ahora se me dificulta imaginar que ella se marchará, creo que he llegado a considerarla una gran amiga, casi como...—su voz se hace cada vez más suave hasta apagarse por completo

—La ves como una hermana ¿o me equivoco? —ella se sonrojó levemente y me miró con gran dulzura

—Nunca he tenido una hermana, pero creo que si la tuviera me gustaría que fuera como ella—me confesó dulcemente haciendo que yo sonría levemente

—Tú ya tienes un hermano—le recuerdo con naturalidad mientras ella baja la mirada al suelo

—Lo sé, sé que lo tengo, pero es como si no pudiera acercarme a él, temo que al confesarle la verdad Hiei me rechace, temo que él pueda sentir alguna clase de resentimiento hacia mi si se lo digo. No hay nada que me asuste más que decirle a Hiei que somos hermanos y él se aleje por considerarme débil—me explicó mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y juntaba las manos detrás de mi espalda, si Yukina supiera que Hiei conoce la verdad, pero no la dice por el mismo temor a ser rechazado por sus malos actos estoy segura de que todo sería diferente, sin embargo, di mi palabra de no revelar el secreto que Yukina me confió y que Yusuke y Kurama confirmaron. Solo espero que el día que ambos decidan abrirse al otro no sea demasiado tarde

—Vamos, no quiero que el humo nos alcance a nosotras también—le indico caminando en dirección a la salida que lleva al jardín, a partir de ahora todo va a complicarse para todos

 **Sala de meditación, 13:15 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Después de que la maestra Genkai se marchara comencé a sentir los efectos del incienso, poco a poco la habitación comenzó a llenarse de humo. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, la habitación me daba vueltas y un sabor amargo llenó mi boca, quise levantarme para abrir más la pequeña ventana, pero al hacerlo caí pesadamente al suelo, después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad.

 _Desperté confundida, al ver a mi alrededor pude notar que estaba en el bosque de Inuyasha, frente al árbol sagrado._ _Estoy en el Sengoku, esta pesadilla otra vez_

— _Miko_ — _escucho que me llaman y al voltear veo a Sesshomaru_

— _Por favor déjame explicarte_ — _le pido, pero él no me escucha, solo me ignora y pasa junto a mi_ — _Sesshomaru, escúchame_ — _le ruego mientras él sigue su camino, mi paciencia se agota, sé que no me ve y que no me siente, pero ya es suficiente. Me acero a él, casi lo alcanzo cuando un temblor sacude el bosque y escucho algo romperse, al ver hacia arriba veo como un árbol va a caer sobre mí, estoy paralizada, solo atino a cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al ver que este no llega miro a mi alrededor, ahora todo es oscuridad, estoy sentada sola en el vacío_

— _Nos abandonaste_ — _escucho una voz familiar hablarme_

— _¿Quién está ahí?_ — _pregunto confundida, esa voz me parece conocida pero no recuerdo de donde_

— _Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo_ — _esa voz, no puede ser, ya la reconozco_

—¡ _SHIPPO!¿dónde estás?_ — _grito mientras de las sombras veo a mi pequeño zorrito salir hacia mi encuentro_

— _Me dejaste, dijiste que no lo harías, pero mentiste_ — _me recrimina mientras siento mi corazón estrujarse dentro de mi pecho_

— _No, no lo entiendes...Shippo yo nunca quise dejarte, eres mi pequeño_ — _le aseguro mientras escucho un sollozo detrás de mí y al voltear no creo lo que veo_

— _No le creas pequeño Shippo, a mi igual me prometió una familia, pero no cumplió_ — _le comento Rin con lágrimas corriendo por su carita, esta imagen de mis pequeños me está matando_

— _No debería sorprendernos, después de todo, los humanos son creaturas inferiores que no tienen honor, especialmente esta humana ¿cómo se atreve a herir al amo Sesshomaru?_ — _Jaken también hacía acto de presencia_

— _Creí que las sacerdotisas no mentían, pero veo que me equivoqué, al igual que lo hice al creer que eras mi hermana del alma Kagome_ — _Sango también apareció frente a mí con su traje de exterminadora, no por favor, no más. Ya no quiero que me sigan culpando_

— _Déjenme explicarles, por favor_ — _supliqué mientras lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas_

— _No hay nada que explicar, señorita Kagome, usted se marchó, nos olvidó, nos dejó a merced de Leviatán, nos dejó a merced de la muerte_ — _Miroku, no, tú no_

— _Basta, por favor basta_ — _me cubro los oídos y cierro los ojos, ya no quiero más dolor_

— _¿Como pude pensar en volverte mi mujer?_ — _me preguntó el joven Koga mirándome despectivamente riéndose de mí, todos ellos comenzaron a rodearme diciéndome insultos y de cómo los había traicionado, no quería escucharlos, no quería admitir cuanto me dolían sus palabras_

— _Basta, basta ¡BASTA!_ — _grité con desesperación y todas las voces se callaron, al abrir mis ojos todos estaban muertos, sus cuerpos estaban esparcidos a mi alrededor. Un grito escapó de mi garganta antes de que pudiera detenerlo, mis manos temblaban y sentía muchas nauseas, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par_

— _¿Acaso no te gusta Ka-go-me?_ — _me pregunta alguien con burla y al voltear puedo ver a Leviatán con sangre bañando sus pálidas manos, me levanto y retrocedo aterrada pero el cuerpo de Sango me hace caer, siento algo tibio y pegajoso en mi ropa y al ver mis manos estas están manchan con su sangre_ — _tú me permitiste hacer esto, tú te fuiste y me permitiste asesinarlos a todos_ — _me comenta mientras se acerca a mí, en un momento veo la espada de Sango y a Levitan acercándose, no lo pensé ni un instante, quería a Leviatán muerto_

— _¡CALLATE!_ — _le grité mientras le atacaba con la espada, al hacerlo cerré los ojos_

— _M-Miko_ — _no puede ser, abrí los ojos sorprendida y miré directamente a la cara de Leviatán, pero no era él, era Sesshomaru_

— _Se-Sesshomaru..._ — _no lo creía, esto no estaba pasando, al bajar la mirada vi con horror como la espada atravesaba su estómago. No tenía armadura ¿por qué?, vi que aun sostenía la espada y la solté de inmediato, Sesshomaru cayo apoyado en su rodilla izquierda y yo me arrodillé junto a él_ — _perdóname, perdóname Sesshomaru...yo no quería...Leviatán..._ — _de mi boca solo salían palabras sin sentido, no era consciente de nada, solo sabía que había asesinado a Sesshomaru, lo había atacado_ — _¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?_ — _grité mientras lo abrazaba, no quería dejarlo ir, no así_

— _Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba Ka-go-me, pobre Daiyoukai, él termino pagando por tu venganza y apuesto a que no será el único_ — _me comentó Leviatán con burla haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha para que mirara algo y al hacerlo pude ver a Yusuke y los demás atados al techo con cadenas que les cortaban las muñecas, ninguno tenía camisa, por lo que se podían ver claramente los signos de tortura que sufrieron, cortadas y golpes se formaban en sus cuerpos, la sangre que salía de ellos era abundante, a este paso se desangrarían_

— _Maldito, ¿por qué me haces esto?_ — _le pregunté con lágrimas y dolor, a cada segundo podía sentir como a Sesshomaru se le dificultaba respirar cada vez más, eso no era bueno, si quería salvarlo debía hacer algo rápido. Mi desesperación era evidente y Leviatán se reía a carcajadas a costa mía_

— _¿Por qué te hago esto? eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti misma, hasta entonces, voy a hacerte sufrir y a tus seres queridos_ — _me aseguró con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, mi cuerpo temblaba del miedo y de la impotencia ya nada podía hacer, ya nada quería hacer. Solo morir junto a Sesshomaru_ — _¡MUERE!_ — _gritó lanzándose sobre mí, yo solo abrace más fuerte a Sesshomaru contra mi cuerpo, si moría lo haría a su lado_

— _¿Por qué no te defendiste?_ — _me preguntó una voz infantil y al sentir que el golpe no llegaba abrí los ojos, frente a mi estaba una niña pequeña, ella me daba la espalda y por lo que podía ver no aparentaba más d años, de cabello negro y corto por encima de los hombros, traía un vestido rosa y un lazo en el cabello_

— _¿Quién eres? ¿qué haces aquí?_ — _pregunté confundida. Ella volteo dejándome ver su rostro, era yo cuando tenía 8 años ¿qué está pasando?_

— _Él iba a matarte ¿por qué no te defendiste?_ — _me pregunta nuevamente observándome con sus grandes ojos café_

— _No quiero vivir sin Sesshomaru_ — _le respondo mientras observo su pálido rostro cubierto por sudor, con cuidado trazo las marcas de nacimiento de su mejilla derecha, lagrimas caen de mis ojos otra vez, yo le hice esto_

— _El destino de una sacerdotisa es estar sola para siempre_ — _Kikyo aparece junto a la versión pequeña de mi misma_

— _Entonces no deseo ser una sacerdotisa, nunca lo quise, yo solo quería..._ — _ella me interrumpió_

— _Solo quería ser una mujer ordinaria_ — _ella completó mi frase y yo levante la mirada_

— _Nunca podremos ser felices ¿verdad?_ — _le pregunté destrozada, ella negó con la cabeza lentamente_

— _Como seres sagrados debemos renunciar a todo lo que nos pertenezca en algún sentido, a las sacerdotisas se les prohíbe amar porque debemos estar dispuestas a dejar de lado todo por los demás, esas son las reglas, yo fui egoísta y quise transformar a Inuyasha en humano para quedarme con él por el resto de mis días, quizá por eso nuestro destino fue ser separados por toda la eternidad. Pero luego llegaste tú y todo cambió, yo pude regresar para asesinarlo, pero...al final, aun lo seguía amando, me sacrifiqué por él. Bien podría haber hecho que purificaras mis heridas, pude haber vivido mientras Naraku aún tenía la perla, pero decidí que era mejor morir nuevamente para intentar destruirlo y que Inuyasha tuviera paz a poder estar con él y entregarle a Naraku el mundo_ — _me explicó mientras yo lloraba aún más fuerte ¿ese será mi destino?_

— _No es justo_ — _fue lo único que atiné a decir, porque era verdad, eso no era justo_

— _No, no lo es, pero la vida no es justa. Kagome, no permitas que esto vuelva a suceder, tu eres mi reencarnación, pero tú no eres una sacerdotisa completamente. Nunca tuviste la formación de una y jamás accediste a seguir nuestras reglas y tradiciones, tu naciste en esta época, ten eso presente_ — _me comentó mientras yo la miraba confundida_

— _No entiendo_ — _dije extrañada_ — _¿cómo que no soy una sacerdotisa por completo?_ — _toda presión en mis brazos desapareció y al ver hacia abajo Sesshomaru no estaba_

— _En el Sengoku quisieron volverte una sacerdotisa, pero, te revelaste un poco a ello, aquí aceptaste poderes que los mojes y nosotras no deberíamos tener. Ninguna sacerdotisa utilizaría esa cosa llamada Reigan_ — _me comentó con gracia y una leve sonrisa_ — _tu misión como sacerdotisa terminó cuando destruiste la Perla de Shikon, ahora puedes ser lo que decidas, pero más que nada puedes ser una mujer ordinaria como siempre lo quisimos, podrás tener los hijos que yo no tuve, un marido al cual entregarte en cuerpo y alma, podrás vivir felizmente como lo soñamos ambas_ — _las palabras de Kikyo eran hermosas, parecían una promesa del paraíso_

— _Kikyo tiene razón, Kagome. Te mereces ser feliz_ — _Sango se arrodilló junto a mí, ahora vestía su kimono y Kirara maulló en su hombro en señal de apoyo_

— _Nadie lo merece más que usted señorita Kagome, nosotros fuimos felices en vida, ahora es su turno_ — _Miroku abrazó a Sango mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos_

— _Es cierto, usted le prometió a Rin una familia, pero ahora Rin quiere que usted sea feliz, señorita Kagome, usted cuidó a Rin como a una hija y por eso le agradezco profundamente, pero no nos olvide ¿sí?_ — _mi pequeña Rin me abrasaba y lloraba en mi regazo mientras hablaba_

— _Nosotros siempre te recordaremos Kagomecita_ — _promete Shippo llorando en mi hombro_

— _El amo Sesshomaru se molestará si Levitan la asesina_ — _me comentó Jaken desde lo lejos mientras un puño se estrellaba sobre su cabeza velozmente_

— _Silencio molestia_ — _Inuyasha apareció golpeando a Jaken dejándole un gran chichón en la cabeza haciendo que yo ría levemente_

— _Tienes que ser feliz, Kagome, vive feliz como en el Sengoku_ — _me pidió Koga con su sonrisa brillante de siempre y Ayame a su lado asentía fervientemente, luego aparecieron Jineji y su madre, Ginta, Hakaku, Totosai, la anciana Kaede, Sota, mi mamá, mi abuelo, Hojo, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Akitoki, Hachi, Myoga, Ah-Un, Keiko, mis tíos Naoko y Hideo, Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, la maestra Genkai y Seiryu; todos ellos estaban a mi alrededor mientras me daban palabras de aliento y sus sonrisas estaban presentes en sus rostros animándome_

— _Gracias...gracias a todos_ — _sollocé y vi como alguien se acercaba y ellos le abrían el paso formando un camino a su alrededor, de entre todos salió mi querido youkai, mi Sesshomaru_

— _Ven conmigo, Kagome_ — _susurró frente a mí, extendiéndome su mano para tomarla, yo no dudé ni un segundo y me lancé a sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, ahí me sentía segura. Solo sentí una gran brisa que me movía los cabellos_ — _mírame_ — _me ordenó en un susurro, al abrir mis ojos estábamos en un claro, debajo de un árbol de cerezos, él estaba recortado en sus raíces y yo estaba recostada en su pecho mientras él me abrazaba fuertemente_

— _Sesshomaru..._ —

 **Fin del capítulo 13**

 **Un poco triste pero no sé, se me dio por hacer esto, es raro porque usualmente no soy muy sentimental, pero creo que Sesshomaru lo amerita. Además de que esto se me presento en una especie de sueño y quise darle un uso**

 ***El color purpura: Representa misterio, magia, aflicción, tristeza, penitencia, misticismo, profundidad, sabiduría, creatividad, independencia, dignidad, melancolía y delicadeza; al ser mezclado con negro, desesperación, deslealtad y miseria. Se asocia con la intuición y la espiritualidad, influenciando emociones y humores. Actúa sobre el corazón, disminuye la angustia, las fobias y el miedo. Agiliza el poder creativo. Se asocia a la realeza y simboliza poder, nobleza, lujo y ambición. Sugiere riqueza y extravagancia.**

 **Otra cosa...¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS Y TODAS! (tarde pero bue...) jajaja espero que la hayan pasado muy bien con sus familiares y amigos, que este 2017 les traiga felicidad, salud y buena fortuna a todos ustedes. Les mando un beso enorme a todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: EL DOLOR DE KAGOME (PARTE 2)

 **Kagome P.O.V**

— _Sesshomaru..._ — _no podía evitar quedarme mirándolo embelesada, él era perfecto, sus rasgos aristocráticos, sus marcas de nacimiento, sus hermosos ojos dorados que me miraban con un anhelo y un dolor que me rompían el corazón en mil pedazos_ — _Sesshomaru...puedes verme_ — _le susurro mientras siento mis lágrimas salir y él me ve seriamente_

— _Humana tonta_ — _me insulta mientras sus manos sujetan mi rostro_ — _nunca podría dejar de verte_ — _agrega besando mis labios profundamente_

— _Sesshomaru...estoy tan confundida, no sé qué debo hacer. He estado buscándote desde que el pozo se cerró, pero...ahora que sé que estás muerto..._ — _las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y ya no puedo seguir_

— _Has lo que siempre has hecho, continua_ — _me dice mientras me ve profundamente_ — _sé lo que intentas hacer, sé que deseas vengarme_ — _eso me sorprendió, había un tinte de pena en su voz_

— _No puedo evitarlo, no después de saber lo que Leviatán te hizo, como te hirió, pero, sé perfectamente que quien más te hirió fui yo_ —

— _Tú nunca me has causado daño alguno_ — _me corrigió inmediatamente_

— _¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Leviatán me usó para herirte y yo jamás volví contigo, lo lamento tanto_ — _intente explicarme, pero él me silenció con sus hermosos besos, esos que tanto anhelaba volver a sentir_

— _Tienes que olvidarme_ — _me dijo mientras yo rompía en llanto_

— _No me pidas eso_ — _sollocé, mis pesadillas me impiden olvidar su voz, su mirada, todo de él. Nunca amé a otro como a Sesshomaru, incluso antes de que comenzamos nuestra relación, durante un año completo lo lloré, aun lo sigo llorando, deseo tenerlo conmigo, deseo estar con él por el resto de mi vida, he escuchado decir que el tiempo cura todo, pero...no es verdad, desde que nos separamos solo he sentido dolor, no puedo olvidarlo, porque sería como intentar olvidarme a mí misma, lo necesito como al aire para vivir_

— _Debes vivir tu vida, pero prométeme algo_ — _más lagrimas caían de mis ojos nublando mi vista, no deseo que se marche, pero todos los Kamis saben que no voy a negarle nada a él, asentí como pude_ — _prométeme que nunca vas a olvidarme, así como yo nunca te olvidaría a ti. Quiero que sigas siendo la miko insolente que conocí y de la que me enamoré, Kagome, quiero que me prometas que no intentaras vengarme_ — _me pidió mientras yo estaba muy confundida_

— _No lo...entiendo_ — _murmuré con la voz entrecortada por mis sollozos_

— _La mujer que amé nunca podría concebir el deseo de venganza. Esa es la mujer que deseo continúes siendo_ — _me suplicó mientras sus hermosos ojos ámbar se cristalizaban, nunca había visto esa mirada en Sesshomaru_

— _Lo juro, lo juro, pero por favor no me abandones_ — _había un nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar, solo pude llorar desgarrando mi garganta, lo suplico casi a los gritos mientras aferraba sus ropas en mis manos. Sesshomaru me abrazaba fuerte, pero pude sentir como la fuerza de un viento malvado nos azotaba_

— _Tengo que irme_ — _susurró quedamente mientras yo negaba y lloraba con más fuerza_

— _No, por favor_ — _no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir_ — _no_ _, por favor no te vayas-le suplico mientras intento detenerlo, pero es imposible, él solo se levanta y voltea dispuesto a marcharse_ — _Sesshomaru...-sollozo mientras estoy en el suelo llorando ¿por qué tiene que ser así?_

— _Kagome...es tiempo de que continúes con tu vida_ — _me dice mientras los pétalos de las flores del árbol caen con gran rapidez y cantidad, nublando mi vista de él_ — _le diré a Rin que le envías saludos_ — _él voltea a verme y veo lo que nunca imaginé ver en Sesshomaru, veo sus lágrimas,_

— _Sesshomaru, espera...tengo que decirte algo_ — _le pido mientras él detiene su andar y me voltea a ver nuevamente, me levanto torpemente y corro en su dirección_ — _Sesshomaru...yo te... ¡TE AMO!_ — _grito para lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo con todo el amor y la desesperación que me carcomen, no deseo separarme de él jamás, pero lo hago. Al finalizar el beso mi youkai me mira con ese brillo de dulzura que solo reservaba para Rin y para mi_

— _También te amo, Kagome_ — _me besa la frente y yo cierro los ojos deseando que el tiempo se detenga, pero al abrirlos me encuentro sola en ese lugar_ — _se feliz_ — _escucho su voz como un lejano susurro y caigo al suelo cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, no deseo vivir, no quiero seguir, quiero morir e ir a su lado_

— _¡SESSHOMARU!_ — _grito desesperada, no puedo olvidarte Sesshomaru, nunca lo haría, por eso, por favor tú tampoco lo hagas_

Abro los ojos pesadamente, estoy en la habitación que comparto con Yukina en el templo, solo me quedo recostada en mi futón repasando todo lo sucedido en mi mente

—Despertaste—escucho a alguien y al voltear veo a la maestra Genkai junto a mí, no lo pienso y lágrimas salen de mis ojos, me cubro el rostro avergonzada y destrozada, ella me abraza fuertemente y acomoda mi cabeza en su regazo donde lloro desconsolada mientras ella me acaricia los cabellos, estoy segura que de no ser porque estoy mordiendo mis labios gritaría con todas mis fuerzas—no te contengas—me dice para que yo comience a llorar a los gritos abrazándome a mí misma—saca todo ese dolor, no hará más que causarte daño—me asegura con voz suave

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVO QUE MORIR?!...¡SESSHOMARU!—grité a todo pulmón, mi energía se descontroló lo sé, pero ya no me importa, nada me importa en este momento

 **Narrador P.O.V**

En otra parte del templo había una pequeña jovencita de cabello verde menta quien lloraba sintiendo el dolor de la chica que consideraba una hermana mayor, Yukina podía sentir la tristeza que rodeaba a Kagome haciéndola propia, el reiki de la sacerdotisa no la lastimaba, pero el dolor que transmitía era peor que cualquier quemadura por poderes sagrados

 _TRES DIAS DESPUES_

 **Sala de meditación, 16:15 p.m.**

La maestra Genkai estaba meditando sobre si había sido lo correcto romper de esa manera a su joven alumna quien durante tres días lloraba y se aislaba de ellas. Por las noches la escuchaba llorar debajo de algún árbol lejano, casi no comía, dormía pocas horas, pero durante todo el día ella actuaba como un zombie, entrenaba con normalidad, pero ya no demostraba esa pequeña chispa en sus ojos o la firmeza en su voz. Ahora entendía que el verdadero dolor de esa muchacha estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora estaba suelto, el dolor que había acumulado durante más de un año había sido liberado y la estaba consumiendo

—¿Me llamó maestra Genkai? —le preguntó una peliverde entrando a la habitación

—Kagome necesita reponerse, pero no veo progresos en ella—le comentó la anciana mientras la Koorime se sentaba junto a ella

—Es verdad, aunque sigue igual de persistente, cuando cae se levanta—le respondió la adolescente mientras miraban al jardín donde Kagome era derribada una y otra vez por una serie de obstáculos de entrenamiento, pero ella solo se limitaba a levantarse, sacudirse el polvo e iniciar nuevamente—¿no cree que exageramos al hacerle eso para que se desahogara? —preguntó angustiada la doncella de hielo

—No, eso era algo necesario. Si ella no se expresaba así sobre su tristeza nunca podrá superar ese dolor que la sigue atormentando, el primer paso siempre es el más complicado—le respondió la pelirosada aunque más que intentar convencer a Yukina pareciera como si quisiera convencerse a sí misma—esta noche hare que se prepare, mañana temprano saldremos de viaje y hare que termine de desahogarse para continuar, volveremos en tres días—le explicó mientras la menor se limitaba a asentir, ambas veían a Kagome caer estruendosamente después de ser golpeada por un tronco a gran velocidad, ella impactó en el suelo rodando y pelando sus codos, rodillas y espaldas

—Por lo menos aprendió a cubrirse la cara—comentó Yukina mientras la pelinegra se quedaba tendida en el suelo, su cara estaba magullada, su ropa desgastada y sucia, y en donde se apreciaban aberturas por los constantes roses con el concreto del templo podían verse raspaduras que comenzaban a sangrar levemente

—Es suficiente por hoy, Yukina cura sus heridas más severas y ayúdala a prepararse para mañana—le pidió la maestra mientras se dirigía a las escaleras del templo para descenderlas con total calma

—¿Que va a pasar mañana? —le preguntó la pelinegra a Yukina una vez la maestra Genkai desapareció de su vista

—Irán solas a un viaje de entrenamiento, serán solo tres días—le explicó curando las raspaduras de las piernas mientras la miko se encargaba de las de los brazos

—¿Por qué presiento que esto no terminará bien para mí? —murmuró irónica la azabache haciendo que su acompañante soltara una leve risita

—Nunca lo hace—le recordó con alegría mientras la oji-marrón solo suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el suelo nuevamente

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

Aún no había amanecido cuando la maestra y su alumna partieron hacia rumbo desconocido para la última, sin sospechar que a menos de un metro una figura las vigilaba sin descanso, oculto bajo un hechizo haciendo su presencia indetectable. Después de un día de camino y de grandes interrogantes de la azabache que su maestra se negaba a responder pudieron llegar, alrededor de las 00:15 a.m. a un lago donde la miko no dudó un segundo y se desplomó para dormir debajo de un árbol por lo exhausta que se encontraba, la anciana por otro lado se dirigió al lago y comenzó a arrojar algunas hierbas especiales que relajaban a quien pudiera sentir su aroma y, sin que su joven alumna lo supiera, pasó por el rostro de esta algunas hojas haciendo que suspirara entre sueños

—Espero que esto funcione, de lo contrario no sé qué más hacer—comentó en voz baja viendo como la hoja permanecía intacta—¿por qué no sales de tu escondite de una vez? —preguntó mirando en dirección a una zona rocosa al otro lado del lago, de esta salió una figura alta cubierta por una capa de color negra con capucha que cubría su rostro—noté tu presencia desde que salimos del templo, ¿por qué haces todo esto? —le preguntó la anciana con tono cansado

—Usted sabe tan bien como yo que de lo contrario ella no se fortalecería, y por lo tanto Leviatán podría matarla fácilmente—respondió aquella figura con un tinte de melancolía en su voz

—El incienso que me diste no era ordinario, aun así, nunca mencionaste que cosas vería ella—la maestra intentaba averiguar quién era aquella figura que desde hacía una semana se había presentado ante ella para darle instrucciones sobre cómo quebrar las emociones de la pequeña sacerdotisa

—Es algo de mi propia creación, lo hice especialmente para ella—le aseguró esa figura mientras se acercaba levemente al lugar donde Kagome dormía plácidamente, ignorante de los eventos que sucedían a su alrededor

—¿Por qué tanto interés en fortalecerla? —preguntó extrañada la anciana mirando de forma severa a esa figura

—Si se lo dijera ¿me da su palabra de no mencionar absolutamente nada sobre esto? —preguntó la figura al tiempo que la mujer asentía seriamente haciendo que la figura sonriera mostrando largos colmillos—bien, confiare en usted—agregó al tiempo que quitaba el hechizo que ocultaba su presencia dejando sorprendida a la mujer frente a él

—Eres un youkai—aseguró con certeza

—Así es, uno de los pocos que pueden entrar a este mundo sin ser detectados por el Mundo Espiritual—se jactó el youkai con una sonrisa arrogante

—Aun así, no me has dicho quién eres o que es lo que buscas de Kagome, ¿por qué tanto interés en su protección? —le interrogó la mujer mientras observaba al joven acariciar los cabellos de la azabache con gran dulzura

—Cuando la conocí estaba en búsqueda de algo que me haría poderoso para vengar la muerte de mi padre, apenas era un cachorro en esa época, pero...ella me encontró, me ayudó a vengarlo y hacer que su alma descansara, pero, sobre todo, ella me tomó como propio. Cualquiera me habría abandonado a mi suerte, pero no Kagomecita, ella me cuidó y protegió mucho—le relataba al tiempo que dejaba caer la capucha que traía puesta dejando al descubierto una larga cabellera castaña y unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, expresión alegre y confiada, colmillos de un blanco puro y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta con un listón azul—mi nombre es Shippo, y soy el hijo adoptivo de Kagome—se presentó sorprendiendo aún más a la anciana, quien lo veía atónita

—Ella me habló de ti, pero dijo que tu apariencia era la de un niño pequeño—le comentó mientras el zorrito sonreía arrogante

—Pasaron casi 500 años, algo debía cambiar—respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con una actitud solemne que intrigó a la anciana

—¿Por qué no te mostraste ante ella antes? —le preguntó acercándose a la joven aun dormida

—Si ella hubiese sabido de mi habría intentado buscarme sin descanso. La hemos estado vigilando desde que regresó del Sengoku—le explicó mientras la anciana fruncía el ceño

—¿Quiénes la vigilan? —preguntó desconfiada

—Koga, Ayame, Jaken, Kirara, entre muchos otros. Fue la petición de Sesshomaru—le explicó el castaño mientras la miraba con pesar, su madre había pasado por mucho y él lo había presenciado, mas no podía actuar

—Ella teme que Leviatán lo resucite—le comentó la maestra mientras Shippo la veía extrañado

—¿Resucitarlo? eso es imposible—replicó el zorrito mientras la mujer frente a él negaba con la cabeza

—Resucitó a Inuyasha—le respondió secamente observando como el zorro se tensaba

—¿Inuyasha? eso no es posible, tengo que irme—dijo apresuradamente mientras se ponía la capucha y el hechizo que ocultaba su presencia—me sorprendió que me reconociera a pesar del hechizo, es usted muy fuerte, le pido que proteja a mi madre y no le mencione nada de lo que hemos hablado o lo que usted ahora sabe—pidió mientras desaparecía en lo profundo del bosque

—Criaste un muchacho extraño—le comentó la anciana a la adolescente que dormía plácidamente en el suelo

 **Fin del capítulo 14**

 **Este es el capítulo más corto que escribí hasta ahora, no solo en esta historia, sino en toda mi vida. Cuando lo estaba escribiendo me pareció de un largo normal pero después lo leí bien y pensé ¿Qué pasó con esto? Pero bueno, decidí que quedara de esta duración solo por la emoción de la aparición de Shippo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "EL REGRESO"**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: EL REGRESO

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Había despertado con gran energía, anoche fue la primera noche en la que pude descansar completamente, no hubo pesadillas, no hubo Leviatán, solo un sueño que ya no recuerdo

—¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí maestra? —pregunté mientras comía manzanas de mi mochila y viendo a la maestra, ella estaba mirándome desde una roca de gran tamaño

—Entra al lago, es tiempo de que medites para purificarte por completo—me respondió acercándose a mi

—¿Purificarme? —pregunté con manzana en la boca mientras ella me daba un golpe en la nuca

—No hables con la boca llena—me regaña mientras yo trago la manzana y me masajeo donde me golpeó

—Lo siento, pero ¿purificarme para qué? —pregunté aun extrañada

—Como un ser humano con energía espiritual debes tener cuidado con los sentimientos negativos, ya que puedes corromperte con ellos—me respondió mientras yo miraba el lago, la verdad es que era hermoso, con aguas cristalinas que caían de una pequeña cascada y piedras alrededor cubiertas de enredaderas con pequeñas flores haciéndolo parecer un lugar mágico

—Está bien—accedí mientras metía el sobrante de lo antes era mi manzana en una bolsa de plástico que guardé en mi mochila para tirarla más tarde—¿cuánto tiempo tengo que permanecer meditando? —pregunté mientras me quitaba los zapatos y las medias para entrar al agua, también había notado las extrañas hojas que estaban en el estanque, pero supuse que eran de los árboles de los alrededores

—El necesario, debes poner en orden tus ideas y prioridades—me respondió mientras yo suspiraba resignada y me posicionaba bajo la caída de agua, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción esta vez, poco a poco dejaba que los pensamientos y preocupaciones fueran llevados por el agua, comencé a sentirme tranquila y en paz

Imágenes pasaban por mi mente, mi familia, mis amigos, mi Sesshomaru. El primer cumpleaños de Sota, el día que conocí a Inuyasha, mi cita con Hojo, cuando conocí a Miroku, el festival en el que Inuyasha interrumpió mi obra, las historias de mi abuelo, las peleas con Sota, sus primeros pasos, cuando conocí a Sango, cuando vi a mi pequeño Shippo, los golpes a Jaken, los abrazos de Rin, los besos de Sesshomaru, sus hermosos ojos dorados, la sonrisa del joven Koga, las caritas de cansancio de Ginta y Hakkaku, las enseñanzas de la anciana Kaede, los golpes de Sango a Miroku, cuando Shippo hablaba dormido, mi primera y única vez con Inuyasha, mis primeros encuentros con Sesshomaru, la primera vez que estuve con Sesshomaru, la molestia en sus ojos al ver que me iba después de estar juntos, las peleas que tuvimos como pareja no oficial, cuando me reclamó como suya de palabra, los ataques de Naraku, los celos que me daban al ver a Kagura observando con anhelo a Sesshomaru, las burlas de Naraku, los ataques de los guerreros de Bankotsu, la pelea final, la destrucción de la perla, el ataque a Keiko, Leviatán, cuando Inuyasha me contó sobre la muerte de Sesshomaru, la horrible alucinación que tuve, todo lo malo pasaba por mi mente, me sentía frustrada, quería llorar, quería destruir todo a mi paso

— _La mujer que amé nunca podría concebir el deseo de venganza...te amo, Kagome...continua_ —la voz de Sesshomaru, es verdad, él no quiere esto para mí, mas imágenes aparecen, sus besos, sus caricias, la sensación de estar entre sus brazos, su respiración en mi cuello, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus manos haciéndome estremecer hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, su voz en mi oído. Lo amé, lo amo y lo amaré toda mi vida

 **Genkai P.O.V**

La meditación comenzó bien, después de los primeros 15 minutos pude observar como su energía espiritual comenzaba a fluir libremente de una forma pacífica, como si fluyera con el agua, se mantuvo así de apacible hasta medio día, pero después ese reiki tan pacifico comenzó a hacerse más y más extenso, podía sentir dolor y frustración, tristeza y miedo, pero lo que más lo dominaba era el odio, la culpa y la confusión. Pareció calmarse al atardecer, después de algunas horas, cuando ya habían aparecido varias estrellas, ella abrió los ojos y comenzó a salir del agua

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté calmadamente

—Me siento...ligera—me respondió con voz ronca, eso era normal, después de no haber hablado por varias horas

—¿Aun deseas vengarte? —le pregunté mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban tras una cortina de lagrimas

—No—su voz se cortaba por el llanto que no quería dejar salir, otra vez se estaba reprimiendo—pero no puedo olvidar lo que Leviatán le hizo a Sesshomaru, por eso quiero enfrentarlo, pero no por venganza, solo quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mi, quiero seguir siendo la mujer que él amó—me respondió mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero a ella no le importaba, me sorprendió que dijera eso pero más me sorprendió ver un cambio en su energía y un brillo especial en sus ojos, sin lugar a dudas, no era la misma muchacha inconsciente que llego a mi templo para entrenar

—Come y descansa, mañana regresaremos a entrenar como es debido—me pongo de pie y me adentro al bosque, necesito pensar en lo que va a suceder a continuación

 **Templo de la maestra Genkai, 14:23 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Estoy tumbada en el suelo con la respiración agitada, me arden los pulmones de solo respirar, desde que volvimos al templo el día de ayer la maestra pareció transformarse en un ser completamente diferente, si antes era exigente ahora redefinió el concepto. Me hace entrenar en pistas de obstáculos más elaboradas, meditar en el fuego, dormir en camas de clavos y quiere enseñarme a invocar un arma de energía espiritual, algo como "la espada no sé qué" de Kuwabara, en mi opinión personal, esa mujer enloqueció, nunca he hecho algo así en mi vida, es decir, una cosa es concentrar tu energía en el dedo y dispararla, pero invocar un arma y mantenerla es algo que se me hace imposible para mi

—De pie, aún no hemos terminado—me ordena mientras se para junto a mi haciendo que yo la vea de cabeza

—No.…puedo...siento...que...muero—respondí entre jadeos en busca de aire

—Leviatán no te dará un tiempo fuera, debes ponerte de pie o morirás—me respondió severamente cruzándose de brazos detrás de su espalda

—Lo...sé...pero...duele—mi control sobre mi propia respiración era miserable, si creí que estaba haciendo progresos en mi resistencia la maestra Genkai acaba de demostrarme que eso solo era un calentamiento

—Yusuke decía lo mismo, pero debes ponerte de pie, de lo contrario tendré que darte un castigo—me amenazó mientras yo intentaba inútilmente ponerme de pie, y digo inútilmente porque no podía, las piernas me fallaban, mi vista se nublaba y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Finalmente, al cuarto intento, después de caer miserablemente, pude conseguir la estabilidad de un ciervo recién nacido

—Yusuke es un psíquico y yo una sacerdotisa, somos dos cosas diferentes—me escudé mientras ella me veía con el ceño fruncido

—Los psíquicos y las sacerdotisas son solo seres con poderes espirituales o sensibles a ellos, ambos los entrenan para desarrollarlos y controlarlos, la diferencia es que las psíquicas pueden casarse y formar una familia, ellas no deben estar dispuestas a cualquier sacrificio como las sacerdotisas. Puedes ser lo que desees, psíquica o sacerdotisa, da igual, siempre y cuando te pongas de pie y pelees por lo que es lo mejor para ti—me regaño mientras yo me quedaba pensativa, ¿podre ser una psíquica? desde el Sengoku me han dicho que soy una sacerdotisa por ser la reencarnación de Kikyo, pero ¿la maestra Genkai me dirá la verdad?

—Lo que sea mejor para mí—susurré para mí misma mientras veía mis manos, ¿puedo hacer eso?

—Ahora continuemos, quiero que concentres toda tu energía en tu maño derecha y piensa en una arma útil—me instruyó mientras yo cerraba los ojos, respiraba profundo y obedecía, la imagen de una espada apareció en mi mente pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por la de un arco—eso es, continua así—me animó mientras yo no me podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, abrí uno de mis ojos y al hacerlo pude ver lo que intentaba ser un arco en mi mente, en realidad parecía una barra luminosa de las que te dan cuando vas a bailar, solo que con mucha más luz—¡NO TE DESCONCENTRES!—me grito la maestra al ver que la energía se disipaba, "vamos Kagome, piensa en el arco" me dije a mi misma mientras volvía a concentrarme en esa imagen mental, aunque me sentí muy mareada y caí de espaldas estruendosamente, solo sé que todo se volvió negro y mi cabeza dolió

 **Habitación de Yukina 22:15 p.m.**

Desperté en mi futón, volteo a ver la hora y juraría que de no ser porque estoy acostada caería al suelo por la impresión, dormí mas de 8hs y media, la maestra va a matarme

—Despertaste—me saludó Yukina entrando felizmente a la habitación

—¿Qué pasó? —es lo único que logro articular

—Te desmayaste, la maestra Genkai dijo que era porque no has descansado adecuadamente y tu alimentación no es la mejor, y que eso sumado a la perdida agresiva de tu energía espiritual resulto en un desmayo repentino—me respondió todo el tiempo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¿Y por qué sonríes? —pregunté con una gotita en mi cabeza

—Dormiste más de 8hs, siempre duermes 5 o menos—me respondió aun alegremente, es verdad, desde que partimos al lago puedo dormir 8hs o más, en estos días mi apetito creció bastante en consideración a lo que venía comiendo y me siento más tranquila que antes

—¿Qué hace la maestra? —pregunto recargándome en mis codos para estar más elevada

—Prepara tus entrenamientos de mañana—me respondió Yukina con gran emoción mientras yo por dentro quería morir ¿acaso esa mujer desea matarme? porque si ella no lo hace, Leviatán no podrá hacerme ni un solo rasguño. Ese pensamiento me aterra y me alegra en partes iguales, me recuesto nuevamente y observo a Yukina acostarse junto a mí—me gusta que estés conmigo Kagome—me comenta sin dejar de sonreír

—A mi también me gusta estar contigo Yukina—le respondo mientras ella me abraza y oculta su rosto en mi pecho, entonces siento algo rodar por mi blusa y al tomarlo veo que es una perla de cristal muy hermosa, pero eso solo significaba una cosa—¿por qué lloras? —le pregunté haciendo que ella me mirara mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos y al caer se cristalizaban

—Te marcharas—me dice simplemente haciendo que yo sonría de lado, esa frase me hizo recordar algo hermoso

 _FLASH BACK_

Después de una pelea con las extensiones de Naraku me separé de mis amigos y me encontré con Sesshomaru y su grupo, Jaken estaba haciendo berrinche por mi presencia, pero yo lo ignoraba, mi atención estaba completamente en la pequeña que se ocultaba detrás de Sesshomaru, él por su parte solo se mantenía impasible, nuca había visto unos ojitos tan grandes mirándome con curiosidad y ¿miedo? tal vez le extrañaban mis ropas

—Hola—saludé poniéndome a su altura, pero ella no me respondió, solo me miraba como si fuera lo más extraño en el mundo

—Rin—susurró apenas

—¿Rin? ¿ese es tu nombre? —ella asintió despacio—yo me llamo Kagome—me presenté sonriendo

—Hola—susurró sonrojada, esa niña me causó una gran ternura

—¿Dónde está tu grupo, miko? —ahí estaba Sesshomaru y su maldito "miko", no sé cómo, pero contuve toda la indignación del momento y me levanté hasta quedar frente a él

—No lo sé, las extensiones de Naraku atacaron y me separé de ellos—respondí simplemente mientras él me miraba impasible y nos quedábamos en un incómodo silencio, hasta Jaken se había callado

—Hmph...andando—dijo para darme la espalda y marchar en otra dirección, yo solo me quedé ahí, pero sentí un jalón en mi falda y al bajar la mirada Rin me veía con sus ojitos temerosos

—El señor Sesshomaru dijo que vayamos—me comentó jalándome para que los siguiera

—¿Eso dijo? —"¿ella podía leer la mente?" me pregunté divertida. Durante tres días estuve en el grupo de Sesshomaru y Rin ya me había tomado confianza, ella se mostraba enérgica y alegre junto a mí, mientras que Jaken...bueno él era más difícil de contentar, por no decir que aprovechaba cualquier situación para intentar sacarme de quicio ¡Por favor! soy amiga de Inuyasha Taisho, si hay alguien capaz de sacarme de mis casillas era él y Jaken no le llegaba ni a los talones, aunque siempre era gracioso ver como una piedra misteriosa aparecía de repente y lo noqueaba

—El inútil de Inuyasha está cerca miko—me informó Sesshomaru señalando en una dirección, eso me animó bastante, extrañaba a Shippo y los demás, estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí algo abrazar mis piernas y al bajar la mirada me encontré a Rin

—No se vaya, a Rin le agrada estar con la señorita Kagome—me suplicó con la cabeza agachada

—Rin—la llamé, pero ella no me miró, entonces me solté de su agarre suavemente y me puse a su altura, ella cubría sus ojos con su flequillo y yo sujeté su mentón con mi mano derecha para hacer que me viera, sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban llenos de lagrimitas que querían escapar—tengo que irme, pero podemos vernos siempre que quieras y Sesshomaru lo permita ¿sí? —le propuse mientras ella sonreía y secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono

—Sí, Rin promete verla pronto señorita Kagome—me prometió haciéndome sonreír

—Bien, entonces te esperaré con muchos besos y abrazos—le aseguré abrazándola y dándole besos en las mejillas haciendo que ella riera nuevamente—nos veremos pronto—me despedí caminando en la dirección que me había señalado Sesshomaru, al voltear Rin se despedía alegremente mientras Sesshomaru y Jaken ya caminaban y Rin corría para alcanzarlos, todos perdiéndose en el bosque

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Yukina era igual de dulce e inocente que Rin, eso era algo que me encantaba de ella, el cómo podía sorprenderla y a la vez tener charlas que nunca pude con mi pequeña, durante estos meses con la maestra Genkai me he encariñado con ella, al punto de considerarla una hermana menor

—Tengo que hacerlo Yukina, pero puedes venir a verme a Tokio y yo vendré ocasionalmente a Sarayashiki, aun hablaremos y pasaremos tiempo juntas, además, no te quedaras sola, Keiko y las demás estarán contigo ¿está bien? —intenté convencerla, pero ella solo asintió y me abrazó con fuerza, definitivamente era más difícil de conformar que Rin, suspiré y acaricie su cabeza—podemos dormir así hoy si tú quieres—le propuse mientras ella asentía y se cubría con las mantas

 _TRES MESES DESPUES_

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Una azabache se despedía de su maestra mientras se colgaba un bolso al hombro y luego bajaba las extensas escaleras, caminó hasta llegar a la estación de trenes

 **Estación de trenes de Sarayashiki, 15:20 p.m.**

Kagome había comprado su boleto para volver a casa, iría a Tokio, pero antes quería ver a los demás, por eso partiría al día siguiente, se quedaría en un hotel o algo así. Mientras la azabache iba caminando con su bolso al hombro no notaba las incesantes miradas que muchos le dedicaban al pasar, y es que el entrenamiento había rendido sus frutos, la azabache había crecido unos 4 centímetros, sus piernas largas ahora eran mejor definidas y musculosas sin dejar de ser finas, su vientre de por si plano ahora podía notarse más tonificado, su cabello había sido cortado por Yukina ahora llegándole un poco más abajo del hombro, su cintura era una poco más fina y sus caderas se notaban mejor formadas, sin lugar a dudas, había cambiado bastante. Ella iba leyendo unos papeles que había encontrado sobre leyendas de "Leviatán" para intentar ver que conexión había entre el nombre de la creatura y el "Leviatán" que amenazaba a su familia cuando sintió un impacto que la arrojó al suelo y a todos sus papeles con ella

—Lo lamento mucho—se disculpó un muchacho de unos 17 o 18 años, cabello negro peinado con bastante fijador, finos lentes negros, pecas en el rostro y un uniforme de color rosa

—No, está bien, yo no estaba prestando atención al camino—la pelinegra quería restarle importancia al asunto mientras juntaba las hojas del piso

—Ten se te cayo esto—el muchacho le pasó algunas hojas sin poder evitar leerlas—¿te agradan las leyendas? —preguntó con algo de burla

—Algo así, me llamo Kagome Higurashi ¿y tú eres? —la pelinegra le sonrió haciendo que el chico de lentes se sonrojara visiblemente

—Yu Kaito, es un placer conocerte—le respondió aun juntando papeles

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó un muchacho rubio de aspecto algo amenazante siendo alcanzado por otro de cabellos violáceos y mirada cansada, ambos aparentaban tener unos 15 o 16 años

—Sí, solo un pequeño accidente—respondió Kaito mientras los otros dos se inclinaban a ayudar a juntar las hojas antes de que se las llevara el viento

—Gracias—sonrió la pelinegra mientras los chicos le pasaban las hojas

—No hay problema, yo soy Asato Kido y él es Mitsunari Yanagisawa—se presentó el rubio señalándose a sí mismo y al pelivioleta

—Mucho gusto, Kagome Higurashi—se presentó nuevamente la pelinegra levantándose al igual que los muchachos

—Bueno, nosotros debemos seguir nuestro camino, disculpa otra vez—se despidió Kaito mientras la pelinegra avanzaba sin mayores preocupaciones, ignorando que esos muchachos se dirigían al templo de la maestra Genkai

 **Centro comercial de Sarayashiki, 14:32 p.m.**

En una cafetería podían apreciarse a un grupo muy particular sentados en una mesa mientras parecían esperar a alguien, ellos hablaban tranquilamente siendo ignorados por el resto de los clientes quienes estaban concentrados en sus propios asuntos como para prestarle atención a los adolescentes, el sonido de la campana de la puerta llamó la atención de varios de los que se encontraban allí, todos admirando a una linda pelinegra que miraba con atención el lugar hasta que su vista se enfocó en el grupo de antes, su mirada se cruzó con una igual de profunda y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, antes de que siquiera pudiera decir palabra alguna ya había dejado caer su bolso y había abrazado a su prima quien corrió a su encuentro

—Que alegría que volvieras—comentó la castaña con genuina alegría

—Me alegra haber vuelto—respondió separándose de su prima

—Kagome—gritó Botan para abrazarla fuertemente

—Hola a todos ¿cómo han estado? —preguntó una vez en la mesa donde la esperaban los demás

—Vaya, parece que el entrenamiento fue bueno—comentó Yusuke observando a la pelinegra sin siquiera disimularlo

—Deja de verme así—le pidió la pelinegra avergonzada mientras el pelinegro se acercaba y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él

—No tienes que avergonzarte, después de todo, estás hermosa bombón—le aduló mientras Hiei y Kurama gruñían levemente al ver la confianza con la que Yusuke tocaba a la azabache, aunque debían admitir que tenía razón

—Urameshi tiene razón Kagome linda, estas sumamente hermosa—le aduló Kuwabara sentándose junto a ella y tomándole las manos mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en su cara dejando ver todos sus blancos dientes

—Absolutamente—apoyó Urameshi mientras la mano que tenía en el hombro de la pelinegra iba descendiendo lentamente hacia el trasero de la chica quien, al notar las intenciones de su amigo, se soltó del agarre de Kuwabara y sin ninguna delicadeza detuvo la mano de Yusuke apretándola en el proceso causándole mucho dolor mientras el pelinegro se mordía la mano para evitar gritar, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el resto

—¿Que te sucede Yu? —le preguntó Keiko ignorando las intenciones de su amigo

—Sí ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó Kagome maliciosamente y ejerciendo más presión en la mano cautiva

—Nada, absolutamente nada—respondió un poco más alto de lo que pretendía mientras gotas de sudor caían por su frente

—¿Estás seguro? no te ves bien—comentó Hiei con algo de burla

—Es verdad, quizá te estas enfermando—apoyó Kurama bebiendo un poco del té que habían ordenado mientras esperaban a la azabache, ambos estaban admirando los frutos del entrenamiento de la mejor manera

—¿Y bien? ¿qué pasó desde que me fui? —preguntó animadamente la pelinegra liberando la mano de Yusuke haciendo que este la mirara aliviado

—Ha habido ataques aislados de los hombres de Leviatán, aún no sabemos qué es exactamente lo que quiere—le respondió Botan seriamente

—¿Han tenido noticias de Yasha? —preguntó la azabache viendo como todos fruncían el ceño confundidos—Inuyasha—les aclaró mientras ellos negaban

—No desde ese día en mi casa—le respondió Yusuke masajeando su mano debajo de la mesa

—Espero que este bien—murmuró mirando su taza de té

—No te preocupes, seguramente está intentando no descubrirse ante Leviatán—le animó Botan sonriendo forzadamente

—Mhpm—respondió secamente haciendo que todos la miraran fijamente por el cambio de ánimo tan repentino, ella al notarlo rápidamente sonrió—es verdad, después de todo él es Inuyasha—"aun así...no puedo evitar tener un mal presentimiento" pensó para si

—Debes tener confianza—le animó Keiko

—¿Y qué tal el entrenamiento? —le preguntó Kurama intentando desviar el tema

—Infernal, pero dio resultados—suspiró cansadamente haciendo sonreír a Keiko

—¿También te hizo aprender a detener la onda espiritual? —le preguntó Yusuke entusiasmado

—¿Y a meditar en el fuego? —preguntó ella igual de entusiasmada

—¿Y a dormir en las camas de clavos? —ahora la miraba con una gran felicidad

—¿Y subir y bajar ladrillos por las escaleras? —ella estaba igual de feliz

—¡Y LOS BAÑOS DE HIELO! —ambos se abrazaban dramáticamente, felices de tener a alguien que comprendiera el dolor que ellos habían atravesado

—Vaya...parece que el entrenamiento fue duro—comentó Kuwabara mientras él y Botan veían a los dos pelinegros abrazarse con lágrimas en los ojos

 **Kurama P.O.V**

Estábamos todos esperando a que llegara Kagome, detestaba admitirlo, pero estaba nervioso, quería verla, ver que tan fuerte se había hecho en todo este tiempo y, cuando pudiera tener un momento a solas con ella, ver en que quedaría nuestro "conocernos más"

El sonido de la campana me sacó de mi letargo e hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, no es posible que, aun contando con la experiencia de Yoko Kurama en cuanto a relaciones, una pequeña sacerdotisa me hiciera volverme loco, iba a saludarla pero al verla me quedé mudo, ella traía un short de jean hasta medio muslo y un top que dejaba al descubierto su dulce vientre, su cabello estaba más corto pero le quedaba fantástico, sus piernas...no había palabras, sin lugar a dudas quería acariciar esas piernas ¿qué estoy pensando? Yoko me está afectando, puedo sentir todos sus sentidos de zorro caliente en alerta, y cierta incomodidad entre mis piernas, estuvimos hablando unos minutos, al parecer ella y Yusuke tuvieron entrenamientos similares

—El entrenamiento te sentó bien—comentó Hiei observándola igual que yo mientras nos levantábamos para irnos, Yusuke la miraba desde atrás y yo quería golpearlo, tenía esa expresión de pervertido en la cara y mis celos estaban tomando control de mí, pero antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo Keiko habló

—Que gusto que terminaras el entrenamiento—la abrazó nuevamente mientras íbamos caminando

—¿Pudiste arreglar tu problema con el obstáculo número 5 del circuito? —le preguntó Hiei calmadamente mientras mi mente se había quedado en blanco ¿qué dijo?

—Sí, resulto que tenías razón, debía inclinarme a la izquierda y no a la derecha—ella le comentaba mientras todos los veíamos confundidos

—Parece que nos estamos perdiendo de algo—comentó Botan mientras miraba a Hiei y Kagome

—Pues...tenía unos problemas con los circuitos de entrenamiento y Hiei me enseñaba a pasarlos—nos comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

—¿Le pediste ayuda para pasar los circuitos? —le preguntó Yusuke incrédulo

—¿Quién crees que ayudaba a prepararlos? Yukina no tiene tanta habilidad con las trampas—respondió Hiei dejándome pasmado ¿ellos habían estado entrenando juntos todo este tiempo? ¡Maldito tramposo!, la indignación podía más que yo mismo ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta? Hiei desaparecía constantemente y Kagome estaba lejos, era obvio que el muy cínico iba a estar rondándola durante su entrenamiento y yo aquí de tonto pensando en no desconcentrarla y él ayudándole a superar los obstáculos que le preparaba

—Es verdad, Hiei fue de gran apoyo mientras que ninguno de ustedes fue a visitarme ni una sola vez—nos reprochó Kagome con algo de indignación—por otra parte, Hiei iba a verme tres veces a la semana todas las semanas—agregó cruzándose de brazos molesta

—Yusuke dijo que te desconcentrarías con nosotros ahí—se defendió Keiko mirando con molestia a Yusuke y es verdad, él nos convenció para que no fuéramos a perturbar el entrenamiento y ahora me entero de que Hiei iba a verla y seguramente estuvieron compartiendo cosas juntos, que rabia, juro que mataré a Yusuke

— **El enano se nos adelantó por tu culpa, te dije que debíamos ir a verla y no me escuchaste** —perfecto, lo que me faltaba, incluso Yoko está molestando ahora

Después de pasar toda la tarde juntos nos despedimos de Kagome, o bueno, en realidad ellos se despidieron de Kagome porque yo quería hablar con ella por lo que me ofrecí a acompañarla

—¿Entonces donde te quedarás? —le pregunté después de un rato de silencio incomodo

—Buscare un hotel por aquí, vi uno cuando iba al centro—me respondió haciendo que yo me detuviera en seco

— **Sobre mi cadáver** —declaró Yoko y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo con él, ella no iba a terminar en uno de esos lugares y mucho menos sola

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó al ver que seguía en el mismo lugar

—No puedes hablar en serio, esos lugares son muy peligrosos y tu estás sola—no iba a permitir tal cosa

—Puedo cuidarme y créeme, después de todo lo que he visto y vivido lo menos que me preocupan son los ladrones—me respondió divertida mientras yo fruncía el ceño

—Mi preocupación no son los ladrones—le comenté roncamente detallando su cuerpo con mi mirada, ella por su parte se sonrojó fuertemente

—¿Crees que van a violarme? —me preguntó en un susurro mientras yo me aceraba a ella y la acorralaba contra las rejas de una casa, era tarde, ya no había nadie en la calle por lo que no me preocupaba que nos vieran

—De no ser porque soy un buen chico créeme que lo hubiera intentado—le comento poniendo mis manos en su cintura y acariciándola hasta llegar a las caderas, ella suspira y yo me vuelvo loco—además hay cosas de las que debemos hablar—le recuerdo mientras detengo mis manos en su cintura nuevamente

—¿Como por ejemplo? —me pregunta ella mordiéndose los labios, la molestia en mi entrepierna regresa y no sé qué hacer

—Como por ejemplo ¿qué va a pasar con nuestro "conocernos más" y quiero todos los detalles de los entrenamientos con Hiei—le respondo haciendo comillas y que mi voz sonara muy peligrosa, ella solo me sonrió y pasó sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, oh podría morir en este instante y no me importaría

—Con Hiei no pasó nada, de hecho, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que no somos lo que buscamos en una pareja, él me explicó que se siente cercano a mi porque le daba un sentimiento de nostalgia y paz y yo le expliqué que si bien él me recuerda mucho a Sesshomaru, nunca podría reemplazarlo—ella hizo una pausa y nos pusimos a caminar nuevamente—Después de eso llegó Yukina y bueno, ella le explicó que nos volvimos muy cercanas y que nos queríamos como hermanas y eso junto con otras charlas que Hiei y yo tuvimos nos bastó para ser "solo amigos" él solo me ayudaba con los entrenamientos, aunque admito que era algo difícil concentrarse con él sin camisa—me comentó soltando una risita y comenzando a correr

— **Cada vez me gusta más** —comentó Yoko mientras corríamos tras ella, al alcanzarla la sujetamos de la cintura por la espalda riéndonos ambos, la atraje hacia mí y ella se giró en mis brazos aun riendo, me quedé perdido en su mirada, se veía tan pacífica y brillante, entonces perdí el control de mi propio cuerpo, todo fue tan rápido que antes de que me diera cuenta mis labios estaban a milímetros de los suyos y sucedió, la besé

 **Fin del capítulo 15**

 **Bueno, en este capítulo las cosas se subieron un poco más de tono entre ellos dos, pero todavía no se imaginan lo que les depara el futuro muajajajaja (? okno, pero lo más interesante está por venir (así es, Kurama será un poco pervertido entre otras cosas). No saben lo que me costó escribir este capítulo, no se me caía una maldita idea que me inspirara, juro que nunca se me hizo tan difícil continuar con una trama ¡Uffffff! pero bueno, gracias a los que comentan y siguen la historia, de verdad, esto no sería nada sin ustedes**

 **PD: Afortunadamente ya se me ocurrió como continuar y para cuando estén leyendo esto yo voy a estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo llamado "OTRA VEZ TÚ"**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: OTRA VEZ TÚ

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Kurama me estaba besando, al principio me tomó por sorpresa, pero después comencé a relajarme y se sintió bien, me sentía bien estando entre sus brazos, él me apegaba a su cuerpo y yo me sentía aturdida, solo podía pensar en lo suaves y dulces que eran sus labios, quería profundizar más el beso, pero algo me lo impidió, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciendo que me separara bruscamente de Kurama y observara a mi alrededor frenéticamente

—¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó él confundido

—¿No sentiste esa energía? —le pregunté viéndolo, alerta de lo que estuviera a mi alrededor

—No, ¿qué sentiste? —me preguntó seriamente

—No estoy segura, fue muy repentino y desapareció casi al instante—respondí igual que él

—Es mejor irnos—me recomendó mientras seguíamos caminando, pero al voltear levemente vi una sombra desaparecer a lo lejos, cerca de donde estábamos antes, aun así, no le di importancia, no intentaría nada. Después de lo que parecieron unos 15 minutos de caminata llegamos a una casa, yo me quedé observándola confundida

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunté confundida

—Mi casa—me respondió simplemente, yo me sentía desfallecer—no te preocupes, no hay nadie—me aseguró acercándose a mi

—No es necesario que hagas esto—él negaba con la cabeza y me abrazaba por la cintura

—No quiero que estés sola, no podría dormir creyendo que podrías estar en peligro, créeme, me encantaría que te quedaras con tus tíos—me comentó mirándome a los ojos, yo sentía mi cara arder

—No puedo, no sabría explicar cómo volví por una noche y con todo un bolso de ropa—le expliqué mientras él enterraba sus manos en mi cabello

—Entonces quédate conmigo, no me perdonaría que algo te sucediera—argumenta mientras yo sujeto su cintura para acercarlo más a mí, es increíble que aun sea más alto que yo—además quiero seguir hablando sobre nuestro "conocernos más"—me recordó haciéndome sonreír

—Me encantaría conocerte más—respondí con una sonrisa y él igual, poco a poco fue acercándose a mis labios, yo lo imitaba, era un beso dulce, tierno y hasta un poco inocente, pero como me gustaba, aunque toda la magia desapareció cuando una voz femenina sonó

—Shuichi, que bueno que ya...—lo saludaba una mujer abriendo la puerta, pero se quedó callada al encontrarnos de esta manera tan comprometedora, mientras ella nos observaba Kurama se quedaba de piedra y yo deseaba que la tierra me tragara

—Mamá... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no iban a salir con Shuichi y su padre? —le preguntó nervioso mientras nos separábamos y yo me sentía muy pero MUY incomoda

—Bueno, pensamos que era malo irnos sin ti, mi amor—le respondió mientras me observaba a mí—¿quién es ella cariño? —le preguntó señalándome

—Mamá, Kagome Higurashi, Kagome ella es mi mamá, Shiori Minamino—nos presentó mientras a mí se me caía la cara de la vergüenza

—Mucho gusto Kagome, eres muy bonita ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo? —me ofreció amablemente

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que irme, mañana saldré de viaje y debo preparar algunas cosas, fue un gusto conocerla. Adiós Shuichi—me despedí antes de que él pudiera detenerme de alguna manera

—Mamá dame un segundo—escuché como le pidió antes de venir corriendo a detenerme—espera—me pidió

—¿No que no había nadie? —le pregunté avergonzada y seguramente sonrojada, él me miró divertido y me besó levemente

—Amo cuando te sonrojas—me respondió con una gran sonrisa arrogante

—No digas eso—le pedí mientras sentía mi cara arder aún más—tengo que irme, nos vemos cuando vuelva de Tokio—me despedí besando su mejilla mientras él me veía confundido

—¿No vamos a despedirte en la estación? —me preguntó mientras sostenía mi mano para que no me fuera

—No le veo el caso, volveré en tres días—le respondí soltándome de su agarre—feliz interrogatorio—le besé la mejilla de nuevo y salí corriendo mientras tomaba mi bolso, lo escuché murmurar algo, pero no le di importancia

 **Kurama P.O.V**

—¿Interrogatorio? —murmuré mientras ella se iba y al voltear en dirección a mi casa encontré a mi madre, mi hermanastro y mi padrastro observándome desde la entrada—interrogatorio—sonreí resignado, sabía que no podría ir a buscarla

 **Residencia Minamino, Habitación de Kurama 22:15 p.m.**

Estaba exhausto, no puedo creer que me tuvieran casi dos horas preguntándome cosas de Kagome que yo ni siquiera sabía, claro que no lo iba a admitir, solo me limitaba a evitar esas preguntas con otras tonterías que se me ocurrían en el momento, ahora estaba entrando a mi habitación y para mi sorpresa no estaba solo

—Veo que han hecho varios progresos en su relación—me comentó Hiei parado cerca de la ventana

—¿Tú también vas a interrogarme? —le pregunté cansado mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi escritorio

—Es una justa tortura por poder besarla—me comentó con un semblante resignado que solo había visto una vez

 _FLASH BACK_

Ese día habíamos rescatado a Yukina de las manos de Tarukane, me sorprendió que Hiei no lo asesinara, pero más que nada me sorprendió que él no le dijera a Yukina sobre su parentesco. Estábamos en mi habitación hablando sobre otros asuntos referidos a la situación con el Mundo Espiritual

—¿Hiei por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Yukina? —le pregunté confundido, él solo suspiró y me miró fijamente

—¿Crees que mejoraría algo que ella lo supiera? —me contestó con otra pregunta haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño

—Claro que sí, eres su única familia—respondí extrañado por esa pregunta

—He hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, pero si hay algo que siempre he tenido ha sido palabra. Yo di mi palabra de que si la encontraba nunca le diría que somos hermanos, además, ella estará mejor sin mí—me respondió con una mirada de profunda tristeza y una leve sonrisa en los labios, él estaba cediendo algo de su felicidad por la de ella

—Hiei...—me sentí terrible por él, después de todo, era el sufrimiento de mi mejor amigo

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—¿Ella aun te gusta? —pregunté observándolo fijamente, él solo cerro los ojos y suspiro resignado

—Ella me dejó bien en claro que no puede haber nada entre nosotros—me respondió simplemente con una sonrisa irónica

—Kagome dijo que fue un acuerdo mutuo—comenté confundido

—Fue mutuo, pero ella lo propuso en primer lugar—comentó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia afuera

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente? —no podía dejar las cosas así, necesitaba saber

—Ella me explicó la situación en la que se encontraba en el Sengoku, al parecer el tal Inuyasha la comparaba mucho con su encarnación, tanto que la hacía sentirse querida por parecerse a esa mujer y no por ser ella misma. Ahora ella teme hacerme lo mismo a mí—me explicó mientras yo me pasaba las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración

—Si el vernos juntos te hace daño...—Hiei me interrumpió antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo

—No te preocupes por eso, solo aprovéchalo Kurama, porque no faltara quien te la quiera quitar al menor descuido—me advirtió para después salir por la ventana dejándome solo con mis pensamientos

— **¿La cederás por él?** —me preguntó Yoko seriamente, pero yo no sabía que contestar

 **Hotel "Noche Segura", 23:03 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Encontré un hotel que me aseguraba que no me violarían o intentarían robarme, es lindo en realidad, en este momento estoy sentada en la cama devorando unos chocolates que saqué del mini bar, después los pagaré, pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso, ni en Kurama, ni en su familia, ni en esa energía que sentí, lo admito, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, no sé qué hago con Kurama o que hice con Hiei, no se absolutamente nada. Esto es horrible, mientras estaba con la maestra Genkai no tenía dudas, pero apenas llevo un día sin ella y ya estoy muriendo sumergida en ellas

—¿Qué debo hacer? —me pregunté a mi misma mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, no sé en qué momento, pero me quedé dormida, no me importaba, solo quería dejar de pensar un momento

 _AL DÍA SIGUIENTE_

 **Ciudad de Sarayashiki camino a Tokio, 19:20 p.m.**

No podía creer mi mala suerte, cuando iba camino a casa el tren se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de camino debido a una "obstrucción en las vías", ¿cómo no? si solo es una obstrucción el problema ya se habría solucionado o por lo menos nos habrían dejado bajar del tren a estirar las piernas o poder ir a los vagones del frente, pero no, por el contrario, enviaron a los pasajeros de los primeros vagones con el resto. Nadie sabía que sucedía y lo peor de todo, porque había mas, es que no tengo señal para llamar a mi mamá que debe estar con el corazón en las manos a causa de mi tardanza

—¿Qué estará pasando? —una señora mayor del asiento de enfrente estaba preguntando en voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a una ventana

—Esto es horrible, tenía una cita y ahora no podré llegar a tiempo—un sujeto rubio estaba cruzado de brazos en su asiento, obviamente molesto

—Escuche que hay un muchacho que saltó a las vías cuando el tren iba pasando—comentó una mujer de ropas extravagantes mientras se acomodaba su largo tapado rojo ¿cómo podía tener eso puesto? yo tenía un jean, el único que había sobrevivido al entrenamiento, y una blusa con cuello, sin mangas, y estaba muriendo de calor

—Que horrible—exclamó la anciana del principio

—Seguramente fue un ajuste de cuentas, he oído de muchos ataques en distintas partes de la región, al parecer una especie de secta está haciendo que muchachos jóvenes roben y asesinen para probar su lealtad—la mujer extravagante llamó mi atención al decir eso

—Disculpe, ¿acaso esos ataques han sido por Tokio o Sarayashiki? —pregunté interviniendo en la discusión, la mujer, alta, de piel clara y cabello rubio me observó a través de sus lentes de sol, después hizo un gesto despectivo hacia mi e ignoró mi pregunta

—Las niñas no deben entrometerse en temas de adultos—me respondió despectivamente

—Dicen que esas sectas drogan a los jóvenes y que en ocasiones los hacen cometer suicidio—me respondió anciana del principio

—Es horrible, espero que no haya sucedido nada malo—comentó una mujer embarazada de unos aparente meses, tenía el cabello negro y un vestido celeste holgado, ella estaba parada desde hacía unos minutos, creí que solo estiraba las piernas

—Por favor, tome mi asiento—le cedió el lugar mientras ella me sonreía

—Muchas gracias—me sonrió dulcemente sentándose con algo de dificultad

—¿Necesita algo? ¿se siente cómoda? —pregunté poniéndome a su altura

—No, gracias, no quiero molestar—me respondió apenada

—No es molestia, de verdad—le aseguré mientras ella apartaba algo de cabello de su rostro

—Me duele la espalda, ¿podrías conseguir alguna almohada por favor? —me pidió sonrojada mientras yo asentía y me dirigía al principio del vagón para cruzar a otro y conseguir esa almohada. Pero al hacerlo fui interceptada por una mujer del personal

—Señorita debe volver a su lugar por favor—me pidió nerviosamente

—Bien, pero hay una mujer embarazada que esta incomoda y necesita una almohada—le respondí mientras ella asentía y abría un armario del pasillo y me deba dos

—Ahora por favor regrese—me despidió mientras yo volvía mi lugar, pero al hacerlo la mujer presuntuosa estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido

—¿Qué te dijo esa mujer? —me exigió cruzada de brazos ¿cuál es su problema?

—Nada. Solo que volviera—le respondí ayudando a la mujer a acomodar las almohadas, entonces la vi algo agitada, por inercia puse mi mano en su frente, pero no tenía temperatura—¿se siente bien? —pregunté preocupada mientras ella negaba apretando los dientes

—Solo estoy algo incomoda, en mi estado no es muy lindo viajar por largos periodos—me respondió simplemente haciendo que sonriera. En eso un grito me hizo voltear a ver a una chica como de mi edad con pánico en su expresión

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó un hombre de traje gris

—Estaba hablando con mi hermano y dice que alguien asesino a unos muchachos y que sus cuerpos están en el camino, que por eso no podemos seguir—respondió mientras todos se acercaban a ella

—¿Dijeron cuando los asesinaron? —preguntó una mujer

—Mi hermano dijo que fue esa secta, la que apareció últimamente, dijo que ellos parecen tener marcas de rituales en el cuerpo—ante esto todos ahogaron un jadeo por el susto

—Me quiero ir—un pequeño lloró a su padre

—¿Cómo sabe esas cosas tu hermano? —le pregunté desde mi lugar

—Él es forense, está afuera—me respondió mientras sentíamos como el tren comenzaba a avanzar

—"Estimados pasajeros, lamentamos mucho la demora, por favor mantengan la calma y manténganse lejos de las ventanas, partiremos en breve, desde ya muchas gracias"—se escuchó la voz del conductor y a medida que avanzábamos podíamos ver sangre y una hilera con bolsas negras gigantes, todos se horrorizaron al ver eso, era una vista escalofriante, podían haber alrededor de 15 o 20 cadáveres ahí. Después de eso nadie dijo nada, todos estaban nerviosos

—Esto es sin duda trabajo de esa secta—comentó la mujer presumida de antes

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan salvajes? —preguntó la anciana horrorizada

—¿Cómo es que los padres lo permiten? si mi hijo estuviera en una secta yo me lo llevaría lejos—comentó un hombre de traje

—Cada generación está peor, en mis tiempos nuestros padres nos mantenían bien vigilados, actualmente a ninguno le importa lo que hacen sus hijos, siempre y cuando no sean una molestia—comentó un anciano de mal carácter

—Les lavan el cerebro, ellos no tienen la culpa—defendió la chica del teléfono

—Despierta niña, los jóvenes de hoy en día nos están matando solo para llamar la atención—respondió el anciano

—También hay adultos en esa secta, no solo son chicos de nuestra edad—les dije para que se callaran

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿acaso formas parte? —preguntó un hombre amenazante

—Uno de esos locos con túnicas intento asesinarme y de no ser porque unos chicos fueron a ayudarme estaría muerta y créeme, un chico de mi edad no podría sujetarme del cuello y levantarme del suelo—le comenté sujetando mi cuello al recordar la sensación de su mano comprimiéndolo

—No escuché nada en las noticias—comentó la mujer embarazada

—No salió, no quise decir nada—respondí tocando mi cuello sobre la tela—antes muerta que exponer a mi familia a esos sujetos—agregué al ver las miradas de muchos, el resto del viaje fue tranquilo

 **Estación de Tokio, 22:22 p.m.**

—Estoy en casa—murmuré para mí misma mientras me colgaba el bolso al hombro y comenzaba a caminar, el templo quedaba un poco lejos de la estación por lo que decidí pagar un taxi, estaba cómoda en el asiento del copiloto, el conductor no hablaba mucho pero estaba bien, me acostumbre a apreciar el silencio gracias a Sesshomaru, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado sino hasta que el chofer me toco el brazo para saber si estaba dormida, bajé mis cosas, pagué por el viaje y me dispuse a subir las escaleras, no tenía prisa, solo daba un paso a la vez hasta que sentí un ruido muy fuerte, como una explosión, eso me alarmó y corrí escaleras arriba

 **Templo de la familia Higurashi, 22:45 p.m.**

—Mamá—llamé mientras me acercaba, ella, el abuelo y Sota estaban en el suelo

—Kagome—mi mamá se levantó rápidamente, el parecer no estaba herida, Sota ayudó al abuelo y vinieron hacia mí, pero antes de que llegaran me tiré sobre mi madre para apartarla del camino de una daga antigua que teníamos en la bodega y que venía en su dirección

—¡Mamá!¡Naomi! —gritaron mi abuelo y mi hermano mientras corrían hacia nosotros

—No se muevan—les ordené mientras me ponía de pie protegiendo a mi madre

—Estás atenta—escuché a alguien burlarse y al elevar la vista al techo pude apreciar como Bankotsu estaba sentado de lo más tranquilo con su Banryu en la espalda y una sonrisa arrogante que quería quitarle a patadas

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté molesta por su presencia

—¿Con esa boquita comes? —me preguntó haciéndose el gracioso

—Con esta boquita me voy a reír al tirarte todos los dientes—le respondí mientras escaneaba el templo con mi reiki, efectivamente no estaba solo, había unas personas con él, 5 para ser exacta

—Pues eso ya lo veremos—sonrió mientras sentí un ataque que venía en mi dirección, al voltear, apenas tuve tiempo de esquivar el ataque de una gran espada en forma de zigzag—espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi querido hermano Jakotsu—me comentó Bankotsu mientras el mencionado salía de detrás de mi casa con su espada en mano

—Mamá, ve con Sota y el abuelo—le pedí mientras ella, aun en el suelo se ponía de pie y corría hacia los demás y yo ponía una kekkai que los protegiera

—Veo que Leviatán concedió tu deseo—le comenté burlona

—Aún faltan nuestros hermanos—me respondió el de la trenza sonriendo de forma soberbia

—Tiempo sin verte Jakotsu, veo que aun conservas tu espada—comenté mientras este me examinaba de manera minuciosa

—Cuando mi hermano mayor me dijo que estabas viva lo creí un lunático, pero, ahora veo que decía la verdad, cuando traigamos a Mukotsu le diremos que tuviste una muerte rápida como él—comentó blandiendo su espada en mi contra, yo esquivé su ataque nuevamente con un gran salto hacia la izquierda

—El mismo truco no funciona dos veces seguidas—le comenté viendo como fruncía el ceño

—Ya veras, te asesinare y beberé tu sangre de tu cráneo—me aseguró mientras yo sonreía, una de las primeras lecciones con la maestra Genkai fue que si tu enemigo no se enfoca entonces tienes la mitad de la pelea ganada

—¿Qué sucede Jakotsu? ¿te duele que Inuyasha no viniera a verte pelear conmigo? apuesto a que te evita desde que resucitaste—lo provoqué mientras unas venitas se marcaban en su frente

—Ya veras, Jakotsuto*—la espada vino por la izquierda desplegándose a gran velocidad, yo salte a la derecha, pero no conté con que Jakotsu la haría girar para hacer que la punta me rodeara y atacara por la espalda mientras yo estaba en pleno aire. Caí rodando al suelo para evitar daño alguno pero me puse de pie rápidamente ya que la espada seguía atacándome, izquierda, derecha, por la espalda, de frente, Jakotsu en verdad estaba molesto, sus ataques me estaban cansando entonces decidí acercarme lo más que pude, corrí al enfrentamiento con la espada pero mientras corría la eludía, solo seguí corriendo hasta que pisé la hoja de la espada para tomar impulso y salté en aire, lo siguiente que pasó fue que mi puño hizo contacto con la cara de Jakotsu, quien cayó sobre su trasero pero aun atacando con su espada. Apenas pude esquivarlo, pero me hizo un corte en la mejilla—¿cómo te atreves a golpear mi rostro? —estaba realmente furioso y blandió fuertemente su espada contra mí, desafortunadamente no fui lo suficientemente rápida y la espada se enrollo en mi pierna derecha dejándome varias cortadas que comenzaban a sangrar, después me azotó fuertemente contra el suelo cuando que mi cabeza golpeara de forma brusca en el pavimento del templo

—¡Kagome!—mi familia gritó preocupada al verme en el suelo, me levanté con la ayuda de mis brazos, pero al hacerlo sentí como un líquido caliente bajaba por el lado derecho de mi rostro, me había abierto la frente, Jakotsu aún me tenía aprisionada y seguía azotándome y revolcándome por el suelo, haciendo que chocara contra la pared y contra la explanada del templo

—Me cansé de jugar contigo—me lanzó hacia una ventana de mi casa haciendo que la atravesara y cayera sobre una mesa destruyéndola en el proceso, había caído en el comedor, el golpe había dolido, no lo niego pero por lo menos me había soltado—ahora veamos a quien voy a asesinar primero—lo escuché decir y al acercarme a la ventana pude ver como golpeaba la kekkai donde estaba mi familia, Sota estaba abrazado a mi madre con los ojos cerrados por el miedo mientras que mi madre estaba en el suelo arrinconada por la kekkai mientras mi abuelo tenía la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y sujetaba a mi madre por los hombros, ambos mirando con pánico la sonrisa sádica de Jakotsu

—Aléjate de ellos—grité corriendo en su dirección y él al voltear recibió mi puño derecho de lleno en su maldito rostro, nadie toca a mi familia. El impacto hizo que soltara su maldita espada y yo me le fui encima, cuando se estaba recuperando le di una fuerte patada en el estómago con mi pierna izquierda haciendo que se quedara sin aire y en cuanto se inclinó lo sujeté de los cabellos con mi mano derecha haciendo que me mirara y con el puño izquierdo lo golpee nuevamente, su labio sangraba, pero no me importó

—Suéltalo—apenas pude soltar a Jakotsu y alejarme antes de que Banryu me cortara la mano, salté hacia atrás haciendo saltos múltiples para tomar distancia rápidamente y ver como Bankotsu me atacaba con Banryu, abanicaba su alabarda tratando de cortarme por la mitad pero a mi parecer era bastante lenta, tanto que al momento de recibir el ataque desvié la empuñadura de la alabarda haciendo que la hoja fuera hacia abajo y lanzo una patada con mi pierna izquierda hacia la cara de Bankotsu, él soltó a Banryu por la fuerza del golpe y me atacó con los puños, yo los desviaba con los antebrazos pero al intentar atacarlo él hacía lo mismo conmigo, sin lugar a dudas era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando lancé un puñetazo él se agachó y flexionando su pierna derecha y girando me barrió con la izquierda, o eso intentó porque yo salté pero no conté con que iba a sujetarme por el tobillo izquierdo e iba a lanzarme hacia las escaleras, rodé escaleras abajo hasta la calle sin poder detenerme hasta impactar con el pavimento—¡MUERE!—le escuché gritar mientras saltaba de lo alto de las escaleras con su Banryu en mano, rodé un par de veces para evitar que me cortara la cabeza y cuando al fin pude ponerme de pie puse mis manos en posición y ataque

—Reigan—disparé mientras él se escudó con la alabarda, pero la fuerza del impacto fue tanta que aun así él salió impulsado hacia atrás y vi claramente como Banryu se agrietaba y él rodaba por el suelo rasgando su ropa y piel por el roce con el pavimento y algunos vidrios de la calle

—Maldita—me insultó, estaba cansado y su respiración era agitada, sus heridas comenzaban a sangrar igual que las mías, pero aun así me puse en posición de pelea, corrí en su dirección, él quiso proteger su rostro con los puños en alto, pero yo con mis manos abrí su defensa hacia los lados y salte dándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula, Bankotsu cayó hacia atrás, pero se levantó nuevamente, su boca sangraba y tenía el rostro cubierto de tierra y raspones

—Supongo que es la despedida—le dije para dar un salto alto y girar mi cuerpo en el aire propinándole una patada a la cabeza que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo

—Jakotsuto—la espada de Jakotsu apareció de la nada aprisionándome los brazos y abdomen, con un solo movimiento de su muñeca Jakotsu me lanzó un metro hacia atrás causándome varias cortadas, mientras intentaba ponerme de pie vi como Jakotsu y otros sujetos tomaban a Bankotsu junto con una urna de color celeste con detalles morados y se marchaban envueltos en una nube de humo morado.

 **Residencia Higurashi, 23:30 p.m.**

Con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo subí escaleras arriba para verificar que mi familia estuviera bien, al llegar bajé la kekkai mientras me sujetaba el hombro derecho, creo que estaba dislocado

—Kagome—mi mamá corrió a mi mientras yo caía de rodillas, estaba exhausta, solo sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras perdía la conciencia

 **Hospital general de Tokio, 10: 15 a.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Estaba en un lugar cómodo, en una cama, no sé qué hora es, pero quiero dormir más. Sin abrir los ojos me acosté de lado para poder seguir durmiendo, pero sentí algo tirar de mi mano izquierda, solo entonces me percaté del constante pitido junto a mi ¿qué pasó? los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron a mi mente y abrí los ojos de repente y enderezándome en la cama, el ruido de pasos acercarse me hizo ponerme alerta

—Kagome—mi mamá corrió a abrazarme

—Tuviste suerte jovencita, no todos sobreviven a un robo de esta magnitud—me comentó el doctor, un hombre de no más de 30 años, cabello castaño y ojos azules ocultos detrás de unos finos lentes negros de forma cuadrada, piel levemente ronceada y una sonrisa blanca, casi de comercial

—¿Robo? —pregunté confundida a mi mamá, ella me guiño un ojo y asintió

—¿No recuerdas que anoche un hombre te ataco con un cuchillo para robar tu bicicleta? —me preguntó mientras yo no podía creer la mentira que mi mamá había inventado

—S-Si, ahora lo recuerdo—contesté siguiéndole el juego mientras el doctor sonreía

—Supongo que debiste resistirte, pero ¿quién no lo haría teniendo a su hermano menor consigo? fuiste valiente—me alagó mientras yo sentía mi cara arder de la pena

—G-Gracias—no podía ni mirarlo a la cara, mi mamá por otro lado estaba muy sonriente, en cuanto el medico se marchó su alegría desapareció y lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos, ella me abrazó y lloró preocupada

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, Kagome—me ordenó mientras su voz sonaba algo ronca, esto era extraño para mí ya que ella nunca perdía el control frente a Sota o a mí, solo atiné a abrazarla más contra mí y recargar mi barbilla en su hombro

—Lo lamento, pero ya viste que estoy bien, solo estaba algo cansada, fue un viaje largo y pelear no me ayudó mucho ¿cómo están los demás? ¿cómo estás tú? —le pregunté mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello

—Asustados, nunca habíamos visto algo así, Sota casi no durmió en toda la noche y la presión del abuelo bajo mucho—me respondió aun aferrándose a mi

—Mamá descuida, nada me sucederá, nada grave por lo menos—le aseguré mientras ella me soltaba y yo examinaba mis vendajes—debo parecer una momia—comenté haciendo que ella riera un poco aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Pero eres la momia más hermosa que he visto—me respondió mientras acariciaba mi cabello—Kami, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenías el cabello tan corto—me comentó con una sonrisa

—Sí, hubo un pequeño accidente que incluyo reiki un poco fuera de control y tuve que cortar las partes quemadas—comenté viendo las puntas de mi cabello corto, mi mamá y yo nos miramos unos segundos y después rompimos a carcajadas que intentábamos frenar con nuestras manos para no molestar a una mujer mayor que estaba dormida en una cama junto a la mía—¿Cuándo me darán de alta? —pregunté calmada mientras mi hermano y mi abuelo entraban a la habitación

—Kagome, que gusto que este bien—me abrazó mi abuelo mientras me daba una pequeña rama

—¿Qué es esto abuelo? —pregunté confundida observando la rama detenidamente

—Es una pata de lagartija bañada en cenizas de un árbol muy antiguo, dicen que es para mejorar la salud y alejar a los malos espíritus—me respondió mientras yo dejaba caer esa cosa y me limpiaba las manos con la sabana—no la tires—se arrojó al suelo a buscar esa cosa

—Qué asco—comenté con disgusto mientras mi abuelo se levantaba

—Qué bueno que estas bien hermana, la forma en la que golpeaste a esos sujetos y como esquivabas sus ataques y luego los devolvías fue impresionante, por favor, enséñame a pelear así, por favor, por favor, por favor—me pidió Sota con estrellitas en los ojos y saltando de arriba a abajo con las manos entrelazadas en señal de suplica

—Ni lo sueñes jovencito, tu hermana aprendió eso para defenderse, no peleara más cuando todo esto termine ¿verdad, Kagome? —me preguntó mi madre seriamente, la verdad es que durante el entrenamiento estuve reconsiderando el ser una detective espiritual como Yusuke, así podría encontrar a Shippo y a Koga, si es que continúan con vida—¿Kagome? —me llamó mi mamá preocupada por mi falta de respuesta—no vas a pelear mas ¿verdad? —me preguntó mirándome temerosa

—Mamá...veras...—suspiré preparándome para lo que iba a decir—me dijeron que hay un sujeto un tal "Koenma" que está interesado en mi para que yo trabaje como un detective espiritual bajo a su servicio, tendría que pelear con youkais malos, pero salvaría a mucha gente...y yo...estoy pensando en aceptar—le expliqué mientras agachaba un poco la mirada

—¿Te iras otra vez? ¿cómo en el Sengoku? —me preguntó temerosa y algo nerviosa y triste

—No, eso es lo bueno, los detectives espirituales llevan una vida básicamente normal, la única excepción es cuando hay una misión que cumplir, pero fuera de eso podemos estar con nuestras familias, incluso podemos formar las propias y al momento de decidirlo podemos renunciar al puesto y vivir una vida normal—me apresuré a explicarle para dejarla más tranquila

—¿Entonces podrás terminar tus estudios? —me preguntó dubitativa

—Sí, es como un trabajo de medio tiempo—le comenté, aunque se perfectamente que ni se parece a eso, pero no es necesario entrar en detalles

—No lo sé, no quiero que pelees—me recordó mientras me miraba suplicante, yo suspiré y la miré directo a los ojos

—Mamá, sé que tienes miedo, pero míralo de esta manera. Nací con poderes espirituales, nos guste o no soy la reencarnación de Kikyo y soy poderosa, entonces ¿por qué no usar este poder para ayudar a otros?, puedo salvar incontables vidas y vivir la mía al mismo tiempo, puedo casarme, tener hijos, pero más que nada, puedo ser quien soy en realidad, no tengo que pretender que siempre enfermo o que soy tonta y débil. Además, aún no he hablado con el señor Koenma, quizá él haya cambiado de opinión y ya no me quiera para el trabajo—plantee esa posibilidad porque era probable

—Seguiremos hablando más tarde, ahora vístete que nos vamos a casa, ya te dieron el alta, solo esperaban a que despertaras—me comentó pasándome un vestido celeste al cuerpo con unas sandalias café

—Mamá respecto a mi ropa y la ventana—estaba nerviosa de que se molestara conmigo por eso

—Ya vi tu ropa y a juzgar por como quedo supongo que el entrenamiento fue duro, en cuanto a la ventana, no te preocupes, sé que no fue tu intención atravesarla con tu cuerpo—me consoló mientras yo asentía levemente

 **Residencia Higurashi**

 **Habitación de Kagome, 22:11 p.m.**

El día había sido tranquilo, después de llamar a Kurama y contarle lo que paso me sentí más tranquila, él quería venir, pero lo convencí de que no era necesario, mamá no me dejó hacer nada en todo el día, ahora estoy en mi cama con mi pijama puesta, estoy cansada y solo quiero dormir, pero al momento de cerrar mis ojos un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, lo sentí en dirección a la caseta del pozo, sentí el llamado, sentí SU llamado. Salí cuidando de no despertar a nadie, estaba ansiosa y asustada, ansiosa por verlo y asustada por que esto solo fuera un producto de mi imaginación

 **Caseta del Pozo**

Mi corazón latía rápido, quería salirse de mi pecho. Estaba de pie frente a la caseta del pozo y poco a poco fui acercándome a la puerta corrediza, estaba entreabierta, aunque recuerdo perfectamente que la cerré antes de irme a Sarayashiki, la abrí y me decepcione menormente al ver que estaba vacío, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y cuando iba a cerrar paso otra vez, sentí su llamado dentro del pozo, no me sentí yo misma, inmediatamente corrí en dirección al pozo y salté dentro, tal y como lo hacía antes. No podía creerlo, toqué el suelo del pozo, pero no llegué a la época antigua, solo lloré, lloré como no lo hacía desde ese día con la maestra Genkai

—¿Kagome? —al levantar la vista vi a mi madre asomándose al interior, yo me levanté y salí de ahí, directo a los brazos de mi madre

—Pude sentirlo, pude sentir su llamado mamá—sollocé en el suelo mientras ella me abrazaba fuertemente

—No puedes seguir así, sé que te duele mi amor, pero, debes continuar—me dijo mientras me sostenía mas fuerte

—Lo extraño, quiero volver con él, no sé qué hacer mamá, parece que lo supero, pero después lo siento y todo mi progreso se va al infierno—me explico mientras miro al cielo, esta noche era de luna llena. Después de esa gran decepción me acosté con mi madre en su cama, sé que suena un poco infantil, pero, lo necesitaba

 **Fin del capítulo 16**

 ***Nombre de la espada de Jakotsu, esta se asemeja a un machete y puede expandirse en forma de zigzag para atrapar o aniquilar a su enemigo**

 **Sí, ya sé que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero en mi defensa (ok, no tengo excusa). Bueno, el punto es que ya estoy de regreso y ya tengo preparado algo del siguiente capítulo, que será "SE REVELA EL PRIMER MISTERIO"**

 **P.D: ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿Sesshomaru sigue vivo o no?**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: MISTERIOS REVELADOS, EL PARADERO DE SHIPPO Y LA HISTORIA DE LA URNA

MARATÓN (PARTE 1/4)

 **Ciudad de Sarayashiki, 20:50 p.m.**

 **Kurama P.O.V**

Hace unos minutos Kagome me había llamado para contarme del ataque que sufrieron ella y su familia cuando llegó, estuvo hospitalizada hasta hoy temprano y yo estaba que ardía de la furia, esos sujetos seguramente estuvieron esperando a que ella se marchara para atacarla, cobardes

—Kurama, déjalo respirar—me pidió Yusuke mientras yo soltaba al idiota que intentó robarnos cuando íbamos a casa de Kuwabara, en realidad solo lo estaba usando para descargar mi frustración, desde lo de Hiei me ha costado mantener mi actitud calmada frente a los que me rodean

— **Pobre diablo, se apareció en el momento menos indicado** —comentó Yoko aburrido en un rincón de mi ser, podía sentir algo de su sed de sangre, alejé esos pensamientos mientras dejaba al sujeto en el suelo y recuperaba mi postura calmada de siempre

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Yusuke preocupado

—No, Kagome fue atacada, Hiei me evita, mi familia me interroga y aún no sabemos que planea Leviatán, no estoy para nada bien Yusuke—le respondí seriamente

—¿Por qué Hiei te evita? —me preguntó interesado mientras continuábamos nuestro camino, yo suspiré dubitativo de contárselo o no

—Kagome le dijo que teme estar con él por las similitudes que tiene con su ex y que no quiere usarlo como reemplazo, por lo que descartó cualquier posibilidad de estar con Hiei—hice una pausa para ver su reacción

—¿Entonces tienes el camino libre? —me preguntó extrañado—¿eso no debería hacerte feliz? —yo solo suspiré

—Sí, especialmente porque ella me continúa dando la oportunidad de tener, a futuro, una posible relación, pero Hiei aún está interesado en ella y ahora no estoy seguro de que hacer. Por un lado, quiero tener a Kagome conmigo, pero por el otro, no quiero causarle molestias o incomodidades a Hiei ¿por qué tuvimos que fijarnos en la misma chica? —pregunté al aire mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello en señal de frustración

—Vaya, nunca te había visto así—comentó Yusuke poniendo una mano en mi hombro—pero la decisión es muy fácil—agregó mientras yo lo veía confundido ¿será que Yusuke ve algo que yo no?

—¿Y cuál es esa decisión? —pregunté intrigado

—Es muy simple en realidad—le restó importancia mientras yo le daba mi total atención—lo que debes hacer es...—me hizo señas para que me acercara y lo hice—...drogar a Hiei con una de tus plantas para hacer que se olvide de Kagome y listo, tendrás a tu amigo y a la chica ¿qué más se puede pedir? —al terminar su gran plan lo golpeé sin dudarlo, ¿cómo fui tan tonto como para creer que Yusuke diría algo coherente?

—No te lo estas tomando en serio—reclamé molesto mientras él estaba en el suelo haciéndome señas para que me calmara

—Ya, hablando en serio, supongo que deberías darle tiempo a Hiei, después de todo, Kagome es la primera chica en la que se fija desde que lo conocemos, seguramente que ella lo rechazara debió hacerlo sentir extraño, deja que lo supere y luego volverá a ser el mismo Hiei de siempre, mientras tanto, Kagome y tú deberán mantener esa cosa de "conocerse más" en un perfil bajo para no afectar a Hiei—me sugirió mientras yo asentía, la verdad es que esa es una de las pocas cosas con sentido que le escuché decir a Yusuke jamás

—Tienes razón—estábamos caminando por un parque cuando de repente unas figuras se nos aparecieron con las vestiduras de los hombres de Leviatán, inmediatamente Yusuke y yo nos pusimos alerta

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Yusuke con voz firme

—Explosión de bola de fuego*—uno de ellos comenzó a atacarnos, pero Yusuke y yo las evadimos rápidamente

—Esa técnica es de...—Yusuke guardó silencio de repente

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Urameshi—respondió la figura más baja, quien se quitó el traje revelando a un sujeto de cabellos rojizos, ojos cafés, piel blanca como la tiza, una cicatriz extraña en el pecho y una especie de araña azul en el rostro

—¿Lo conoces? —le pregunto extrañado

—Ese es Rando, peleé con él por ser discípulo de la maestra Genkai—me respondió tomando su pose de defensa—nunca supe que había sido de él, aunque no lo maté ¿qué se supone que haces trabajando para Leviatán? —le preguntó extrañado Yusuke

—Él me prometió algo y lo quiero—fue su simple respuesta mientras se preparaba para el próximo ataque y yo igual

—Látigo de rosa—ataco sin previo aviso, tenemos que hacer esto rápido de lo contrario podríamos llamar mucho la atención de las personas que viven por la zona

—Eso fue muy descortés—afirmó el otro sujeto que seguía bajo esa capucha, Yusuke se acercó a él a gran velocidad con la intención de golpearlo, pero al momento de hacer contacto el puño de Yusuke lo atravesó

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Yusuke confundido mientras esa figura se transformaba en miles de serpientes que lo atrapaban impidiéndole moverse—Kurama ayuda—me gritó mientras yo me acercaba corriendo a él, pero en ese instante barias bolas de fuego vinieron en mi dirección, rápidamente las destrocé con mi látigo mucho antes de que pudieran siquiera acercarse

—Tu pelea es conmigo, zorro, veamos que puede hacer el legendario Yoko Kurama—Rando me observó con diversión mientras de su cabello sacaba una semilla ¿qué demonios? —Látigo de rosa—me atacó con mi misma técnica dejándome sorprendido

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunté con aire ausente

—¡Kurama, Rando puede copiar las técnicas de sus oponentes! —me grita Yusuke aun luchando contra las serpientes que lo tienen aprisionado

—Interesante—mencioné mientras comenzaba a analizar a mi oponente

—¡Pelea!—dirigió el látigo hacia mí, pero yo lo esquivaba muy fácilmente, admito que es impresionante su habilidad de duplicar las técnicas de sus oponentes, pero no llevamos más de 15 minutos peleando y ya puedo notar que su método de pelea es idéntico al de Yusuke en el sentido de que ambos dependen de su fuerza bruta. Rando planea cortarme con su látigo, pero no intenta utilizarlo para apresarme por lo que solo lo está abanicando de un lado a otro esperando que me golpee, es fácil de suponer que nunca ha manejado un arma como la mía ya que demuestra gran torpeza en sus movimientos, los que, por cierto, siguen el mismo patrón de ataque una y otra vez, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, arriba, derecha—Maldito quédate quieto—me grita mientras el látigo se enrosca en mi muñeca izquierda

—Es interesante que puedas copiar técnicas ajenas, pero...—giro mi muñeca para tomar el látigo—...eres bastante inexperto, sin mencionar que no consideraste el hecho de que es una planta, y que, como un zorro de plata, poseo la habilidad de controlarlas a mi voluntad—le comento mientras del extremo que él sujeta una espina crece de manera espontánea atravesándole la mano

—Maldición, Yogan*—disparó en mi dirección, apenas tuve tiempo de esquivarlo

—Látigo de rosa—Rando intentó apartarse, pero al momento de tratar de moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado por lo que recibió el ataque de forma directa

—Bastardo—me insultó observando como sus pies y manos eran amarradas con fuerza por el pasto del parque donde estábamos

—Te dije que mi habilidad especial era el manejo de las plantas y al estar en un parque tan verde como este, era obvio que yo tendría la ventaja, aunque por otra parte, de no haber confiado en tu fuerza de forma tan ciega te habrías dado cuenta que el pasto crecía y se comenzaba a enredar por tus tobillos—expliqué desapareciendo mi látigo y acercándome a él lentamente, solo en caso de que intentara algo más, pero al estar a unos pasos de distancia grandes llamas de fuego aparecieron de repente rodeándome peligrosamente

—Es hora de irnos, Leviatán nos espera y no estará contento—el sujeto que se había desvanecido en serpientes apareció detrás de Rando liberándolo

—Por lo menos aniquilare a Urameshi—Rando se acercaba a Yusuke, pero antes de que llegara una sombra negra se interpuso rápidamente y de un solo golpe lo regresó a donde estaba el otro esperándolo con una grulla de origami* en las manos

—Será en otro momento—nos dijo el otro mientras la grulla se hacía gigante y él y Rando se iban volando

—¿Qué se supone que hacen? —nos preguntó Hiei viéndonos fijamente

—¿Podrías quitarme estas serpientes de encima y apagar el fuego que rodea a Kurama? —le pidió Yusuke mientras Hiei fruncía el ceño

—No hay serpientes o fuego—nos contestó simplemente, ¿qué dijo? —es solo una ilusión—se retiró el vendaje de la frente y abrió el Jagan* desapareciendo las ilusiones de ese sujeto

—¿Qué está pasando? primero Kagome ¿ahora esto? —preguntó Yusuke sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa mientras Hiei lo observaba abiertamente

—¿Qué paso con Kagome? —preguntó de forma directa

—Ella y su familia fueron atacados anoche en cuanto llegó a casa, a su familia no le pasó nada, pero ella estuvo hospitalizada hasta hoy temprano—le respondí esperando su reacción, la cual fue solo un asentimiento, pero por su mirada podía darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba furioso

—Ella está bien, aunque debe volver cuanto antes, es mejor estar todos juntos, de ser necesario le diré que se quede en mi casa, después de todo, mi mamá no está nunca y si lo hiciera no haría preguntas mientras no la molestemos—Hiei y yo nos miramos analizando esa opción, si bien no confiábamos en que Yusuke se quedara a solas la mayor parte del tiempo con una Kagome paseándose en minifalda o lindos vestidos, no era una mala idea

—Le voy a avisar a Kuwabara que vamos a su casa—saqué un teléfono celular de mi bolsillo

—¿Y eso? —me preguntó Yusuke señalando el teléfono

—Mi madre me lo regaló, dice que es mejor estar comunicado todo el tiempo, ella está preocupada de que la secta de las noticias me ataque—le respondí con algo de ironía marcando el número de Kuwabara

—¿Qué secta? —Hiei le preguntaba a Yusuke que lo veía incrédulo

—¿Dónde te metes todo el día como para no saber sobre las noticias Hiei? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras Hiei apartaba la mirada

—Tengo cosas que hacer—se defendió cruzándose de brazos e ignorando a Yusuke

—En las noticias salió información sobre una nueva secta que ataca a chicos de nuestra edad, creemos que podría ser Leviatán y su grupo—le respondo aun esperando que Kuwabara atienda

—¿Hola? —una voz femenina me responde

—Seiryu soy Kurama, ¿podrías decirle a Kuwabara que Yusuke, Hiei y yo vamos a su casa para hablar de algo importante? —le pedí mientras Yusuke intentaba averiguar sobre lo que hacía Hiei en su tiempo libre, la verdad es que yo también tenía mucha curiosidad

—Por supuesto, Kazuma los estará esperando, hasta luego—se despidió cortando la llamada

—Bueno, andando—suspiro mientras Hiei sigue ignorando las preguntas de Yusuke, esta será una larga noche

 **Ciudad de Tokio, 21: 15 p.m.**

 **Bodega del templo Higurashi**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

No podía creerlo, la bodega estaba prácticamente destruida, durante todo el día estuvimos buscando entre las cosas para averiguar que contenía la urna que se llevaron Bankotsu y sus hombres, pero hasta ahora no había resultados

—No puedo creerlo—me quejé nuevamente separando unas cajas, entonces encontré algo interesante—¿tierra? —murmuré tocando la tierra grisácea que había en el suelo, apenas era un puñado

—¿Encontraste algo? —me pregunta mi abuelo acercándose a mi

—Parece tierra—le muestro lo que está en el suelo y él me mira negando con la cabeza

—No es tierra, es ceniza. Ahora que recuerdo, esa urna contenía selladas las cenizas de una mujer maldita por los dioses—me explicó mientras yo lo miraba preocupada

—¿Mujer maldita por los dioses? —pregunté curiosa

—Se dice que hace cientos de años, luego de que desapareciera la Perla de Shikon, existió un youkai que era perseguido por otros más fuertes, pero encontró a una mujer que lo ayudó, al parecer ellos se conocieron esa noche y se amaron con gran fuerza, sin embargo, cuenta la leyenda que ese youkai que ella amaba estaba destinado a morir por haber enfadado a los Kamis*, por lo que ella utilizó un objeto que había sido robado a los mismísimos dioses, el cual le concedería a ese youkai inmunidad a ellos, pero lo que nadie sabía era que había que pagar un costo por utilizar dicho objeto—me relató llamando más mi atención

—¿Cuál era el costo? —pregunté interesada

—El costo consistía en que esa mujer perdería su alma ante los dioses, mas no moriría, pero jamás podría liberarse del castigo que ellos le impusieron. Se cree que aun en estos tiempos esa mujer sigue recibiendo el castigo de los Kamis—me relató dejándome con ciertas dudas

—¿Y por qué la urna estaba en nuestro templo? —pregunté confundida—además ¿qué paso con el youkai que ella amaba? —agregué observando a mi abuelo, desde que caí al pozo aprendí a prestarle más atención a sus historias, aunque había muchas que me parecían una gran tontería había muchas otras que les daba el beneficio de la duda

—Se dice que al enterarse de lo que le habían hecho a su amada, ese youkai juró que se vengaría de los dioses que los habían separado y que liberaría el alma de esa piadosa mujer que lo amó incondicionalmente—me relató para seguir después de una breve pausa—en cuanto a lo que respecta a la urna, es muy sencillo, mi abuelo se la ganó a una familia vecina durante un juego de póker antes de que yo naciera—me respondió mientras yo caía de espaldas

—¿Quién en su sano juicio apuesta por una urna con las cenizas de una persona? —pregunté molesta y avergonzada por las acciones de mi tatarabuelo

—Pues, mi abuelo pensaba que esa urna estaba maldita, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para traerla al templo y evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas, si lo hubieras conocido te habrías dado cuenta de que era una persona muy creyente—me comentó mientras yo suspiraba resignada

—¿Y papá? —murmuré sin darme cuenta

—¿Qué pasa con él? —me cuestionó mi abuelo mientras yo suspiraba nuevamente

—¿Qué habría pensado él al saber lo que soy, lo que puedo hacer? ¿crees que me hubiera permitido viajar como lo hice y actuar de la manera que lo he hecho todo este tiempo? —le pregunté mirando mis manos

—Tu padre era idéntico a ti, él no creía mucho en las maldiciones, los llamados sagrados*, tampoco en los youkais. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti, eres una mujer fuerte que ha sabido adaptarse a los caprichos del destino y que ha enfrentado los obstáculos que se le han impuesto, nunca dudes de eso Kagome, porque sé que mi hijo está feliz de ver lo fuerte que te has hecho en estos últimos tiempos. Y eso lo sé porque yo también lo estoy, te he visto convertirte de una niña alegre que intenta sacar una sonrisa a todos en una jovencita que pospuso sus deberes y privilegios para salvar al mundo de una joya maldita, y ahora en una guerrera dispuesta a arriesgar su vida una vez más por proteger a su familia y amigos, eso es más de lo que podríamos haber pedido—mi abuelo me miraba seriamente y yo sentía lágrimas de emoción correr por mis mejillas

—Gracias abuelo, no sabes lo que significa para mí—lo abrazo con verdadero cariño, de no ser por él creo que no habría podido avanzar con mi vida, desde que tengo memoria él ha estado conmigo y por eso lo amo

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, yo siempre estaré para ti—me aseguró mientras nos separábamos y veíamos a mi mamá venir hacia nosotros

—Kagome es mejor que vayas a prepararte, mañana regresas a Sarayashiki ¿no es verdad? —me preguntó un poco decaída

—Sí, pero...me gustaría que cuando todo esto termine podamos pasar un tiempo los cuatro como una verdadera familia, sin youkais, sin locos asechando, sin nada de eso. Solo nosotros—propuse mientras veía una gran sonrisa iluminar el rostro de mi madre

—Eso sería fantástico, después de que te pusieras al día con la escuela podríamos irnos de vacaciones al extranjero o incluso tomar un crucero—sugirió emocionada, la verdad, me gustó la idea del crucero

—¿Podríamos ir a Disney World? —preguntó Sota llegando emocionado

—¿Podríamos? —pregunté entusiasmada

—Eso después lo veremos—aseguró mi madre mientras entrabamos a la casa

 **Residencia Minamino, 23:12 p.m.**

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Un pelirrojo estaba descansando en su cama, ignorante de que fuera de su casa había una sombra vigilándolo. La figura muy pronto se vio acompañada por otra de menor estatura

—Seguí tus instrucciones, ella ya salió del hospital y ya está en su casa, al parecer planea regresar mañana—le informó la menor

—Buen trabajo Shippo—respondió la más alta aun observando al pelirrojo dormido

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —le preguntó Shippo mientras el mayor soltaba un gruñido bajo—Inuyasha le contó lo que pasó con Leviatán, pero no le contó todo, de eso estoy seguro—informó el zorro mientras el otro se daba la media vuelta para emprender camino

—El inútil de Inuyasha se está dejando controlar por el bastardo de Leviatán, nosotros tenemos órdenes. Vamos a seguirlas—le respondió la figura más alta despojándose de la capucha y dejando a la vista una coleta alta de sedoso cabello negro, mientras que unos impresionantes ojos azules muy claros miraban con molestia su puño

—No podemos dejarlo así Koga, a ella no le gustará—Shippo intentaba convencer al lobo de que ayudaran al que una vez consideró un gran amigo, un hermano mayor o incluso un tío

—Está bien, iremos por el chucho, pero si algo sale mal yo no me hare responsable, además de que no le va a gustar esto—comenzó a marchar el pelinegro mientras el otro suspiraba aliviado—y Shippo, tú serás el responsable de explicarle todo a Kagome—finalizó para correr a gran velocidad en dirección al este de la ciudad

—Espera Koga ¿por qué yo? —preguntó el menor corriendo tras él

—Porque si yo tengo que lidiar con el carácter de ese inútil entonces tú tendrás que lidiar con el de Kagome—respondió acelerando más el paso para que el menor no pudiera seguirle el ritmo

—¡NO ES JUSTO!—se quejó el no tan pequeño Shippo siguiendo apenas a Koga quien reía a gran carcajada por la cara de derrota del zorrito de fuego

 _AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

 **Ciudad de Sarayashiki, 8:15 a.m.**

—Bueno, quiera o no ya estoy aquí—suspiró resignada una azabache camino a la casa de Yusuke donde todos sus amigos la estaban esperando—¡Taxi! —detuvo un auto para decirle la dirección de Yusuke, el conductor asiente y ella se relajaba en el asiento, quisiera haber podido quedarse más con su familia, pero volver era necesario, por lo menos pudo colocar las protecciones. Al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que el auto se detenía en un lugar extraño ella observó confundida al conductor, quien se bajó e ingresó a un edificio de apartamentos

 **Edificio de apartamentos, 8:52 a.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

—Baja del auto muy lentamente—un chuchillo se posó en mi garganta y la voz de una niña detrás de mí me llamó la atención

—¿Cómo planeas hacerme bajar si tu cuchillo está en mi cuello y tú estás en el asiento de atrás? tendrías que bajar tú primero y luego hacerme bajar a mí—le expliqué mientras ella parecía dudar, pero después bajó despacio hasta quedar a mi lado, la chica tendría unos 12 años humanos y por lo que sentía, eso era lo único que tenia de humana

—Bien, ahora baja—me ordenó parándose cerca de la puerta, ahora que la veía bien podía detallarla mejor. Cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel bronceada, su larga melena llegaba hasta las rodillas y caía de manera rebelde hacia atrás, además de que podía apreciar su larga cola obscura

—Ai, déjala—ordenó el conductor a la niña

—Me pregunto ¿cómo harás para poner eso en mi cuello una vez que esté de pie? —pregunté burlona mientras ella estrechaba los ojos

—No, ella no debe estar aquí—respondió mientras afilaba más la mirada

—La mandaron a buscar—respondió el anciano mientras una niebla blanca lo rodeaba haciendo desaparecer la forma anciana de antes y ahora dejándome ver a un muchacho de cabello castaño atado en un moño, ojos verdes muy vivos, piel levemente bronceada, un pantalón de vestir café y una camisa verde agua con plumas bordadas, además de una hermosa colita castaña clara saliendo del pantalón

—¿S-Shippo? —pregunté temerosa mientras bajaba del auto

—Detente—la niña quiso atacarme, pero detuve su mano, doblé su muñeca haciendo que soltara el cuchillo y lo pateé debajo del auto sin apartar la vista del joven hombre que se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba desesperadamente

—Lo lamento Kagomesita, de verdad lamento haberte dejado sola—podía sentir sus lágrimas humedecer mi hombro, yo también lo abrazaba, lo abrazaba muy fuerte, era él, era mi pequeño Shippo

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿por qué no me buscaste antes? —reclamé separándome levemente de él, lo suficiente para ver su rostro—has crecido tanto—observé detallando su rostro, era tan maduro

—Te lo explicare, pero por favor, no hagas preguntas hasta que termine—me pidió a lo que yo no me pude negar, después le dijo algo a la niña del cuchillo algo que no escuche, estaba perdida, mi pequeño zorrito ya había desaparecido, ahora veía a un youkai fuerte y poderoso frente a mi

 **Shippo P.O.V**

—Te lo explicare, pero por favor, no hagas preguntas hasta que termine—le pedí mientras ella asentía, me miraba fijamente—Ai, ve a que preparen todo—le ordené a la pequeña youkai rebelde, sin duda hacia honor a su sangre de lobo—vamos—le señalé el interior del edificio en cuanto Ai desapareció—voy a contarte lo que sucedió—

 _FLASH BACK_

Habían pasado 60 años desde que el pozo se había sellado, extrañaba a Kagomesita cada día, si bien Rin ayudaba a que no me sintiera tan solo, ella y Soten eran mi mejor compania cuando no estaba con Inuyasha. Él y yo teníamos una relación un tanto más cercana, especialmente desde que nos enteramos de que Kagome tenía una relación secreta con Sesshomaru, ese día casi le escupí la sopa en la cara a Sango, de verdad, fue algo impactante, y que luego Rin me lo confirmara como si nada, fue mucho. Aunque Inuyasha no lo soportaba y lo tomaba peor que yo, ambos podíamos ver que ese frio y orgulloso youkai sentía tristeza por su perdida.

Ese día era como cualquier otro hasta que una presencia demoniaca se sintió cerca de la aldea, seguida de las de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ¿qué estará pasando? intenté acercarme a donde estaban ellos, pero en el camino tuve que enfrentarme a varios youkais menores que se interponían en mi camino. Desde que Kagomesita se tuvo que ir me he dedicado a entrenar y me he convertido en un youkai muy fuerte, si bien aún no lo era tanto como Inuyasha y mucho menos como Sesshomaru, ya había dejado de ser ese pequeño zorrito que se ocultaba detrás de Kagome en todas las peleas. Para cuando llegué con ellos el olor de la sangre era muy penetrante

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté preocupado a Inuyasha, él estaba cubierto de sangre y Sesshomaru estaba en el suelo

—Un sujeto apareció de la nada...atravesó su corazón—Inuyasha estaba molesto, lo sabía por el tono de su voz—voy a ir a buscarlo, por favor Shippo, encárgate del entierro de Sesshomaru, yo veré de aniquilar a ese sujeto—corrió antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pero, aun así, hice lo que me pidió. Esa noche todo Japón escuchó de la muerte del primogénito del comandante perro, el hijo del Gran Inu no Taisho había muerto a manos de un youkai desconocido

 _FIN DEL SLASH BACK_

—Después de eso Inuyasha desapareció durante un mes completo, pero cuando regresó no era el mismo, era alguien más serio y callado, los aldeanos pensaron que era por la muerte de Sesshomaru, pero yo sabía que no era así—le relaté mientras caminábamos por un gran vestíbulo del edificio

—¿Qué quieres decir Shippo? ¿qué le pasó a Inuyasha? —me preguntó mi madre temerosa, inhalé profundo y después solté el aire rápidamente, estaba más que determinado a continuar

—Por lo general actuaba "normal"—aseguré haciendo comillas con mis manos en ese término—pero cuando creía que nadie lo veía...entonces actuaba como una persona diferente, era atemorizante, se comportaba de manera sádica frente a sus enemigos, siempre buscaba pelear lejos de la aldea, según él por protección, pero yo sabía que era para torturar a sus presas hasta la muerte, ninguno sobrevivía. Todo empeoró cuando Colmillo de Acero dejó de responderle, la espada ya no se transformaba, entonces Inuyasha buscó la forma de seguir hiriendo, todos creímos que al encontrar una nueva espada el horror se terminaría, pero entonces pasó—hice una pausa para ver a Kagome, ella negaba con la cabeza mientras que con la mano derecha se cubría la boca y la izquierda la mantenía en un puño, lo hacía de forma tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos—Después de eso una guerra se desató en el Oeste, Inuyasha dijo que querían tomar las tierras de su hermano y así se aseguró el respaldo de los súbditos de Sesshomaru, pero la verdad era que esa guerra era solo contra él, esa guerra era para detener al hibrido malvado que solo dejaba muerte y destrucción a su paso, cada vez que él salía de viaje, una aldea completa era arrasada, todos los habitantes morían y los pocos que sobrevivieron a la masacre fueron a informar a los Lores de las otras casas cardinales. En esa guerra Inuyasha murió, pero por lo que veo, no fue el fin—finalicé mientras llegábamos a unas escaleras en espiral

—¿Qué pasó contigo todo este tiempo? —me preguntó con la voz ronca, seguramente por el esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar, aunque me pregunto si es por dolor o por rabia

—Después de la muerte de Inuyasha las cosas se calmaron, Koga como líder de la tribu de los lobos del Norte asumió como Lord Cardinal, él nos ayudó a manejar las cosas con las otras dos casas y se retiraron del Oeste, como Sesshomaru no tuvo herederos de sangre se decidió que los Lores de las otras casas se reunirían en un concejo para decidir quién sería el nuevo regente del Oeste, pero entonces...—

 _FLASH BACK_

Estábamos en un territorio neutral entre las casas, yo estaba acompañando a Koga como uno de sus hombres más allegados, todos estaban proponiendo nombres de posibles representantes para Occidente cuando un youki monstruoso se presentó. Inmediatamente pensé en Sesshomaru por tal imponencia que sentíamos, pero no era él, aunque no estábamos tan lejos. El youki pertenecía a su madre, Lady Irazue, la última señora de Occidente e InuKimi*, al verla pude comprender de donde había heredado su personalidad Sesshomaru, ella era exactamente igual a él, tenía una presencia seria e imponente, una mirada capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno y estaba seguro de que, por la forma en la que observaba a todo el mundo, pronto estaríamos en él

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Kagome me escuchaba atentamente, pero veía en su expresión, algo andaba mal—¿qué ocurre? —pregunté preocupado

—¿Ella sabía de...Sesshomaru y.…yo? —me preguntó con algo de temor

—Sí...—suspiré con pesar, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría—...ella no estaba de acuerdo—ella solo asintió y continuamos subiendo la gran escalera—siguiendo con la historia—

 _FLASH BACK_

Se había desatado un infierno con la aparición de la Inu en el recinto, los Lores intentaban por todos los medios convencerla de que Occidente debía tener un Lord, pero que al no haber uno con sangre de la Casa de la Luna, había que optar por uno nuevo. Ella estaba empecinada en que ninguno de los propuestos pondría un pie en el palacio del Oeste, que nadie que no poseyera la sangre de Inu no Taisho era digno de llevar el título de Lord de las Tierras del Oeste y que ella no permitiría tal atropello, ella aseguró que solo un descendiente de sangre podría tomar ese lugar y que ella misma se encargaría de que nadie que no lo fuera pondría un pie en Occidente

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—No supimos de ella hasta un mes después, ella aseguró que se encargaría del puesto de Sesshomaru, aun como la última Lady del Oeste, ella era obedecida y respetada por los habitantes de esas tierras—le expliqué mientras nos acercábamos a la cima de las escaleras

—¿Por qué no me buscaste antes? —me preguntó mientras caminábamos por un largo pasillo repleto de puertas

—Antes de morir, Sesshomaru había pedido que te cuidáramos, pero, cuando vimos que Leviatán te estaba acechando decidimos protegerte desde las sombras, uno de nosotros siempre estaba vigilándote, incluso durante tu entrenamiento—le respondí llegando a unas grandes puertas de madera con acabados de plata, y en el centro de estas había un gran Inu aullando a la luna que se partía por la mitad, una en cada puerta

—¿Nosotros? ¿quiénes? —me miró confundida mientras yo empujaba las grandes puertas para tener acceso al gran salón, donde unos 19 youkais nos estaban observando, frente a un gran trono de madera tallada y un fino tapizado de color rojo, con almohadones de terciopelo y una luna en cuarto menguante en el respaldar, a su lado se veía uno similar, solo que un poco más pequeño. Entre ellos salió corriendo un lobo de cabellera azabache que no dudo en abrazar a Kagome, quien lo reconoció al instante

—Kagome, que gusto verte otra vez—la miró de arriba a abajo apreciando los cambios en ella, la verdad era que mi madre se veía hermosa, a pesar de que no llevaba puesta la gran cosa, era un vestido cuya parte superior era blanca al cuerpo pero la parte inferior que iniciaba a la altura de la cintura caía de manera libre hasta la mitad de los muslos, la falda era negra y tenía detalles en el dobladillo, creo que ella había llevado ese vestido al Sengoku, y sobre el vestido llevaba un saco de color crema, con nada más que el botón superior abotonado

—Joven Koga, que alegría me da que estés bien—lo abrazó nuevamente ignorando la mirada asesina de Ai y una curiosa de parte de su hermano, un niño de cabello rojizo, ojos azules, piel clara, aparentando unos 8 años humanos, su nombre era Shintaro

—Kagome—Ayame también corrió a ella, luego la saludo Jinenji, luego Ginta, Hakkaku, Totosai, Myoga, Soten, Hachi y Shiori. Solo se quedaron aparte Royakan, Irazue, Jaken, Toran, Shuran, Karan, Shunran, Ai y Shintaro, los dos últimos porque no la conocían lo suficiente y la primera impresión de Ai no fue la más acertada

—No me imaginé que estuvieran aquí, creí que se encontrarían en el Makai o algo así—comenté mientras nosotros la veíamos confundidos

—¿Cómo sabes del Makai? —le preguntó Koga

—Lo se gracias a Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara—nos respondió mientras nosotros la mirábamos confundidos y sorprendidos

—¿Yoko Kurama? —preguntó Ayame

—¿Hiei? —pregunté yo

—¿Yusuke Urameshi? —preguntó Koga

—Sí, ¿los conocen? —nos respondió confundida

—Yoko Kurama es el ladrón más reconocido en el Makai, es conocido tanto por su intelecto como por su sadismo, crueldad y por ser uno de los youkais más despiadados que se han conocido, cualquiera diría que es alguna clase de sucesor de Sesshomaru—le explicó Koga bastante exaltado

—Y su amigo Hiei no es mucho mejor, a él también se le conoce como un ladrón despiadado, pero más sádico, las historias sobre esos sujetos son crónicas de sadismo puro—enfaticé moviendo mis manos frenéticamente

—Y Yusuke Urameshi es el detective espiritual, trabaja para el príncipe Koenma—comentó Ginta

—Entonces ¿Kurama y Hiei son ladrones famosos? —nos cuestionó mientras nosotros asentíamos—no creo que sean tan sádicos como ustedes dicen, ambos han sido muy lindos conmigo y no he oído nada sobre eso, quizá sean solo rumores—sugirió no muy convencida

—Los rumores son solo una parte señora Kagome, ellos son peligrosos, debería mantenerse alejada de todos ellos—sugirió Hakkaku con preocupación

—No voy a alejarme de ellos por cosas que hicieron hace siglos posiblemente—rechazó la idea

—Lo último que robaron fueron cosas del Mundo Espiritual, eso fue hace más de un año—le comenté esperando que ella escuchara

—Pero...ellos ahora trabajan en el Renkai—ella seguía sin comprendernos—a todo esto ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? ¿qué es este lugar? —nos preguntó observando el salón del trono

—Este lugar es nuestro refugio. Hemos habitado el edificio desde su construcción, nosotros conseguimos el terreno y pagamos por esto, muchos vivimos aquí temporalmente—le explico mientras ella mira todo con atención hasta que se detiene en los tronos

—¿Para qué es eso? —me preguntó señalando los tronos mientras Ai bufaba exasperada

—Ese no es asunto de los humanos entrometidos—le respondió altaneramente la oji-verde

—Por cierto, Kagome ellos son Ai y Shintaro, nuestros cachorros—los presentó Ayame junto a Koga

—No somos cachorros—reclamó Ai ofendida cruzándose de brazos

—Es tan igual a ti, Ayame—comentó Kagome mientras la niña la observaba con una mirada de soberbia y superioridad

—Por supuesto humana, después de todo, ella es mi madre—le respondió haciéndole un desprecio a Kag—además de que heredé su gran belleza—aclaró mientras apartaba el cabello de su hombro con un gran exceso de confianza

—Tiene tu exceso de confianza Koga—comentó mi madre nuevamente haciendo que el lobo se sonrojara y que Ai la observara molesta

—No te soporto, ¿porque tienes que estar aquí niña? —preguntó molesta la pelinegra menor

—Me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos—mi mamá la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras ella y Ayame reían por la situación, en realidad, Ai era la copia exacta del carácter caprichoso de Ayame con la altanería y el exceso de confianza de Koga, pero, aun así, tenía uno de los corazones más nobles que había conocido

—No me ignores—le recriminó mientras Ayame posaba su mano derecha en su cabeza para aplacarla, aunque la pequeña solo pudo fruncir el ceño e inflar las mejillas en señal de molestia

—Por lo que pude notar, ustedes tuvieron un mal comienzo—comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa tan característica de ella

—Parece ser el destino conocer así a los integrantes de los lobos del Norte—hizo una leve pausa mirando de reojo a Koga y los muchachos que reían nerviosamente y se rascaban las nucas, seguramente al recordar los secuestros y ataques de esas primeras veces—aún recuerdo como nos conocimos—agregó haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara

—Es verdad, en ese momento te detestaba por tener el corazón de Koga, aunque eran más celos por ver que él te protegía con más énfasis de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho conmigo, pero ahora que llevamos tanto tiempo juntos y tenemos a los cachorros, ya no me preocupa tu cercanía con él—le confesó Ayame siendo besada por Koga

 **Ai P.O.V**

Había algo en esa mujer que no me gustaba, la forma en la que todos la habían recibido como si fuera una divinidad me molestó súbitamente, especialmente el hecho de que no me tomara en serio, ya sea como youkai o como amenaza, incluso la muy descarada humana se atrevía a ignorarme y tocar a padre, ¡JUSTO FRENTE A MAMÁ! además de que lo abrazó siendo que primero se arrojó prácticamente a los brazos de Shippo, era una descarada y mi padre y Shippo era dos cínicos, estar abrazando a una mujer extraña frente a sus compañeras era el colmo y más ahora que sé que padre estuvo interesado en ella, ¡uhg! quería que se fuera, quería que se fuera ahora

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—le comentó esa mujer con una sonrisa

—Por supuesto que no, después de todo, ella es una orgullosa miembro del clan de los lobos del Norte y compañera del Lord de ese punto cardinal—comenté con orgullo—por otro lado...—la observé de arriba a abajo—...tú solo eres una mujer humana que debe sentirse más que honrada de ser notada por un Lord, y si algo de decencia tienes, te mantendrás alejada tanto de padre como de Shippo, porque por si no lo sabias, ellos están emparejados desde antes de que tú supieras limpiarte sola la nariz—le respondí con toda la seguridad del mundo, esperaba que ella se ofendiera y se marchara o me diera el pretexto que necesito para echarla yo misma pero en lugar de eso, ella solo me sonrió y continuo hablando como si nada con los tíos Ginta y Hakkaku, era desesperante, iba a arrojarme encima de ella hasta que una voz me detuvo en seco

—Eres bonita—la aduló mi hermano, ¿bonita? ¿ella? ¡pfff! si como no

—Y tú eres adorable—le alborotó lo cabellos a mi hermano que sonreía enseñando sus colmillos blancos, que infantil era

—Cuando crezca ¿quieres ser mi mujer? —le preguntó mi hermano nuevamente haciendo que padre ría y mamá se sonroje, yo por otra parte estaba que me llevaba el infierno, esa debía ser una maldita broma

—De tal palo tal astilla—comentó mamá con gracia

—Por lo menos él lo pidió—comentó mirando con fingido reproche a padre, y el muy cínico se daba el lujo de apartar la mirada mientras todos se reían por algo que yo no entendía

 **Fin del capítulo 17**

 **¡UFFFF! No puedo creer que me haya costado tanto esta maldita maratón, juro que cada vez que me comprometo a publicar algo en una fecha específica algo me lo impide, ya sea que se me rompe la computadora, se borra el capítulo, se corta la luz o que tengo que viajar a algún lugar y al llegar descubro que NO HAY INTERNET. ¡Dios! Y lo peor de todo es tener que seguir posponiendo la publicación porque al volver a casa todo es un desastre y hay que estar como unos tres días ordenando todo, pero bueno, ya está todo listo, ahora a publicar lo que prometí.**

 **Por último, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, en verdad me disculpo por el retraso con la maratón, y quiero darles la bienvenida a los nuevos seguidores de la historia, sin más que decir, me retiro a dormir por fin**

 ***Explosión de bola de fuego: ataque que se basa en la concentración de energía en las manos para que adopte la forma de bolas de fuego que son lanzadas al enemigo**

 ***Yogan: es en esencia lo mismo que el Reigan, con la diferencia de que este utiliza energía demoniaca en lugar de energía espiritual**

 ***El ojo de Jagan: tercer ojo que le permite al usuario ver más allá de lo evidente, al igual que la habilidad de hipnotizar las mentes de humanos y youkais inferiores, además de amplificar los poderes naturales y permite invocar las llamas infernales del Makai**

 ***Kamis: usualmente puede traducirse como "Dios" o "deidad" ya sea personificada (Izanami, Izanagi, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, etc.) o espíritus que habitan en los árboles, incluso las mismas fuerzas de la naturaleza. Esta palabra hace honor a los espíritus sagrados y nobles por sus virtudes y autoridad**

 ***Sagrados: forma en la que se referían a aquellos que, se creía, poseían poderes espirituales en la antigüedad, los mojes y las sacerdotisas eran considerados seres sagrados por la conexión que se creía estos podían tener con los Kamis**

 ***InuKimi: significa diosa canina**


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: MISTERIOS REVELADOS, SÚBITA RESURRECIÓN Y LA TUMBA DE SESSHOMARU

MARATON (PARTE 2/4)

 _DIAS ANTES_

 **Hora y lugar desconocidos**

 **Desconocido P.O.V**

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué está pasándome?" me pregunté a mí mismo, desde hace un tiempo que despertaba así, en el suelo, rodeado de oscuridad, no siento nada, solo dolor y frio, pero el dolor no es puramente físico, es un dolor que no puedo identificar, siento que me duele el pecho, tanto que casi no puedo respirar, pero no hay herida, no siento ninguna herida. Tampoco recuerdo una pelea o un accidente, mucho menos una enfermedad, solo recuerdo oscuridad

—¿Quién soy? —pregunto en un susurro, aunque no espero que nadie me responda, nadie lo ha hecho, por lo menos no alguien que lo haga constantemente, hay ocasiones en las que una voz que no puedo identificar platica conmigo, pero luego desaparece por horas, aunque bien podrían ser días o lunas, medir el tiempo en este lugar es algo difícil, por no decir imposible

—¿Quieres saberlo? —susurró una voz cerca de mí, pero no era la misma de siempre, eso me sorprendió, era la primera vez que sentía a alguien más aquí

—¿Hay alguien ahí? ...muéstrate—ordené débilmente, me dolía hablar

—¿Quieres saber quién eres? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez se oía más cerca

—¿Quien? —pregunté apoyándome en mi mano derecha

—Te mostrare quien eres—lo sentí, sentí más dolor, esta vez por todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera envuelto en llamas, rodé y grité, me rasguñé a mí mismo intentando aminorar el dolor, sé que no tiene sentido pero no sé qué más hacer sentía mi garganta desgarrarse por mis gritos, entonces lo vi, vi a una figura oscura, parecía un hombre encapuchado, "¿qué es esto?" me pregunté a mí mismo al ver varias imágenes de peleas, una con un sujeto con mascara, otra hablando con un sujeto vestido con piel de mono, y otra hablando con un anciano extraño, pero había una en especial que llamó mi atención, era una niña de cabello negro y ojos café, ella iba a decir algo pero su imagen y el resto se consumieron por el fuego que yo sentía, esta vez era real e iluminaba un poco las penumbras del sitio donde me encontraba, solo para dejarme ver a ese sujeto nuevamente—¿en verdad te gustaría saber quién eres?—me preguntó nuevamente, observándome, no podía ver sus ojos, pero podía sentir su mirada

— **No lo escuches** —era la voz de siempre, había regresado, pero no veía de donde provenía o de quien

—¿Quién? ¿cómo llegué aquí? —pregunté apoyándome en mis dos brazos, el dolor era insoportable aun, arrodillado en el suelo, levanté la cabeza

— **No le creas** —esa voz nuevamente ¿de dónde venía?

—Estas aquí por el designio de los dioses de la muerte, ellos te arrebataron todo y te trajeron aquí—me explicó mientras yo lo observaba esperando encontrar mentira en él, pero no fue así

—¿Por qué? ¿cómo? —no recordaba mi muerte, no recordaba mi nombre, no recordaba nada

—Ellos temían a tu poder, entonces enviaron regalos para ti—detrás de él apareció una pequeña niña de cabello negro y kimono anaranjado, la misma de mi visión

— **Rin** —esa voz habló nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba desesperada y sorprendida

—Papá—me llamó mientras mis ojos se abrían con sorpresa—papá—me llamó nuevamente mientras corría hacia mí con desesperación, como si no me hubiera visto hace mucho, yo me arrastré hacia ella, pero de nada me sirvió, en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos ella desapareció, solo se volvió ceniza entre mis brazos

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con ira y desesperación, sentía que la opresión en mi pecho crecía, esta vez podía sentir claramente como mi corazón se estrujaba de dolor por mi cachorra

—Ellos te dieron este regalo y después te lo quitaron, te quitaron todo para aniquilarte, sembraron amor en tu corazón, te dieron una cachorra, te dieron la felicidad absoluta y luego te arrebataron todo poco a poco, solo para ver cómo te desmoronabas por no poder hacer nada. Si así lo deseas, yo puedo ayudarte con tu venganza, después de todo, a ambos nos temieron, a ambos nos arrojaron a la oscuridad, para ser olvidados, para sufrir y para morir en completa y absoluta agonía. Dime ¿deseas vengar a tu cachorra? ¿deseas vengar tu sufrimiento? si me sirves, entonces los dioses de la muerte sucumbirán ante nuestros pies ¿qué dices? —me preguntó arrojando una perla blanca frente a mi—ésta es tu libertad, si aceptas— él se alejó unos cuantos pasos de mí y yo observaba la esfera ahora en mi mano

— **No lo hagas** —esa voz nuevamente, pero la ignoré, mi orgullo y odio pudo más que nada

—Por mi cachorra, por mi—la tomé fuertemente y esta palpito en mis manos, como deseando que la utilizara

—Ahora déjame guiarte hacia tus enemigos—me dio la espalda mientras yo me ponía de pie dispuesto a seguirlo—solo dolerá un segundo, aunque para ti puede sentase como una eternidad—me comentó con malicia, yo solo me limité a asentir, la perla se fracturó en mi mano y en el suelo bajo mis pies apareció un símbolo extraño con fuego, poco a poco las llamas comenzaron a consumirme, sentí absolutamente todo, mi piel quemarse exponiendo mis músculos, el fuego ingresar a mis pulmones mediante los respiros que me mantenían con vida, quemándome desde adentro, mi sangre evaporándose poco a poco por las altas temperaturas, incluso los restos de tela pegarse a mi carne expuesta, pero ningún dolor fue tan fuerte como el que tenía en el pecho, ese que se ha convertido en parte de mi desde que llegué a este maldito lugar, privado de luz, privado de viento, privado de mis recuerdos, solo vivir por el dolor que sentía, privado hasta de mi propia muerte. El piso debajo de mi cedió y caí, caí mientras mis ojos se cerraban y solo el frio me despertó

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme sumergido en las frías aguas, observé mis manos para encontrarlas coronadas por largas y letales garras, la piel pálida parecía perfecta, sin laceración alguna, mi pecho se veía bien formado y sin imperfección excepto por una gran herida sangrante donde debería estar mi corazón, podía sentir la carne regenerándose tortuosamente lenta, un largo cabello plateado entró en mi campo de visión pero nada más, mi ropa se había deshecho, pronto sentí la necesidad de oxigeno por lo que comencé a nadar hacia la superficie. Al salir tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y solté un gran grito, o mejor dicho rugido, al sentir una punzada en el pecho, como si algo fuese arrancado de mí, y al volver a verlo pude notar una gran cicatriz sobre mi corazón ahora palpitante, esta quemaba como el hierro al rojo vivo, aunque mi cabello mojado se pegaba a mi cuerpo haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi espalda y logrando que la ignorara

—Bienvenido—me saludó la figura de antes mientras yo me acercaba a la orilla y subía por unas escalinatas poco a poco, estábamos rodeados de sujetos, hombres y mujeres, con túnicas. Poco me importaba que me vieran desnudo, no sentía ningún tipo de inhibición o pudor, solo sentía el frio y el odio recorrerme, además del dolor que no he dejado de sentir, pero nada más, eso y el anhelo de venganza

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunté con voz ronca e indiferente, me dolía la garganta, la sentía seca, como si no hubiera bebido agua en siglos

—Asesina al detective espiritual Yusuke Urameshi y a todo su grupo—me respondió mientras subía hasta un trono hecho de madera y lo que parecían huesos humanos, este estaba de frente al foso de donde salí hace unos momentos

—¿Cuál es mi nombre? —pregunté mientras un sujeto de cabello trenzado se me acercaba con una túnica para cubrirme

—Tu nombre es Yue—me respondió simplemente, "Yue" repetí mentalmente, el sujeto de antes me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y al ver a Leviatán asentir, me retiré siendo guiado por el sujeto de trenza hasta perderme en los pasillos del obscuro lugar donde había tenido lugar mi resurrección, el lugar en el que se realizó el principio y el fin, el principio de mi venganza y el fin de los dioses de la muerte, ellos morirán en mis manos

—Así será—murmuré mirando mi mano derecha para observar como mis garras brillaban con resplandeciente veneno—Rin—llamé el nombre de mi cachorra para mí mismo, ellos pagarían por haberla dañado, pagarían por haberme arrebatado a mi cachorra y desterrarme a ese maldito lugar, pagarían por obligarme a padecer como un gusano

 _ACTUALMENTE_

 **Bosque de Aokigahara, 12:34 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

—Esto no puede ser posible—observé a mi alrededor mientras Shippo de pie junto a mi contemplaba la destrucción, pareciera que no querían que nada quedara intacto

 _FLASH BACK_

Después de estar hablado un rato con los muchachos y de sus vidas, además de por fin cruzar palabras con la madre de Sesshomaru, quien me arriesgaría a decir que era más callada y seria que él, Shippo se me acercó un poco nervioso

—Kagomesita ven conmigo—me pidió con la voz temblorosa

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté extrañada por su repentino cambio de humor

—Confía en mi—me pidió, yo solo pude asentir y me dejé llevar a donde él quisiera. Salimos del refugio y nos subimos a su taxi

—De todas las cosas que pudiste elegir ¿por qué un taxi? —pregunté bajando la ventanilla

—Todos los ven, pero son invisibles, además da dinero y lo puedo dejar cuando me dan ganas de ir al Makai y nadie sospecha nada—me respondió mientras ingresábamos a un sendero un tanto alejado de los otros, llevamos unas tres horas y media aproximadamente en el auto y Shippo aun conduce, al parecer sin intenciones de detenerse—ya llegamos—me informa deteniéndonos a las afueras del temido Bosque de Aokigahara, el bosque de los suicidios*

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunté un poco extrañada

—La tumba de Sesshomaru se encuentra aquí, pensé que te gustaría verla—me respondió haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera

—¿Sesshomaru? pero Inuyasha dijo que murió cerca del árbol sagrado, eso está a más de 5 días a pie, además de que este lugar no se había formado aun por las exposiciones de lava del monte—repliqué mientras Shippo comenzaba a adentrarse en el bosque y yo lo seguía

—Eso es verdad, pero estas haciendo los cálculos en base a la velocidad de un humano promedio caminando, si tomas en cuenta la de un youkai, y que además está volando, el tiempo se acorta a más de la mitad. Por otro lado, si bien este lugar aún no se había formado, la tumba estaba expuesta por ídolos de piedra y bestias guardianas, más cuando la erupciones del monte comenzaron, esta quedo cubierta—me explicó mientras me hacía señas de que subiera a su espalda, aunque no me sentía segura lo obedecí y Shippo comenzó a correr más profundo en el bosque mientras seguía con su explicación—nos llevó un tiempo buscar la forma de volver a abrir la tumba pero lo logramos—comentó mientras me bajaba frente a lo que parecía una pequeña arquitectura rustica de piedras. Estas estaban acomodadas de modo que pareciera un pequeño refugio de no ser por una enorme roca de casi un metro de largo, y medio de alto, ubicada en el centro de este

—Sesshomaru...—susurré sin darme cuenta, acariciando suavemente la piedra—...me hubiera gustado traerte unas flores—comenté mordiendo mis labios para no llorar

—¿Quieres verlo? —me preguntó Shippo muy suavecito mientras yo lo volteaba a ver confusa e impactada

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunté cómo no creyendo lo que me preguntaba

—Esta es solo la entrada Kagome—me respondió elevando su youki y haciendo que la roca se moviera dejando al descubierto una escalera secreta

—Está bajo tierra—murmuré impresionada

—Vamos—hizo aparecer en su mano una llama de fuego mágico dejándome ver una escalera, no era muy larga y, al final de esta, daba a un largo pasillo de piedra que llevaba al lugar de descanso de mi youkai. Shippo colocó la llama en una antorcha colgada en la pared e instantáneamente el resto se encendió una seguida de otra alumbrando el camino. Al final del pasillo la tumba parecía una capilla, ricamente iluminada con 9 pilares en su centro, y en cuya cima había antorchas que otorgaban luz, estos rodeaban un altar de piedra, el cual tenía tallados finamente Inus en las esquinas que simulaban cargar con el peso, además de los siclos lunares a lo largo de cada intervalo creado por los Inus. El techo parecía amplio, con forma de cúpula, extrañamente había buena circulación de aire, por lo que se podía respirar normalmente y los rayos del sol penetraban por vitrales en el techo haciendo brillar lo que suponía contenía a Sesshomaru

—No comprendo—señalé mirando el techo desde mi lugar, Shippo se había comenzado a adentrar a la tumba y yo seguía al pie de las escaleras, no pude moverme de mi lugar, estaba paralizada

—Es un hechizo, para que nadie la encontrara creamos un techo que simulara vegetación en la superficie—me respondió Shippo volteando a verme

—¿Está expuesto? —pregunté no queriendo avanzar mas

—Su cuerpo fue mantenido en hielo mágico, creado por una aparición de hielo a servicio de Lady Irasue, está hecho para no derretirse—me explicó mientras yo miraba dudosa el altar aun a la lejanía—a pesar de haber transcurrido más de 400 años, Sesshomaru sigue igual—me comentó mientras yo sentía lagrimas caer de mis ojos, asentí como pude y ambos nos detuvimos a mitad de camino, las paredes habían sido dañadas, como si hubiera habido alguna pelea

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —escuché preguntar a Shippo, al parecer tan impresionado como yo, entonces una idea cruzó mi mente como si fuese un relámpago

—Sesshomaru—dije en voz alta para correr en dirección al altar, al llegar me quedé sin aliento—no.…—toqué el hielo partido "¿dónde estás?" me pregunté al buscar alrededor para encontrar algún rastro de Sesshomaru

—Kagomesita... ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó Shippo acercándose a mi

—Se lo llevaron...se llevaron a Sesshomaru—me volteé a encarar a Shippo, entonces lo vi, tirado en el suelo, había un pañuelo arrugado en una pequeña bola, al acercarme y desenrollarlo me di cuenta de que no era un pañuelo, era parte de la ropa de Sesshomaru, y tenía algo escrito, algo que al verlo me hizo hervir la sangre y elevar mi reiki con gran violencia asustando a Shippo en el proceso

—¿Kagomesita? —me llamó Shippo con duda y sorpresa por igual, yo solo pude pronunciar algo

—Leviatán—lo dije con tanto odio y veneno que sentí como un sabor amargo cubría la base de mi lengua, casi podía sentir el asco que me causaba su aura, su maldita presencia se sentía muy débilmente en el lugar, tan débil que no me di cuenta en un principio—lo matare—juré en la tumba de mi amado, apretando la tela entre mis manos. No, Leviatán me suplicaría por su muerte, la cual haría llegar de forma tan lenta y dolorosa que lo haré desear el infierno antes de enviarlo allí permanentemente

—Fue hace mucho, su olor casi no se percibe—me comentó mientras yo me levantaba del suelo dispuesta a buscar a ese malnacido

 **Casa de Yusuke, 13:15 p.m.**

 **Kurama P.O.V**

Algo no andaba bien, estaba seguro, ella debió llegar hace más de tres horas, pero aún no está aquí. En este momento nos encontrábamos Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara y yo en la casa de Urameshi, todos habíamos acordado vernos aquí cuando Kagome llegara, pero ya estamos todos y ella no da señales de vida

—Seguramente decidió quedarse un poco más con su familia—sugirió Botan intentando desviar la tensión que se había creado desde hace más de tres horas

—O quizás perdió el tren—argumentó Yusuke

—O tal vez hay una obstrucción en las vías como antes, tal vez ella esté en alguna estación o algo, esperando que reparen algún desperfecto en el tren—sugirió Kuwabara, no sabían cuánto quería creer en sus suposiciones, pero no era así, ella habría llamado, habría buscado la forma de contactarse para evitar que nos preocupáramos

—O quizás sucedió lo que todos estamos pensando, pero no quieren decir—sugirió Hiei seriamente

—Kagome es una chica fuerte, soportó el entrenamiento de la maestra Genkai, ella estará bien—nos recordó Yusuke, pero, aun así, a pesar del entrenamiento que pudiera tener, de lo fuerte que pudiera ser, pudieron haberle tendido una trampa, después de todo, ella aun es humana

—Hiei tiene razón, ella podría haber sido atacada, aun no conocemos los frutos de su entrenamiento, pero...—solté un gran suspiro de para tranquilizarme—sin importar su resistencia o habilidad, si le tendieron una trampa es solo cuestión de esperar a que llegue a su límite, si no es que ya llegó y, aunque deteste admitirlo, ella aun es inexperta en lo que se refiere a perder un grupo en una persecución o a despistar a su enemigo—concluí acercándome a la ventana de la sala

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —interrogó Botan

—Voy a ir a buscarla, si ella está peleando aún podría ayudarla, pero...si la atraparon, entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo en esperarla—abrí la ventana y salí al balcón dispuesto a marcharme

—Voy contigo—se ofreció Hiei

—Un minuto, entiendo que estén preocupados muchachos, pero ¿y si solo es un retraso? —sugirió la peliceleste—estarían haciendo un desastre de nada—

—Ellos tienen razón, son más de tres horas, ella se habría comunicado o Keiko lo habría hecho para avisar que ya llegó y que está bien, ella ya estaría aquí—Yusuke tomó su abrigo azulado y salió por la puerta seguido de un Kuwabara muy serio, como pocas veces lo habíamos visto

—Bien—suspiró Botan—iré al Mundo Espiritual para revisar si hubo alguna alerta por ataque youkai o sobrenatural—ella se montó en su remo y se marchó, todos lo hicimos, teníamos que encontrarla

 **Taxi de Shippo, 16:25 p.m.**

 **Shippo P.O.V**

Por un minuto pensé que Kagome iba a purificarme por el reiki que liberó, nunca la había visto tan molesta, en este instante creo que ella podría hacerle frente al mismísimo Naraku en completa soledad y sin armas, solo para vencerlo con solo su energía espiritual, ¿a qué clase de entrenamiento se sometió para lograr tal potencia?

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos Shippo? —preguntó seria y tajante, por un instante me pareció reconocer el tono de Sesshomaru en su voz, nunca la había visto así de molesta, ni siquiera cuando Inu tonto la provocaba criticando su comida o cuando la celaba con Koga

—U-Unos veinte minutos aproximadamente—respondí un tanto nervioso, ella aún tenía el trozo de tela de la ropa de Sesshomaru con el símbolo de ese sujeto, la verdad es que no me esperaba que se llevara su cuerpo

—¿Dónde está la tumba de Inuyasha? no la vi cerca de la de Sesshomaru como me dijo, ni la de Sango o Miroku—me preguntó repentinamente

—Como a cuarenta minutos de Aokigahara, al pie del Monte Kenashi—respondí extrañado ¿por qué preguntaba por eso?—además, las de Sango y Miroku estaban cerca de lo que era la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero cuando comenzaron las construcciones sus cuerpos fueron movidos a otro sitio, sus restos están en un mausoleo que es propiedad de las que alguna vez fueron las tierras de Soten, intentamos mantener a sus descendientes juntos pero con el tiempo les perdimos el rastro, después de las gemelas y su bebé casi no tuvimos mucho contacto con el resto, menos con sus nietos—le expliqué mientras ella parecía meditarlo

—Vamos—me dijo mientras yo la miraba estupefacto ¿qué quería qué?

—¿Por qué? ¿no es más importante decirle a Lady Irasue que los restos de su hijo fueron profanados y su cuerpo robado? más tarde habrá tiempo para ver a Sango y los demás—comenté extrañado por el repentino interés en las tumbas de los demás

—No, me refiero a que quiero ir a la tumba de Inuyasha—me especificó dejándome aún más confundido ¿ella quería ir a ver a Inuyasha después de saber que Leviatán tenía el cuerpo de Sesshomaru?

—¿Enloqueciste acaso? —pregunté exasperado logrando que ella me viera con cara de pocos amigos

—Inuyasha me había dicho hace seis meses que Leviatán lo había resucitado pero que no se había llevado su cuerpo—me respondió seriamente

—¿Aun confías en Inuyasha después de todo lo que te ocultó? ¿después de todo lo que te conté? —me comencé a molestar, no era posible, ¿acaso mi madre nunca dejaría de tener esa fe ciega en Inuyasha?

—Es verdad que Inuyasha me ocultó algunas cosas, pero sé que está ahí en alguna parte, y que aún se preocupa por mi—me respondió suavizando su voz momentáneamente mientras yo me detenía incrédulo al lado del camino

—No puedes estar hablando en serio—eso era imposible, ¿acaso aun había algo de Inuyasha en ese sujeto que ayudaba a Leviatán? ¿en aquel que había torturado a tantos inocentes?

—Inuyasha me hizo ponerle el collar de subyugación, además me entregó a Colmillo de Acero e iba a conseguirme una lista con los nombres de los resucitados de Leviatán ¿no lo ves? aun intenta protegerme—me comentó mientras yo negaba con la cabeza

—La espada no le respondía, la lista no te la dio y lo del collar pudo ser un truco—me expliqué mientras ponía el auto en marcha nuevamente hacia el refugio

—Tenemos que ir a esa tumba, si es mentira lo que Inuyasha me dijo entonces están planeando resucitar a Sesshomaru, pero si es verdad, entonces no sé qué es lo que querrán hacerle a su cuerpo—contestó mientras yo pensaba en esa posibilidad

—Debemos hablar con Lady Irasue—respondí tajante, dejando en claro que eso no estaba a discusión y acelerando para llegar más rápido

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fueron a ver a Sesshomaru? —preguntó con un tono que yo bien conocía, algo estaba pensando

—Yo no venía desde hace algún tiempo, la última vez que alguien lo visito fue hace más de un mes, en el aniversario de su muerte. Vinieron Lady Irasue y Jaken, pero ellos dijeron que todo estaba bien—respondí casual, como si solo comentara del clima, después de todo, eso era algo normal

—Inuyasha también dijo que habían robado las espadas de Sesshomaru—me comentó extrañándome, al parecer no le había mentido del todo

—Es verdad, fue tiempo después de haberlo honrado en el Oeste como es costumbre con la familia de la casa de la luna, nunca supimos quien fue—le expliqué mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente

—Inuyasha dijo que fue Leviatán, pero aun así me pregunto ¿si querían el cuerpo de Sesshomaru por que no llevárselo en ese momento? ¿o por qué Lady Irasue no lo resucitó como con Rin? ¿por qué no usar a Colmillo Sagrado para traerlo de regreso? ¿o su amuleto? —comenzó a cuestionar cosa tras cosa mientras yo me ponía algo nervioso

—Colmillo Sagrado y Bakusaiga se sellaron cuando Sesshomaru murió, Colmillo de Acero no le respondía a Inuyasha, las espadas no le respondían a quienes no comparten los ideales o sentimientos de sus dueños—le conté lo que nos explicó Totosai—Eso es lo que nos dijo Totosai, Inuyasha traicionó el ideal de proteger a los demás y Sesshomaru había muerto, en cuanto a lo otro, Lady Irasue lo intentó pero...—suspiré—...el alma de Sesshomaru ya no se encontraba en el inframundo, para cuando ella se enteró del suceso fue tarde, ya habían transcurrido varios días, ella pensó que su alma ya había sido juzgada por los Kamis y que por eso, ya no volvería—comenté viéndola de reojo, ella estaba frustrada, lo notaba por cómo se pasaba las manos por el cabello y movía constantemente su pierna izquierda haciendo chocar su talón con el tapete del auto

—No comprendo nada—susurró mientras observaba por la ventanilla, las dudas me carcomían por dentro, mi naturaleza de zorro me hace ser impulsivo y curioso, además de bromista, pero en este momento todo mi instinto me gritaba que lo hiciera, me gritaba que le preguntara a la mujer que llegué a considerar mi protectora, mi amiga y mi madre sobre una situación que no podía ignorar, una que la dañaría a ella tanto como a terceros

—Mamá...—susurré después de un largo momento de silencio incomodo, quería tomar valor, quería aclarar ese asunto de una buena vez, quería conocer el corazón de mi madre nuevamente

—¿Sí? —me animó a continuar mientras yo suspiraba, al percatarse de eso ella me miró interrogante, preguntándome con la mirada que sucedía

—Te hemos estado observando...—comencé mientras apartaba la vista del camino para verla asentir en señal de que me escuchaba—...y no pasó desapercibido para mí un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, ¿qué eres de él exactamente? —pregunté mientras mi madre se acomodaba nerviosa en el asiento del copiloto, supongo que la tomé con la guardia baja, era obvio que no se esperaba esa pregunta

—Espiaste a Kurama—fue una afirmación, no una pregunta, aunque más bien parecía una evasión

—No respondiste, ¿qué eres de él? —volví a preguntar, ella solo suspiró un tanto resignada, sabía que yo no dejaría pasar el tema

—No es serio, por lo menos...no tanto como...—su voz iba muriendo mientras hablaba

—Como con Sesshomaru—completé—¿qué harás si lo que crees resulta ser verdad? ¿si Sesshomaru regresa? —pregunté mientras ella suspiraba nuevamente y se recargaba en el asiento

—Quiero a Kurama, pero amo a Sesshomaru, a diferencia de Inuyasha...yo sé a quién le pertenece mi corazón—me respondió seriamente

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás? —pregunté suavemente, ella solo se mordió el labio

—Primero debo establecer lo de las resurrecciones, luego habrá tiempo para mis crisis amorosas—me respondió con algo de ironía a lo que yo asentí no muy convencido, iba a agregar algo cuando una corriente de viento nos azotó de manera violenta haciéndome perder el control del auto hasta chocar con un árbol deteniéndonos abruptamente por el costado derecho

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a mi madre y al no recibir respuesta de su parte la volteé a ver, mi respiración se detuvo al verla inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto y con una herida en la frente, producto de chocar la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana por la fuerza del impacto

—Shippo... ¿qué...sucedió? —me preguntó volteando levemente a observarme

—Todo va a estar bien—le respondí mientras salía del auto para abrir la puerta de su lado y sacarla, pero al intentar acercarme otra potente corriente de viento me lanzó lejos de ella

—¡SHIPPO!—mi madre gritó alarmada mientras salía del auto como podía para acercarse a mí, aunque al estar juntos, ambos notamos una figura que se acercaba a nosotros

—Imposible—murmuré no creyéndome lo que mis ojos me indicaban

—Byakuya—lo llamó la pelinegra igual de estupefacta

—Así es, aunque he de admitir que me sorprendiste pequeña miko, reemplazar a Inuyasha por su hermano mayor y más aún, abandonarlo cruelmente fue algo que no me esperé—se burló el pelinegro de ojos morados—aunque...—hizo una pausa examinándola brevemente—tampoco me imaginé que serias tú quien derrotara a Naraku y destruyera la perla, además, esta también el hecho de que provenías de este lindo tiempo, tan pacifico, tan frágil—agregó desde su grulla de origami*

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ahora trabajas para Leviatán? ¿acaso planeas ser un lacayo también en esta vida? —le pregunté provocándolo, mas este solo se limitó a sonreír con burla mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos

—Claro que no, mi tarea es simple, serle leal solo a Naraku, por ello, ¿qué crees que dirá cuando Leviatán lo resucite? —nos preguntó haciendo que ambos, mi madre y yo, perdiéramos el color en nuestros rostros

—¿Leviatán va a resucitar a Naraku? —cuestionó mi madre incrédula

 **Narrador P.O.V**

—Claro, ¿para qué crees que se llevó el cuerpo de tu querido Sesshomaru? —preguntó mirando con burla a la pelinegra que se moría por bajarlo de la grulla de un piedrazo o mejor aún, un Reigan—Naraku necesita un cuerpo, después de todo, tú e Inuyasha destruyeron el suyo—agregó sonriendo burlonamente mientras Kagome dejaba fluir su reiki libremente y lo acumulaba en la punta del dedo índice de la mano derecha

—Eso jamás. Reigan—disparó sin miramientos, pero al hacer contacto la figura simplemente desapareció dejando en su lugar una figura de papel

—Era una ilusión—Shippo se acercó a su madre que apretaba las manos en puños intentando contenerse, mientras solo se podía oír la risa de Byakuya

—No es necesario atacar, además...—la voz se oía como un eco en el lugar—...ya está hecho—finalizó asomando su rostro al oído de la sacerdotisa desde atrás, este volteo para golpearlo, pero nuevamente era una ilusión

—Pelea cobarde—le desafió el zorro perdiendo la paciencia

—Eso no es necesarios, después de todo, deberían ir a ver a sus amigos, creo que "Sesshomaru" les ha de estar haciendo una visita—comentó con burla desde algún lugar del bosque, aunque su voz se oía más lejana, dejando en claro que ya se había alejado lo suficiente de ellos

—El refugio—murmuró la adolescente corriendo al auto—está destruido ¿qué hacemos Shippo? —preguntó la pelinegra desde la puerta del copiloto examinando los daños

—Tenemos que volver—murmuró Shippo por lo bajo, pero aun así su madre pudo oírlo

—¿Sugieres que corramos? —preguntó ella con ironía

—No—respondió este con picardía confundiendo a la sacerdotisa a sus espaldas, pero al voltear esta pudo ver perfectamente como sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse rojos y sus colmillos crecían

—¿Shippo? —ella lo llamó preocupada, pero entonces unas llamas azuladas comenzaron a rodear en espiral al castaño hasta consumirlo por completo y expandirse hasta darle forma a un gran zorro, en un instante estas desaparecieron dejando ver un hermoso pelaje castaño claro, casi rubio que Kagome contempló fascinada, ella se acercó con cautela y lo acarició. Era pequeño en comparación a Sesshomaru, tendría el tamaño de un autobús. Este se acomodó en el suelo para que ella subiera a su lomo—está bien, ve con cuidado, hace mucho que no monto—pidió una vez posicionada, entonces el gran zorro dio un enorme y repentino salto que hizo que la adolescente gritara y se aferrara fuertemente a su pelaje—¿QUÉ PARTE DE DESPACIO ES LA QUE NO ENTENDISTE? —gritó aterrada mientras el zorro volaba rápidamente cruzando el cielo ahora nocturno, soltando un gruñido similar a una pequeña risa

 **Azotea del refugio, 21:19 p.m.**

El gran zorro descendió suavemente en la azotea dejando bajar a su pasajera mientras volvía a tomar su forma humana e ingresaba al recinto apresuradamente

 **Salón del trono, 21: 22 p.m.**

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó impaciente a los allí presentes, estos solo lo miraron sin comprender

—¿Sucede algo Shippo? —preguntó Soten extrañada por la precipitación de su compañero, aunque estaba preocupada ya que sabía que su amado zorrito no tomaba su verdadera forma a no ser que estuviera ocurriendo una emergencia

 **Shippo P.O.V**

Que alivio, al entrar al salón del trono y ver que todos estaban bien pude volver a respirar con tranquilidad, todo era silencio y cuando me dispuse a hablar algo sucedió

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —una voz fría nos sorprendió y al voltear la gran InuKimi estaba ahí junto con Ai, esa enana pasaba más tiempo con ella que con su propia madre y, desafortunadamente, se le estaba pegando el sentimiento de superioridad de Lady Irasue

—Lady Irasue, los restos de Sesshomaru fueron profanados nuevamente, Leviatán se llevó su cuerpo—le informe mientras ella miraba fijamente a Kagomesita, sé que la señora Irasue no está feliz con ella aquí, al parecer la desprecia mucho

—¿Te atreviste a entrar a la tumba de mi hijo? —le preguntó a la azabache mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

—¿Los restos del joven amo fueron robados? —preguntó Ai desconcertada

—Lady Irasue...—comencé, pero ella me calló con una mirada de muerte, igual a las de Sesshomaru

—Necesito ir a la tumba de Inuyasha cuanto antes—fue lo único que salió de la boca de mi madre y Lady Irasue comenzó a incrementar su youki haciendo que todos en el refugio se acercaran a ver que sucedía

—Humana descarada ¿te atreves a hablar de la tumba de ese Hanyou* aun cuando el cuerpo de mi hijo fue robado de su propia tumba? —comenzó a acercarse a ella de manera amenazante, pero mi madre solo funcia el ceño, algo muy extraño en ella

—Necesito saber en qué estado se encuentra el cuerpo de Inuyasha, por como yo lo veo, hay grandes probabilidades de que Leviatán intente resucitar a Sesshomaru o que ya lo haya hecho—le respondió frenando a la Inu en seco

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó la Inu visiblemente afectada

—Leviatán podría hacerlo, pero temo que pueda controlarlo, no solo física, sino mentalmente—le explicó mientras todos reprimían un jadeo

—¿Resucitar al amo bonito? —susurró Jaken desconcertado igual que el resto

—¿Impedirás que lo traigan de regreso? —preguntó cortante la peliplateada, Kagome solo la vio con tristeza, su mirada se estaba cristalizando

—¿Usted? —preguntó ella de regreso mientras por primera vez la máscara de frialdad de Lady Irasue cedía ante la posibilidad de tener de regreso a su único hijo, ella se encontraba en una encrucijada. Permitir su resurrección y que lo usen o impedirlo, pero perderlo para siempre

—No—respondió simplemente

—Puede que ya lo haya hecho, por eso necesito que me ayude, si todo sale bien, Sesshomaru podría ser libre del control de Leviatán—propuso ella ganándose la atención de la peliplateada

—¿Cómo? —interrogó de forma seca, casi desesperada

—Necesito un lugar que pueda contener a Sesshomaru y su poder, incluso si Yako aparece—todos nos sorprendimos al saber que Sesshomaru le había dicho el nombre de su bestia a Kagome, eso solo podía significar una cosa, algo que nosotros nunca creímos

—Él te eligió como su compañera—murmuró Lady Irasue—de otra forma no sabrías el nombre de su bestia interna—ella no creyó que lo de mi madre y Sesshomaru fuera tan importante, es más, ninguno lo creía

—Eso no es importante ahora, ¿puede conseguir ese lugar? —preguntó mi madre nuevamente

—Claro que puedo, pero explícame humana ¿para qué quieres contener a mi hijo? —cuestionó la peliplateada mientras mi madre bajaba la mirada

—No sé si Inuyasha me mintió por voluntad propia o si estaba bajo el mando de Leviatán, pero...—ella guardó silencio para dejar escapar un cansado suspiro—...si Leviatán los controla, no me cabe la menor duda de que lo intentará con Sesshomaru, y habrá que estar preparados para eso, hay que encontrar un lugar en el que él no sea un peligro para nadie, ni siquiera para sí mismo—explicó mientras me observaba—necesito ir a ver la tumba de Inuyasha, tengo que establecer como ocurren las resurrecciones antes de hacer nada—me pidió mientras yo miraba a Lady Irasue, ella solo se limitó a asentir y retirarse un poco, mientras tanto Ayame como Koga se acercaban a examinarnos pero antes una voz resonó en el salón

—Debiste engañar al joven amo, de lo contrario, él nunca te habría dicho el nombre de su bestia. Eres una humana y eso te hace indigna de él—Ai habló con seriedad mientras se marchaba tras Lady Irasue ignorando los llamados molestos de su padre

—Joven Koga, no se moleste—pidió mi madre suavemente

—Ella no puede hablarte así—respondió el lobo molesto

—¿Le hablan mucho de Sesshomaru? ¿ella ha ido a su tumba? —Kagomesita no sonaba molesta, solo algo curiosa

—Jaken es quien más le habla de él, y si, ella considera a Sesshomaru atractivo, pero ¿quién no? —contestó Ayame haciendo que Koga gruñera por lo bajo y ella se sonrojara

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —yo no entendía nada

—Creo que la señora Irasue y Jaken hicieron que ella se formara una imagen mía y de Sesshomaru como algo malo—Koga rechinaba los dientes, estaba muy molesto—por eso no la castigues Koga, aun es una niña, déjala creer lo que ella quiera, lo importante para mí es otra cosa en este momento—mi madre sonrió una última vez, todos sabíamos que esa otra cosa era Sesshomaru y saber si resucitaría o no

—Ahora sí, ¿por qué entraron tan precipitados? —nos preguntó Ayame mientras examinaba la frente de mi madre

—Es que nos topamos con Byakuya. Él dijo que estaban atacando el refugio—dije más calmado haciendo que todos contuvieran el aliento

—No estamos seguros, pero pudo ser una trampa ya que dijo que atacaría a.…—mi voz iba muriendo al caer en la comprensión de lo que podría ser el verdadero significado de la advertencia de Byakuya, no atacaban al refugio por lo que su verdadero objetivo debían ser los nuevos amigos de mi madre. Cuando iba a decir mi sospecha en voz alta el reiki de Kagome se elevó fuertemente haciendo que sintiera una gran sensación de hormigueo en la piel, estaba alterada y, por lo tanto, su reiki quemaba

—Yusuke y los demás—ella se alejó de Ayame—quieren usar a Sesshomaru para atacar a los detectives espirituales—razonó y salió corriendo del lugar sin darle oportunidad al resto de reaccionar, solo pude quedarme observando como desaparecía atravesando por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, entonces me dispuse a perseguirla pero una mano me detuvo al instante y al voltear me encontré cara a cara con la gran Lady Irasue, Lady de las tierras del Oeste y compañera legitima del gran Inu no Taisho, madre del gran Sesshomaru Taisho, y por su mirada, mi futura asesina

—Me dirás exactamente todo lo que sucedió con mi hijo—ordenó tajantemente y con la mirada más seria que alguno de los allí presentes pudiéramos observar alguna vez—quiero todos los detalles, de lo contrario, te asesinare—aseguró mientras yo sentía el suelo desaparecer bajo mis pies, me sentí estar frente a las puertas del mismísimo infierno, tan débil, tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, por primera vez en muchos siglos quise volver a ser el cachorro indefenso que se ocultaba en los cabellos de Kagome a la hora de una batalla

 **Fin del capitulo 18**

 ***Bosque de Aokigahara: Ubicado 35 km al pie del monte Fuji, en este bosque muchas familias, durante hambrunas o epidemias, decidían abandonar allí a aquellos miembros de la familia que no podían sustentar (niños, ancianos y enfermos). Debido a esto, surge la creencia de que este bosque está maldito por los espíritus de los que allí murieron, además, posee una reputación como lugar de suicidios ya que en la novela "Nami no Tou" los protagonistas se quitan la vida allí; la recomendación de Wataru Tsurumi que lo declara como el lugar idóneo para quitarse la vida en su manual del suicidio; y que, efectivamente, jóvenes adultos y adolescentes se quitaran la vida allí, forjaron su tenebrosa reputación. Actualmente no está prohibido ingresar al bosque, pero hay advertencias que piden a quien se adentre a buscar ayuda en lugar de quitarse la vida**

 ***Hanyou: forma de llamar a los hijos de humanos y youkais, en otras palabras, híbridos**

 ***Origami: arte que consiste en el plegado de papel sin usar tijeras ni pegamento para obtener figuras de formas variadas**


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: MISTERIOS REVELADOS, ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS Y LOS 6 MESES DE INUYASHA

MARATON (3/4)

 **Escondite de Leviatán, 19: 40 p.m.**

 **Yue P.O.V**

La marioneta que estaba frente a mí fue fácilmente destruida por mis garras, hacia casi 20 días que había resucitado, 20 días en los que solo entrenaba intentando averiguar el límite de mis capacidades, hasta ahora eso no había sucedido, obstáculo tras obstáculo, marioneta tras marioneta, todo era despedazado con el menor esfuerzo; no todo era inútil por completo, había descubierto que poseía habilidad con la espada, también podía analizar los movimientos de la marioneta, se sentía tan natural, incluso el cansancio era "natural". Había intentado descansar, dormir, pero no podía, debía admitir que sentía pánico de regresar nuevamente al lugar de antes, aunque estar aquí no era mucho mejor, al principio fue como no sentir ningún sentimiento o emoción, comencé a creer que no los tenía, o por lo menos, ningún otro que no fuera rabia e ira, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no era así, me sentía inquieto, a pesar de mantener un semblante estoico, no sabía que hacer, daba vueltas a las pocas imágenes mentales que tenía, no me interesaba conocer los planes de ese sujeto o porque me había resucitado, solo quería asesinar a quienes me llevaron a ese maldito lugar. Tampoco escuchaba la voz de antes, aquella que me había acompañado en mi soledad ocasionalmente, cuando solo sentía dolor, solo necesitaba pelear, algo me decía que corriera, que tenía que encontrar algo, pero no sabía que debía buscar, sentía que algo me faltaba, que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía que era y eso no me gustaba

—Oye Yue, es tiempo de que inicies tu venganza—me llamó el sujeto de trenza desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que despertara de mi pequeño ensueño, últimamente mi mente daba vueltas una y otra vez a lo poco que sabía, solo sabía de la existencia de mi cachorra, la voz dijo que se llamaba Rin, pero nada más, tenía aún muchas dudas, como ¿qué le sucedió?, ¿dónde estaba su madre? ¿ambas habrán muerto? lo poco que recordaba eran tácticas de batalla, gente sin rostro que morían en mis garras, pero, sobre todo, la sonrisa de Rin, ese era quizás el único recuerdo bueno que tenía, el resto eran solo masacres sin sentido

—Mhmp—fue lo único que respondí y me dirigí al salón central, todo este lugar me estaba enloqueciendo, necesitaba salir

 **Salón Central, escondite de Leviatán, 19: 45 p.m.**

"Leviatán" como se hacía llamar el sujeto que me resucitó estaba sentado en su trono, en la cima de unos 15 escalones, a sus pies había dos mujeres Yura y Kagura, ambas hermosas, pero, aunque Kagura especialmente, intentaran implementar algún tipo de cercanía nunca lo permitía y no lo haría hasta saber de la madre de mi cachorra

—Señor Yue, que gusto que se nos una—me saludó con una sonrisa que me dio asco, por alguna razón desde que resucité, cada vez que volteo a ver a algunos de los sujetos que están a mi alrededor sentía rabia, ese era el caso de Leviatán y el tal Ichiro, por otro lado, Kagura y Yura me eran indiferentes

—¿Qué debo hacer? —pregunté secamente, quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible

—Uno de los amigos de Yusuke Urameshi está en una posición desfavorable, para él, obviamente—me señaló a una niña alvina que no había visto con anterioridad, esta sostenía un espejo, donde se comenzó a formar la imagen de un sujeto de cabellos rojos buscando algo en lo que parecía una especie de campo verde—su nombre es Shuichi Minamino, deberás tener cuidado con él, si bien parece un humano común y corriente posee las almas del bandido legendario Yoko Kurama, por lo cual no debes confiarte. Tu tarea es simple, has que rebele el paradero de Yusuke Urameshi, una vez que lo encuentres, podremos ir tras los dioses de la muerte—me explicó mientras algo en mi interior se removía, por fin tendría venganza, con eso en mente me dirijo a "mi habitación" y tomo la espada que me proporcionaron

Antes de salir me observo en un pequeño espejo en la pared, mi largo cabello plateado fue reemplazado por uno corto de color negro, según ellos para que mi enemigo no me reconociera hasta el tiempo preciso, algo que me llamaba la atención era que, a pesar de haber participado en tantas batallas, no poseía cicatriz o marca alguna en mi rostro, solo finas cejas, nariz respingada y ojos dorados, no había lunar o imperfección alguna, quizás sea debido a mi naturaleza inhumana. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y despejo mi mente, al abrirlos nuevamente tomo una bolsa con ropa y me dirijo a cumplir con mi tarea

 **Nagoyama Dome Stadium, 21: 26 p.m.**

 **Kurama P.O.V**

El sol ya se había ocultando por completo y aún no había noticias de Kagome, Botan nos consiguió walkie talkies* para hablar entre nosotros y decir si había noticias o no, pero aún no teníamos nada, en este momento estoy recorriendo el estadio, no creo que haya estado aquí pero no pierdo nada con revisar

—¿Hay alguna noticia? —escuché la voz de Hiei por el aparato

—Ninguna—respondió Yusuke

—Nada aun—respondió Kuwabara

—No está en el Renkai y no hay registros de que haya muerto, pero no logro localizar su energía espiritual, aunque percibimos aumentos considerables, el último fue hace 5 minutos aproximadamente, cerca de un complejo de apartamentos a 15 minutos de la posición de Kurama, yendo hacia el sur—nos comunicó Botan

—Voy en camino—aseguré mientras finalizaba la transmisión pero entonces sentí una presencia poderosa cerca mío—¿quién eres?—pregunté volteando para observar a mi oponente, traía un pantalón negro, camiseta básica blanca, un abrigo largo liso de color negro, un cinturón café con una espada de mango dorado con cintas rojas que lo rodeaban para un mejor agarre, sin embargo, su rostro estaba bloqueado por un cubre bocas de color negro, dejándome apreciar solo un corto cabello negro, con un flequillo al frente y un par de ojos dorados, su mirada era fría y calculadora, idéntica a la mía como Yoko Kurama

—¿Dónde está Yusuke Urameshi? —me preguntó con una voz firme y fría, este sujeto tenía un aura imponente

—¿Trabajas para Leviatán? —pregunté igual de serio que él, mas este solo se me quedó observando en silencio, analizándome

—Dime donde esta Yusuke Urameshi, de lo contrario, voy a matarte—me aseguro acercándose lentamente, en su andar no había vacilación, tampoco pude percibir emoción alguna en su voz o en sus ojos, ¿quién era este sujeto?

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté nuevamente a la defensiva

—Mi nombre—pasó dos de sus dedos por su cabello acomodando un mechón detrás de su oído izquierdo, no era humano—es Yue—me respondió impulsándose hacia mí de un gran salto, apenas pude reaccionar para esquivar un zarpazo que iba dirigido a mi cuello, al parecer con la intención de decapitarme, era rápido, debía mantenerlo a la distancia

—Fuka Embu Jin*—los pétalos comenzaron a dispersarse, "Yue" solo se mantenía a una determinada distancia de mí, analizando mi ataque hasta que finalmente se decidió a contraatacarme

—Patético—levantó su mano derecha y de esta salió una gran cantidad de veneno que al instante derritió mis pétalos, esto era malo, ni siquiera los tocaba

—Látigo de rosa—la rosa en mi mano instantáneamente se transformó en un látigo espinoso que dirigí hacia mi oponente, sin embargo, este esquivó a gran velocidad todos y cada uno de mis ataques

—Te enseñare lo que es un verdadero ataque—al instante desapareció de mi campo de visión, me paralicé al sentir su energía detrás de mí, imposible, preparé mi ataque, pero al voltear él no estaba ahí, aunque sentí algo quemar mi brazo derecho y al observarlo pude ver como incrustaba sus garras en él y estas brillaban con veneno, sin poder evitarlo un grito de dolor salió de mi garganta, casi quemándome

—Hoja cuchilla—en mi mano izquierda formé una chuchilla con la que lo iba a atacar, pero él tomó distancia y se abalanzó hacia mí una vez mas

—Toma esto—de sus garras se formó un látigo verdoso que al golpearme me hizo impactar con una de las paredes de las gradas del estadio

—Makai no Ojigisou*—salté de la pared y toqué el suelo haciendo que de este comenzara a brotar la planta mientras dirigía las raíces hacia ese sujeto haciendo que se moviera y fuera perseguido por las hojas, debía admitirlo, era veloz, sus ataques contenían veneno y a juzgar por la espada que portaba en su cinturón, podía usarla en cualquier momento, sin embargo no sé que tan bueno sea con ella, aunque por lo que me demuestra, este sujeto solo puede atacar a mínima distancia, yo por el contrario, puedo hacer ataques a gran distancia mientras pueda hacer crecer mis plantas.

Las bocas de la planta intentaban devorarlo pero él las repelía con zarpazos o el látigo, lo peor de todo es que la estaba decapitando poco a poco, esto no podía seguir así, de lo contrario la mataría antes de que la planta le hiciera un solo rasguño, además de que el veneno que inyectó en mi brazo me estaba afectando bastante, casi no lo sentía, comencé a curar esa herida intentando eliminar ese veneno pero era difícil, mientras tanto, Yue levantó su mano derecha y nuevamente roció veneno en la planta molestándola más, haciendo que esta comenzara a lanzar rayos de color rojo de las bocas, pude presentir hacia donde se dirigía, quería atacarme con mi propia planta, ¡Que iluso! como si fuera a permitirlo, hice crecer raíces frente a mi haciendo que él detuviera su marcha para no ser atravesado, pero ese pequeño descuido fue más que suficiente para hacer que una de las plantas lo sujetara desde atrás y lo elevara para que el resto comenzara a envolverlo, esto había terminado, o eso pensé ya que una gran energía demoniaca comenzó a sentirse por el lugar haciendo que las hojas desaparecieran y me dejaran ver a ese sujeto completamente ileso, lo único que logré hacer fue romper un poco su ropa

—Imposible—exclamé no creyéndomelo, incluso Karasu del equipo Toguro fue herido con ese ataque, pero a él no le hizo nada

—No juegues conmigo—me advirtió tomando su espada, "¿acaso planea atacar directamente?" me pregunté con alarma, él solo me dio una sonrisa leve, pero sádica, voló a gran velocidad en mi dirección blandiendo la espada, pero por más que yo intentara esquivarla pudo hacerme cortes en las piernas y brazos

—Kagon Retsuzanshi*—formé nuevamente el Látigo de rosa y comencé a atacarlo a gran velocidad, o por lo menos de forma repetitiva, ya que el veneno que inyectó en mi cuerpo me estaba costando hacer que me moviera, casi no sentía mi brazo derecho y me dolía un poco el pecho, "¿qué voy a hacer? si continuo de esta forma moriré pronto"

Quise tomar distancia y correr hacia otra dirección, pero él me derribó con una corriente eléctrica que provino de su espada, solo pude sentir el fuerte impacto contra el suelo mientras Yue se acercaba a mí y me sujetaba por el cuello de mis ropas para levantarme un poco, lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera ver su rostro o lo que podía verse, después de todo, aún tenía el cubrebocas

—Muere—levantó su espada, iba a atravesarme con ella, solo cerré los ojos esperando por mi final cuando de repente escuché algo que me alegró y aterró en partes iguales

—¡Toma esto! —un Yusuke furioso salió de la nada acertándole un gran puñetazo en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo de mi—¿Kurama estás bien? —me preguntó mientras observábamos como ese sujeto se reincorporaba con dificultad y ahora el cubrebocas, o lo que quedaba de él, yacía en pedazos en su rostro. Este solo tomó el pedazo restante y se lo quitó para después arrojarlo al suelo despreocupadamente

—Vete—le susurro a Yusuke—viene por Yusuke Urameshi, está con Leviatán—le advierto a Yusuke sin evidenciar que es él

—Entonces vino a buscarme ¿eh? —Yue fijó su mirada en Yusuke y yo solo quise golpearlo, ¿en verdad tenía que delatarse a si mismo? ¿acaso jamás piensa? bueno, es obvio que en una pelea Yusuke jamás piensa, solo actúa, y tiene tanta suerte que siempre, o casi siempre, todo sale bien para él

—¿Tú eres Yusuke Urameshi? —pregunto ese sujeto acomodando su espada en su cinturón, mientras Yusuke se quitaba el abrigo que traía puesto y lo arrojaba a un lado

—¿Y quién se supone que eres tú? —preguntó adoptando su pose de combate

—Eso...creo que puede decírtelo tu amigo en el suelo—miró en mi dirección con burla mientras Yusuke se paraba frente a mí para protegerme

—¿Lo conoces? —me cuestionó aun atento a las acciones de Yue

—Su nombre es Yue, solo sé que vino a buscarte Yusuke, ten mucho cuidado, es fuerte y ágil, además de que posee veneno en sus garras—le expliqué mientras mi amigo sonreía, eso no era bueno, eso solo significaba que estaba interesado en ese sujeto como rival—no lo hagas Yusuke, es peligroso—le advertí, pero ya era tarde, ya tenía ese brillo en los ojos

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

—Bien Yue ¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco? —le ofrecí mientras ese sujeto me observaba fijamente, podría jurar que su mirada me atravesaba, tenía los ojos más fríos que hubiera visto jamás, incluso peores a los de Hiei cuando quería

—Si me dices lo que deseo saber, prometo que tu muerte será rápida e indolora—me ofreció molestándome

—No me digas—sonreí sarcástico—¿que es lo quieres saber? —interrogué con interés fingido, era obvio que no iba a decirle absolutamente nada

—¿Dónde están los dioses de la muerte? —me preguntó con voz firme y neutra, aunque con el ceño fruncido más profundamente

—Si saltas de un edificio y no vuelas, seguramente los conocerás—le respondí con burla, al parecer no le gustó la broma ya que puso su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada

—No te burles de mi—me amenazó sacando su espada y abanicándola, instantáneamente una descarga de energía salió de ella en mi dirección

—Reigan—disparé hacia ese sujeto haciendo que ambos ataques se anularan

—Nada mal, veamos que puedes hacer con esto—me dijo colocando la espada horizontalmente—Souryuha*—un dragón de energía celeste comenzó a formarse a su alrededor, y al abanicar la espada, este se abalanzó contra mí, esa cosa era enorme, no iba a poder esquivarla

—¡YUSUKE!—escuché el grito de alarma de Kurama

—JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYUHA*—un gran dragón de fuego negro pasó junto a mi encontrándose cara a cara con el dragón celeste, ambos comenzaron a pelear entre si, enredándose y chocando uno con otro mientras ascendían al cielo intentando imponerse sobre el otro, ambos dueños de los ataques permanecían brindando sus energías, un gran grito de Hiei hizo que el Kokuryuha tomara más potencia pero el tal Yue aún no se inmutaba, parecía que Hiei tenía la ventaja pero el otro sujeto comenzó a perder el control, o eso parecía, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse completamente rojos haciendo que su dragón se impusiera frente al de Hiei

—¡HIEI!—grité en advertencia mientras los dragones se separaban para encontrarse nuevamente intentando devorarse uno al otro, pero como resultado ambos ataques se anularon entre si causando una gran explosión de césped, tierra y escombros lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Kurama y yo saliéramos impulsados hacia atrás, solo sentí el golpe de la fría pared contra mi espalda, demonios, esto iba a dejar marca

Después de que todo se calmara Hiei y ese sujeto seguían de pie, aunque podía notar que Hiei estaba sumamente cansado, su respiración era agitada y su brazo estaba quemado por el fuego del Makai, por otro lado, Yue parecía no inmutarse aún, aunque sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados, pero no se lo veía fatigado en lo absoluto, lo único que evidenciaba que había entrado en combate eran sus ropas desgarradas producto de los ataques, y la suciedad que había volando y se había adherido a su rostro, mas solo sonrió levemente y con una mirada arrogante preguntó

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Hiei gruñó en respuesta, no era buena idea molestarlo, y presiento que ese sujeto lo sabia

—Hiei no caigas—le grité con la esperanza de que me escuchara, ese sujeto era extraño, parecía no tener emoción alguna además de la ira, pero era listo y, por lo tanto, peligroso

—No te metas en esto—me respondió Hiei cortante mientras no apartaba la vista de ese sujeto

—Eres fuerte, eso lo admito—comentó Yue mientras envainaba su espada ¿eso era todo? —sin embargo...no permitiré que interfieran en esto—sus garras comenzaron a brillar con un tono verdoso, es verdad, Kurama dijo que era venenoso

—¡Hiei cuidado!—grité en alarma, pero ya era tarde, solo pude ver como ese sujeto enterraba sus garras en el vientre de mi amigo

—Muere—susurró Yue mientras dejaba caer a Hiei en el suelo

—¡MALDITO!—grité sin poder contenerme, corrí en su dirección, quería acabarlo, quería golpearlo hasta que sintiera el dolor que les provocó a los demás

—Mhmp—detuvo mi puno izquierdo con solo su mano derecha, entonces comenzó a hacer presión, yo apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar

—Maldito—susurré con violencia—toma—intenté golpearlo con mi puño derecho, pero él lo detuvo nuevamente e hizo suficiente presión como para hacer que me apoyara con una rodilla en el suelo

—Dime lo que deseo saber y te permitiré vivir—me ofreció mientras yo forcejeaba por soltar mis manos

—Muérete—le dije entre dientes antes de gritar al sentir como se quebraban los huesos de mi mano derecha, ahora con ambas rodillas en el suelo él me soltó para sujetarme del cuello, lo siguiente que sucedió fue que no sentí el suelo bajo mis pies y mi respiración se dificultó demasiado

—¿Dónde están los dioses de la muerte? —me preguntó nuevamente haciendo más presión en mi cuello, podía sentir como sus garras se me incrustaban en mi piel y pequeños hilos de sangre corrían por mi cuello hasta manchar mi ropa

—Mal...di...to—insulté como pude, apenas estaba consciente y lo único que atiné a hacer fue sujetar su camisa, esta cedió ante mi agarre dejándome observar una extraña cicatriz en donde debería estar su corazón, después de eso, todo se convirtió en obscuridad

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la casa de Yusuke cuando algo llamó mi atención, una gran ola de energía me rodeó y al voltear pude observar claramente dos dragones pelear entre si, uno negro y otro celeste, me paralicé al ver como después una gran luz blanca rodeaba a ambos y estos desaparecían anulándose entre ellos

—Souryuha—murmuré al recordar el ataque de Tokijin, pero eso era imposible, esa espada fue destruida en la pelea contra Goryomaru y, en todo caso, solo conozco a una persona en el mundo que es capaz de empuñarla—Sesshomaru—corrí en dirección al combate que, al parecer, estaba siendo librado en el estadio Nagoyama, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba a las personas que continuaban sus vidas cotidianas como si nada sucediera

 **Nagoyama Dome Stadium, 22:15 p.m.**

Corría por los pasillos del estadio dispuesta a llegar a las gradas, un montón de pensamientos y emociones me embargaban, mi reiki comenzó a elevarse envolviéndome, quería que supieran que estaba en camino, quería que ÉL supiera que estaba en camino, pero al asomarme solo pude ver destrucción, todo el campo estaba destrozado como si hubiera habido un combate. Me quedé en shock al ver a Yusuke, Kurama y Hiei en el suelo inconscientes

—Hiei—salté de las gradas y corrí en su dirección, al parecer él estaba más grave ya que debajo de su cuerpo se estaba formando un charco de sangre, su sangre para ser más precisa, además de que su brazo parecía quemado "¿los demonios de fuego pueden ser heridos por el mismo?" me pregunté extrañada

—URAMESHI—escuché que alguien gritaba a mis espaldas y al voltear vi a Kuwabara y Botan que se acercaban a nosotros junto con la maestra Genkai, el pelinaranja y la maestra corriendo y la peliceleste volando en su remo

—¿Qué pasó? —me preguntó Botan angustiada sacudiendo a Kurama para que recobrara el conocimiento, aunque no parecía tener resultado. Por otro lado, Kuwabara estaba dándole suaves palmadas en las mejillas a Yusuke, aunque en un momento de desespero le dio una demasiado fuerte, pero sin resultados

—Hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro—les digo intentando curar la herida de Hiei como podía, entonces un escalofrió recorre mi espalda y por instinto volteo solo para encontrar más destrucción, más mis ojos viajaron a un edificio cercano, centrándose en un punto determinado, podía sentirme observada—¿Sessho...maru? —susurré con duda, mas solo cerré los ojos y aparté la mirada, no podía ser él, no quería creer que fuera él, porque eso significaría una cosa, está en nuestra contra

 **Bosque de Sarayashiki, 22: 35 p.m.**

 **Yue P.O.V**

Estoy en el bosque de Sarayashiki descargando mi frustración contra todo lo que se encuentre en mi camino, nunca me había sentido tan asquerosamente débil ¿cómo fue que algo tan insignificante me afectara de tal manera que mi sed de sangre aumentara descomunalmente? el solo recordar ese hecho hacia que la ira se disparara y mi cuerpo vibrara en una necesidad que no podía identificar, o, mejor dicho, no quería identificar

 _FLASH BACK_

Me encontraba en un edificio cercano, observando a los amigos de Urameshi intentar reanimar a los otros, había decidido no quitarles la vida por culpa de un tonto impulso, en cuanto sentí una energía extraña acercarse decidí alejarme, no porque me intimidara sino porque todas las células de mi cuerpo reaccionaron a ella, quería acercarme pero sabía que no debía, por lo que solté a Urameshi y me oculté en este edificio para observar a quien quiera que sea el enemigo, pero había algo que me desconcertaba, una figura femenina alcanzó a divisarse y una humana apareció para ir al rescate del demonio de fuego, ella fue directo a él, como es lógico, pues era el único con un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo, pero en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de ese sujeto un gruñido nació de mi pecho, la mujer que curaba al demonio de fuego que yo herí me parecía familiar, su aroma me traía una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó mi espalda y ella volteó en mi dirección, ella me estaba viendo

—Imposible—murmuré detallando su rostro, era bonita para ser una humana, cabello corto negro con suaves ondas, y por el sudor se pegaba un poco a su rostro, traía un jean azul y una blusa blanca al cuerpo, sus ojos eran chocolates, tan oscuros, tan profundos; sus labios se veían perfectos, deseaba probarlos. Mi pecho comenzó a subir y bajar en una respiración forzosa, mi cuerpo despertó en una gran necesidad, necesidad de ella, quería poseerla, todo mi ser me gritaba que la tomara entre mis brazos, vi sus labios moverse, pero no me importó lo que había dicho. Más mi sangre hirvió y mi orgullo dolió al momento en el que volteó la mirada como si, el notarme, le doliera

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Después de eso me dediqué a encontrar un lugar en el cual descargar esa frustración que sentía, por una parte, debido a su "rechazo" al voltear la mirada y por otra estaba el hecho de que una humana me hiciera sentir tan impotente

—Grandulón, el amo Leviatán te busca—me llamó Yura, al voltear ella me estaba ofreciendo una toalla, la tome y seguí mi camino, más su voz me detuvo nuevamente—si te agrada el ejercicio, yo conozco una rutina que podría gustarte, y quien sabe, quizás, te ponga de buen humor—me ofreció a lo que yo alzaba un ceja de forma interrogante, usar a esa mujer para librarme de la necesidad que la humana despertó parecía buena idea, estaba por aceptar cuando un recuerdo golpeó mi mente

 _FLASH BACK_

Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, cuando algo llamó mi atención, una muchacha, una humana que iba caminando tranquilamente, vestida con ropa verde y blanca que dejaban ver unas largas y finas piernas, y largos cabellos azabache con suaves ondas que se movían al compás de su caminata, el viento sopló y yo salté para estar a su altura, las hojas bajo mis pies crujieron por mi peso haciendo ruido y logrando que ella volteara mientras una lluvia de pétalos rosados volaban a nuestro alrededor, ella sonreía mientras yo me acercaba hasta quedar cara a cara

—Sesshomaru...—susurró dulcemente mientras yo la tomaba de la parte posterior del cuello con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda rodeaba su cintura para atraerla a mí y besar sus labios

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Era la mujer de la tarde, no podía equivocarme, solo que ahora tiene el cabello corto. La besé, yo besé a esa mujer y ella me llamó ¿Sesshomaru? ¿por que me llamó así?

—Grandote ¿estás bien? —me llamó Yura nuevamente haciéndome regresar a la realidad

—Mhmp—me di la vuelta y me alejé con una sola cosa en mente. Tenía que encontrar a esa mujer

 **Residencia Urameshi, 22: 35 p.m.**

 **Kurama P.O.V**

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y no recordaba nada, abrir los ojos no fue tan buena idea, la luz me molestaba e involuntariamente un gruñido salió de mi interior antes de darme cuenta ¿qué me pasó?

—¡Kurama! que bueno que despertaste—me saludó Botan a mi lado, entonces noté que Hiei y Yusuke estaban inconscientes, Hiei tenía una gran venda en el estómago, la cual tenía una mancha de sangre, y la mano de Yusuke estaba siendo vendada por la maestra Genkai y por Yukina

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con la voz ronca intentando incorporarme, más esa simple acción provocó que una corriente eléctrica asaltara mi cuerpo y me paralizara momentáneamente, mi cuerpo se sentía adormecido, pero a medida que mis sentidos reaccionaban olas de dolor se desataron en mi interior, obligándome a recostarme nuevamente

—No te muevas, ese sujeto te dejó muy mal, a los tres—me comentó haciendo que los recuerdos me envolvieran como una ola, Kagome, Yue, Yusuke y Hiei, ¿qué pasó después de que el Kokuryuha chocara con el ataque de ese tipo?—todos estamos cooperando para curarlos—señaló a las demás, pero Kagome no estaba, ¿aún no aparecía? antes de que preguntara la puerta se abrió y mi hermosa pelinegra apareció con más vendas y con Kuwabara detrás, yo sonreí aliviado más ella ni siquiera me volteó a ver, solo se dirigió a Yusuke y comenzó a ayudar a sanar su mano

—Kurama, estás despierto—me saludó Kuwabara mientras yo seguía intentando ver el rostro de Kagome, pero solo veía su espalda

—Kagome, es mejor que descanses—le recomendó Botan apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención

—Ahora no Botan, la mano de Yusuke está muy dañada, si no la sanamos ahora el daño podría ser permanente—le respondió volviendo a su labor

—Hermana yo seguiré, por favor descansa un poco, ya usaste mucha de tu energía sanando a Hiei y purificando el veneno de Kurama, si sigues así quedaras muy débil—le suplicó Yukina. Kagome me curo, pero ¿por qué no quería verme?

—Estoy bien—respondió con tono apagado, iba a decir algo, pero la maestra Genkai negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que no tenía caso. Así paso la noche hasta que Kagome y Yukina se recostaron en el sofá cama de Yusuke y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, por otra parte, Kuwabara estaba dormido en el suelo mientras que Botan, la maestra Genkai y yo estábamos tomando té, Yukina tuvo que ayudarme hace rato, pero por lo menos ahora estoy sentado y ya no duele tanto

—¿Cómo encontraron a Kagome? —pregunté recibiendo la taza que me ofrecía Botan

—Ella estaba atendiendo a Hiei cuando Kuwabara y yo los encontramos en el estadio—me respondió mientras la maestra cubría a las chicas dormidas con unas sabanas

—¿Cómo llego al estadio? —pregunté extrañado, ella no estaba ahí cuando yo llegué

—Ella...la verdad es que no le preguntamos mucho, en cuanto los encontramos ella comenzó a curar a Hiei y luego nos dimos cuenta del veneno en tu cuerpo y mientras intentábamos traerlos hasta aquí sin levantar sospechas ella estaba purificándolo—me explicó la peliceleste mientras yo observaba el rostro dormido de Kagome, parecía intranquila por algo

—Algo no anda bien con ella—declaró la maestra llamando nuestra atención

—¿Qué quiere decir maestra? —le preguntó Botan

—Su reiki está alterado nuevamente, como cuando fue a pedirme que la entrene, en lugar de sentirse sereno y cálido como siempre, ahora es más denso y pesado—nos explicó limpiando el sudor de la frente de Kagome

—¿Cree que se haya topado con algún sirviente de Leviatán? —la maestra me miró seriamente como considerando esa posibilidad

 **Kagome P.O.V**

 _Estaba sentada en algún lugar desierto, el piso árido y muerto no se me hacía familiar, el viento levantaba la tierra haciéndola volar hacia mi rostro, pude notar partes de la tierra donde cuerpos se quemaban y armas estaban regadas por doquier, parecía un campo de batalla_

— _Kagome—susurraron cerca mío, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron, escuché pasos pesados acercarse en mi dirección, rápidamente me puse de pie—Kagome—me llamó nuevamente, esa voz sonaba ronca y deformada, sus susurros eran casi gruñidos, observaba a mi alrededor en busca de quien sea que me estuviera acechando, le iba a enseñar a que no podía amedrentarme—Ka-go-me—el gruñido se escuchó a mi espalda y, antes de poder siquiera girar para ver a mi atacante, este me rodeó la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, apegándome a su cuerpo, y con el derecho sujetaba mi cabeza obligándome a exponer el lado derecho de mi cuello, antes de reaccionar lo sentí morder suavemente la carne de la unión de mi cuello y hombro, un quejido salió de mis labios sin que yo lo detuviera mientras ese extraño besaba mi cuello con avidez, gruñendo de satisfacción en el proceso_

— _Suel...ta...me—pedí en un hilo de voz mientras sentía como su mano derecha soltaba mi cabeza pero se paseaba por mi pierna en una caricia lenta y cargada de deseo "¿iba a violarme?" me pregunté aturdida y al bajar la mirada pude notar que su mano pálida rasguñaba con urgencia y suavidad mi muslo hasta el inicio de mi falda verde "¿por qué tengo mi uniforme?" me pregunté alarmada, y al sentir la mano de ese extraño adentrarse por debajo de mi falda reaccioné y golpeé sus costillas con mi codo izquierdo logrando que me soltara, yo giré y caí de espaldas al suelo mientras ese sujeto me gruñía con satisfacción y excitación_

— _Me encanta cuando te resistes—gruñó haciéndome levantar la mirada para encontrar la figura de Sesshomaru de pie frente a mí, él era el extraño, pero, sus ojos no eran dorados, eran dos zafiros nadando en un mar rojo sangre_

— _Yako—lo llamé aun en el suelo, él solo se relamió los labios y se arrodilló frente a mi separando mis piernas, yo no me podía mover por la impresión, apenas reparé en la posición en la que estábamos al sentir su peso sobre mí, acorralándome en el suelo_

— _Miko—me saludó haciendo que su cálido aliento me acariciara los labios_

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —no pude evitar suspirar al sentir sus manos acariciar mi espalda por debajo de la blusa escolar_

— _Estoy perdido—me respondió repartiendo besos por mi barbilla haciéndome cerrar los ojos, disfrutaba del contacto con Yako_

— _¿Qué?—pregunté confundida al comprender el significado de sus palabras, más Yako no respondió, solo comenzó a besar mi cuello con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que dejará marca, yo solo pude gemir más fuerte mientras mi mano derecha estaba en su cuello evitando que se separara y con la derecha clavaba mis uñas en su espalda ¡Kami, cuanto había extrañado esto!—Yako—gemí sintiendo como su mano derecha acariciaba mi pierna, subiendo cada vez más la falda, él se separó de mi cuello para verme a los ojos, estoy segura de que estoy sonrojada_

— _Encuéntranos—me pidió—solo tú puedes calmar el dolor que sentimos—susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba apegándome más a su cuerpo intentando que estuviéramos lo más cerca posible uno del otro_

— _¿Donde? ¿cómo? —pregunté separándolo un poco de mí, haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, tenía una extraña sensación, como si estuviera por desaparecer para siempre de mi lado_

— _Iremos a ti, esta marca...—acarició el chupón que me había dejado en el cuello—...cuando estemos cerca de ti, la marca te lo dirá, solo reconócenos ¿sí? —me pidió mientras me besaba haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Demandante, apasionado, dulce y anhelante a la vez, solo como Yako y Sesshomaru podrían besarme—no sabes cuánto ansiaba volver a verte—me comentó al separarnos solo para besarme con más desesperación que antes_

— _Yako... ¿qué debo...hacer? —pregunté sin aliento por el beso—no te vayas—supliqué mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos haciendo que me mirara a los ojos_

— _Estamos perdidos, encuéntranos, encuéntranos y tráenos de regreso, no dudes de nosotros, no nos olvides—me pidió devorando mi boca con deleite—tienes que irte—me dijo de repente "¿qué? no, no, no"_

— _No quiero, quiero quedarme contigo—supliqué besando su mandíbula mientras él cerraba los ojos con pesar y de los míos caían lagrimas_

— _Tienes que, o no podremos encontrarte—me explicó con voz ronca—te amo—me dijo dándome un último beso_

—Kagome...Kagome despierta, despierta, despierta—Botan me sacudió violentamente mientras yo me despertaba completamente aturdida

—¿Qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? —pregunté desesperada mientras Yukina me observaba asustada—¿qué sucede? —cuestioné alarmada

—Cielos, estabas como desmayada—Botan me acercó un pañuelo para que lo tomara, yo la miré confundida—estabas llorando—me respondió mientras yo me secaba la cara

—¿Qué estabas soñando? —me preguntó Keiko repentinamente ¿cuándo llego?, el sol ya estaba en lo alto ¿qué hora es?

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? —pregunté desconcertada

—Intentamos despertarte pasado el mediodía—me respondió Yusuke como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

—¿Mediodía? —miré el reloj de la pared solo para darme cuenta de que eran las 13:15 p.m., entonces noté algo más—Yusuke, ya estás bien—esto causó las risas de muchos de los presentes haciendo que me sonrojara—no se burlen—les repliqué molesta, pero un repentino abrazo me sorprendió

—Que bueno que estés bien, nos tenías preocupados—Kurama me sujetaba de los hombros y me miraba con sus dos esmeraldas, tan profundo que me sentí culpable, es verdad, tendría que decirle lo de Sesshomaru

—Es cierto, ¿dónde estuviste? —me preguntó Yusuke de repente

—Yo...—dudé sobre hablar de esto tan abiertamente, por lo que decidí evadir el tema por ahora—...me encontré con unos amigos del Sengoku, estuvimos hablando bastante y...se me pasó el tiempo, para cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba camino al estadio—respondí apenada y bajando la mirada, no podía verlos a la cara, especialmente a Kurama

—¿Y por qué no nos llamaste o algo? —me preguntó Botan exaltada—estábamos preocupados—me regañó

—Lo lamento, pero en cuanto vi que un youkai los atacó corrí hacia ustedes—me disculpé con sinceridad,

—¿Qué quieres decir? —me preguntó Keiko—¿qué youkai? —

—Anoche a Hiei, Yusuke y yo fuimos atacados por un youkai llamado Yue—le respondió Kurama tranquilamente

—Ese sujeto me rompió ambas manos, casi mata a Hiei y le dio una paliza a Kurama, sin lugar a dudas es peligroso—reconoció Yusuke mientras yo pensaba en el nombre "Yue" eso significa luna en chino

—¿Y cómo era el tal Yue? —pregunté intentando no sonar desesperada, en este momento tenía un raro presentimiento

—Alto, cabello negro corto, ojos dorados, piel clara, y una mirada capaz de congelar el infierno mismo ¿por qué la pegunta? —cuestionó Yusuke mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala

—¿Tenía alguna marca en específico? ¿en el rostro o los brazos? —pregunté intentando no ser demasiado obvia, aunque me pareció raro lo del cabello, el comentario sobre su mirada fría y dorada me dio una esperanza muy grande, sin poder evitarlo mi corazón latió rápidamente

—Ninguna marca o cicatriz—me respondió Hiei secamente, yo solo pude suspirar algo decepcionada

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —me cuestionó Kurama mirándome extrañado, seguramente sospecha

—No importa—desvié la mirada intentando no ver a Kurama a los ojos, lo quería evitar lo más que pudiera, por lo menos hasta que nos encontráramos a solas y pudiéramos hablar tranquilos

—De hecho, si tenía una marca...—comentó Yusuke de repente—...antes de quedar inconsciente pude ver una gran cicatriz sobre su corazón, pero fuera de eso, nada más—¿sería posible?

—¿Te suena familiar? —me preguntó Botan intrigada

—No estoy segura ¿qué más me pueden decir de él? ¿cómo fue que enveneno a Kurama? —pregunté más entusiasmada

—Tenía garras venenosas, también un látigo de veneno se formaba en su mano y podía volar—me respondió el pelirrojo extrañado mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, era él, tenía que ser él

—Yo...podría averiguar algo, a propósito ¿alguna vez escucharon algo sobre una mujer maldita por los dioses? —cuestioné mientras todos me miraban confundidos

—¿Una que? —preguntó extrañada la peliceleste

—Es que los hombres de Leviatán atacaron el templo donde vivo para llevarse una urna extraña, y mi abuelo me dijo que esa urna contenía las cenizas de una mujer maldita por los dioses, dijo que ella hizo algo en su contra para salvar a un youkai que amaba y que por la ofensa fue condenada eternamente—les expliqué mientras ellos se quedaban pensativos

—¿Crees que eso tenga algo que ver con Leviatán? —me preguntó Kurama mientras yo me encogía de hombros

—¿Cuándo se supone que ocurrió eso? —me preguntó Botan

—Mi abuelo dijo que fue después de la desaparición de la Perla de Shikon—respondí cruzada de brazos

—Hablare con el príncipe Koenma, él debe saber algo—se ofreció la ojivioleta

—Yo hablare con unos amigos, quizás ellos sepan algo más de la historia—comenté mientras me acercaba a la puerta

—Iré contigo—se ofreció Kurama sujetando el picaporte de la puerta

—No es necesario, yo...—iba a replicar, pero él me interrumpió

—Insisto—acto seguido me sonrió y salió del departamento mientras yo lo seguía algo incomoda, este sería un largo día

 **Lago Yubei, Limite entre Sarayashiki y Tokio, 14:11 p.m.**

 **Inuyasha P.O.V**

En este momento me encontraba en el Lago Yubei por órdenes de Leviatán, desde hace seis meses que estoy atrapado en este maldito lugar, seis meses en los que me he dedicado a cumplir las órdenes de Leviatán al pie de la letra, pero esto valdrá la pena, todo valdrá la pena cuando obtenga lo que deseo

—Señor Inuyasha, la urna esta aquí como lo solicito—me informó un humano de cabello negro y ojos café

—Bien hecho Takemaru, inicia con los preparativos, el amo Leviatán estará muy complacido—le felicité mientras él se alejaba y comenzaba a coordinar a un grupo de encapuchados, pronto mis planes se harían realidad—te veré pronto Kagome, solo espera, ya casi iré por ti—murmuré adentrándome a un túnel con dirección a la salida del lago

 **Fin del capítulo 19**

 ***Walkie talkie: Es una radio que transmite y puede ser escuchada simultáneamente por numerosas unidades una vez iniciada la transmisión y su altavoz puede ser escuchado por el usuario y su entorno inmediato**

 ***Fuka Embu Jin: Kurama es rodeado de pétalos de rosas que sirven como barrera o arma para atacar a numerosos enemigos al mismo tiempo, en ocasiones estos son dispersados con el Látigo de rosa**

 ***Makai no Ojigisou: Percibe el movimiento a su alrededor y una vez identificado ataca a su oponente envolviéndolo en sus hojas y aplastándolo hasta la muerte**

 ***Kagon Restsuzanshi: Consiste en un ataque en el cual el Látigo de rosa ataca a gran velocidad al enemigo cortando todo su cuerpo**

 ***Souryuha: Es el ataque más poderoso de Tokijin y consiste en reunir energía demoniaca que adopta la forma de un dragón y es disparado hacia el enemigo en forma de relámpagos**

 ***Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha: Ataque de Hiei en el que un dragón de fuego negro se forma en su mano derecha**


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: MISTERIOS REVELADOS, LOS ATAQUES NO TAN AISLADOS Y CONCLUSIONES

MARATÓN (4/4)

 **Ciudad de Sarayashiki, 14: 16 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Desde que salimos de la casa de Yusuke, Kurama y yo íbamos caminando hacia el refugio, con honestidad no sé que esperar, quiero hablar con él, pero no quiero decirle la verdad, lo que menos quiero es romper su corazón. Dejo escapar un suspiro sin darme cuenta, si tan solo esta posibilidad hubiera aparecido antes jamás le habría dado esperanzas a Kurama

—Si tan solo fuera más fácil—murmuré para mí misma

—¿Qué debería ser más fácil? —me preguntó caminando junto a mi

—Nada...no es algo importante—respondí algo nerviosa, no creí que fuera a escucharme, al parecer no le convenció mi respuesta ya que cuando menos me lo esperé se detuvo y, sujetándome por los hombros, me hizo mirarlo a los ojos

—¿Entonces no me dirás el por que has estado ignorándome toda la mañana? —me cuestionó algo molesto y confundido, aunque su tono seguía siendo tranquilo, pero sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes me mostraban tanta preocupación que me hizo sentir un nudo en el estomago

—Yo no estoy ignorándote—me defendí, aunque ambos sabíamos que eso era una gran mentira

—Entonces dime que sucede, porque no me has dirigido la palabra desde que desperté, es más, ni siquiera te has dignado a devolverme la mirada en todo el día—me reclamó haciéndome sentir como una basura, es verdad, primero lo ilusioné y ahora, en cuanto aparece la oportunidad de estar otra vez con Sesshomaru, lo dejo de lado

—Yo...no era mi intención, es solo que...—fui interrumpida por un sonido que venía de su bolsillo, él me soltó y me hizo la seña de que lo esperara unos minutos, al parecer vio que quien lo llamaba era su madre, seguramente estaba preocupada, no habló mucho y cortó la llamada

—Tengo que irme, parece que a mi mamá le dará un ataque si no me ve sano y salvo—comentó con algo de gracia, pero después se puso serio nuevamente—Kagome no sé que te sucede, pero ten en cuenta que estaré aquí para ti, solo dilo y hablaremos—me besó rápidamente y se alejó antes de que pudiera decirle algo

—Sesshomaru pudo haber resucitado—dije en voz baja pero ya era tarde, Kurama no me había oído

 **Refugio, 14: 32**

 **Shippo P.O.V**

Estaba esperando que mi madre viniera, hace unos momentos que regresé de Aokigahara, tuve que ir para buscar pistas sobre las señales de pelea en la tumba de Sesshomaru y para conseguir el bolso de Kagome, la verdad es que aún había cosas que no comprendía de la tumba de Sesshomaru

 _FLASH BACK_

La tumba estaba destrozada, mas no sentí la presencia de otros más allá de las de Sesshomaru y Leviatán, ahora, nunca he visto a ese sujeto frente a frente, pero llevar a Sesshomaru completamente solo no me parece algo posible, además, si estaba solo ¿entonces por qué los signos de lucha?

—Shippo ¿en qué piensas? —me preguntó Ayame, ella me acompañó al igual que Koga y Lady Irasue

—No entiendo las señales de lucha—confesé examinando un pedazo de escombro

—Ni yo, lo curioso es que las señales de lucha se dan desde el final del pasillo y no hay daño alguno en la entrada superior, como si alguien lo hubiera dejado entrar—razonó la loba pelirroja

—Puedo sentir una esencia extraña, casi como la de Sesshomaru, pero es diferente a la vez—comentó Koga haciendo que nos volteáramos a ver su compañera y yo, ambos confundidos

—¿Inuyasha? —pregunté consternado

—No, el aroma que describe no es de ese Hanyou, ese es el aroma de Yako—nos aclaró Lady Irasue confundiéndonos mas

—¿La bestia de Sesshomaru? —ninguno lo podía creer

—¿Está segura Lady Irasue? —cuestioné ganándome una mala mirada, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y todos mis instintos gritaron "CORRE"

—¿Insinúas que no reconozco la esencia de mi propio hijo? ¿o de su bestia? —me cuestionó peligrosamente haciendo que me quedara helado

—N-no, claro q-que no—rápidamente tomé distancia de ella

—¿Entonces que sucedió? —preguntó Koga con la esperanza de desviar el tema y salvar mi vida en el proceso

—Yako estaba a la defensiva, seguramente se sintió amenazado de alguna manera—respondió examinando un pilar con un gran pedazo faltante, como si hubiera sido derretido

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que la bestia reaccione si el youkai murió? —preguntó Ayame extrañada

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con este líquido—Koga nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos al hielo, ahí, donde reposaba Sesshomaru se podía ver una gran mancha de humedad

—Quizás el hielo se derritió—sugirió Ayame

—¿Solo en la zona del corazón? —cuestionó el lobo escéptico ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su compañera—bueno, como decía—Koga se aclaró la garganta un tanto nervioso—si se fijan bien, el resto del hielo permanece en perfecto estado, mas solo en este pequeño sector se ve esa mancha—agregó mientras limpiaba el líquido con un pañuelo blanco y se lo pasaba a Lady Irasue

—¿Para qué usó eso? —preguntó Ayame confundida

—No veo signos de algún ritual, sin saber cómo los resucita es difícil decirlo—finalizó la Inu para entregarme el pañuelo y salir de la tumba, el resto suspiramos y comenzamos a seguirla, pero un brillo extraño me llamó la atención, entonces noté que debajo de unos escombros había algo brillante y al tomarlo me sorprendí

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

De mi bolsillo saco el objeto brillante de la cueva y al abrir la mano veo una hermosa cadena de plata con un árbol de la vida, me le quedé observando unos minutos, no recuerdo que Sesshomaru lo tuviera el día en que murió

—Shippo—me llamó mi madre al alcanzarme más ella se quedó helada al ver el collar—¿de dónde sacaste eso? —me preguntó señalando el objeto en mi mano

—Lo encontré en la tumba de Sesshomaru—respondí mientras ella se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida—¿estás bien? —cuestioné por su falta de respuesta

—Fui yo...—murmuró acercándose

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundido

—Yo le di ese collar, fue antes de la pelea con Naraku, la última vez que pasamos la noche juntos—respondió mientras tomaba el objeto cariñosamente entre sus manos

—Consérvalo—susurré bajito mientras ella me veía sorprendida, pero después me regalaba una linda sonrisa

—Gracias Shippo—se colgó el collar en el cuello y nos dirigimos al interior del "Refugio"

CON BOTAN Y YUSUKE

Mundo Espiritual, 14:40 p.m.

Yusuke P.O.V

Después de la salida de Kurama y Kagome de mi casa, Botan y yo nos dirigimos al Renkai, queríamos averiguar algunas cosas respecto a Leviatán, pero para hacerlo necesitábamos alguna pista primero y eso era justo lo que nos había dado Kagome

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —nos saludó Koenma

—Koenma. Kagome nos contó que los hombres de Leviatán estaban buscando algo en el templo de su familia, ella dijo que esos sujetos se llevaron una urna con las cenizas selladas de una supuesta mujer maldecida por los dioses, tú no sabes nada sobre eso ¿verdad? —comenté mientras me recargaba en el escritorio mirándolo inquisitivamente

—Por supuesto que no, nunca había oído tal cosa—Ayame se acercó y se paró detrás de Koenma, silenciosa y obediente como siempre—nunca he oído de una mujer que sea maldecida por los dioses, esa es una tontería—me aseguró confiadamente, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Ayame apretaba los puños a los lados de su cuerpo disimuladamente, eso era raro, usualmente ella era igual de ilegible que Kurama, aunque Kurama es más transparente ahora que tiene que ver con Kagome, estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando Botan habló

—¿Entonces qué había en la urna señor Koenma? ¿por que Leviatán la buscaba? —era verdad, ahora que no teníamos esa pista estábamos como al principio, no sabíamos nada

—Tendremos que averiguar más, no tenemos nada sobre Leviatán, y él aun continua con sus planes—resoplé molesto, ahora solo podríamos volver con las manos vacías

—Ni siquiera podemos conseguir información sobre las almas de los sacrificados—comentó Botan al aire, otra cosa cierta, las autoridades se negaron a dar los nombres de los que fueron identificados en las vías del tren

—¿Cuántos fueron los muertos exactamente? —nos preguntó revisando una pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio

—Dijeron que fueron unas 20 víctimas, aproximadamente—le respondió Botan haciendo que Koenma arrojara todos los papeles al aire por la impresión

—¡¿Qué?! eso es imposible—exclamó totalmente sorprendido

—¿Por qué es imposible? —pregunté extrañado

—Porque de ser esa cantidad, sin lugar a dudas, ya habría aparecido en un informe especial de la Shinigami* que las guio hasta aquí—nos explicó mientras revisaba sus registros y Ogri levantaba los papeles del suelo

—Según oímos, tenían extrañas marcas en el cuerpo—comenté mientras un papel en el escritorio llamaba mi atención

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté leyendo un poco, al parecer era un informe sobre un robo a la gran bodega del Mundo Espiritual, adjunto había una fotografía, al verla me quedé helado—¿qué se llevaron? —interrogué mostrando la fotografía donde se veía al sujeto del origami gigante

—No encontramos el nombre de ese sujeto, pero se llevó una extraña piedra que encontramos tiempo después de que se separaron el mundo humano del Makai—nos comentó mientras yo tomaba la foto para verla más de cerca, y efectivamente, se notaba una piedra del tamaño de un puño—ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera actividad sospechosa de ese tipo—agregó buscando de uno de los archiveros cercanos una carpeta de papel madera

—¿Cuántas veces fue visto? —pregunté mientras él despejaba el escritorio con un solo movimiento de sus manos que regó todos los papeles en el suelo otra vez

—La primera aparición fue hacer casi 6 meses, en el monte Kenashi, entre el antiguo monte Azuza y el monte Fugi; la segunda fue 2 semanas después en lo que era el monte de las Animas; también se lo ha visto rondando un pequeño templo en Tokio; ahora se lo ve robando el Renkai, no se quien sea pero es hábil—nos explicó mientras me mostraba fotos de los lugares mencionados, estos eran algunos de los supuestos ataques aislados que ocurrieron cuando Kagome entrenaba, en algunas fotografías se le podía observar acompañado de otros sujetos

—¿Qué estarán planeando? —pregunté en voz alta

CON SHIPPO Y KAGOME

Shippo P.O.V

Estábamos en el auto de Koga con dirección al monte Kenashi, allí se encontraba la tumba de Inuyasha, podía sentir un gran cambio en el aura de mi madre, era palpable su nerviosismo, quizás porque en verdad quería volver a ver a Sesshomaru, pero este a la vez era empañado por algo de tristeza

—Entonces Inuyasha fue enterrado en el monte Kenashi, pero ¿por qué no en el monte Azuza con Kikyo? —me preguntó de repente

—Ya te había dicho que era para estar cerca de Sesshomaru—le recordé mientras ella se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración

—Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para ignorarse durante todas sus vidas, entonces ¿por qué mantenerlos cerca? que yo recuerde, ambos se detestaban, se llevaban como dos...perros—concluyó haciéndome reír

—Me sorprende que hables así de tu "no-compañero"—comenté con gracia haciéndola reír

—Eso es porque no escuchabas nuestras discusiones de "no-pareja"—comentó haciéndome reír aún mas

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste con Sesshomaru? —me animé a preguntar

—Por un encuentro casual, después comenzaron a ser varios encuentros casuales, y para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era costumbre el vernos cad días, él me buscaba o yo lo buscaba a él. Después comenzamos a compartir comentarios u opiniones, y comenzamos a hablar cada vez más haciéndonos más cercanos hasta que un día lo vi y me di cuenta de que ya estaba enamorada de él—me relató haciendo que yo la observara de reojo

—¿Eso fue después de...tu sabes..."eso" con Inuyasha? —pregunté muy apenado, entonces era muy pequeño como para comprender porque ella había cambiado su aroma tan repentinamente

—No. Para cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba yo...simplemente hice la primera estupidez que se me ocurrió para negarlo—confesó mirando por la ventana

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté escandalizado, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Fue tonto, había oído en algún lugar que después de la primera vez sientes que estás eternamente enamorada de esa persona y eso era lo que yo quería, seguir amando a Inuyasha para no amar a Sesshomaru—me explicó jugando con un mechón de cabello

—¿Por qué querías seguir amando a Inuyasha? Sesshomaru, por lo que acabas de contar, parecía una mejor opción—razoné en voz alta

—En ese momento éramos amigos, y sentía que si decía algo él solo se alejaría, en varias ocasiones pensé decirle lo que sentía, pero el hecho de que Sesshomaru era quien aseguraba que los humanos éramos repugnantes me frenaba todo el tiempo—guardó silencio unos momentos

—Pero te cansaste y se lo dijiste—aclaré deteniendo el auto, ya habíamos llegado

 **Monte Kenashi, 17: 32 p.m.**

—Realmente no, Sesshomaru fue quien lo dijo primero—comentó sorprendiéndome ¡¿SESSHOMARU DECLARANDOSE?! eso era imposible

—Mientes—respondí no creyéndolo

—De verdad, él lo hizo—me reiteró con una sonrisa más animada

—¿Cómo no tenías una cámara en ese momento? —comenté con gracia acercándome a la pequeña tumba—Inuyasha quiso que lo enterráramos en este lugar—contesté la pregunta que originó la conversación

—¿Por qué este lugar? —murmuró mientras notaba que la tierra había sido removida—debió ser cuando Leviatán lo resucitó, hay que saber si se llevó el cuerpo—del baúl del auto saque dos palas y comenzamos a trabajar

—¿Y qué sucedió con el chico de cabellos rojo? —pregunté de repente y me arrepentí al ver su sonrisa desaparecer y sus ojos opacarse

—Hoy quise decirle lo que paso, pero...—su voz fue muriendo poco a poco

—Pero...—la insté con algo de tacto mientras empezaba a cavar

—Su madre lo llamó y se tuvo que ir, ni siquiera me dejó decirle lo que paso—admitió mirando al suelo, seguramente sintiéndose afligida

—Estoy seguro de que encontraras el mejor momento para decírselo—después de eso ambos estuvimos en silencio hasta que mi pala golpeó algo—creo que lo encontré—le avisé mientras me arrodillaba para correr la tierra con mis manos, ella me imitó y logramos ver una caja de madera

—¿Un ataúd? —me preguntó extrañada

—Lo hicimos para que no profanaran sus restos—comenté con ironía porque, justamente, eso fue lo que pasó

—Hay que abrirlo—comenzamos a forzar la tapa y cuando esta cedió reveló el ataúd aun ocupado por los restos de Inuyasha

—No puede ser—ella dejó caer unas lágrimas mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos sin importarle la tierra

—Aún pueden resucitarlo—intenté animarla—si Leviatán no lo hizo, nosotros podríamos, una vez recuperados sus restos...—ella se cubrió los oídos para no escucharme

—No, sin su alma él no sería mi Sesshomaru—sollozó destrozada, yo me acerqué y sequé las pocas lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, verla así me dolía, solo espero que esto no termine en algo trágico para ella, le acaricio el rostro con los pulgares hasta que algo llama mi atención, una marca roja en su cuello, un sonrojo aparece en mi rostro y ella me ve confundida

—Mamá, tienes un chupón en el cuello—le comento mientras ella frunce el ceño y al comprender lo que le digo sus ojos se abren de par en par y corre al auto para verse el cuello en el espejo retrovisor

—Imposible—murmura dividida entre la incredulidad y la alegría, yo aún siento la cara caliente por la pena—Yako—dijo muy bajito, pero con gran emoción

—¿Qué? —no me esperaba que dijera ese nombre

—Anoche soñé con Yako, él...me hizo esto en mi sueño ¿cómo es esto posible? —me preguntó emocionada y confundida

—Tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que paso en su tumba—sugerí haciendo que ella me mirara interrogante

—Hoy volvimos a la tumba de Sesshomaru, Lady Irasue dice que la esencia de Yako se siente muy marcada en la tumba, como si se hubiese defendido de alguna posible amenaza—le expliqué mientras ella se quedaba callada unos minutos

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó en un susurro, pero volvió a sonreír—lo resucitó—declaró fuerte y claro para llamar mi atención

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —pregunté extrañado

—Yako dijo que la marca me diría cuando estuvieran cerca, entonces ya lo hizo, Sesshomaru volvió, pero...—ella miró los restos de Inuyasha y frunció el ceño—¿cómo resucito a Inuyasha sin su cuerpo? —pregunto, ambos estábamos confundidos

 **Residencia Urameshi, 20: 37 p.m.**

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

Ya era algo tarde, nos habíamos reunido para compartir algo de la información obtenida, Kagome y Kuwabara aún no habían llegado, mientras que Keiko, Kurama, Botan, la maestra Genkai, Yukina y yo estábamos sentados en la mesa viéndonos las caras, literalmente, nadie hablaba hasta que sonó el timbre

—¡Esta abierto!—grité para escuchar el sonido de la puerta y ver a Kuwabara llegar con cara de pocos amigos, aunque se tornó muy feliz al ver a su adorada Yukina, mientras que la expresión de Hiei se hizo más molesta, por otro lado, esta cambió a una interrogante al ver la hora, seguramente preguntándose donde estaría la pelinegra de despampanantes piernas

—Esperaremos unos minutos más, seguramente Kagome volverá pronto—sugirió Botan y casi como si lo hubiese invocado el timbre sonó nuevamente

—¡Esta abierto!—grité otra vez, pero ahora irritando a Hiei, la puerta se abrió lentamente y un sujeto castaño de ojos verdes, jean azul, zapatillas negras y camisa roja de leñador apareció seguido de Kagome, al instante todos los vimos interrogantes

—Todos, él es Shippo, Shippo ellos son Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Yukina y ya conoces a la maestra Genkai—nos presentó mientras "Shippo" saludaba nervioso

—Bueno...—me aclaré la garganta—ya que estamos todos aquí lo mejor será comenzar—sugerí para intentar aligerar el ambiente

—Pues...Estuve investigando un poco en internet y solo pude descubrir algo sobre una creencia de la religión cristiana, al parecer "Leviatán" es el nombre que se le da a uno de los demonios más fuertes, se dice que es la encarnación de uno de los siete pecados capitales, el de la envidia, y es representado con una creatura de mar similar a una gran serpiente marina. Eso es similar al símbolo que esos sujetos llevan en la espalda—se explicó Kuwabara mientras todos nos quedábamos pensativos—puede que se haya basado un poco en eso—agrego dejando al descubierto nuestra conclusión

—Yo descubrí que en el Makai hay una corriente extraña de movimiento youkai, al parecer, muchos se están desplazando por alguna razón, dicen que hay una gran amenaza, pero fuera de eso, no pude encontrar mucho—Hiei fue corto y conciso

—Yukina y yo conseguimos algo de información sobre los cuerpos que se encontraron en las vías del tren a Tokio, si mal no me equivoco, Kagome iba en él—comentó la maestra mientras la pelinegra asentía—no se encontraron sentido a los símbolos que se mencionan, supuse que era un lenguaje youkai, además, todos desaparecieron de la morgue—nos explicó mientras yo la veía intrigado

—¿Cómo sucedió eso? —pregunté extrañado, más ella solo negó haciéndome entender que no estaba al tanto de eso

—Shippo y yo creemos que las cosas pueden complicarse un poco más—nos comentó Kagome mientras yo fruncía el ceño, esto no me gustaba

—¿A que te refieres? —Hiei estaba igual de serio que yo

—Lo que primero deben entender es que lo poco que sabemos es de fuentes dudosas y que nos estamos basando en nuestras propias conclusiones—comenzó el chico que acompañaba a Kagome

—Con Shippo pensábamos que Leviatán necesitaba los cuerpos de quienes resucitaba. En el pasado nosotros conocimos a una bruja que podía usar los restos de alguien para crear una marioneta que siga sus órdenes y para comprobarlo fuimos a la tumba de Inuyasha en el monte Kenashi, pero, sus restos seguían ahí, además de que esa bruja había sido purificada por Kikyo en cuanto la resucito—Kagome estaba algo tensa y eso se notaba

—¿Entonces no los necesita? —preguntó Keiko confundida

—No necesariamente—negó Shippo—no creo que el cuerpo que encontramos sea del Inuyasha que murió en la guerra—comentó mientras todos fundíamos el ceño en señal de confusión

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Kagome

—Cuando veníamos para acá, recordé que en esa guerra hubo un ataque en específico que le rompió el brazo derecho a Inuyasha, pero el cadáver que vimos hoy tenía el hueso sano—nos explicó confundiéndonos mas—a pesar del metabolismo de Hanyou de Inuyasha es imposible sanar un hueso después de muerto, eso me lleva a creer que el Inuyasha que estaba en esa tumba y el Inuyasha que murió en la guerra eran diferentes—

—Es posible que nuestro Inuyasha muriera cuando fue a buscar a Leviatán y que lo que volvió fue...—Kagome se quedó callada

—¿Qué? —preguntó impaciente Botan

—Era un impostor, quizás por eso Colmillo de Acero no le respondía—planteó Shippo

—No comprendo que tiene que ver eso con Leviatán—confesó Kuwabara, la verdad es que yo tampoco entendía mucho

—Naraku tenía la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia, imitando a la perfección a una persona—nos comentó el castaño de ojos verdes

—Así fue como hizo que Kikyo e Inuyasha se atacar el uno al otro hace 550 años, también lo hizo para engañar a nuestra amiga Sango. Leviatán tiene una gran obsesión con Naraku, ¿qué tal si logró obtener esa habilidad? —planteó Kagome haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda

—¿No podría ser el mismo Naraku a quien trajo? —preguntó la maestra Genkai mientras Kagome y Shippo negaban

—De haber sido Naraku, ya habría asesinado a Kagome—nos aseguró el castaño—además Naraku no es alguien fácil de manipular, no creo que servir a Leviatán sea algo con lo que obtendría algún beneficio—agregó seguro

—¿Y control mental? —Keiko tenía razón, podría ser controlado

—Control mental, es posible dependiendo de cómo resucite a los muertos—argumentó Hiei

—¿Habías dicho que la tumba de Inuyasha estaba en el monte Kenashi? —pregunté al recordar lo que habían comentado

—Encontramos fotos de estos sujetos, tenemos razones para creer que buscaban cosas para Leviatán—Botan desplegó la carpeta que nos había dado Koenma

—Ese sujeto del origami es el que más aparece, igual que la mujer de plumas en el cabello, la de cabello corto, también hay un sujeto de cabello verde y uno con colmillos pintados en el rostro—les expliqué señalándolos

—Esos son Byakuya de los sueños y Kagura—señaló Shippo

—También Yura Sakasagami, Hoshiyomi y Jakotsu—Kagome también los reconoció

—¿Cómo pudo traer a dos extensiones de Naraku? —preguntó Shippo señalando a la mujer de las plumas y al del origami

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté señalándolos

—Byakuya de los sueños es capaz de crear ilusiones, tele transportarse, copiar algunos poderes y volar con su grulla; mientras que Kagura puede dominar con su abanico ráfagas de viento y manipular los cuerpos de los muertos—nos explicó el castaño

—Por otro lado, Hoshiyomi es un gran guerrero, Yura maneja cabellos y una espada como sus armas; y Jakotsu tiene una espada que se abre en acordeón simulando una serpiente que debo decir manipula muy bien—comentó observando más imágenes—cuando fue al monte Kenashi pudo ser por el collar de Inuyasha, quizás se lo llevaron junto con el cuerpo que enterraron; el templo que acechaban es mi casa, quizás ya buscaban la urna, pero el otro lugar no lo reconozco—Kagome observaba la imagen de la bodega en el Mundo Espiritual

—No me sorprende, nunca has estado en el Renkai—le expliqué mientras suspirábamos

—¿Pudieron averiguar algo más de los sacrificados? —me preguntó Kuwabara acercándose con una bandeja de té

—No, estoy empezando a creer que Leviatán tiene infiltrados en el Renkai—comenté mi sospecha haciendo que todos me observaran

—También pensaste lo mismo—comentó Kurama—por las fechas de los incidentes y que no fueras llamado a investigar profundamente todos ellos es algo sospechoso, quizás hay alguien que los está encubriendo—concordó conmigo

—Entonces no se puede confiar en nadie—agregó Shippo con seriedad—voy a decirle a Lady Irasue sobre esto, ella quizás pueda conseguir información de otras fuentes más confiables—se ofreció abrazando a Kagome—fue un gusto conocerlos—se despidió dejándonos a todos en un silencio profundo

—¿Ahora que? —preguntó Botan después de un rato

—Podríamos ir al Renkai, Koenma aun quiere conocerte—sugerí mientras Kagome se acomodaba en su lugar

—No creo que sea buena idea por hoy—me respondió tomando su bolso

—¿A dónde iras? —le preguntó Kurama sorprendido

—Voy a quedarme en el hotel de la vez pasada, además, necesito pensar en algunas cosas—respondió comenzando a retirarse

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? mi mamá no está—ofrecí esperando que aceptara, ella pareció dudarlo un poco pero después asintió—GENIAL, puedes dormir en la habitación de mi mamá, a ella no le importará—la guie hasta la habitación para que dejara su bolso y volver a la sala intentando distender un poco el ambiente e ir despidiendo a los demás

—Buenas noches Kagome—me despedí para irme a dormir, estaba exhausto

 **Lago Yubei, 23: 15 p.m.**

 **Yue P.O.V**

Leviatán nos había arrastrado a un grupo a este maldito lugar, en lo personal no me molestaba la hora, pues siempre estoy despierto durante las noches, lo que me molestaba era que no podía ir a buscar a la pelinegra que estaba con el grupo de Urameshi, por más que intentaba evitarlo esa mujer siempre volvía, y junto con ella esa necesidad de tocarla, como si dudara de que fuera rea, ¿por qué me producía eso?

—Señor Yue, él es el señor Takemaru—me presento a un sujetó de largo cabello negro y ojos café, no quise darle mucha importancia, pero me parecía conocido de algún lugar

—Amo Leviatán—un sujeto llamó a Leviatán, al voltear me quedé extrañado por la forma en la que me observaba, su rostro estaba desfigurado por una expresión de sorpresa y molestia

—Señor Onigumo, le presento al señor Yue, él se ha unido a nuestro objetivo de aniquilar a los dioses de la muerte—me presentó Leviatán mientras la comprensión se dibujaba en los ojos dorados de ese sujeto

—Comprendo amo, en ese caso, mucho gusto señor Yue. Me disculpo por mi reacción, creí que era otra persona—me explicó mientras me tendía la mano, acción que imité con algo de reservas, algo me decía que no confiara en este sujeto

—Vamos señor Onigumo, enséñenos cómo va el proyecto que le encomendé—Leviatán comenzó a adentrarse a un túnel seguido de Takemaru, Onigumo y otros sujetos más, pero yo me mantuve en mi lugar, después de unos segundos observando mi entorno decidí adentrarme al túnel junto con ellos

—Los preparativos ya están en marcha, las herramientas están en sus respectivos lugares, solo nos falta una sola pieza para dar inicio a la caída de los dioses del Renkai—agregó Onigumo con malicia, mientras sus cabellos plateados se movían al compás de su caminar, por alguna extraña razón me parecía familiar

—Muy bien, ¿qué hay del detective espiritual? —cuestionó mientras Yura se le colgaba del brazo, usualmente, ella complacía las necesidades de índole "intima" de Leviatán

—Nuestro contacto en el Renkai nos informa que ya descubrieron que falta la urna del templo de la sacerdotisa, además de que el príncipe Koenma les entregó la información que tenía disponible sobre algunos de los objetivos, por otro lado, la mujer se está acercando demasiado, probablemente ya sospeche de nuestro otro contacto—informó Yura con una sonrisa, eso si me llamaba la atención, ¿es posible que estuvieran hablando de "esa" mujer?

—¿Hay algo que te cause gracia Yura? —cuestionó Leviatán con intriga

—Ella es vulnerable en este momento—comentó alegremente mientras Leviatán asentía

—Explotemos eso a nuestro favor—declaró continuando con su camino

—Esa mujer no es peligrosa, al menos, no como para adelantar los planes—comentó Takemaru despreocupadamente, en ese momento Leviatán se soltó del agarre de Yura y tomó un collar de perlas de su túnica, mis ojos se abrieron al reconocerlas, eran iguales a la que me dio al momento de mi resurrección

—No la subestimes Takemaru, no quisiera que terminaras como el señor Senaku—señaló una perla negra y quebradiza

—Él desobedeció la orden de no dañar a la chica, pero el sabor de su sangre lo hizo entusiasmarse demasiado—se burló Onigumo

—Como usted ordene amo—Takemaru hizo una rápida reverencia. Después de eso continuamos caminando durante varias horas hasta llegar a nuestro destino

Habíamos caminado durante un largo rato hasta que ingresamos a un manantial oculto, las aguas cristalinas me llamaron la atención, parecían rodeadas de extrañas rocas, pero al acercarme pude ver que no eran rocas comunes, eran calaveras humanas pintadas con sangre, rodeando el manantial había símbolos extraños que le daban un aspecto infernal, y en el centro de este había una urna de aspecto antiguo reposando en una pequeña columna grisácea, con marcas rojas en su contorno

—¿Qué es este lugar? —pregunté extrañado, el olor de la sangre me estaba provocando una extraña sensación de descontrol, deseaba probar el sabor metálico en mi boca, en ese momento una imagen se me presento, la imagen de esa mujer de cabellos negros gimiendo mi nombre mientras yo bebía de su sangre

—¿Se encuentra bien señor Yue? —me preguntó Takemaru mientras un palpitar extraño aparecía en mi pecho

— **Búscala, bebe su sangre, búscala** —la voz de antes me hablaba, pude notar una mirada roja con pupilas azules observándome en la oscuridad de mi mente, los colmillos comenzaron a dolerme, tenía que encontrarla

—¿Cómo la encuentro? —pregunté mentalmente, no me importó sonar desesperado

— **Déjame mostrarte** —me volteé en dirección a la salida dispuesto a salir, pero Onigumo se interpuso en mi camino

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —me preguntó Onigumo cruzado de brazos

— **Deshazte del Hanyou, ella espera que vayamos a tomarla** —me presiona esa voz nuevamente

—Quítate de mi camino—le ordené secamente, no tenía intención de dejar que este sujeto me detuviera, tenía que ir por esa mujer

 **Fin del capítulo 20**

 ***Shinigami: Dios de la muerte que, a menudo en la cultura japonesa, se plantea como un ser que infringe en el ser humano el deseo de morir; en ocasiones se le presenta como un ser que decide el momento en el que el ser humano muere o como una especie de mensajero o guía que indican el camino a los muertos para ser juzgados por sus actos cometidos en vida**

 **Bueno, este es el final de la maratón, sé que no es lo que muchos esperaban pero bueno, algunas cosas tenían que ser aclaradas. En el próximo capítulo se produce algo que todos están esperando ¿qué será?**


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21: TRAMPAS

 **Residencia Urameshi, 6:45 a.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Esta mañana me había despertado algo inquieta, por lo que desperté algo temprano y, al ver que Yusuke seguía dormido, me dispuse a preparar un rico desayuno para ambos, abrí la heladera y me sorprendí de que estaba totalmente vacía, solo había medio limón, una mayonesa casi vacía y lo que parecía una hoja de lechuga

—¿Cómo no murió de inanición*? —me pregunté confundida cerrando la puerta resignada, tome mi cartera y revise si tenía dinero, después de eso me dirigí al mercado más cercano, ya tenía hambre

—Buenos días—me saludó un hombre de unos aparentes 40 y tantos años, no sabría decirlo con certeza

—Buenos días—regresé el saludo mientras me adentraba a buscar algo para cocinar, me llamaba la atención hacer carne con arroz, ¿a Yusuke le gustará más con arroz o con verduras? me encogí de hombros y me dispuse a tomar algunas cosas más que me faltaban, cuando fui a la caja casi me caí de espaldas al ver la cola para pagar

 **Mercado, 7: 32 a.m.**

No estoy segura de cuanto tardé, pero seguramente Yusuke se habrá ido ya a la escuela, el hambre ya había cedido un poco por lo que decidí tomar la ruta más larga de regreso a la casa, al llegar entro y acomodo las compras, entonces un ruido extraño me llama la atención y casi me caigo de espaldas al dirigirme a la habitación de Yusuke

 **Habitación de Yusuke, 8:20 a.m.**

—Yusuke despierta—lo moví un poco, pero estaba noqueado, aun en su cama, por precaución observé a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no tomaba medicamentos para dormir, pero al no encontrar nada volví a moverlo

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó adormilado

—¿No tienes que ir a clases? —pregunté preocupada

—¿Qué? ¿qué hora es? —me preguntó tallándose los ojos

—8:20 a.m.—respondí mientras él se estiraba tranquilamente

—Aun es algo temprano—se levantó y se dirigió al baño, yo solo me encogí de hombros y volví a la cocina, prepare un té de hierbas de menta, mientras lo dejaba reposar en las tazas abrí un paquete de galletas de avena y las puse en un plato, después me puse a cocinar el arroz, por lo menos podría hacerle un almuerzo a Yusuke, salé la carne y la puse en el satén para que se cocine

—Cielos ¿qué huele tan bien? —me preguntó acercándose a la cocina

—Tu almuerzo, pensé que sería buena idea que comieras algo casero de vez en cuando—comenté señalando algunas cajas de comida rápida, estaban apiladas junto a la heladera

—Huele delicioso—se acercó a olfatear la jugosa carne roja—pero no tenías que molestarte—agregó relamiéndose los labios mientras levantaba la tapa para ver el arroz

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, ustedes me ayudan y ahora me permites que me quede en tu casa, por lo menos hacerte el almuerzo es una forma de agradecer—le respondí colando el arroz y apagando la hornalla, en una caja preparé la carne, puse el arroz en otra división, empaqué los palillos y le puse mi especialidad, una tortilla con un poco de salsa a un lado

—Bombón quédate el tiempo que quieras—me sonrió mientras yo envolvía su almuerzo

—Siéntate y desayuna—reí mientras me sentaba frente a él

—¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? —me preguntó mordiendo una galleta

—Voy a ir al templo de la maestra, Yukina quiere una tarde de hermanas—respondí tranquilamente

—¿Tarde de hermanas? ¿qué es eso? —me preguntó confundido

—Es como tarde de chicas, era algo que hacía en el Sengoku con mi amiga Sango, aunque nosotras lo hacíamos cada vez que encontrábamos un lindo lugar con termales para pasar la noche—le expliqué mientras sonreía por el recuerdo

—Debió ser genial ver todo esto antes de los edificios—comentó Yusuke casualmente

—Los paisajes eran hermosos—concordé mientras ambos bebíamos té

—Bueno, tengo que irme, disfruta tu tarde de niñas—se despidió tomando su almuerzo y corriendo, yo terminé de desayunar sin prisa y me dispuse a limpiar un poco el lugar, solo por hacer algo antes de ir con Yukina

 **Templo de la maestra Genkai, 9:11 a.m.**

 **Yukina P.O.V**

Estaba esperando ansiosa este día, anoche casi no pude dormir por la emoción de mi primer día de hermanas, ya quería que Kagome llegara

—Yukina, te estoy hablando—me llamó la maestra haciéndome volver a la realidad

—Disculpe maestra, estoy algo distraída—me disculpé hasta que sentí como la puerta se abría revelando a mi hermana

—Hola—nos saludó dejando sus zapatos en la entrada

—Hola Kagome—corrí a abrazarla, siempre me animaba abrazarla

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó saludando con una reverencia a la maestra—buenos días maestra—la señora Genkai la saludó de regreso

—¿A dónde irán? —preguntó la maestra mientras yo iba a buscar un abrigo, por insistencia de mi hermana, me puse un vestido rosa pastel, con zapatos bajos para caminar más cómoda, y ahora me pondría un abrigo de color celeste. Después de eso salí y nos despedimos

 **Centro de Sarayashiki, 17:16 p.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Habíamos visitado varios lugares, si bien no era igual que con Sango, tuve una hermosa tarde con Yukina, y aun no terminaba, pero después de estar caminando durante horas yendo de vidriera en vidriera, comprando algunas prendas que nos gustaran, viendo shows callejeros, y participando en algunos, además de hacer varias paradas para comer, necesitábamos un descanso, por eso en cuanto pude me dejé caer sobre un banco y ella conmigo

—Esto es muy divertido, que pena que las demás no pudieran acompañarnos—eso si era una pena, Keiko tenía clases, Seiryu fue a una entrevista de empleo y Botan estaba atendiendo asuntos del Renkai, por lo que solo éramos Yukina y yo

—La próxima vez podrán—aseguré mientras me ponía de pie

—¿A dónde vamos? —me preguntó a mi lado

—Vamos por Keiko y los demás, podríamos salir a algún lado—sugerí mientras tomaba dos bolsas de ropa—podríamos estrenar la ropa nueva—canturreé alegremente sacudiendo con suavidad ambas bolsas mientras ella sonreía y tomaba la suya

—Andando—me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a correr en dirección a la escuela, ya era costumbre que todos se reunieran ahí

 **Secundaria Sarayashiki, 17: 35**

 **Keiko P.O.V**

La tarde había sido algo larga, pero por fin pudimos salir, como era costumbre, Kurama y Botan estaban esperándonos en la salida mientras Kuwabara y yo intentábamos darle alcance a Yusuke, era increíble la rapidez con la que caminaba a la hora de la salida

—¡Por fin!—gritó en la salida haciendo que varios compañeros se nos quedaran viendo

—No fue tan malo—resté importancia mientras una sonrisa algo forzada aparecía en mi rostro

—¡HEY!—gritó alguien llamando nuestra atención, al voltear vimos a Yukina arrastrar a mi prima mientras venían en nuestra dirección

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Yusuke divertido

—¿Podemos ir a la feria? —preguntó la peliverde emocionada, nunca había visto a Yukina tan animada—por favor, queremos hacer una salida entre amigos—nos suplicó mientras se sonrojaba

—Cuenten conmigo, lo que sea por la linda Yukina—Kuwabara no perdió tiempo y tomó las manos de Yukina entre las suyas mientras le sonreía como todo un enamorado, la idea me entusiasmó, la última vez que salimos no salió todo muy bien

—¿En dónde nos encontramos? —pregunté con la esperanza de pasar un buen rato con mi prima y amigos

—En la entrada, sería lo más fácil, a eso de las 18:00 p.m.—me respondió Kagome mientras se acercaba a Botan y le susurraba algo en el oído

—¿De verdad? —le pregunto la peliceleste con entusiasmo

—¿Qué pasa? —me anime a preguntar sintiéndome algo excluida

—Vamos—Botan tomó mi mano y rápidamente me arrastró mientras Kagome arrastraba a Yukina

—¡NOS VEMOS EN LA ENTRADA! —gritó Botan emocionada mientras dejábamos a todos los chicos confundidos en el colegio

 **Yusuke P.O.V**

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunté viendo como las chicas desaparecían sin decir nada

—Es verdad, ¿qué le dijo Kagome a Botan? —Kuwabara le preguntó a Kurama con la esperanza de que él lo haya oído, más el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros

—Ella dijo "tarde de hermanas"—respondió restándole algo de importancia

—¿Todavía están con eso? —pregunté extrañado mientras ellos me miraban confundidos—Kagome lo mencionó en el desayuno—comenté restándole importancia

—¡¿TE PREPARÓ EL DESAYUNO?!—me gritaron ambos asombrados, aunque para Kurama el calificativo sería "celosos", como iba a gozar de esto

—Sip, un delicioso desayuno ligero, además de un magnifico almuerzo, claro que antes me despertó para que me alistara y cuando salí ella ya tenía todo preparado—presumí sintiendo como Kurama se ponía cada vez más celoso, ¡Esto era tan divertido! su youki me hacía cosquillas en la piel

—¿Ella estuvo en tu habitación? —me preguntó el pelirrojo entre dientes

—Pues...si, ella entró, me despertó suavemente y cuando terminé de alistarme ella me había preparado la comida, esa chica si que es magnífica en la cocina—comenté relamiéndome los labios al recordar el magnífico sabor de su comida

—Bueno, lo mejor será que nos alistemos para las chicas—exclamó Kuwabara mientras él y yo íbamos camino a nuestras casas, por otro lado, Kurama seguía mirándome con furia contenida

—Oye Urameshi—me llamó Kuwabara—¿de verdad ella hizo todo eso? —me preguntó en un susurro

—Por supuesto, es más, hablamos un poco en el desayuno—respondí cruzando mis manos detrás de la cabeza

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Habíamos corrido para conseguir algo de ropa nueva para Botan y Keiko, era tan divertido, apuesto a que Sango se habría divertido mucho con nosotras. Por un momento me le quedé viendo a Keiko mientras elegía ropa, no lo había notado, pero...ambas se parecen, son castañas de ojos café, son muy fuertes y ambas gustan de pervertidos como Miroku y Yusuke, porque sí, en efecto me di cuenta de que esos dos se gustan más que como amigos, aunque aún no lo sepan. Por un segundo me pareció ver a Sango y no a Keiko

—¿Qué te sucede? —me preguntó ella de repente al notar que la observaba

—Nada—respondí con la vista algo nublada

—Pareces triste, ¿te sientes mal? —me preguntó preocupada a lo que yo solo negaba

—No es nada, es solo que...—dudé en decirle la verdad—...recordé algo triste—respondí mientras me iba a otro sector a ver un vestido—mira Keiko, es perfecto para ti—aseguré mientras se lo veía por encima de la ropa, ella solo sonrió, lo tomó, y se fue al probador

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó saliendo

—Muy bonita—aduló Botan mientras Yukina y yo sonreíamos

—Por cierto, ¿qué pasa contigo y Kurama? —me preguntó haciendo que las otras dos me voltearan a ver

—Yo...no lo sé, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con él, después de eso, ya veré—respondí con aire ausente

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaron las tres sorprendidas

—No estoy tan segura de que esto que pasa con Kurama sea bueno—observaba prendas, pero en realidad no les prestaba atención

—¿Por qué lo dices? Kurama es genial—comentó Botan con confusión, "como si yo no lo hubiera notado" pensé con algo de sarcasmo

—No es porque sea o no genial, es porque...—desvié la vista hacia la ventana y mis palabras murieron en mi boca, lo vi, un hombre alto de piel pálida, observándome con sus fríos ojos ámbar, mi corazón se paralizó, la marca de Yako comenzó a reaccionar, podía sentir como palpitaba, pero unas mujeres comenzaron a atravesarse en mi camino por lo que me moví para verlo, pero al llegar a las ventanas ya no estaba, aunque una corriente atravesó mi espalda haciendo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran, solo pude llevarme una mano a la zona erizada para intentar calmarme

—¿Kagome? —me llamó Botan, pero yo no podía despegar los ojos de donde lo había visto, era él, pero su cabello era negro, y sus hermosas marcas ya no estaban—¿estás bien? —agregó viéndome preocupada, solo pude asentir, algo extraño estaba sucediendo

 **Yue P.O.V**

¡No era posible! golpeé un balde en una azotea, ¿cómo pude volver a caer en eso?

—¿Cómo? —susurré con frustración, después de haber tenido ese recuerdo en el bosque me había dedicado a espiar a esa humana, era como cualquier otra, pero ¿entonces por qué no podía dejar de observarla, dejar de anhelar sus labios, pero sobre todo dejar de desearla? "porque ella no es como cualquiera" me respondí a mí mismo, pero no podía, no después de lo que me mostro Leviatán

 _FLASH BACK_

—Quítate de mi camino—le ordené secamente, no tenía intención de dejar que este sujeto me retuviera, tenía que ir por esa mujer

—Imagino que iras a ver a esa mujer ¿no es cierto? —me preguntó Leviatán mientras Onigumo lo observaba confundido

—¿Qué mujer? —preguntó ese sujeto

—No es asunto tuyo—respondí secamente, no tenía tiempo que perder

—¿Deseas recuperar parte de tus memorias perdidas? —me preguntó Leviatán acercándose a mi

—¿Cómo? —no sentía confianza en él, pero quería saber

—Yo te mostrare—acercó su mano derecha a mi cabeza y con su dedo índice toco mi frente, fue como si mi entorno desapareciera—observa lo que te hizo esa mujer—escuché su voz lejana, y todo cambió. Ahora estaba de pie en un claro, recostado en el tronco de un árbol

— _Amor—esa mujer me llamaba, se veía preciosa, llevaba un kimono amarillo pastel con flores de loto bordadas, su cabello largo y negro bailaba con el viento, mientras una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro—tengo una sorpresa para ti—me dijo arrodillándose frente a mi—cierra los ojos—me pidió en un susurro y después sentí sus labios besarme, correspondí sin dudarlo, mis sentidos se adormecían, pero quería más, ella suavemente comenzó a desatar los nudos de mi armadura, supe que ya no la tenía al escuchar el ruido metálico al hacer impacto contra el suelo_

 _Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir un dolor en el pecho, y al bajar la mirada pude ver como ella sostenía un puñal, estaba enterrado en mi corazón, intenté quitarlo, pero al tomarlo mi mano se quemó, entonces noté que en la empuñadura había un rezo escrito, era una daga sagrada_

— _No puedo creer que haya sido tan sencillo—ella se separó de mí y se puso de pie—en verdad no creíste que te amaba ¿o sí? —me cuestionó mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse_

— _Papá—mi cachorra corrió en mi dirección, pero alguien la detuvo, un sujeto de cabellos rojos. Era el de la tarde, al que ataqué en el estadio_

— _Kurama te presento a nuestro objetivo—el pelirrojo sostenía a mi cachorra del rostro para que me observara, quería levantarme y atacarlo para que la soltara, pero no pude, no podía moverme_

— _Seguramente debe sentir el cuerpo algo pesado ¿no es verdad? —me preguntó él con burla_

— _¡Sorpresa! —Kagome celebró en mi cara mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por los labios y me mostraba un líquido verdoso—esta planta es capaz de paralizar a cualquier ser, humano, hibrido o youkai. Solo hace falta que lo tomes, una gota es efectiva, incluso si está en los labios de alguien más—me explicó mientras se alejaba de mi_

— _¿Qué hago con la niña? —le preguntó Kurama_

— _Has lo que quieras—le respondió sin siquiera voltear, entonces ese sujeto lo hizo, en un solo movimiento hizo que mi cachorra cayera al suelo sin vida_

—¡BASTA!—grité apartando su mano de mí, solo pude sujetarme la cabeza mientras caía al suelo de rodillas, el olor de la sangre solo me estaba poniendo cada vez más frenético, sin poder evitarlo un gran rugido salió de mi garganta haciendo eco por todo el lugar

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero después de eso, ahí estaba, en la terraza frente a una tienda de ropa, observándola, tanto que permití que ella me viera, pero no vi miedo en sus ojos, solo sorpresa y algo que no supe identificar, me estaba por ir cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda haciendo que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran, solo pude voltear en su dirección, ella había salido y observaba a su alrededor

—¿Me estará buscando? —murmuré viendo como las mujeres que la acompañaban salían para llevarla a otro lado, mas ella continuaba viendo en mi dirección, pero luego solo bajó la mirada y continuó, yo solo pude observarla desde mi puesto. Gruñí con el ceño fruncido, ella me había asesinado junto con mi cachorra, tenía que hacerla pagar, me vengaría por ella—por Rin—con eso en mente me retiré para esperar la mejor oportunidad

 **Residencia Yukimura**

 **Keiko P.O.V**

Kagome estaba algo extraña desde que estuvimos en la tienda de ropa, ahora estábamos en mi casa para prepararnos, ella se estaba bañando mientras Yukina secaba su cabello y Botan cepillaba el suyo, después de Kagome era mi turno para usar el baño

—¿Qué creen que suceda con Kurama y Kagome? —preguntó de repente Botan

—Ella quizás no se siente cómoda, tal vez fue demasiado pronto—Yukina se había conseguido un vestido de color menta, hacia juego con su cabello y era ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura, después caía libremente por debajo de las rodillas

—Ella actuó muy extraño en la tienda—me uní a la conversación—vino muy callada—agregué mientras preparaba mi ropa

—El tema de Sesshomaru es muy difícil para ella, aun le duele todo lo que les pasó, eso podría retenerla de avanzar más con Kurama—Yukina parecía conocer mucho del tema, eso llamó mi atención

—¿Cómo sabes que fue por él? —cuestionó Botan sujetando su cabello en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto la espalda rasgada de su blusa azul, que iba en conjunto con sus jeans grises y sus zapatillas blancas

—Ella había soñado una vida con él, no es de extrañarse, después de todo lo que atravesaron juntos, especialmente desde que ella perdió su virginidad con el medio hermano de él—Yukina cepillaba su cabello mentolado mientras nos observaba a través del espejo—yo creo que siente como si esto fuera una clase de traición—nos comentaba mientras la peliceleste y yo nos mirábamos confundidas ¿esa era nuestra Yukina?

—¿Como sabes todo eso? —pregunté sorprendida

—Ella me lo contó, siempre hablamos de estas cosas, después de todo, ella es como mi hermana mayor—ver el rostro sonriente de Yukina me hizo recordar a cuando Kagome y yo éramos así, hermanas. Me sentí un poco celosa del hecho de que ella viniera a visitarme y terminara llevándose mejor con los demás que conmigo, se supone que somos primas, familia, pero ella y yo no habíamos pasado nada de tiempo juntas, eso me molestó

—Baño listo—anunció mi prima entrando a la habitación, se veía radiante y hermosa, traía un vestido blanco de finos breteles y escote rectangular, este abrazaba su cuerpo delicadamente hasta la cintura para después caer en una falda delicada que le llegaba hasta dos dedos sobre las rodillas, seguido de unos zapatos blancos cuyas correas celestes rodeaban los tobillos y una leve plataforma que parecía de madera le agregaba unos centímetros de altura, ella se sentó a secar y cepillar su cabello, después se dispuso a maquillarse levemente, solo un poco de labial rosado, apenas se notaba, entonces noté algo, sus ojos brillaban con ilusión, ese era un cambio raro

—Hermana ¿me peinarías? —le pidió la peliverde devolviéndome a la realidad, ella sonreía y Kagome se paraba detrás de ella acomodando sus cabellos en una linda trenza para finalizar abrazándola por la espalda, ¡justo como hacia conmigo!

—Hmph, voy a bañarme—me volteé molesta por esa escena y entré al baño cerrando de un portazo

 **Narrador P.O.V**

—¿Qué le pasa a Keiko? —la peliceleste preguntó al ver la actitud de su amiga, por otra parte, Yukina se limitó a encoger los hombros mientras Kagome suspiraba suavemente, ella reconocía esa actitud, Keiko siempre hacia eso cuando estaba molesta

Después de que la castaña saliera del baño con su vestido nuevo, aun molesta, se dirigió a la salida con las otras tres detrás de ella, siguiéndola a una determinada distancia, ninguna con el suficiente valor como para acercarse

 **Feria de Sarayashiki, 17:11 p.m.**

—Hey—saludó Yusuke—¿por que la tardanza? —preguntó en broma mientras era pasado de largo por Keiko

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Kuwabara en un susurro hacia Kurama que solo se encogió de hombros

—¿Qué te sucede Keiko? ¿acaso estas molesta por algo? —preguntó Yusuke haciendo que todos se dieran una fuerte palmada en la frente

—No me sucede nada—el tono en el que respondió no fue alto, pero Yusuke juraría que la energía espiritual de Keiko parecía llamas del mismísimo infierno, por lo que optó por dar dos pasos hacia atrás y poner sus manos al frente como defensa

—D-de acuerdo—sonrió forzadamente mientras ingresaban a la feria

—Kagome—Kurama la había sostenido para que no se alejara, dejando que el grupo se adelantara un poco

—¿Kurama? —ella lo miró inquisitiva, mas él solo pudo sonreír suavemente y correr un mechón de negro cabello del rostro de la chica, acto seguido se acercó a ella para susurrar en su oído

—Te ves preciosa—lentamente giró el rostro para encontrarla sonrojada y sorprendida, Yoko se regocijaba en su interior, suavemente levanto el mentón de la chica hasta hacer que sus labios quedaran a una cómoda altura, ella solo pudo observar esas esmeraldas que la miraban con anhelo. Él solo se acercó lo suficiente como para hacer que ella sintiera su aliento en sus labios y después dio un paso atrás, él solo sonrió y la tomó de la mano hasta llegar a los demás, entonces ella cayó en cuenta de cómo la sujetaba y decidió soltarlo suavemente, nadie había visto nada, pero se daban una idea de lo que sucedía. Después de todo, una Kagome sonrojada y un Kurama algo sonriente eran indicaciones de que algo había sucedido

 **Kagome P.O.V**

Después de lo que pasó con Kurama en la entrada había decidido no quedarme a solas con él, no quería romper su corazón, pero tampoco podía seguir sembrando esperanzas en él, aunque debo admitir que no me imaginé que iba a hacer algo como eso, tener la oportunidad de besarme y no hacerlo, eso fue un juego inocente, pero aun así me afectó un poco

—Vamos ahí—Yusuke señaló una casa de sustos, la verdad es que no quería entrar, especialmente después de como terminé con Kurama la última vez

—Si te asustas yo puedo abrazarte—Kurama estaba de pie detrás de mí, abrazándome por la espalda y hablando en mi oído, su tono prometía algo de travesuras—aunque no te prometo que vaya a soltarte—al terminar la frase pude sentir como un estremecimiento me recorría por completo, "¿qué me está haciendo?" me pregunté nerviosa

—No olvides que entrené con la maestra Genkai, podría soltarme si lo quisiera—recordé mientras él reía suavemente en mi oído

—Entonces que no lo hicieras aun es una buena señal ¿verdad? —podía sentir una sonrisa leve formarse en su rostro

—Es eso o solo espero el momento justo—le confesé haciendo que él me sujetara un poco más fuerte

—No me importa, porque solo quiero tenerte a mi lado, solo un poco mas—no pude más, me solté de su agarre y volteé a verlo

—Aún hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, quise decírtelo antes, pero tuviste que irte—le recordé mientras él me sujetaba por la cintura atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo

—Antes quisiera decirte que sé que entre nosotros hay algo y que puede ser más si solo me dejas acercarme, sé que es muy pronto, pero...nunca me sentí tan cómodo con una chica como lo estoy contigo. Te quiero, quiero que seas mía, mía en todas las maneras posibles, mía y de nadie más—me aseguro posesivamente, yo no sabía que decir, Kurama sonaba tan sincero, podía sentir sus tibias manos acercarme más a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para besarme, Dios, estoy tan confundida—Kagome—susurró al separarnos otra vez, entonces su mirada se posó en mi cuello y yo no pude evitar tensarme ante su mirada molesta y confusa

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté extrañada por el repentino cambio

—Tienes un chupón en el cuello—su voz sonaba molesta y celosa, yo solo quise morir, es cierto, antes de salir había acomodado mi cabello para cubrir la marca, pero ahora estaba expuesto

—Yo...—iba a responder algo, lo que sea mientras volvía a cubrirlo, él iba a decir algo también, pero Yusuke nos interrumpió

—¿Dónde estaban? —nos preguntó Yusuke divertido, mas su sonrisa se borró al ver la expresión seria del pelirrojo y se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente

—No importa, ¿vamos a la casa de los espejos? —tiré del brazo de Keiko para ir hacia ese lugar, no quería estar ahí, no con Kurama

—¿Qué te sucede? —me interrogó mi prima mientras hacíamos fila y los demás nos alcanzaban

—Nada—le resté importancia mientras se formaba un grupo bastante numeroso, yo solo me limito a seguir la ruta principal con el resto, poco a poco algunos fueron separándose para ir a otras partes del lugar, entonces pude sentir la marca latir nuevamente, un estremecimiento me recorrió completamente haciendo que volteara y al hacerlo lo vi, él estaba de pie a pocos metros de mí, pero en cuanto me vio comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta y antes de doblar en la esquina me observó un poco más, quería que lo siguiera

Observé como todos estaban entretenidos con sus reflejos deformados, por lo que me escabullí del grupo para seguir a Sesshomaru, para cuando me di cuenta, ya habíamos salido de la casa de los espejos, me sentía un poco perdida pero nuevamente el estremecimiento me guio, era el llamado, "Era SU llamado" me dije a mi misma, corrí hasta él sin dudarlo, mi corazón latía fuertemente y no podía evitar sonreír con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, solo quería llegar hasta él

—Sesshomaru—llamé agitada entrando en un laberinto de hierba, solo lo buscaba por todos lados, entonces vi una sombra alta a la que corrí, poco a poco me iba adentrando cada vez más en el laberinto, pero no me importaba, corrí hasta llegar al centro, donde solo había cuatro bancas de cemento rodeando una fuente muy hermosa, me sentí decepcionada

—Viniste—hablaron a mi espalda, me paralicé ante esa voz, tan profunda e imponente—voltea—me ordenó, pero no me moví, tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera mi imaginación otra vez. Entonces sentí pasos acercarse y unas manos cálidas tocar mis brazos desnudos haciendo que mi piel se erizara, poco a poco volteé para encontrar esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amo

—Si eres tú—acerqué mis manos temblorosas a su hermoso rostro, pero sus marcas no estaban—tu cabello es negro—sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi cintura y me atraía hacia él suavemente para tomar posesión de mis labios, yo no dudé en corresponder, extrañaba ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, como cientos de mariposas volando dentro de mí, entonces lo profundicé más, quería tenerlo cerca de mí, no podía creer que estuviéramos en ese lugar, volviendo a besarnos, ocultos de ojos ajenos, solo...nosotros. Me sujeté de sus hombros para sentir el beso más intenso mientras él me acorralaba contra una de las paredes de hierba y me atraía más hacia su pecho

 **Yue P.O.V**

Todo estaba marchando a la perfección, tenía a la sacerdotisa en mi poder, ella me besaba apasionadamente, pero había algo que no encajaba, si ella me asesinó entonces ¿por qué me siguió? ¿por qué estar tan vulnerable ante mí?, mas todo pensamiento se desvaneció al recordar la mirada de mi cachorra, no, ella lo pagaría, la atraje más hacia mí para besarla más profundo

—Estas...aquí...—habló entre besos, pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharla—espera—suspiró en mis labios mientras yo sujetaba su nuca para impedir que se alejara de mí, lo hice hasta que sentí su peso incrementar, sus piernas ya no la sostenían, era el momento justo, me separé un poco de ella y la observé, su rostro reflejaba anhelo, pero después cambió a confusión y sorpresa

—¿Acaso no te complace besarme, amor? —pregunté burlonamente mientras besaba su barbilla

—¿Qué...hiciste?...no puedo...moverme—susurró algo temerosa y confundida, dejando que yo soportara el peso de su delicado cuerpo, ¡JA! esto es mejor de lo que esperaba

—¿Acaso no reconoces tus propios trucos? —pregunté maliciosamente mientras la sujetaba solo con mi brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha, del bolsillo de mi camisa blanca, saque un pañuelo que pasé por mis labios dejándolo de un color verdoso claro y se lo enseñaba—no puedo creer que haya sido tan sencillo, en verdad no creíste que te amaba ¿o sí? —me burlé con sus propias palabras mientras ella negaba sollozando suavemente

—¿Por qué? —las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, un dolor en mi pecho me hizo dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, pero nuevamente esas imágenes de ella asesinándome hicieron que desistiera de cualquier compasión

—¿Por qué? eso es algo un poco obvio ¿no crees? —una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios—esta planta es capaz de paralizar a cualquier creatura que la ingiera, por más mínimo contacto que tenga, una gota es suficiente, incluso diluida en otras cosas—acaricié su cuello con mis garras, ver una marca en él no me gustó, especialmente cuando presentía quien se la había hecho, me comenzó a hervir la sangre

—No entiendo—cerró los ojos al sentir como la garra de mi pulgar hacia un pequeño rasguño que no tardó en sangrar, una gota de sangre se deslizó por la blanca piel de su cuello, me acerqué y la lambí lentamente, limpiando el trayecto rojizo mientras ella solo gemía suavemente, entonces con la mano derecha tiré de su cabello negro haciendo que expusiera su cuello para mí—¿por qué me haces esto? —preguntó en un hilo de voz y eso me causó gran satisfacción

—Es venganza, por mí y por mi cachorra—sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, fue todo lo que necesité, clave mis garras fuertemente en el lado derecho de su cuello haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios

—Sessho...maru—susurró débilmente mientras yo lambía la sangre que escapaba de su cuello—Rin... ¿qué pasó...con Rin? —me preguntó angustiada, me separé y la vi al instante, ella no debía hablar de mi cachorra

—Tú la asesinaste—le recordé con odio mientras ella lloraba y negaba con la cabeza

—No, Sesshomaru...escúchame...eso es...mentira—me aseguró haciendo que liberara su cuello, poco a poco más gotas de sangre se deslizaban por este llegando al escote de su vestido—yo desaparecí ¿recuerdas? —preguntó haciendo que un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte me atacara

—¿Por qué...me llamas Sesshomaru? —pregunté aturdido, ella me observaba confundida y llorosa aun

—Ese es tu nombre—me aseguró mientras yo fruncía el ceño

—Mi nombre es Yue—contradije seguro, ella solo negó y me observó con el ceño algo fruncido—eso fue lo que dijo Leviatán—agregué sin pensarlo, no debía justificarme ante ella

—Eso no es verdad, te llamas Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho ¿no recuerdas a tu padre o a tu madre? —cuestionó mientras yo sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, era molesto, podía sentir latir mi cráneo—¿no recuerdas a tu hermano? ¿no me recuerdas a mí? —me preguntó con la voz quebrada mientras yo la soltaba, solo pude retroceder unos pasos mientras ella caía al suelo como una muñeca de trapo

—Yo...—no pude continuar, imágenes de Onigumo me llegaban de repente, ella lo acompañaba y él...me cortó el brazo izquierdo—yo...no...—mi cachorra golpeada, un bosque, otros humanos, un monje, una exterminadora, un extraño sapo, una mujer de cabello castaño tocando la flauta, Kagura muriendo, Leviatán con piel de simio y mucho más "¿qué está pasándome?" me pregunté confundido

—Sesshomaru...—una voz susurró desde las penumbras de mi mente y unos ojos rojos que se me hacían familiares me observaban con insistencia, abrí los ojos repentinamente "¿cómo llegué al piso?" me pregunté al verme de rodillas, pero...el puñal, la daga, ese sujeto, ella lo besaba, apenas me percaté de que la peste de ese sujeto estaba impregnada en ella, mezclándose con la mía y la de ella, algo hizo presión en mi pecho, sentí molestia y necesidad, tenía que poseerla

—Sessho...—antes de que pudiera hablar la empujé contra la pared otra vez, solo que ahora mordí su labio para que gimiera para mí, con cuidado bajé las manos hasta su espalda baja haciendo que ella se estremeciera, pero no era suficiente, subí su pierna izquierda para hacer que rodeara mi cadera y comencé a pasear una de mis manos por debajo del vestido, acariciando su pierna, ella se estremecía y gemía en mi boca cuando yo la rasguñaba muy suavemente con las puntas de mis garras, dejando unos finos caminos que apenas comenzaban a sangrar. Poco a poco mis besos fueron bajando a su cuello, saboreando su sangre. Ella suspiraba y yo me detuve, oculté mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando su aroma, tan dulce, tan relajante, tan familiar

FLASH BACK

Despertaba en medio de un bosque en penumbras, recostado en una piel muy acogedora, cubierto por una sabana con olor a lavanda, y observé a mi izquierda, pero no había nadie ahí, decepción fue lo que sentí, mas solo pude acariciar ese lugar vacío

—Sesshomaru—alguien susurró a mi lado y al voltear pude verla, parada junto a mí, vistiendo un haori* demasiado grande para ella, supuse que era mío, yo solo estiré mi mano derecha en su dirección, pidiéndole que se acercara a mí, ella lo hizo, y no pude sentir mayor satisfacción. La tomé por la cintura y la recosté junto a mi bajo las sabanas

—Creí que ya te habías marchado—solté con amargura, solo quería retenerla junto a mí un poco más, coloqué mi pierna derecha entre las suyas y me coloqué sobre ella recargando mi peso en el brazo izquierdo para no aplastarla, su largo cabello azabache estaba esparcido en la piel blanca, tan negro en contraste, sus ojos eran tan atrapantes

—Naraku podría atacar en cualquier momento—comentó con seriedad—por eso quiero pasar esta noche contigo, toda la noche, el resto no me importa—ella me sonrió con dulzura, acariciaba mi rostro con sus manos, yo solo pude besarla, ella era mía

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa noche hicimos el amor otra vez, y recuerdo dormir aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su calor, sintiéndome dueño del mundo, "¿por qué? se sentía tan real, tan sincero, entonces ¿por que traicionarme? ¿por ese sujeto? ¿acaso él le daba algo que yo no?" me pregunté con indignación y amargura, mi orgullo me impedía aceptar que había sido reemplazado, que ella quería algo y que yo no se lo podía dar

—Yo nunca te traicioné, yo nunca lo haría—me juró con la voz ronca, yo solo pasaba mi nariz por su cuello, deseaba tanto creer esas palabras, deseaba tanto tenerla conmigo

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? —pregunté con amargura, ella me había engañado antes, esta vez no sería así—¿cómo sé que no mientes? Leviatán me mostro mi muerte, me mostro como nos mataron a mí y a Rin—expresé con frustración e impotencia, ella solo negó mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas nuevamente—estabas con ese sujeto, el que acabo con la vida de mi cachorra. Ahora estás con el grupo de Urameshi, con los dioses de la muerte, con quienes me desterraron a la oscuridad a padecer por siglos—mi voz se hacía cada vez más peligrosa, poco a poco el deseo de venganza se hacía más persistente, más fuerte

—Tienes que confiar en mí, Leviatán te está usando, yo no sé que te dijo, pero es mentira—su voz se escuchaba suplicante, casi desesperada—Sesshomaru mírame—ella intentó sujetarme, pero entonces la furia me segó y, tomándola fuertemente del cuello, la elevé del suelo, iba a asesinarla, quería tomar su vida...

 **Fin del capítulo 21**

 ***Inanición: Es la forma más extrema de malnutrición, consecuencia de la prolongada insuficiencia de alimentos. Se caracteriza por pérdida extrema de peso, disminución de la tasa metabólica y debilidad extrema.**

 ***Haori: chaqueta que se utiliza por encima de la ropa, puede, o no, ir a juego con el Hakama (pantalón)**


	22. Chapter 22

CAPITULO 22: EL DESPERTAR DE YAKO (PARTE 1)

 **Yue P.O.V**

Me quedé inmóvil mientras observaba una gota de sangre salir de entre mis dedos, haciendo su cuello más resbaloso, ella aun me observaba sorprendida, sus manos caían a los lados de su cuerpo, ella no podría moverse, no se lo permitiría

—Sessho...maru...—intentó tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire, queriendo llevar algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones—yo no...te tra-traicioné—me aseguró mientras yo levantaba mi mano derecha, quería detener su corazón, tal y como ella había hecho con el mío, solo que me aseguraría de que el suyo no volvería a latir—Sessho...maru—suplicó al borde de la inconciencia, no sabía qué hacer, la gente sin rostro que sé que asesiné no me importó, pero ella, no podía asesinarla a ella, observé mi mano cubierta de sangre y luego a ella, sudaba mucho, su respiración era más pesada y su rostro pasaba del rojo al morado al tiempo que más sangre salía de sus heridas y el oxígeno dejaba de circular—está...bien, ya todo...está bien—su mano se posó en mi mejilla en una suave caricia, mis ojos se abrieron ante lo que vi, ella me sonreía, a pesar de todo ella me sonreía dulcemente. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, apretaba los dientes, tan fuerte que sentía que se me partirían en cualquier momento

—Muere—no reconocí mi voz, mi visión se nublaba, lágrimas de dolor e impotencia querían salir de mis ojos, pero no lo permití, no le daría la satisfacción de saber cuánto me dolía el hacer esto, no le daría la satisfacción de saber que su muerte me causaba tanto daño

—¡MALDITO!—apenas pude apartarme de ella para esquivar el filo de una katana que iba dirigida hacia mí, la sacerdotisa cayó al suelo inconsciente, lo único que se escuchó fue el azote de su cabeza contra el concreto, el sujeto de la vez pasada, el que pudo detener mi Souryuha, ahora se interponía entre la humana y yo, con su katana en mano y el odio marcado en sus ojos

—No te metas—gruñí atacando con mi látigo para abrirme paso hacia la pelinegra que sangraba lentamente en el suelo, ya lo había decidido, yo acabaría con su vida, aun si eso acababa con la mía en el proceso

—No te la llevaras—su energía lo cubría como el mismísimo fuego y, lleno de ira, se arrojó hacia mi intentando golpearme con su gancho derecho, fue un golpe directo

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Yue fue lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe haciendo que atravesara las paredes del laberinto, sin embargo, Hiei no se quedó esperando, con su agilidad se adelantó a la trayectoria de Yue y con las manos entrelazadas le dio un duro golpe en la espalda haciendo que el Inu se estrellara contra el suelo, pero en cuanto el pelinegro menor comenzaba a preparar su próximo ataque el mayor lo aventó lejos con solo elevar su youki con gran furia

Hiei pudo frenar el impulso mientras observaba a un Yue diferente al que había visto con anterioridad, esta vez estaba fuera de sí, sus ojos rojos parecían los de una bestia sin sentido. Un látigo de veneno se formó en su mano mientras se abalanzaba hacia Hiei, quien no dudó en esquivarlo, pero no le dio tan buen resultado ya que Yue se le adelantó y lo tomó fuertemente del cuello inyectando veneno en él. En ese momento Hiei abrió su palma derecha y una bola de fuego salió despedida de ella, quemando directamente el rostro de Yue, quien se vio obligado a soltarlo y retroceder. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente lo vio intentando reanimar a la sacerdotisa inconsciente y observándola con preocupación, lo detestaba, lo odiaba y deseaba asesinarlo, ese sujeto no podía tocarla, nadie podía, solo él, ella era suya, al estar preso de sus instintos un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho y un pensamiento cruzó su mente " _MATALOS A TODOS Y TOMALA_ ", algo le gritaba por tener a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos, y dispuesto a satisfacer esa necesidad alzó su mano derecha y comenzó a rociar veneno en dirección a la pareja, rápidamente Hiei tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y de un gran salto la alejó del peligro, o eso pensó, ya que Yue apareció rápidamente detrás de él cuando aún estaba en el aire, asestándole un golpe con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda de Hiei los envió a ambos de regreso al suelo, más el pelinegro giró rápidamente y aterrizó en cuclillas, pero rápidamente tuvo que esquivar un fuerte zarpazo que iba dirigido a él

Hiei sabía que estaba en problemas, no podría esquivar todo el tiempo con Kagome en sus brazos, pero no podía dejarla desprotegida, ese sujeto la asesinaría sin pensarlo, en momentos como ese se preguntaba en donde demonios estarían Yusuke y los demás, necesitaba más que nunca al entrometido de Kuwabara para proteger a Yukina y Kagome, ya que por su condición humana ese sujeto lo rompería como si fuera una rama. Un golpe certero en medio del salto lo hizo soltar a la sacerdotisa que cayó al vacío, solo para ser atrapada en el último minuto por él, aunque le costó un buen latigazo por la espalda, podía sentir como su piel se quemaba por el veneno

 _CON EL GRUPO_

 **Kurama P.O.V**

Habíamos salido apenas de la casa de los espejos, en un momento determinado noté que alguien de nuestro grupo faltaba, y no fui el único

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —preguntó Yukina buscando a la pelinegra con la mirada

—Quizás se fue por otro camino—sugirió Botan revisando los alrededores

—Creí que estaba con Keiko—recordó Kuwabara mientras yo comenzaba a olfatear un poco el aire, su esencia casi no se sentía, y no la podía escuchar llamándonos

—No la veo cerca—murmuré sin darme cuenta

—Ay no, ¡KAGOME!¡KAGOME! —Keiko la llamaba a los gritos, pero ella no respondía, por el contrario, mucha gente nos estaba observando

—Tenemos que ponerle un rastreador a esa niña—protestó Yusuke entrando nuevamente a la casa, debíamos encontrarla. Iba pasando por un pasillo que tenía una gran bifurcación*, entonces lo sentí, sentí la peste de ese sujeto

— **Ese tipo está aquí, y la sacerdotisa desapareció** —Yoko se puso muy inquieto, yo igual, _"¿acaso él la tendría? ¿podría engañarla para llevársela?"_ Poco a poco la preocupación fue ganando terreno y comencé a seguir el rastro, desde lo más profundo de mi ser deseaba que ella estuviera bien y que esto haya sido una coincidencia— **ella no lo conoce, no sabe cómo es el youkai que nos atacó, él puede herirla, déjame salir, déjame salir y buscarla, déjame traerla conmigo, con nosotros** —mi espalda estaba perlada en sudor, Yoko estaba presionándome para dejarlo salir, bombardeándome con imágenes de Yue con Kagome, hiriéndola, haciéndola sufrir, no podía permitirlo, tenía que buscarla antes de que la dañara

—Vamos—un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y comencé a sentir con mayor fluidez las habilidades de Yoko Kurama, pude sentir como la esencia natural de Kagome se hacía más fuerte, al igual que la de ese sujeto, también se intensificaron las esencias de Yusuke y los demás, aunque ellos estaban cerca

—¿Encontraste algo Kurama? —me preguntó Yusuke al ver mi postura

—Así es, Yue está aquí, y su esencia se mezcla con la de Kagome, también...—hice una pausa al detectar otro olor en el aire—...ella está herida—todos me vieron con alarma y corrimos, si ese sujeto la tocaba, lo asesinaría

 _CON YUE Y HIEI_

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Hiei caía pesadamente contra el suelo, hacia unos minutos que Kagome ya no estaba en sus brazos, sino en los de aquel sujeto. En un intento por levantarse recibió un gruñido de advertencia, los rasgos aristocráticos que poseía el oji-dorado se habían deformado levemente, sus colmillos habían crecido al igual que sus garras, y ahora podían divisarse algunas marcas irregulares en su rostro, marcas que solo pudo ver al abrir el Jagan, la energía de ese sujeto lo estaba asfixiando, y aun así podía ver claramente como la pelinegra inconsciente en sus brazos no se inmutaba, él no la dañaba y eso lo confundía, por el contrario, parecía querer ocultarla de su vista, la sujetaba contra su cuerpo con posesividad. El pelinegro mayor evidenciaba sus intenciones, por un lado, le aclaraba que no permitiría que se acercara a la sacerdotisa, y por el otro, si no se sometía él lo asesinaría

 **Kagome P.O.V**

 _Estaba en el mismo lugar de la última vez, el campo de guerra estaba nuevamente cubierto por sangre y cadáveres, pero en esta ocasión no estaba Yako con la forma de Sesshomaru, sino con su forma bestial, era Yako en todo su esplendor Inu, gigante y peligroso, con su pelaje blanco y reluciente, observándome fijamente con sus ojos sangrantes_

— _Miko...—susurró observándome fijamente, y con un tono bajo, casi ansioso_

— _¿Estoy soñando? —pregunté extrañada al no sentir mis heridas o alguna clase de dolor_

— _Tuve que dejarte inconsciente, no pude traerte de otra forma, él me impide acercarme, no permite que nos reencontremos—me comentó haciendo que yo lo observara extrañada ¿a quién se refería con eso?_

— _¿A quién te refieres Yako? ¿reencontrarte con quién? —pregunté confundida, él solo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, estaba alterado por algo_

— _Leviatán nos separó desde lo más profundo, poco a poco fue quitándole sus recuerdos a mi otra mitad, alejándolo de mí y encerrándolo en la obscuridad, en cuanto a mí, solo me confinó a este lugar, a este infierno personal, manteniéndome con vida, pero lejos, siempre lejos—no podía creerlo ¿acaso tan fuerte era Leviatán como para hacer esto?_

— _¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿qué es lo que hizo? —pregunté intentando acercarme a él para calmarlo_

— _Él no me deja que hable con Sesshomaru, teme que yo le pueda regresar todos sus recuerdos, que volvamos a ser nosotros mismos si recuperamos nuestra conexión—me explicó haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, él, MI Sesshomaru podría regresar si lo reúno con Yako_

— _¿Qué puedo hacer? —le pregunté esperanzada por tenerlo conmigo—¿cómo puedo traerlos de regreso? —pregunté determinada, nada me iba a detener, menos ahora que tenía esta oportunidad_

— _Vi su mente brevemente, algunos de los pocos recuerdos que tiene son una gran falsedad, creados para ponerlo en tu contra, para sembrar el odio en su corazón y asesinarte—apreté las manos en puños, esto no podía ser, ¿por qué todo esto nos pasa a nosotros? —tienes que alterarlo más, llamar a los instintos más básicos que él posee, tienes que llamarme a mi desde el otro lado, es la única forma—me respondió gruñendo al final_

— _¿Sus instintos más básicos? —pregunté algo extrañada, sabía que esto sería extremo, pero no sabía que tanto_

— _Yo respondo a los instintos primordiales de todo ser, en el caso de un youkai, la sangre me llama, la batalla es lo que formó parte de mi vida durante la mayor parte de mi existencia, el fuego corriendo por nuestras venas, casi nada se compara con una batalla a muerte para llamarme—Yako se removió aún más en su lugar, ansioso por la batalla_

— _¿Por qué estás así? ¿qué sucede? —pregunté desesperada al verlo en ese estado_

— _Hay una amenaza, mi otra mitad lo siente y yo también, alguien nos está desafiando, tengo que salir, tengo que asesinarlo para volver, necesito matar o conseguir un sustituto para esa necesidad—me contestó con fiereza, Yako era alguien peligroso de por sí, pero alterado era aún peor_

— _¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté ansiosa mientras su mirada rojiza se clavaba en mí de forma casi depredadora_

— _Lo único que se compara con la emoción de asesinar...—comenzó a acercarme haciéndome retroceder—...es un placer tan antiguo como el tiempo...—se agachó a mi altura, meneando la cola divertido, podía sentir su aliento haciéndome estremecer, poco a poco comenzó a acecharme como a una presa, caminando a mi alrededor_

— _¿Qué es? —pregunté en un hilo de voz que a Yako pareció gustarle_

— _Una amante, una compañera, y tú, miko...eres lo único que no puedo resistir, con recuerdos o sin ellos, tu cuerpo es lo que más deseo probar en todo momento, el instinto así lo marca—sentí como si me quedara sin aire, no podía creerlo, ¿por eso Sesshomaru me besaba y acariciaba así?_

— _¿Entonces es eso? ¿solo es sexo lo que hace que me recuerdes? —pregunté algo ofendida y sonrojada_

— _No te confundas, nosotros te elegimos, eres nuestra, por lo tanto, si algún otro macho te toca...si algún otro macho te desea...—hizo una pausa acercando su hocico para respirar cerca de mi—...el instinto nos hace querer recordarte nuestro deseo, nuestra habilidad para complacer, nos grita por hacerte recordar quien es el único que puede tocarte, el único que puede hacerte sentir placer, por hacerte gritar nuestro nombre en medio del éxtasis. Nos grita por tomarte, por sentirte nuestra y solo nuestra—me explicó haciéndome sentir un poco confundida, "¿eso lo hacen los celos?" me pregunté extrañada, por alguna razón me gustó ese pensamiento, la posesividad de Yako era algo difícil de manejar al principio, puesto que en esta época las mujeres son personas y no objetos...pero al comprender la naturaleza Inu youkai entendí que eso era algo que me señala como importante, y que me jure que nadie le provoca lo que yo, me hace sentir orgullosa y avergonzada al mismo tiempo_

— _Eres un pervertido—comenté ocultando mi rostro entre mis manos, me sentía muy avergonzada como para levantar la mirada, a pesar de todo lo vivido él aún tenía ese efecto en mi_

— _Extraño tenerte entre mis brazos, Kagome—me dio un leve empujón con su nariz, haciendo que yo volteara a verlo, esta vez no era una broma coqueta, esta vez era en serio_

— _Extraño estar ahí—respondí acariciando su hocico mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, poco a poco fui acercándome más, hasta apoyar mi cabeza junto a la suya y cerrar los ojos—te prometo que encontrare la manera para que vuelvas, hare lo que sea para estar juntos—prometí disfrutando de la sensación de estar cerca de él, esto era mi paraíso en medio del infierno_

— _Llámame del otro lado_ — _fue lo último que escuche de Yako_

Desperté apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, me pesaba el cuerpo y me dolían la cabeza y el cuello, mi visión era borrosa y solo vi una sombra alta sujetando otra más pequeña, intenté incorporarme, pero al apoyarme en el brazo derecho un quejido salió de mi sin que pudiera evitarlo, la sombra alta volteo en mi dirección al tiempo en que mi vista se aclaraba, era Sesshomaru. De un simple movimiento arrojó a Hiei por los aires haciendo que cayera inconsciente a metros de nosotros

—Hiei...—susurré preocupada por mi amigo, Sesshomaru me gruñó en respuesta mientras se acercaba a él a paso lento, un nudo se formó en mi estómago por alguna razón, por un instante quise vomitar y no me di cuenta de nada hasta que lo vi preparando sus garras para atacar

—Muere—gruñó con voz deformada, entonces levantó sus garras en su dirección y grandes cantidades de veneno salieron de esta para atacarlo, aun no podía purificar los restos de la planta en mi cuerpo por lo que no pude detenerlo

—¡Detente! —Sesshomaru nuevamente volteó a verme y pude ver que él no estaba feliz, sus garras crecieron nuevamente

—Miko…—gruñó con voz ronca haciéndome estremecer, sabía lo que quería, podía verlo en sus ojos, Yako quería tomarme, quería demostrar que era suya y solo suya, y que, por lo tanto, no debía interesarme ningún otro hombre que no fuera él

—No lo lastimes, él no tiene la culpa de nada—intenté razonar con él, al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerme de pie, él me gruñó devuelta—Sesshomaru vuelve conmigo—supliqué mientras él me observó detenidamente, dejando de gruñir—extraño estar entre tus brazos—sus ojos se abrieron en reconocimiento, pude ver sus hermosos iris azules observarme mientras se acercaba más a mi _"Sí, los estoy logrando, Yako está aquí"_ más mi felicidad duró poco al oír una voz

—¡No lo hagas!—ambos volteamos a ver a Kurama quien había gritado y al hacerlo ambos notamos que al apoyar sus manos en el suelo un aura de color rosada comenzó a rodearlo elevando su cabello y haciendo sus ojos brillar del mismo color, de su cuerpo comenzó a emerger una planta extraña " _¿esta era la habilidad de Kurama?",_ unas grandes agujas se incrustaron en el hombro de Sesshomaru aun en movimiento dejándonos en shock, quise correr hacia él pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar moverme o gritar vi con horror como los ojos de este volvían a tornarse completamente rojos, había perdido el control otra vez. Tomó las plantas y las arrancó como si fueran nada mientras sus heridas se cerraban instantáneamente y un gran gruñido brotaba de su interior

—Con que esta es la planta a la que le gusta la sangre*, entonces vamos a alimentarla—su voz deformada nos erizó los cabellos a todos, tanto que casi no reaccioné cuando lanzó las plantas en dirección al pelirrojo, iba a morir si esa planta lo tocaba, evoqué la imagen de un arco en mi mente y de mi mano logré que este se formara con energía espiritual. Tensé la cuerda y formé una flecha de reiki

—¡Ve! —ordené mientras la dejaba ir y esta purificaba la planta antes de que llegara a Kurama, iba a intentar correr hacia él cuando sentí una presión que me comprimía el pecho dificultándome respirar, y al voltear pude ver a Sesshomaru fuera de sus casillas, usando su youki para someterme

—¡KAGOME!—el grito de Kurama se escuchaba tan lejano... _"¿qué fue lo que sucedió?"_ en un segundo me encontraba acorralada contra el árbol mientras Sesshomaru me gruñía apoyado en sus antebrazos, muy cerca de mi rostro, podía escuchar sus garras enterrándose en la madera, estaba molesto, pero no iba a hacerme daño

—¡NO INTERFIERAS!—me gruñó ferozmente, no pude evitar estremecerme ante su tono, esto estaba muy mal, a este paso asesinaría a todos antes de recuperar la conciencia

 **Narrador P.O.V**

—¡REIGAN!—el Daiyoukai solo sintió el impacto que lo separó violentamente de la sacerdotisa que no pudo evitar caer al suelo de rodillas, más el dolor no le evitó al oji-dorado volver a ponerse en pie, aun con la vista fija en la pelinegra que lo observaba con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir

—¡ESPADA ESPIRITU!—Kuwabara se unió a la batalla atacando por sorpresa y logrando hacerle un gran corte en la espalda, un gruñido se escapó de Sesshomaru quien lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo derecho y lo arrojó con fuerza contra sus amigos, acto seguido se abalanzó hacia un Hiei algo recuperado, quien lo esperaba con su espada lista para atacar

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia el Inu con gran agilidad, con la idea de cortarle la cabeza, cosa que no resultó ya que el de ojos de sangre interpuso su antebrazo derecho deteniendo la trayectoria de la espada contraria. Por un segundo Hiei no supo que hacer, mas Sesshomaru sujetó fuertemente su cabeza y lo arrojó lejos nuevamente, solo para después arrancar la espada de su brazo y cerrar la herida a voluntad

—Maldición, ¿de qué está hecho este sujeto? —pregunté Yusuke preocupado, no se había esperado que se regenerara el brazo tan pronto

—No importa, no perdonaré lo que le hizo a Kagome—Kurama se acercó nuevamente con su látigo de rosas, hubiera querido utilizar otro ataque, pero no podía, había demasiadas personas en la feria y, aunque aún no había aparecido nadie, pronto lo harían, el escándalo de la pelea los atraería

—Aléjate—gruñó el Inu mientras enseñaba los colmillos en señal de advertencia, mas Kurama no desistía, atacaba una y otra vez en busca de matar a Yue, lo haría pagar por haberla dañado

Kagome no sabía qué hacer, en un momento estaba entre los brazos de su amado youkai y al siguiente estaba en el suelo completamente inmovilizada. Yukina se pudo acercar hasta quedar junto a ella mientras Keiko y Botan intentaban buscar la forma de acercarse, pero eso no le importaba, solo le importaba la batalla que estaba llevándose a cabo, Kurama y Hiei atacaban a Sesshomaru a la primera oportunidad y cuando ellos caían Kuwabara y Yusuke los escudaban para evitar que él los atacara

—Estarás bien—Yukina curaba la herida de su cuello cuando un fuerte grito resonó en el lugar, Kuwabara rodo por el suelo a unos metros de ellas—¡Kazuma!—lo llamó la peliverde preocupada, pero en cuestión de segundos este ya estaba frente a Yukina y Kagome, sosteniéndole las manos a la primera

—No te preocupes por mí, hermosa Yukina, yo lo detendré—aseguró valerosamente mientras era derribado repentinamente por un Yusuke que fue arrojado por los aires como si fuera un juguete que dejó de ser divertido

—¿Cómo detenemos a este sujeto? —preguntó sobándose la cabeza aun encima de un noqueado pelinaraja

—Yusuke...—lo llamó la pelinegra en el suelo, instantáneamente él le prestó atención

—Kagome, no te preocupes, nosotros lo haremos pagar—el pelinegro se fue antes de que la azabache pudiera seguir nuevamente

—No…Yusuke...—intentó impedirlo la oji-marrón, mas fue imposible, lo único que logró fue ver desde su lugar el desenlace de la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, aunque una gran impotencia la carcomía por dentro

—Tranquila, ellos estarán bien, tu también lo estarás—intentó calmarla Yukina, pero no le funcionaba, sus palabras solo la ponían mas nerviosa

 **Kagome P.O.V**

¡NO! Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, incluso Yukina, ninguno entendía lo que quería decir, no quiero que se enfrenten a Sesshomaru en ese estado, tenía que calmarlo y estar en el suelo paralizada por una estúpida planta no me funcionaba

Solo podía observar como el rostro de Sesshomaru era golpeado repetidamente por los puños de Yusuke, pero él era humano y se estaba cansando, en ese momento Sesshomaru abrió su defensa con sus antebrazos y lanzó un zarpazo que le cortó varios mechones de cabello, a la vez que Hiei atacaba con su espada, _"¡Kami, ¿por qué Sesshomaru no traía armadura?, él nunca se la quita!"_ grité espantada en mi mente, tenía varios cortes en las piernas, brazos y espalda, si esto seguía así, pronto se cansaría y descuartizaría a todos. O peor, mi oji-dorado moriría, estaba cansado, yo lo sabía, sus piernas temblaban y sus movimientos eran más lentos, en cualquier momento caería

—JAOU ENSATSU KOKURYU...—Hiei fue frenado por Kurama, ocasionando que el primero se molestara—suéltame zorro—le ordenó forcejeando

—Si usas el Kokuryuha podrías herir a Yukina o Kagome—le recalcó el pelirrojo haciéndolo entrar en razón

—Yukina...tienes que detenerlos—murmuré haciendo que ella se me quedara viendo estática

—¿Qué? pero...ellos van ganando—me aseguró confundida mientras yo negaba como podía

—No es verdad, solo lo están haciendo enojar más...si pierde el control por completo...los asesinará a todos—expliqué aguantando el sabor metálico de mi sangre, la verdad es que sentía muchas ganas de vomitar

—Pero tu...—ella se estaba preocupando por mí, pero no era el momento

—¡HAS LO QUE TE DIJE, YUKINA! —grité desesperada haciéndola dar un brinco de la sorpresa y que se me quedara viendo sorprendida, yo nunca le había gritado, pero no pude soportarlo, no podía quedarme así nada más, tirada como una muñeca de trapos

—¿Qué debo hacer? —me preguntó decidida pero nerviosa

—Llévame cerca de ellos—fue lo primero que pensé, ella me vio sorprendida—hazlo antes de que sea tarde, yo me ocupo del resto—le sonreí mientras ella intentaba levantarme, torpemente pude ponerme de pie mientras Yukina era mi apoyo, gracias a ella pude avanzar torpemente, intentando poner un pie frente al otro manteniendo el equilibrio

 **Kurama P.O.V**

La pelea era bastante reñida, ese sujeto era diferente al de la última vez, sin importar como lo atacáramos cerraba sus heridas al instante, parecía que esto no tendría fin. Al menos no uno que nos beneficie de inmediato, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban muy cansados, mientras que Hiei y yo estábamos limitados en cuanto a ataques se refiere, si no sucedía algo pronto entonces...no sé qué es lo que pasará, me preparé para atacar nuevamente, ese sujeto me gruñía con notable molestia, entonces lo comprendí, estaba cansado

—Yusuke, está cansado, si lo atacamos entre todos podremos vencerlo—susurré a mi compañero junto a mí, él asintió y comenzamos a rodearlo, Kuwabara y Hiei comprendieron el plan de inmediato, él nos gruñía estando atento a cualquier amenaza. Los cuatro comenzamos a atacar al mismo tiempo, Kuwabara se lanzó con la espada espíritu, mas Yue lo sujeto de la ropa y lo arrojó hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que recibía un fuerte puñetazo de Yusuke, en ese momento Hiei aprovechó que Yue estaba fuera de balance para darle una fuerte patada en las costillas enviándolo lejos de nosotros, en dirección a Kagome, iba a lanzarme hacia él cuando algo me detuvo

—¡BASTA!—no pude evitar paralizarme al ver como ella se arrojaba fuera del alcance de Yukina y atrapaba a Yue entre sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ella estaba protegiéndolo de nosotros, _"¿Por qué?"_ me pregunté en shock

—Suéltalo—ordenó Hiei confundido por el accionar de ella

—No, es suficiente—nos dijo ella aguantando las lágrimas, _"¿acaso se volvió loca? ¿porque sentía tanta confianza con él? ¿Por qué lo protegía?"_

—Miko...Kagome...—sus ojos rojos mostraban dolor al verla, sin embargo ella solo sonrió y lo trajo hacia sí misma

—Ya basta, por favor—nos suplicó con la voz quebrada, ella bajó la mirada al sentir como él tocaba su rostro

—Tú…—él la observaba con pena

—Siempre dijiste que era una mujer extraña—ella sonrió con dulzura, una sonrisa que veía por primera vez y era solo para él—ahora tienes que irte, ellos no te atacaran, no lo permitiré, no permitiré que nadie te hiera otra vez—le susurró dejándome aún más confundido, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a contener el aliento. Él le susurró algo en el oído, algo que no pude escuchar gracias al dolor del golpe que me daba la realidad, _"Su forma de verlo, de calmarlo..."_ —vete...Sessho...maru—ella susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, después de eso y él la miró con desespero, solo para acariciar su rostro con lentitud y transformarse en una esfera de luz que desapareció a gran velocidad. Todos estábamos paralizados, nadie comprendía con exactitud lo que sucedía, pero yo ya tenía una idea, una dolorosa sospecha que ella había confirmado tan pronto apareció

—KAGOME—llamó Yukina desesperada corriendo a ella en cuanto se dejó caer inconsciente, eso nos despertó a todos, los demás corrieron a atenderla, pero yo me quedé de pie en mi lugar intentando asimilar la verdad que me golpeaba de lleno _"Yue es Sesshomaru"_

 **Residencia Urameshi, 22:15 p.m.**

 **Habitación de Yusuke**

Kagome descansaba en la cama de Yusuke, habíamos decidido traerla aquí para atenderla, ya todos estaban tranquilos, pero yo no podía dejar de verla, su cabello negro se esparcía en la almohada blanca, su piel estaba pálida y sudaba mucho, su blanco vestido fue reemplazado por un pijama amarillo pastel, y sus labios lucían descoloridos y agrietados, sus manos estaban frías, era tan distinta, esta tarde estaba tan llena de brillo y ahora, parecía que estaba al borde de la muerte

—Lo mejor será ir a dormir, ya es tarde—comentó Yusuke intentando hacer que me alejara de la habitación, mas solo me acerqué a Kagome y me senté a su lado, a pesar de ser lavada por las chicas aun podía sentir la esencia de ese sujeto, la esencia de "Yue" en sus labios y en todo su cuerpo, me llenaba de rabia el pensar que él pudo tocarla, pero lo que más me mata es pensar que ella podría disfrutar de sus caricias

—No entiendo, ¿por qué atacaría a Kagome, pero no la mataría? ¿por qué ella lo protegió? —Botan estaba igual de confundida que nosotros

—Quizá está siendo manipulado por Leviatán—sugirió Yukina, yo negué y apreté las manos en puños, él no estaba siendo controlado, estaba seguro, lo peor de todo era que Hiei y yo ya sabíamos la verdad, nuestra audición supera a la humana, ambos la oímos decirle Sesshomaru, ese nombre que causaba mi ira y celos

—No es eso—respondió Keiko en tono seguro entrando a la habitación, todos la observamos con atención

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Kuwabara mientras ella buscaba una fotografía en la cámara que tenía en las manos

—Este es Sesshomaru, el youkai del que se enamoró Kagome—nos respondió mostrándonos una fotografía de un sujeto de cabello plateado, ropa blanca, ojos dorados y marcas violáceas en el rostro, al parecer, la fotografía fue tomada cuando él estaba distraído, pero…ese rostro, no era posible, era él. Ese era Yue—creo que está siendo controlado, por cómo me lo describió Kag, él nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño—Keiko nos explicó suavemente, me dolió, mentiría si dijera que no me dolió

—Maldición—Yusuke dejó la habitación muy molesto

—¡Yusuke, ¿adónde vas?, Yusuke! —lo llamó Keiko deteniéndolo en la entrada

—Ese tipo sigue suelto y es peligroso, sea o no el novio de Kagome no voy a permitir que la lastime—Yusuke salió de la habitación muy molesto

—Iré con él, cuando ese tonto se molesta siempre trae problemas—se ofreció Kuwabara

—Yukina y yo veremos de preparar lo necesario para cuando despierte, lo mejor será que vayan a descansar—Botan se llevó a Yukina con ella, Keiko se fue con ellas dejándome a solas con Hiei

—¿Qué es lo que piensas? —me preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio

—Necesito salir un momento—me puse de pie y salí de la casa, no podía darle la cara a nadie en este momento, y mucho menos a Kagome, verla en ese estado, saber que ese sujeto podría ser el sujeto que ama y, peor aún, sentir que ella podría volver a correr a sus brazos y morir por ello me hacía sentir mucho peor. Quería gritar y correr, y eso hice

— **Te estas comportando como un tonto** —me recriminó Yoko en lo que me detenía en un parque. Perfecto, lo que me faltaba

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó ya más calmado, aunque estoy más que seguro que una jaqueca se aproxima

— **Te estas dejando vencer por un sujeto que ya está muerto** —me señaló como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—Corrección, "estaba" muerto, ahora es uno de esos tipos—le recalco mientras siento una gran frustración

— **¿La quieres sí o no?** —me cuestiona Yoko mientras yo suspiro frustrado— **porque yo la quiero, y si para tenerla debo tomar posesión de tu cuerpo, lo hare** —me asegura mientras me recargo en la pared de un local

—Si, la quiero. A pesar de todo, la quiero—le respondo con seguridad

— **Entonces la tendremos, por ahora debes tomar distancia, dejaremos que se calmen un poco las cosas y luego intentaremos acercarnos de nuevo** —me propone mientras yo asiento, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto, por ahora lo mejor será jugar de ignorante

—¿En qué momento me volví tan masoquista? —me pregunté a mí mismo sin la intención de que alguien me respondiera, me detuve en una banca donde me senté a descansar, apoyé mis codos en las rodillas y me cubrí el rostro dejando caer mi cabello rojo, pude sentir una energía conocida a mi alrededor

—Quiero estar solo—respondí desanimado, no quería ver a nadie, especialmente si ese alguien me decía las verdades a la cara, tal y como lo hace Hiei

—Te ves patético—me habló acercándose a mi

—Gracias—respondí sin voltear a verlo

—No puedes culparla por esto—me dijo recargándose en el respaldo, aun permaneciendo de pie

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿fingir que no me importa? —pregunté recostándome en la banca

—No, pero podrías empezar por no hacerla sentir peor de lo que va a sentirse cuando despierte—eso me descolocó

—¿Y qué hay de cómo me siento yo? ¿eso no importa? ¿acaso debo sonreír como un idiota mientras ella corre a los brazos de ese sujeto? —pregunté molesto e incrédulo

—Ella lo ama, los separaron, cuando pudo encontrarlo supo que estaba muerto y ahora que lo estaba sobrellevando lo resucitan ¿cómo crees que se siente? —me cuestionó haciéndome que me quede mudo—a diferencia de ti, ella es una humana. Me sorprende que no haya enloquecido aun—

—Yoko me pide por ella, me exige que la busque y que la mantenga conmigo—confieso repentinamente—desde que la vimos, Yoko me bombardea con imágenes suyas, no lo resisto. Es la primera vez que algo así me sucede—agregué abatido

—¿Entonces es solo un capricho? —cuestionó neutral mientras yo negaba

—No es eso, es...—no pude seguir, no sabía cómo hacerlo

—Atracción, pura y llana atracción—iba a negar, pero Hiei hablo nuevamente—no es la primera humana que llama tu atención, pero es la primera con la que pudiste decir tu secreto abiertamente y escuchar los suyos—agregó haciéndome sentir confuso, eso no me lo había planteado, pero al recordar su estado cuando la encontramos la ira comenzó a burbujear en mi interior nuevamente

—Por lo menos yo no intenté asesinarla—declaré molesto, claramente podía sentir los instintos asesinos de Yoko incrementarse un poco más en mi interior, quería asesinarlo, ambos queríamos, aun si recibíamos el odio de Kagome

—Keiko cree que lo puedan estar controlando—me recordó mientras yo apretaba los puños

—No creo que sea verdad, algo me dice que no lo controlan, que él hace lo que hace por voluntad propia—rebelé desconfiado, había algo que no concordaba

—A mí no me gusta más que a ti, pero no creo que tengamos toda la información—comentó llamando mi atención, observé a Hiei atentamente esperando que continuara

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté al entender que él no hablaría

—Tu eres el analítico, deberías saberlo—me dio la espalda y agregó—deja de pensar como un idiota enamorado y comienza a pensar como tú mismo—comenzó a caminar

—¿Eso qué significa? —me puse de pie dispuesto a detenerlo, él solo paró su marcha y sin voltear a verme respondió

—Desde que ella apareció tu y yo comenzamos a actuar como dos inútiles, antes no lo noté, pero ahora lo veo con claridad, ambos vimos lo que queríamos ver en ella, y al final ninguno fue mejor que el tal Inuyasha. Nos aprovechamos de su dolor para conseguir lo que deseábamos, aun si eso significaba dejar de lado nuestro orgullo y dignidad—pude notar molestia en su voz

—Eso no es…—iba a protestar, pero él me interrumpió

—¿Me negarás acaso que no has intentando conquistarla por todos los medios disponibles? A pesar de lo que te gritaba tu conciencia tu hacías lo que debías para acercártele, ambos comenzamos a actuar como el estúpido de Kuwabara actúa con Yukina y perdimos lo que nos hace ser nosotros, si ella se hubiera enamorado de ti, habría sido una farsa. Es tiempo de volver a ser nosotros Kurama, de lo contrario, terminaremos acabados como un par de sabandijas—usando su velocidad Hiei desapareció dejándome muy pensativo _"¿Y si tiene razón?"_ desplacé ese pensamiento tan pronto como apareció, no quería más confusiones _"Aunque, admito que sí he ignorado parte de mi verdadero yo"_

 **Bosque de Sarayashiki, 22:45 p.m.**

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Un youkai se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo en medio de árboles arrancados, grandes piedras reducidas a escombros, animales muertos y mucho más, el recuerdo de la sacerdotisa acariciando su mejilla se repetía una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir solo y miserable, haciéndolo dudar de su objetivo, pero no podía, tenía que acabar con su vida, se lo había jurado a su cachorra pero...esa sonrisa, la dulce sonrisa de esa mujer parecía jurar verdad y algo más, algo que no quería reconocer, porque si lo hacía sabía que sería incapaz de herirla

—¿Por qué?—murmuró extrañado—¿por qué siento que enloqueceré si no la tengo?¿por qué el odio me llena si la veo con otro?—observó sus garras manchadas de sangre, aún tenía su aroma en ellas, y el recuerdo de sentir la suavidad de su piel le hacía cosquillear las manos, mientras la tenía entre sus brazos pudo sentirse pleno, completo, pero ahora, se sentía tan vacío y miserable—¿acaso...es dolor y odio lo único que puedo sentir?—se preguntó a si mismo mientras elevaba la vista y observaba la luna llena, como pidiéndole que aliviara su soledad y su dolor

—Hace mucho tiempo me pregunte lo mismo—una voz susurró a sus espaldas, sabia de quien se trataba, reconocería esa esencia donde fuera, pues siempre estaba cerca de él desde que había resucitado, aunque no fuera la que él buscaba

—¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta? —preguntó dejando de lado un poco de su orgullo

—No. Esa fue mi respuesta, yo no quería resucitar, había muerto con alegría, a pesar de que fue lento y doloroso, valió la pena—le respondió la dama de los vientos mientras observaba a aquel youkai que había amado tiempo atrás en el Sengoku, aunque lo que veía ahora no fuera nada más que la sombra de aquel a quien le entrego su corazón, aun cuando este estaba en posesión de Naraku

—Mhpm—respondió el pelinegro con simpleza, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba volver a reconstruir la voluntad que esa sacerdotisa había destruido con su simple presencia

—¿No quieres saber por qué lo valió? —preguntó la demonesa mientras el pelinegro avanzaba a pasos inestables, sus piernas le dolían demasiado, ya era mucho que sostuvieran su peso. Él no respondió, solo se perdió en la oscuridad, ella suspiró resignada, pues Kagura sabía que con recuerdos o sin ellos, Sesshomaru nunca le correspondería—a pesar de todo, no poder obtener lo que deseo como me lo prometió—murmuró alzando vuelo con dirección al escondite de Leviatán, quería observar de cerca a su "salvador", aunque no podía evitar cierta reticencia* hacia él, era la viva imagen de Naraku, por lo que no era alguien de quien confiarse

 **Fin del capítulo 22**

 ***Bifurcación: lugar donde se produce una división o algún tipo de desvío o separación particular**

 ***Planta a la que le gusta la sangre: una planta del Makai que puede unirse a su víctima y beber su sangre.**

 ***Reticencia: desconfianza o cautela que inspiran ciertas personas, dichos o hechos**

 **¡HOLA! tanto tiempo...sé que me tardé en actualizar, de verdad que sí, pero estaba seca, seca, seca, en verdad SECA de ideas. En fin, no tenía pensado actualizar hoy, pero en vista de que hace unos días nació mi sobrina Jazmín (mi primera sobrina, he de aclarar), quiero celebrar de alguna manera y bueno...esto surgió, espero que les gustara y me disculpen la demora**


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 23: EL DESPERTAR DE YAKO (PARTE 2)

 **Bosque de Sarayashiki, 10:15 a.m.**

 **Yue P.O.V**

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco hasta tener una marcha caótica, no lo podía creer, estaba nuevamente sumido en la oscuridad, tenía que salir de aquí ahora, no pude haber regresado. Me puse de pie intentando encontrar algo a mi alrededor, pero no distinguía absolutamente nada, mi espalda se perlo en sudor mientras escuchaba un gruñido cercano, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, por lo menos no estaba completamente solo, preferiría pelear durante siglos a esta oscuridad

—¿Quién está ahí? —hablé con voz firme, atento a lo que pudiera atacarme, definitivamente esto era mejor que esperar

— **¿Tienes miedo acaso? —** me preguntó una voz con gruñidos

—Muéstrate—ordené algo molesto, yo no siento miedo por él

— **Si es lo que quieres** —comencé a divisar algo a lo lejos, una pequeña luz que se venía acercando— **aquí me tienes** —se detuvo frente a mi

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté con la guardia alta, esta bien podría ser una trampa

— **Tú lo sabes, conoces mi nombre, conoces mi voz, yo estuve a tu lado en tus años oscuros y en aquellos breves momentos en los que sentías la felicidad** —su voz era idéntica a la que me llamaba antes

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —pregunté sin mucho interés

— **Tienes que ir a buscar a la sacerdotisa** —me habló con desespero mientras yo gruñía de molestia

—No—respondí secamente, no me acercaría a ella hasta que decidiera que debía morir

— **Tienes que encontrarla, ella puede ayudarte, ella te pertenece, desea acompañarte** —la cabeza me dolía, sentía un nudo en la garganta y me dolía el pecho

—Ella me asesinó—levanté la voz indignado

— **Ella te salvó** —me contradijo haciendo que perdiera todo vestigio de autocontrol

—¿SALVARME?¡ELLA ME ARREBATÓ TODO! AHORA ES MI TURNO, NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE SU CORAZÓN LATA EN LA PALMA DE MI MANO. ELLA MORIRÁ—aseguré lleno de ira, no lo podía resistir, por un segundo me pareció que la voz gruñía en mi dirección

— **Si ella muere entonces nosotros lo haremos con ella** —me aseguró con voz deformada, parecía que quería contenerse de atacarme

—Entonces lo acepto—aseguré sin darle importancia a nada—ya estoy cansado de vivir—gruñí con molestia

— **Ella puede regresarte lo que perdiste, confía en ella** —comencé a sentirme ansioso de la nada

—NO—sujeté mi cabeza, ellos no iban a convencerme

— **Ella te busca, ella te acaricia, en tus recuerdos te besa y se entrega a ti, ella te pertenece** —me asegura mientras un rugido sale de mi sin que pueda detenerlo— **¿qué es lo que te detiene de ir por ella? —** me cuestiona seriamente

—DOLOR. LO UNICO QUE SIENTO ES DOLOR, ODIO, RENCOR, Y CELOS. ODIO QUE NO ESTÉ A MI LADO, ODIO QUE ME TRAICIONE Y ODIO QUE AL VERME SUS OJOS SE LLENEN DE LAGRIMAS, ODIO NO RECORDAR, ODIO EL SENTIR ESTA DEBILIDAD, LA MALDITA DEBILIDAD DE TEMERLE A ALGO TAN TRIVIAL COMO LA OSCURIDAD, PERO MAS QUE NADA, ODIO NO PODER HACERLE DAÑO, Y SI LO HAGO, ODIO NO PODER CUIDARLA—ya no podía más, mi pecho se desgarra a cada segundo, ya no puedo, necesito tenerla, necesito tomarla y sentirla mía, solo mía—SIENTO QUE ENLOQUESCO CADA DIA Y SIENTO QUE LA NECESITO, LA QUIERO. LA ODIO POR ESO, LA ODIO PORQUE LA QUIERO Y NO PUEDO TENERLA—confesé mi dolor mientras me dejaba caer en mis rodillas y sujetaba mi cabeza, ya no quería sentir mas

— **Ella puede entender tu dolor, ella puede ayudarte** —levanté la mirada y la luz ya no estaba, en su lugar un par de ojos rojos me observaban, un recuerdo llegó a mi mente

 _FLASH BACK_

Estaba molesto, por lo que me encontraba solo de pie frente a un árbol, de pronto sentí una presencia cerca de mí, no era posible, volteé y allí estaba ella, su cabello negro y largo con suaves ondas, su típico uniforme de colegiala y una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, mi humor empeoró al instante, ella se veía radiante y yo sabía porque, ella se había entregado a un sucio hanyou. Quise asesinarlo, sentí tanto odio en ese momento

—Hola—ella me saludó alegremente, más esa alegría me hizo hervir la sangre, ella se sentía más mujer, se veía más mujer a mi parecer. Solo volteé buscando alejarme, podía sentir una presión usual en mis colmillos y un cosquilleo en mis manos muy familiar, era necesidad de sangre, tenía que matar algo o no me calmaría—Sesshomaru...—ella intentó tocarme, gran error, preso de mi ira y celos la tomé fuertemente del cuello y la apoyé contra un árbol, pude ver mi reflejo en sus ojos café, mi mirada era rojo sangre con las pupilas de color azul

—Mantén la distancia—hablé apretando los dientes, ella se veía sorprendida e hizo el amago de hablar, pero yo desaparecí antes

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

No podía creerlo ella solo parecía feliz y yo la ataque sin razón aparente, pero aun así ella no me temió

— **En ese momento supiste que ella se había entregado a tu medio hermano. El dolor y los celos te cegaron, pero ella no se rindió** —al terminar esa frase otro recuerdo llegó nuevamente

 _FLASH BACK_

Estaba en otro lugar, ahora caminaba de noche por una ladera, entonces algo llamó mi atención, un aroma dulce y penetrante que hizo que se me erizara la piel y excitaran los sentidos

—Miko—saludé secamente—¿no deberías estar con Inuyasha? —escupí con veneno

—No quiero estar con él en este momento—me respondió acercándose a mi—quiero saber el porque te molestaste tanto hace unos días y, sobre todo, por qué volviste a llamarme miko cuando habías comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre—me exigió parándose frente a mi

—No tengo que responder—gruñí con molestia

—¿Es por haber faltado al encuentro? —ella me obstruyó el paso, yo solo quería gritarle que era porque yo no la había hecho mujer, mi mujer

—No—respondí seriamente intentando pasarla de largo, pero ella me sujetó del brazo y yo me solté hiriéndola en el proceso, pues con el movimiento brusco la herí con mis garras

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —ella solo sujetó su mano herida, gruñí de molestia, no era posible que por sus decisiones yo actuara como un cachorro impulsivo. Me acerqué a ella, tome su mano y lambí su herida para que cicatrizara con las toxinas de mi saliva, al levantar la vista ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada, no pude evitar pensar en lo deliciosa que era su sangre, al igual que su expresión—¿cómo...?—ella negó y me miro a los ojos, aunque el sonrojo se hizo más evidente y ella agachó la cabeza en un vano intento por ocultarlo—si hice algo que te molesto lo siento, serviría que me dijeras que fue así intentare no repetirlo—se disculpó en voz muy baja, no pude sentirme más idiota en ese momento

—Fue por otra cosa, aun así...no debí desquitarme contigo—mentí de la manera más vil, pero no podía decirle la verdad, mi orgullo no me lo permitía, no podía decirle que era lo que me molestaba en realidad. Me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de su cercanía sino hasta cuando ella me rodeaba el torso con sus brazos

—No importa, pero la próxima vez solo dime lo que sucede ¿sí? quizás yo pueda ayudarte en algo, o simplemente escucharte si quieres—se ofreció observándome dulcemente, yo solo pude poner mi mano derecha en su cabeza

—Mhmp—respondí secamente, solo quería que ella se quedara conmigo un poco mas

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Abrí mis ojos despertando de ese sueño, no podía negarlo, quería volver a sentir ese consuelo una vez más, en ese momento ella estuvo para mí, pero eso fue en el pasado. Ahora éramos enemigos y como tales debíamos destruirnos sin importar nada

—Quizás en la muerte podamos volver a estar juntos—susurré poniéndome de pie con dificultad, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo peleando, aunque mis últimos ataques fueran recibidos por árboles y rocas nunca había estado haciéndolo durante toda la noche, o por lo menos no por lo que recuerdo. Con algo de dificultad me comencé a dirigir al escondite de Leviatán, entonces noté algo extraño, tenía unas marcas magentas en los brazos. Inmediatamente me acerqué a un charco y observé mi reflejo, dos marcas se apreciaban en cada una de mis mejillas—¿qué está pasándome? —me pregunté extrañado

— _Deja que ella te vea, entrégale tu dolor y ella te ayudara_ —la voz me susurró mentalmente mientras yo cambiaba de destino, necesitaba pensar seriamente que es lo que haría con respecto a esa mujer, pero antes, tenía que saber qué es lo que me estaba pasando a mi

—Ella debe saber que es esto—razoné dirigiéndome al último lugar en el que la vi. Esa feria, desde allí comenzaría a buscarla

—Hola guapo, ¿necesitas compania? —una voz juguetona me habló de la nada, tuve que reprimir un gruñido, Yura estaba tentando a la suerte

 **Residencia Urameshi, 10:25 a.m.**

 **Kagome P.O.V**

 _Estaba junto a Yako, yo estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas y con la cabeza gacha mientras él estaba echado junto a mí, sirviéndome de respaldo_

— _Cerca, estuvimos tan cerca. No puedo creerlo, un grito, un solo grito de Kurama y todo se fue al demonio—comenté frustrada—y lo peor de todo es que Sesshomaru se fue, herido, molesto y confundido ¿qué se supone que haga? no puedo quedarme sentada como una idiota mientras él esta quien sabe dónde ¿y si sufre? ¿si esta solo y no sabe cómo curar sus heridas? —comencé a ponerme ansiosa_

— _Perdió la memoria, no el cerebro—me respondió con un gruñido_

— _No lo sé, estoy preocupada, ahora tenemos que tratar otro asunto. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llamarte del otro lado cuando ni siquiera puedo evitar que Sesshomaru pase de querer violarme a querer matarme en cuestión de segundos? Ah y deja de gritarme y gruñirme cuando defiendo a mis amigos, entiendo lo del instinto de Inu y todo eso, pero en cuanto vuelvas a gritarme de esa manera Yako...me veras en verdad enojada—advertí desquitándome un poco de mi preocupación y exasperación_

— _Siempre me gustó que me enfrentaras, eso me hace querer someterte—ronroneó cerca de mi oído para después continuar—antes nos conquistaste con ese carácter tuyo, ahora puedes hacer lo mismo—me aseguró lamiendo sus patas de manera despreocupada_

— _¿Conquistarlo otra vez? Yako, antes me daban por sentado, prácticamente ignoraban mi existencia, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo difícil que fue acercarme? —le recordé algo exaltada_

— _Si, lo recuerdo—respondió simplemente recargando su cabeza en las patas delanteras_

— _No me estas ayudando—le recriminé con algo de molestia_

— _Recuerdo que cuando estaba convenciendo a mi otra parte de confesar lo que sentíamos por ti, tú le entregaste tu pureza al hanyou—me gruñó molesto mientras yo lo veía sorprendida_

— _¿Qué? ¿me estas reclamando eso ahora? —no me creía que me estaba echando eso en cara, pero entonces pude entender el significado de sus otras palabras—...espera, ¿ustedes ya sentían algo por mí? —pregunté sonrojada y emocionada a mas no poder_

— _Mhpm...pero entonces tu aroma a pureza cambió y pensamos que aun seguíamos siendo amigos nada más, o que tu solo nos veías de esa forma, ¿por qué crees que nos alejamos después de eso? —me cuestionó mientras yo me sentía aun peor_

— _Yo también sentía algo por ustedes, pero...tuve miedo de ese sentimiento, hice eso porque no quería aceptarlo—confesé mientras Yako me veía de reojo_

— _Me tocaron dos tercos—comentó con burla mientras yo sonreía levemente_

— _Supongo que eso lo hace más interesante—murmuré contra su pelaje_

— _Miko, aun tienes oportunidad, los instintos básicos son buscar alimento, huir o pelear, y tener intimidad—me explicó mientras yo reía_

— _¿Entonces se resume en engordarlo, golpearlo o violarlo? —pregunté con algo de burla_

— _Pelear no es opción, te lastimaríamos; casi nunca probábamos alimentos humanos, por lo que incitarlo a tomarte es tu mejor opción—me contestó mientras yo sentía mi rostro caliente nuevamente_

— _No quiero, no así. Es cierto que los extraño y los quiero de regreso, pero...no sé si pueda hacer algo así—confesé un pequeño temor que comenzó a surgir en mi_

— _Si algo sucede ¿te opondrás? —me gruñó con interés mientras yo volvía a ocultar mi rostro, esta vez entre mis manos_

— _No sé, lo más probable es que me deje llevar. Soy débil ante ustedes—respondí causando que Yako meneara la cola alegremente_

— _Nosotros también somos débiles ante ti, miko—me reí por su respuesta, como extrañaba este tipo de cosas—además, el hecho de que estés siempre rodeada de machos no nos hace felices. Especialmente el sujeto de cabello rojo—gruñó causándome gracia, Yako era más abierto que Sesshomaru con sus pensamientos, aunque admito que sus escenas de celos no son tan manejables_

— _¿Cómo sabes que el verme con Kurama lo molesta? —pregunté en un susurro débil_

— _Aun puedo sentir parte de nuestra conexión, por lo tanto, aun puedo sentir algo de lo que él siente—me respondió deteniendo su cola, asombrándome_

— _¿Sientes lo que él siente ahora? —pregunté algo más seria—¿me odia? ¿siente dolor? ¿está lastimado? —comencé a preguntar preocupada_

— _Se siente traicionado, confundido y frustrado, en todo sentido—me respondió simplemente_

— _Quiero ir a buscarlo ¿sabes dónde está? —pregunté mientras él se ponía de pie_

— _Volverá a la feria esta tarde, pero ahora está algo ocupado—me aseguró mientras yo negaba, también poniéndome de pie_

— _Yako, quiero verlo ahora—aseguré ganándome un gruñido de advertencia—no me gruñas, sabes que no me asustas. Dime donde esta—le exigí con voz más firme, no me retractaría_

— _Buscando desahogar la "frustración" que siente—respondió evitando verme y haciendo énfasis en la palabra_

— _¿Frustración? —pregunté confundida, entonces recordé lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que sus instintos homicidas interrumpieran—¿está buscando a alguien con quien acostarse? —casi grité haciendo que Yako gruñera con molestia_

— _No es nuestra intención, es Yura—le restó importancia mientras yo sentía una gran ira arder dentro de mí, la voy a matar, juro que la voy a hacer pagar por esto, se arrepentirá de meterse entre Sesshomaru y yo_

— _¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunté con los dientes apretados_

— _Solo es un beso—me respondió sin mirarme_

— _Yako...—sabía que me ocultaba algo—... ¿qué más está haciendo? —pude ver como se removía algo incomodo por mi mala mirada_

— _Ella está tocándolo por debajo de la ropa, y él no se opone—bufó al ver mi expresión desencajada_

— _LO VOY A MATAR—aseguré caminando de un lado a otro—JURO QUE EN CUANTO LO ENCUENTRE LO MATO—estaba fuera de mis casillas—CUANDO ALGUIEN SE FRUSTRA GOLPEA PAREDES, ROMPE COSAS, NO BUSCA METERSE ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE UNA...FACIL, YURA ES UNA FACIL—juré mientras la cola de Yako volvía a moverse—¿ACASO ESTO TE DIVIERTE? SEGURAMENTE LO ESTAS DISFRUTANDO TANTO COMO ESE...ESE...ESE IDIOTA, ¡SI! ESO ES LO QUE ES, ES UN DIOTA—continúe maldiciéndolo mientras Yako me observaba divertido_

— _Él no hará nada más—me aseguró tranquilamente_

— _SI HACE ALGO MAS JURO QUE LO MATO—grité mientras él gruñía con satisfacción_

— _¿Celosa miko? —me preguntó divertido, a lo que yo solo pude sentir un tic en mi ceja_

— _¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! —grité indignada, aunque sabía que Yako no me creería, es mucho más que obvio que, efectivamente, estoy muy celosa. Pero no le daré el gusto de burlarse de mi por eso_

— _Él no te recuerda del todo, pero no va a traicionarte, yo no se lo permitiré. Antes muerto que perderte—me aseguró mientras mi cuello comenzó a doler un poco más que antes_

— _¿Qué pasa? —pregunté extrañada tocando mi cuello_

— _Despierta miko, estás en peligro—fue lo último que escuché de Yako, fue casi un murmullo alarmado_

 **Residencia Urameshi, Habitación de Yusuke, 10: 40 a.m.**

 **Narrador P.O.V**

Todos veían como una pelinegra se removía entre las sabanas con el ceño fruncido, prácticamente gruñendo, cosa que los extrañó ya que casi nunca la habían visto tan molesta

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Yusuke al verla removerse con el ceño fruncido

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Kuwabara seriamente

—Es cierto, ese sujeto es alguien fuerte, tenemos que planear una estrategia si queremos vencerlo—planeó Kurama

—Bien ¿y qué sugieres? ¿cómo podemos vencer a su novio? —le preguntó Yusuke despreocupadamente, aunque cayo en cuenta de su error al sentir un golpe en la nuca por parte de Keiko quien le señaló a un apartado Kurama que se mantenía inexpresivo con los ojos cerrados, todos lo notaron y un ambiente algo tenso se formó en la habitación

—No sé si eso sea lo mejor—aseguró Hiei pensativo

—¿Por qué piensas eso? juntos podríamos—preguntó el pelirrojo con molestia, todos en la habitación se sorprendieron por su tono, puesto que él siempre era tranquilo

—Cálmense, solo tenemos que organizarnos mejor y ponernos de acuerdo, antes que nada—el pelinegro los sostuvo de los hombros para que lo miraran fijamente

—¿Cómo hacemos eso? —preguntó Hiei

—Empezando desde el principio—respondió Kurama—lo primero que sabemos es que Leviatán secuestró a Kagome por el tal Ichiro ¿no? —recordó el día de la feria

—Kagome me comentó que el tal Shippo dijo que Leviatán ya la vigilaba y que por eso ellos también lo hacían—agregó Keiko—pero, aun así, dijo que él no parecía conocerla cuando se encontramos en esa ocasión—rememoró el momento

—¿Cómo alguien puede vigilarte y no conocerte? —preguntó Botan confundida

—No lo sé, quizás alguien la encontró primero y no le dijo nada, puede que Ichiro o como se llame quisiera asegurarse de que era ella antes de decirle algo a Leviatán—respondió el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros

—Se llevaron algo del Renkai—recordó la peliceleste a lo que Yusuke se levantó a buscar la fotografía del archivo que le había dado Koenma, y efectivamente, se estaban llevando una piedra extraña

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —preguntó Kuwabara observando mejor la fotografía

—No estoy segura, pero podríamos averiguarlo—aseguró Botan—hay un inventario con las especificaciones de cada objeto en la bóveda del Renkai—

—Tendríamos que echarle un vistazo—comentó Yusuke

—¿Qué más hay que saber? —preguntó Kuwabara

—Las personas asesinadas, hay que encontrar información sobre ellos—recordó Yukina

—Es verdad, también hay que saber que eran las marcas que los cubrían—murmuró Kuwabara con fastidio

—Es habitual que los criminalistas tomen fotografías del cuerpo al llegar a una escena del crimen, ayudan en la investigación, lo más probable es que esta escena en particular tenga muchas fotografías por el número de víctimas—razonó Kurama—es ilegal, pero si conseguimos la investigación junto con los informes forenses, es posible que podamos darnos una idea de lo que tenían escrito los cuerpos—sugirió mientras el resto asentía

—Sería más fácil que rastrear los cuerpos uno por uno, además, quizás ellos los hayan identificado—aceptó Botan

—¿Entonces van a irrumpir en una delegación? —preguntó Kuwabara horrorizado—¿quién haría algo así? —cuestionó señalando al resto como si estuvieran locos

—Tiene que ser alguien cuyas huellas no estén registradas—comentó Botan con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, observando a Hiei

—También tiene que ser alguien que pueda moverse con total libertad en lugares estrechos para entrar por la ventilación—apoyó Yusuke con la misma postura

—Alguien cuyos nervios no lo traicionen—agregó Keiko con una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa observando a un pelinegro que comenzaba a molestarse

—Además de que tiene que ser muy veloz para escapar de la delegación si lo descubren, al igual que evitar ser captado en video—añadió Kurama bloqueando la única salida posible del pelinegro rodeado de miradas conocedoras

—Ni lo sueñen—declaró fuerte y claro apartando la mirada

—Vamos Hiei, tú puedes—animó Botan

—Si, anda—suplicó Yukina

—Que molestas son—respondió apretando los dientes, aguantando un leve gruñido—bien—suspiró resignado, estaba molesto por ceder tan fácilmente ante Yukina

—Perfecto, entonces eso queda arreglado, pero alguien debería ir con él, solo por si se necesita una pequeña distracción ¿o no? —cuestionó Botan

—Y es fantástico que te ofrecieras—Yusuke le dio una palmada en el hombro a la aturdida peliceleste

—Esperen, yo no puedo...—fue interrumpida por Yusuke

—Si puedes, Kurama y yo iremos a buscar en el Renkai información sobre la piedra que se llevaron, y tú, irás con Hiei—aseguró el moreno sonando bastante despreocupado

—Pero...—intentó volver a protestar la peliceleste, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida

—Yo volveré a la escuela, Seiryu me asesinara si se entera que nuevamente me salí de clases—el pelinaranja estaba a punto de salir de la habitación apresuradamente cuando un rápido Hiei le cerró la puerta en la cara

—No tan rápido—murmuró el pelinegro menor haciendo que el pelinaranja retrocediera

—Es cierto, alguien tiene que ir al lugar donde fue el asunto del tren a buscar pistas ahí—le recordó Yusuke sujetándolo de los hombros para que no escapara

—Ni lo sueñes Urameshi, tengo clases y otras cosas que hacer—se rehusó el pelinaranja cruzado de brazos

—Yo quiero ayudar, con gusto iré por lo del tren—se ofreció Yukina alegremente

—Entonces yo te acompañare hermosa Yukina, después de todo, no es buena idea que permanezcas sola en estos momentos—Kuwabara tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas y la observaba con adoración

—Keiko irá con ustedes—gruñó Hiei resistiendo el impulso de sacar su espada y reclamar la cabeza de Kuwabara como un premio

—P-Pero ¿qué pasa con Kagome? —preguntó la peliceleste nerviosa ante la mirada asesina de Hiei

—Llama a tu hermana, tenemos cosas que hacer—ordenó el demonio de fuego al pelinaranja que lo miraba perplejo mientras se acercaba a la ventana—será mejor que me sigas el paso y no estorbes—le gruñó esta vez a Botan y salió de ahí antes de que ella pudiera contestar

—Oye, espera—era tarde, él ya se había marchado—¡ush! no tenía que ser tan grosero—se acercó a la ventana volteando antes de salir—volveremos lo más pronto posible... ¡HIEI ESPERAME! —gritó alzando el vuelo en su remo

 **Bosque Sarayashiki, 11:15 a.m.**

 **Sesshomaru P.O.V**

Lo que había comenzado como una molesta interrupción se estaba convirtiendo en una forma de desahogar la frustración acumulada, puesto que Yura se estaba esmerando por instarme a tomar cierta iniciativa, aunque la verdad es que esta situación no se daba de la forma que ella deseaba, ya que no es de mi interés personal intimar con ella, no cuando la imagen de una deliciosa sacerdotisa inundaba mi mente una y otra vez. Aburrido de toda esta farsa sujete las manos de Yura que se dirigían hacia mis pantalones, ella me dio una mirada picara y me sonrió con cierta perversión

—¿Ahora quieres ser tu quien me guie? he oído que eres todo un macho dominante cuando te lo propones—yo no lo resistí más, la solté y me alejé de ella a paso calmado, las heridas y el cansancio seguían pasando factura a mi maltrecho cuerpo

—No tengo el más mínimo interés en intimar con la concubina* de Leviatán—respondí lo más frio posible y al instante pude sentir el aumento en el youki de Yura, el comentario la había molestado y a mí no podría importarme menos

—Yo no soy la maldita concubina de nadie—me respondió con molestia a lo que volteé a verla con suficiencia haciendo que su ceño fruncido se profundizara—tomo de él algo que disfruto y entonces me marcho, nunca he compartido su maldita cama por las noches—respondió severamente

—Lamento la confusión, supongo que entonces te sobreestimé como concubina—me volteé nuevamente para seguir mi camino, pero ella me detuvo nuevamente

—Supongo que no puedo ser como esa sacerdotisa que frecuentas, después de todo, ella es capaz de conseguirse su propio harem* masculino. Dime, ¿acaso esta semana tu eres el favorito o lo es el zorro? ¿o quizás el demonio de fuego? —antes de que ella pudiera siquiera reaccionar la tenía suspendida en el aire mientras mis garras se clavaban en su blanca piel

—Vuelve a hablar de ella de esa forma en mi presencia y yo mismo me encargare de que Leviatán no tenga absolutamente nada para resucitar—le gruñí con la voz deformada haciendo más presión mientras ella sudaba e intentaba que la soltara. Una vez que me sentí satisfecho con su desesperación la solté bruscamente contra el suelo, ella solo se quedó ahí tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aire, al instante me convertí en una esfera de luz y comencé a volar en dirección a esa mujer, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, deseaba más que nada el hablar con ella. Tenía que verla o no podría estar en paz

 **Residencia Urameshi, Cocina, 11:33 a.m.**

 **Seiryu P.O.V**

Apenas de llegar todos ya se habían marchado, eso fue hace más de media hora; Kagome se ve bastante intranquila en su sueño, aunque me preocupa el hecho de que no despertara aun y que haya levantado algo de fiebre. Un escalofrío me recorre por todo el cuerpo y siento una opresión en el corazón, hay una energía maligna cerca, muy cerca

Un golpe en la puerta delantera me sorprende, no por el hecho del golpe en sí, sino por la fuerza ejercida en el acto, mi corazón comienza a acelerarse aún más y comienzo a sudar frio, afuera es todo silencioso, fue un golpe seco, como si algo hubiera chocado contra la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible me acerco a la salida, tenía que ver que había ocasionado eso. Grave error, en cuanto apoyo mi oído en la madera esta cede ante la fuerza que le impone una segunda envestida, la fuerza es tal que salgo disparada por los aires en dirección a la sala, aterrizando dolorosamente sobre la mesa del té de Yusuke. Maldije internamente intentando incorporarme

—No te muevas—me ordeno un hombre pelinegro de larga trenza y alabarda, mientras ingresaba a la casa junto a una pequeña niña alvina y una anciana con el aspecto de una bruja—vaya, pero que hermoso hogar. Disculpa nuestra intromisión, pero tocamos a la puerta y no atendieron, eso fue muy grosero—se disculpó con cinismo mientras se acercaba más a mí, yo solo quería golpearlo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz para borrarle esa tonta sonrisa de la cara. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta por la frustración mientras él parecía disfrutar al ver mi estado, pues aún estaba en el suelo intentando reincorporarme

—Encontré a la sacerdotisa—murmura la niña desde la puerta de la habitación de Yusuke, mis ojos se abren al darme cuenta de lo que planean, ellos vinieron por Kagome, la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del hombre frente a mí me da ganas de golpearlo con la pata de la mesa junto a mi

—Tráemela Urasue—ordena mientras la bruja se mete en la habitación—bien, si ya tenemos lo que queríamos, es hora de irnos, Leviatán estará molesto si nos retrasamos—ese sujeto me dio la espalda esperando que sacaran a Kagome y aproveché la oportunidad, tomé impulso y me puse de pie, inmediatamente corrí a la cocina y tomé un cuchillo para picar carne

—No permitiré que te la lleves—aseguré parándome frente a ellos con el cuchillo en alto, él solo se rio de mí, haciendo que me molestara aún mas

—Por favor, suelta eso antes de que te hagas daño—ese sujeto tan pedante se me acercó intentando que bajara el cuchillo pero en cuanto lo tuve más cerca me moví para herirlo, aunque por su rapidez solo pude hacerle un ligero corte en la mejilla derecha—¿pero qué les parece? la muchacha me ha herido, bueno supongo que tendré que darte un castigo apropiado—iba a lanzarse sobre mi cuando un grito de la anciana llamó nuestra atención y él no pudo hacer uso de su velocidad, puesto que la anciana salió volando impactando contra él

—Seiryu—me llamó una Kagome apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, sudaba a mares y se la veía cansada, pero ahora estaba consciente

—Vamos, hay que salir de aquí—me acerqué y la ayudé a levantarse mientras salíamos por la puerta derribada, la pequeña niña no hizo ningún movimiento para detenernos, pero podía oír como el pedante le gritaba a la bruja que se quitara de encima

—Seiryu, tienes que dejarme y correr...o ellos te harán daño—me dijo Kagome con voz cansada intentando correr conmigo

—No digas tonterías, tenemos que buscar la manera de escapar, eso es todo—respondi mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor del edificio, si llegábamos al lobby entonces estaríamos a salvo

—¡Cuidado! —Kagome me aparté del camino justo a tiempo, pues la vieja bruja había aparecido atravesando una pared con la guadaña en mano, lista para decapitarme—¡la escalera! —Kagome me señaló a mi izquierda mientas subíamos a los tropezones al próximo piso, nuevamente Kagome me empujó evitando esta vez que el patán de alabarda nos atacara. Ambas seguimos subiendo intentando huir hasta atravesar la puerta que daba a la azotea—no hay salida—masculló la pelinegra

—La escalera de incendios—intentamos llegar, pero entonces la bruja atravesó el suelo cerrándonos el camino y abanicando la guadaña, rápidamente Kagome me empujó del medio, pero ella no pudo moverse, lo siguiente que sucedió me dejo paralizada

—¡GARRAS DE ACERO! —un muchacho de cabellera blanca apareció de la nada cortando con sus garras la guadaña de la bruja haciéndola volar lejos de nosotras, y con un hábil movimiento quedo frente a Kagome, ella estaba en shock igual que yo—¿estás bien, Kagome? —le preguntó observándola de reojo

—Inu...yasha—escuché como ella susurraba el nombre de ese muchacho, pero entonces algo pareció cobrar sentido en su mente puesto que se alejó de él rápidamente y se puso en modo de combate—Inuyasha—llamó nuevamente ahora con molestia

—¿Kagome, que te sucede? —preguntó el joven confundido por la reacción de la azabache, la verdad es que yo también estaba muy confundida

—Sé que no eres el verdadero Inuyasha, y quiero que me digas quién demonios eres realmente—ella poco a poco fue retrocediendo mientras yo me ponía detrás suyo

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿acaso has perdido la cabeza? por supuesto que soy Inuyasha, tonta—le reclama el joven mientras le da la espalda a la bruja en busca de acercarse a nosotras

 **Narrador P.O.V**

—No te creo nada, si eres el verdadero Inuyasha ¿entonces de quién era el cuerpo en tu tumba? —cuestionó la pelinegra alistando una flecha de energía espiritual

—Kagome, ¿qué no lo entiendes? todo esto es un truco de Leviatán, el maldito quiere que no confíes en mí, solo piénsalo ¿de ser un impostor te habría dado el colmillo de acero? —le cuestiono el oji-dorado haciendo a la pelinegra dudar, más toda duda desapareció al momento de endurecer la mirada

—El colmillo no le serviría de nada a alguien que no es Inuyasha, además, de ser el verdadero Inuyasha, el convivir con las energías demoniacas de Leviatán deberían haber despertado ya tu sangre de demonio, y por lo que puedo ver, estas demasiado cuerdo—la sacerdotisa tensó la flecha en su arco, apuntando directamente al hibrido de túnica rojiza—y algo más, Inuyasha jamás le daría la espalda al enemigo, por el contrario, lo acabaría de la manera más rápida posible—el mantener su arco y flecha con la poca energía espiritual que le quedaba le estaba costando bastante, puesto que los efectos del paralizante que Sesshomaru le había dado aún estaban presentes en su cuerpo

—Ya veo—murmuró "Inuyasha" ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo—pero olvidas un detalle muy importante KA-GO-ME—pronunció su nombre con burla—¡y es que la espada rechaza a todo aquel que no sea INUYASHA!—exclamó extendiendo sus brazos para demostrar su punto—pero debo felicitarte, en un principio te creí la misma niña ingenua que eras cuando nos enfrentamos en aquella ocasión, y es que, te has convertido en lo que yo más deseo pequeña miko, puesto que con tus almas Leviatán me regresará a mi amada Kikyo y cumplirá su parte del trato—al decir esto mostró que sus ojos se habían tornado de color rojizos

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó la azabache más alerta que nunca

—¿Quieres saberlo? pues bien, te lo diré, ¡yo soy aquel bandido cuyo cuerpo fue devorado hace cientos de años!¡aquel que provoco el caos y la destrucción en los tiempos feudales! Porque yo soy ¡EL BANDIDO ONIGUMO!—se rio de manera desquiciada mientras la azabache negaba frenéticamente

—Eso es imposible, te purificaste con Naraku—recordó la azabache con algo de miedo

—Es cierto, mi alma estaba siendo purificada cuando un ser de gran maldad apareció ante mí y me ofreció lo que yo más deseara a cambio de mi total y completa lealtad, por eso, después de siglos en la obscuridad me aparecí nuevamente en este mundo, con la apariencia de aquel a quien amo esa mujer, aquel que ella vera ultrajar* su cuerpo una y otra vez cuando ella sea mía, solo mía—explicó riéndose con sadismo al imaginar a las torturas a las que sometería a su amada Kikyo—en cuanto al campo que inutilizaba la espada...supongo que si hay algo de ese hibrido en mí, quizás una mano, o algo por el estilo—se burló mientras Kagome ya no lo resistió más, quería a Onigumo muerto, pero antes que nada debía sacar a Seiryu de ahí a como dé lugar

—Seiryu, ¿puedes correr? —le preguntó la azabache a una castaña muy confundida, quien al oír su voz reaccionó y asintió enérgicamente—bien, intenta llegar al otro edificio y bajar por la escalera de incendios, yo lo retendré, tienes que huir lo más lejos que puedas, yo buscare la forma de perderlos y alcanzarte—juró algo agitada, pues el esfuerzo la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, al igual que la rabia que sentía

—Pero...—la castaña quería protestar

—No discutas y vete, será lo mejor, confía en mi—suplicó la azabache con la frente perlada en sudor

—Iré por ayuda—juró con determinación mientras se movía sin despegar la vista de sus enemigos

—Pero que conmovedor, aunque yo no albergaría muchas esperanzas—respondió Onigumo acercándose un paso mas

—Voy tras ella—la bruja se precipitó a Seiryu

—Muévete y te purificare Urasue—Kagome estaba al límite, pero solo quería ayudar a su amiga

—Yo no me confiaría en tu posición—advirtió el de trenza sumamente divertido

—Casi me olvido de ti Bankotsu—admitió la azabache con algo de burla

—Eso me hiere, pero creo que sobreviviré—respondió con cinismo—olviden a la mujer, aunque debo admitir que era bastante bonita, tendremos que confórmanos con llevarte a ti—ordenó mientras alistaba su alabarda

—Estoy esperando—los desafió la pelinegra sabiendo que las cosas no estaban a su favor, en ese momento solo pudo rezar para que Seiryu alertara a los demás y fueran a buscarla, puesto que hasta ella misma dudaba de poder lidiar con ellos, y mucho menos escapar

 **Seiryu P.O.V**

Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba llegar a Yusuke o Kazuma, pero entonces sentí una energía que venía en mi dirección, era abrumadora, por instinto me oculté en un callejón mientras la observaba pasar cerca de mi escondite y detenerse para que pudiera observarlo con cuidado, era un hombre, alto y de cabello negro, tenía un porte elegante e imponente, tanto que por un momento me quede admirada por su belleza, por un momento me sorprendí al ver que su mirada se dirigía a mí con seriedad, no pude evitar perderme en esos ojos ámbar

—Humana ¿Dónde está la miko? —gruñó mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia mí, yo solo pude observarlo impotente, pues mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, mucho menos después de apreciar como sus ojos se teñían de rojo. Era un youkai

 **Fin del capítulo 23**

 **¡Si! Por fin volví, perdón por la tardanza, pero debido a un problema de inspiración estuve reventándome la cabeza para pensar en como seguir**

 ***Concubina: Relaciones no matrimoniales en curso donde la mujer es de menor posición social que el hombre o que la esposa o esposas oficiales, y se dividen en: concubinato voluntario (por un arreglo con la mujer y/o con su familia), puesto que proveía de una cierta seguridad económica para la mujer involucrada y el concubinato involuntario o servil, involucra algunas veces la esclavitud sexual de un miembro de la relación, usualmente la mujer.**

 ***Harem: es un lugar en el que residían las concubinas oficiales del "Señor" (un rey, príncipe, lord, etc.), así como las mujeres que éste tenía a su servicio. La función de las concubinas era la de darle hijos al señor, mientras que las mujeres a su servicio, le ofrecían música, danza o sexo. En el caso de referirse a un harem masculino es el mismo concepto con los papeles intercambiados, en este caso, un grupo de hombres que "compiten" por ganar el favor de la "Señora"**

 ***Ultrajar: Hecho o insulto que ofende a una persona por atentar contra su dignidad, su honor, su credibilidad, etc., especialmente cuando se hace en público y con cierta violencia.**


End file.
